


Искры

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mysticism, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 100,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: На гибнущей базе «Старкиллер» Кайло Рен заключает договор с Тенью, что влечет за собой неожиданные последствия не только для него лично, но и для всей Галактики. А генерал Хакс обнаруживает, что желания имеют скверную привычку сбываться не так и не там, а любопытство губит не только кошек и адмиралов.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Поскольку о полном политическом раскладе и общей ситуации в ДДГ на момент написания текста информации было слишком мало, то автор взял на себя смелость придумать недостающее и добавить несколько элементов из Расширенной Вселенной :)  
> 2\. Каноническое имя Хакса стало известно после того, как текст был написан, поэтому тут генерала зовут Рутгер, в честь Рутгера Хауэра.

— Сектор 62-14 — потеря контроля, сектор 63-14 — потеря контроля. Сектора с 64-10 по 78-12 — полное разрушение. Выход на поверхность блокирован. Запуск шаттлов невозможен...

Серый пепел и белый, слепящий глаза снег. Мокрый, летящий в лицо, неумолимо превращающийся в дождь. 

«Все тает. Власть, время, возможности. А вот ответственность только растет, мать ее...»

Генерал Хакс досадливо морщится, стирая с ресниц снежную кашу и пытаясь разглядеть на маленьком экране сканера зеленое пятнышко сигнала маячка. Оценивает расстояние до цели и мысленно кроет Рена, Сноука и Сопротивление заодно последними словами. Но легче не становится. Он должен быть не здесь, посреди черно-белого, подсвеченного заревом далеких взрывов снежного плато, а в совсем другом месте. Организовывать эвакуацию, спасать своих людей, пытаться сделать хоть что-то полезное, пока возможно. Но вместо этого летит спасать человека, которого в любой другой ситуации охотно увидел бы мертвым. Летит лично, поскольку если отправить на это дело одних штурмовиков, то они точно привезут труп магистра рыцарей Рен. Даже если найдут того живым. 

«Репутация такая забавная штука... правда, иногда она играет против владельца. В самый неподходящий момент».

В наушнике, снятом в командном центре с одного из операторов буквально на бегу, монотонно бубнит механический голос, перечисляя список секторов, с которыми утеряна связь. И список бортовых номеров шаттлов, которым все же удалось взлететь. Первый — кошмарно длинный, второй — обидно короткий. И Хакс отстраненно размышляет о том, что он может не успеть пополниться еще одним номером. Даже если они найдут Рена. Будь он трижды неладен вместе со Сноуком. И Силой, которая ведет их обоих.

Генерал слышит обрывок фразы: что-то там про предполагаемые две с половиной минуты до окончательной потери стабильности ядра. И перестает вслушиваться. Зеленая точка на экране становится все больше. А сквозь метель начинают проступать силуэты первых деревьев.

Тяжелый спидер вынужденно снижает скорость, петляя между покосившихся стволов, и медленно приближается к глубокому разлому. Штурмовики берутся за оружие и начинают с удвоенным вниманием смотреть по сторонам. Сам Хакс смотрит лишь на пульсирующее пятнышко маяка, но замечает Рена первым именно он. Точнее, цепляется взглядом за алую полосу на мокром снегу.

«Привезите Кайло Рена!» — слова приказа Верховного лидера обжигают горечью обиды, поскольку никем другим Сноуку даже в голову не придет поинтересоваться. Пока не придет, раз девчонку они упустили. А ведь точно упустили, взлет «Тысячелетнего сокола» система ПВО зарегистрировала меньше минуты назад. Но отреагировать на это уже было некогда и нечем.

«Ненавижу...»

Генерал перемахивает через борт, не дожидаясь полной остановки, и, увязая в сугробах почти по колено, подходит к телу. Переворачивает, отмечая обугленные края одежды и глубокую рану на лице. Касается шеи, нащупывая пульс, ровный и размеренный, как у спящего, неслышно цедит сквозь зубы:

— Везучий ублюдок.

Выпрямляется, взмахом руки приказывая штурмовикам грузить Рена на борт, делает несколько шагов в сторону, прямо по алой полосе. С чувством пинает снежные комья, пытаясь изгнать из памяти внимательный взгляд непроницаемо темных глаз, спрятанный за решеткой покрытых инеем ресниц. Взгляд, направленный за грань и совершенно безумный.

«Ну что тебе стоило просто подохнуть?»

Солдаты топчутся за спиной, пытаясь подогнать спидер поближе, но в конце концов просто с размаху зашвыривают магистра на пассажирское сиденье. Изданный Реном при падении странный мяукающий звук приводит Хакса в чувство, но орать на штурмовиков смысла не имеет — скорость важнее, а рыцарь не хрустальный, потерпит как-нибудь.

В наушнике тонко пищит на одной ноте. Обратный отсчет прекратился невообразимо давно и лишь чудо все еще держит звезду под их ногами на привязи.

— «Ипсилон-42», прием, — сухой шелест эфира на долю секунды заставляет поверить в худшее.

— «Ипсилон-42», видим вас. Можем взять на борт через сорок секунд на плато.

— Принято.

Снег становится дождем, испаряется, не касаясь земли. Звезда умирает второй раз.

 

Умирает, едва не прихватив их с собой. Ударная волна подбрасывает шаттл так, что генерал практически выпадает из кресла, невзирая на привязные ремни. Штурмовики изломанными куклами валятся на пол, грохоча оружием, и только Рен, пристегнутый к койке и по уши накачанный всем тем, что удалось найти в походной аптечке, стонет и мечется в своем наркотическом сне. Кажется, он все еще там, в заснеженном лесу. А Хаксу невыносимо хочется, чтобы рыцарь остался там навсегда. Но он привычно обрывает крамольную мысль и упирается взглядом в ком медицинской пены, которой залит располосованный бок магистра. 

«Принцессу спасли, осталось доставить ее к дракону».

Генерал кривит губы в усмешке и закрывает глаза, прислоняясь затылком к подголовнику. До «Финализатора» еще пятнадцать минут лету, спасибо вечной и пламенной любви армии и флота и нежеланию капитана идти под трибунал. Который светит самому Хаксу за потерю базы и безобразно проведенную операцию по добыче карты. Крах карьеры, разжалование и... казнь. Не та картина будущего, которую он рисовал себе во время выстрела «Старкиллера». Совсем не та. Но перспектива именно такого развития событий пугающе реальна. 

«А ведь можно было и раньше догадаться, что все окажется не так просто...»

Еще есть время подумать над тем, как они до этого докатились. И найти способ если не избежать наказания, то хотя бы свести ущерб к минимуму, свалив всю вину на кого-то другого. Того, кто действительно нужен Сноуку. Пока нужен.

«Ничего личного, магистр».


	2. Глава 1

— Я знаю, кого тебе сосватали на корабль, Руди, и хочу кое-что сказать по этому поводу, — Феликс, для вида шутливо обнимающий Хакса и демонстративно пытающийся поддеть пальцем вторую нашивку на его рукаве, которую они всей теплой компанией обмывают уже добрый час, пугающе серьезен. И трезв.

— Давай, делись последними сплетнями, — новоиспеченный генерал улыбается, но тепла в этой улыбке меньше, чем в снегах «Старкиллера», которым он теперь уже официально назначен командовать. А не просто «исполнять обязанности».

Феликс понимающе ухмыляется в ответ и отвешивает всем присутствующим неглубокий поклон:

— Мальчики-девочки, я украду у вас хозяина вечеринки на пять минут. Поболтать о том, о сем...

После чего подхватывает с подноса дройда-официанта два полных стакана и торжественно вручает один из них Хаксу. Значок службы внутренней безопасности отражается в хрустале мутным пятном.

— Поздравить тебя или посочувствовать, я пока не знаю, — молодой майор удобно устраивается в кресле, закидывая ногу на ногу, — но магистра рыцарей Рен тебе подсунули не просто так. Кстати, для справки, его нынешнее неофициальное прозвище — «Принцесса», в честь мамочки и по совокупности особенностей характера, так сказать.

Генерал удивленно вскидывает бровь и медленно цедит коньяк, не чувствуя вкуса. Слухи о том, что сделал рыцарь с тем, кто рискнул назвать его... не по протоколу, доходили даже до «Старкиллера». И были не слишком аппетитны.

— Досье ты видел, — Феликс мило улыбается проходящей мимо девушке, — но ради всех богов галактики, не вспоминай о виденном в присутствии Рена. Мысли он читать не умеет, но интерес заметит точно. И это может плохо кончиться.

Безопасник взбалтывает жидкость в своем бокале, наблюдая за кружением льдинок, и, понизив голос, продолжает:

— Года три или четыре назад, когда Кайло Рена впервые представили обществу, как ученика Сноука, им многие заинтересовались. Разумеется, никаким магистром он тогда не был, лица не прятал, да и гонору было поменьше, поэтому никто особо не испугался. А томная бледность, глаза с поволокой и общая восторженность в адрес Верховного лидера послужили неиссякаемым источником всякого рода шуточек. Вроде той, про хаттову подстилку и зам начштаба. 

Хакс фыркает, едва не расплескав коньяк. Судя по снимкам, которые были в досье Рена, остроты в адрес рыцаря изяществом не отличались. Просто не могли отличаться — с такой-то внешностью и происхождением. Пройти мимо и не проехаться по больному в некоторых кругах считалось практически дурным тоном. Ему самому в свое время досталось и за цвет волос, и за отца, и за все прочее. Нельзя сказать, что это было совсем незаслуженно, но безусловно обидно. Хотя характер закаляло неплохо.

— Так вот, — Феликс делает большой глоток из своего бокала и задумчиво осматривает зал из-под ресниц, — шуточки резко закончились, когда в перерыве между заседаниями штаба один из приглашенных капитанов решил блеснуть остроумием. И сказал, для всех сказал, заметь: «Полагаю, некоторым рыцарям стоило родиться другого пола. Однозначно были бы краше и сговорчивей. Должность любимой наложницы Сноука обязывает». Дурацкая фраза, опасная. И, как оказалось, смертельная. Рен просто сделал один шаг и ударил того капитана в горло. Рукой.

— И им срочно понадобился новый офицер на освободившуюся должность, — Хакс пристроил бокал на подлокотник. Пить ему резко расхотелось.

— Именно, — безопасник был невозмутим, — у Кайло Рена нет чувства юмора. Совсем. И гаек в голове некомплект. Так что будь осторожен и помни, что магистр не просто представитель Верховного лидера и заноза в заднице, но и человек, который будет всеми силами пытаться тебя утопить. А конкурентов он не любит и в средствах не стеснен. Одаренный и одержимый образом своего предка. Кто у него предок ты и сам знаешь...

 

Этот разговор состоялся три с лишним года назад. Но полученными от Феликса знаниями Хакс пользовался до сих пор, хотя самого безопасника смыло волной кадровых перестановок буквально через неделю после их последней встречи. И генерал одно время думал, что причиной внезапной отставки подающего надежды майора стала как раз его разговорчивость. С другой стороны, влияние рыцарей Рен было сильно преувеличено. А вот кем и зачем — оставалось вопросом пусть интересным, но опасным. Первый Орден хоть и называл себя преемником Империи и грозился вернуть «мир и порядок» обратно, на деле финансировался из каких-то мутных источников и собирал под крылом Сноука всех недовольных текущим политическим раскладом в галактике. Карьерные перспективы при этом открывались просто головокружительные. Что, собственно, и соблазнило самого Хакса. В конце концов, возможность удовлетворить свое любопытство за чужой счет и получить не только интересный результат, но и реальную власть, того стоила. До момента, когда придется платить по счетам.

Дураком генерал не был, особых иллюзий насчет своей полезности Верховному лидеру после всего произошедшего не имел, но точно знал, насколько силен в Первом Ордене кадровый голод. Финансовый вопрос не вставал перед Сноуком никогда, а вот раздобыть новых людей, обученных и верящих в идею, было куда как сложнее. Со «старой гвардией», хорошо помнящей Империю Палпатина, Верховный лидер дела демонстративно не имел. Хотя поддержкой в определенных кругах пользовался, пусть и завуалированной. Поэтому набирать сторонников Ордену приходилось из детей тех имперских офицеров и чиновников, которые по разным причинам не смогли занять высокое положение в исчезнувшем ныне государстве. И тем более не имели возможности подняться в рамках разоружившегося Содружества независимых секторов, как лицемерно называли себя осколки некогда великой Империи. 

Моффы традиционно дружили не с кем-то, а против кого-то, что сначала привело их к возмутительному поражению в битве при Джакку, где были потеряны два секторальных флота и единственный имевшийся на тот момент в строю линкор. А потом и к необходимости подписания с Новой Республикой мирного договора, весьма сильно ограничившего аппетиты тех чиновников, которые не сообразили вовремя переметнуться в стан врага. Экономика, подорванная гражданской войной, грозила рухнуть в любой момент, поэтому здравый смысл в кои-то веки возобладал над амбициями, и спешно возобновленные торговые договора стали основой относительно мирного сосуществования Республики и Содружества. Накладки все же случались, но лет через десять все более-менее улеглось, и только тогда среди бывших имперцев начались разговоры о необходимости реванша и создании чего-то нового. 

Чего-то, впоследствии получившего название «Новый Орден». Изначально предполагалось назвать «Новый Порядок», но отсылка к концепции палпатиновского «мира и порядка», была сочтена слишком явной. «Орден» звучало нейтральнее, намекало на закрытость организации и ее некую элитарность. Ну и радикальность, куда же без этого. Подобный нехитрый прием долгое время позволял выдавать их за политическую оппозицию, своеобразный клуб по интересам, объединивший всех недовольных. О военной составляющей Ордена Республике стало известно чуть больше года назад. 

Дипломатический скандал был изрядный, но кого он интересовал? Содружество привычно открестилось от «экстремистов» с парой шаттлов и десятком истребителей и, в свою очередь, попеняло республиканцам за Сопротивление, спешно созданное силами Леи Органы за свои деньги и из своих сторонников. Как ни странно, после всех ее политических провалов, друзья у бывшей принцессы не перевелись, пусть и вымерли естественным путем по большей части. Оставшиеся имели свойственный юности боевой задор, но не имели достаточного веса, чтобы склонить Сенат к реальным действиям. О «Старкиллере» тогда еще никто не знал. А потом для сенаторов стало поздно.

Разумеется, уничтожить целое государство одним выстрелом не стоило и надеяться, но гибель такого большого числа высокопоставленных чиновников однозначно должна была привести к «переделу пирога власти», что могло дать Ордену необходимую фору. К сожалению, приказ Сноука, заставившего их сосредоточиться на поисках карты с координатами Люка Скайвокера, привел к тому, что нарушена была не только секретность объекта «Старкиллер», но и раскрыто существование флота. 

Три разрушителя типа «Возрожденный», засветившиеся в непосредственной близости от боевой станции, погоды не делали, как и тот факт, что на борту «Финализатора» побывал пилот Сопротивления, но они могли навести Новую Республику на мысль о необходимости решения назревшей проблемы одним решительным ударом. А сил, даже за вычетом всех сгоревших на орбите Хосниан-Прайм кораблей, у Республики хватало. Пусть они и были разбросаны по галактике, обеспечивая безопасность основных торговых маршрутов. 

Рискнет ли противник оголить магистрали, сможет ли собрать достаточно сил и насколько хорошо сработает разведка Республики и контрразведка Ордена, оставалось лишь гадать. Но свои соображения на этот счет включить в отчет Верховному лидеру определенно стоило.

Хакс открыл глаза, обнаружив перед обзорным экраном створ главного ангара собственного флагмана, мысленно встряхнулся, выпрямил спину, отметив, как подобрались сидевшие в десантном отсеке штурмовики, и отрывисто приказал:

— Магистра в закрытый медотсек на шестой палубе. Докладывать о любых изменениях его состояния. Я буду на мостике.

«Должен же кто-то начать разгребать этот бардак!»


	3. Глава 2

Восемь часов спустя он уже не так уверен в том, что этот бардак вообще реально разгрести. Но осознание того факта, что последний взлетевший с основной посадочной площадки шаттл вывез на своем борту не только двенадцать человек технического персонала, но и записи системы видеонаблюдения и всех переговоров внутри станции за последние два часа ее существования, странно утешает генерала. Ведь теперь у него есть возможность не только заявлять о чьей-то виновности, но и ее материальное подтверждение. А тот, кто владеет информацией, может вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Хотя с потерями в восемьдесят шесть процентов личного состава базы можно хоть наизнанку вывернуться, но лучше не станет. 

Хакс с содроганием вспоминает судьбу первой «Звезды Смерти», после взрыва которой по официальным данным из миллиона находившихся на борту планетоида выжил только один человек — Дарт Вейдер. Слава современным системам автоматизации и здравому смыслу конструкторов — на «Старкиллере» было всего сто двадцать две тысячи. На борту его флагмана сейчас восемь из них, остальных подобрали «Наказующий» и «Гордец».

План эвакуации подразумевал более высокий приоритет у старших офицеров и технических специалистов, но никогда не отрабатывался в полной мере во избежание демаскировки объекта. Теперь за это пришлось дорого заплатить — обслуживающий персонал энергонакопителя вывезти вообще не удалось, как и большую часть второй, отдыхавшей от дежурства, смены реакторщиков. Отрезанными от транспортов оказались и четыре станции дальней связи, вместе с системами ПВО и их авиагруппами. Про потери среди простых солдат генерал постарался даже не думать. Хатт с ним, с его планом подготовки штурмовиков, болванчиков штамповать несложно и относительно дешево, а вот за потерю высококвалифицированных сотрудников Сноук его не шампанским будет угощать, а помоями. И хорошо, если не в пыточной.

— Подготовьте узел связи через десять минут, — Хакс берет датапад и просматривает свой отчет еще раз, надеясь угадать, как будет развиваться беседа. От двух доз «бодрилки» на голодный желудок ощутимо тошнит, но деваться некуда — как только схлынет адреналин, самым разумным будет дойти до койки и отключиться хотя бы на час. Иначе он такого накомандует...

 

Холод технических помещений, среди которых прячется специальный коммуникационный центр, помогает немного прийти в себя. Генерал нервно ежится, борясь с желанием потереть замерзающие уши, но вместо этого привычным жестом складывает руки за спиной и застывает неподвижно. Верховный лидер должен выйти на связь с минуты на минуту.

В отличие от «Старкиллера», где можно было вырубать в скале объемы произвольной формы, боевой крейсер не может похвастаться избытком пустого места. И высокими потолками, которые так любит Верховный лидер, считающий, что его голограмма должна подавлять и внушать — ужас или почтение, по ситуации. Под запросы Сноука идеально подходит главный ангар, но капитан «Финализатора» скорее удавится, чем позволит так нерационально использовать столь ценное помещение. 

Поэтому переговорный зал устроен над переплетением магистральных энерговодов, идущих от реактора к двигателям. Не самое удобное место с точки зрения логистики, но выбирать не из чего. Разумеется, конструкторы постарались сгладить впечатление нахождения в «техногенных кишках», но им это не слишком удалось, ведь наборной мраморный пол здесь заменяет полированный дюрастил, а фальшстены подсвечены лишь редкими лампами. А еще тут кошмарный сквозняк.

Ураганом выдувающий из головы генерала все посторонние мысли, стоит вспыхнуть синему мареву голограммы. 

— Верховный лидер, — Хакс склоняет голову в приветственном полупоклоне заметно ниже, чем обычно, что не ускользает от внимания Сноука.

Изуродованный экзот кривит губы в презрительной гримасе:

— Докладывайте, генерал. И постарайтесь меня хоть чем-то порадовать, — предварительный отчет о потерях и состоянии Кайло Рена прочтен им уже несколько часов назад, но Сноука интересуют не сухие цифры и занимательные кадры медицинских операций, а эмоции, которые по этому поводу испытывает Хакс. Генерал прекрасно умеет недоговаривать в бумагах, но перед мощью Силы он всего лишь человек. Амбициозный, далеко не самый умный, но достаточно упрямый, чтобы на этом можно было сыграть.

— В двенадцать ноль восемь был зарегистрирован побег заключенной из допросного блока. Допросный блок уничтожен магистром рыцарей Рен спустя шесть с половиной минут. Следы беглянки затерялись на том же уровне, предположительно она ушла в технические тоннели для дройдов, — Хакс на секунду замолкает, собираясь с мыслями, — в двенадцать сорок шесть по стандартному времени системой ПВО был предположительно замечен неизвестный объект, вышедший со скорости света на высоте менее двухсот метров. После этого он ушел ниже уровня наблюдений и был потерян системой. Магистр прервал поиски заключенной и отправился на предполагаемое место посадки неизвестного корабля, пребывая в уверенности, что это «Тысячелетний сокол» Хана Соло. Спустя час двадцать было получено подтверждение.

Сноук чуть откидывается в своем кресле, изучая стоящего перед ним человека. Тот смотрит на повелителя кристально честными глазами, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, что говорит. Но за всем этим тщательно выстроенным фасадом, маской идеального исполнителя — всегда подтянутого и готового к новым свершениям, прячется страх. Страх и недовольство тем, как сложилась ситуация. Цепь совершенно неожиданных проколов, ошибок, недоработок, недостаточно быстро принятых решений... и закономерный результат — крах вместо триумфа. После триумфа, если точнее. И это «после» спасает нерадивого исполнителя. Возможно, со временем генерал догадается, что действовать по инструкции недостаточно и надо прорабатывать не только очевидные, но и неприятные и абсурдные варианты развития событий. Если сможет договориться с магистром рыцарей Рен. А сам Кайло наконец-то снизойдет до полноценного сотрудничества. Время игр закончилось.

— Что же вы все про магистра, да про магистра? — мягко интересуется Верховный лидер, с удовольствием отмечая вспышку раздражения в собеседнике, — ваши действия меня тоже интересуют.

Раздражение смешивается со страхом. А горькая нотка обреченности придает коктейлю особый вкус.

— В тринадцать десять зафиксировано нарушение периметра в секторе 12-48. Спустя тридцать две минуты произошло отключение планетарного щита. Сообщение об этом сразу же было получено в командном центре, но повторная активация щита оказалась невозможной, — серые глаза сужаются от злости и Сноук в полной мере может оценить холодную ярость генерала. Причем направлена она не только на диверсантов, но и на себя.

«Как интересно... Что ж, похоже эта ошибка была достаточно велика, чтобы чему-то его научить».

— Почему же? — голос Верховного лидера все так же мягок, но Хаксу хочется услышать другую, более подходящую моменту интонацию.

— Конфликт приоритетов, — генерал нервно облизывает губы, воскрешая в памяти события тех минут. Если бы тогда он действовал иначе... но историю уже не переиграть, — отключение выглядело системным сбоем, и лишь просмотр записей выявил, что это был прямой приказ, заверенный личным кодом капитана Фазмы. На тот момент я счел необходимым послать к пультовой ремонтную бригаду и усилить патрули в секторе. Ремонтники обнаружили заваренную дверь пультовой, после вскрытия которой выяснилось, что блоки контроля уничтожены и требуется ручной перезапуск системы управления щитом. К моменту готовности к перезапуску системы авиагруппа Сопротивления уже нанесла удар по термоосциллятору. 

Сноук слушает молча, лишь искривленные пальцы медленно оглаживают подлокотник кресла. И от этого движения Хаксу хочется заранее ослабить ворот кителя, хоть он и знает, что это не поможет.

— Капитана Фазму патруль обнаружил в активированном прессе для мусора. Она получила множественные переломы и почти захлебнулась. Анализ повреждений доспеха показал значительное присутствие шерсти вуки в воротниковой зоне. Проведение предварительного допроса отложено до выхода капитана Фазмы из комы.

Смешок Верховного лидера застывает в тишине.

— Как изобретательно. Действительно, слабая женщина и страшный зверь. Будем надеяться, что сдалась она не сразу. Оставьте ее Рену для допроса и прочего.

Брови Хакса, в равной степени изумленного подобной характеристикой Фазмы и формулировкой приказа, ползут вверх, но генерал быстро спохватывается, вновь становясь бесстрастным.

— Атака Сопротивления с воздуха не причинила осциллятору существенного вреда, но диверсанты, действовавшие изнутри станции, заложили взрывчатку и осуществили подрыв внутренней структуры верхнего защитного кольца основного канала. Это привело к веерному отключению вспомогательных систем, но стабильность основной системы сохранилась. Судя по данным маяка, магистр рыцарей Рен прибыл в этот сектор за десять минут до взрыва, оторвавшись от группы сопровождения, которую послал проверять периметр. В момент взрыва магистр присутствовал... в эпицентре.

Зачем Рен торчал там так долго, Хакс мог только гадать, но ничего хорошего из этих догадок не вырисовывалось. Не переговоры же он там вел с диверсантами, в конце концов!

— Он убивал Хана Соло, своего отца, — недоумение генерала, лишь после минутной паузы сообразившего о чем идет речь, искреннее забавляет Сноука и он считает нужным пояснить, — таков путь Темной стороны, боюсь, вам недоступный.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — Хакс опускает глаза, старательно загоняя все лишние мысли в дальний угол сознания. Обо всем этом он подумает потом, — после разрушения защитного кольца авиагруппа Сопротивления предпринимает еще одну попытку атаки, невзирая на понесенные потери. Один из их истребителей проникает во внутреннюю структуру и расстреливает систему стабилизации термоосциллятора. 

Всполохи разрывов встают перед глазами, как наяву, и генерал едва заметно вздрагивает, усилием воли отгоняя наваждение.

— Магистр рыцарей Рен в момент атаки предположительно преследует диверсантов и спасенную ими заключенную — мусорщицу с Джакку, о чем свидетельствует удаленность точки, в которой мы его обнаружили, от выходов из ближайшего сектора и характер его ран.

— Световой меч, не так ли? — с долей непонятной Хаксу иронии уточняет Сноук.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — генерал смотрит в пол. Поднять взгляд и увидеть шрам, пересекающий голый череп Сноука, у него не хватает наглости. Теперь он точно знает, какое оружие оставляет такой след. И делает интересные выводы о том, что стоит за приказом любой ценой найти карту с координатами Люка Скайвокера. Что-то определенно личное.

— Пожалуй, пора спросить самого магистра, что же с ним случилось и почему он проиграл бой, упустив добычу, — экзот почти мурлычет, но вдруг резко меняет тему, — Сколько времени занимает извлечение пациента из бакта-камеры?

Хакс изумленно моргает. Из доклада медицинских дройдов он знает, что для полного восстановления Рену плавать в бакте минимум двое суток. 

— От двух до трех часов, — осторожно отвечает он, придержав все свои «но» при себе.

— Прекрасно. Я жду вас обоих здесь через четыре. Выполняйте, генерал.


	4. Глава 3

Снег теплый. Он липнет к щекам, лезет в глаза, стекает талой водой за воротник, горькой пленкой оседает на губах. Забирает боль, разрывающую бок и тлеющую в двух полосах ожога — наискось через грудь и обратным движением через лицо. Последний подарок мусорщицы с Джакку. Его обретенной и потерянной половины. Снег теплый и мягкий. Был мягким несколько минут назад... Но сейчас Рен лопатками ощущает не дрожь раскалывающейся земли, а твердый холод металла. Память услужливо подсказывает — пол, вздрагивающий гулким эхом в ответ на тяжесть шагов, так похожих на его собственные. Реальности накладываются друг на друга, покосившиеся стволы деревьев прорастают ребрами темного коридора, зарево пожара леденеет до хирургически резкого света стандартных ламп. 

И только один звук нарушает сгустившуюся тишину. Тот, который он столько раз слышал в записи и никогда вживую.

Шипение респиратора.

Магистр барахтается в луже собственной крови, затравлено озираясь. Ему кажется, что это шутка, дурная шутка подсознания. Сейчас он проснется и все исчезнет, вновь превратится в заснеженный лес, в котором ему суждено умереть. Умереть, поскольку ничьих надежд он так и не оправдал. Не оказался достоин.

Локоть, на который Кайло пытается опереться, чтобы нашарить потерянное оружие, подламывается, затылок встречается с полом, картинка перед глазами взрывается целым роем жалящих искр. А шипение механического дыхания раздается совсем рядом.

Разлепив ресницы, Рен видит свое изломанное отражение в глазницах черной маски. Видит и из последних сил отшатывается от опустившегося рядом с ним на одно колено Темного лорда ситхов. Но от судьбы не убежишь, чужая Сила, накатывающая холодной волной, сбивает дыхание, ложится на грудь могильной плитой и давит на разум, разматывая воспоминания, легко, как клубок ниток. 

События скользят, цепляясь одно за другое, нанизываются на тонкую иглу времени, рисуют причудливый узор инея на мутном стекле. И тускнеют от прикосновения затянутых в черную перчатку пальцев.

«Полагаю, представляться не надо?» — насмешка в бесплотном голосе, тысячью холодных мурашек марширующим по позвоночнику, заставляет стиснуть зубы и собраться, хотя бы на несколько секунд сконцентрироваться. Ударить, вышвырнуть чужое присутствие из своей головы.

— Прочь! — боль и затапливающий сознание страх пережигаются в Силу без остатка. Но этого мало, слишком мало для того, чтобы противостоять чудовищной мощи Избранного.

«Сначала зовем призраков, а потом от них бегаем. Впрочем, не самое глупое решение, если учесть, что зовущий мертвых обычно приходит к ним до срока», — голос меняется, из густого механического баса Вейдера становится живым, приятным баритоном Анакина Скайвокера. Маска тает, превращаясь в тень капюшона традиционного джедайского плаща, пусть и нехарактерно темного цвета. И в этой тени вспыхивают янтарем глаза ситха.

«У меня не так много потомков, чтобы позволить им безнаказанно убивать друг друга, да еще и так глупо».

Рен моргает, понимая, что его догадка о происхождении Рей только что получила неоспоримое подтверждение.

— Но... — голос срывается, горло перехватывает судорогой. Или аккуратно пережимает Силой, не разберешь.

— Но ты не оправдал моих надежд. Я знаю, — призрак улыбается краешком губ и от этой улыбки хочется немедленно рассыпаться пылью. — Именно поэтому я все же вмешаюсь в ход событий. Нехорошо заставлять ждать своих поклонников. И лишать себя занятного зрелища.

В расширенных зрачках Кайло плещется паника, грозящая вот-вот выйти из-под контроля. И Вейдеру даже немного любопытно, как именно это произойдет.

— Но за все надо платить, мой юный друг, — мягко произносит он, — чем заплатил я, ты знаешь. Ведь Люк столь любезно рассказал тебе про Мустафар, пусть и опустил... несущественные детали.

Рен застывает, ощущая себя натянутой струной, на которой мастерски играют и пробуют на разрыв. Это неприятно, до тошноты мерзко, но в то же время... интересно до дрожи. Сила, сияющая не теплом светильника, но безжалостным светом сверхновой. Сияющая, будучи темной по самой своей природе. Естественная, как дыхание, приходящая по движению мысли, а не через пот и боль тренировок. То, чего ему не достичь никогда, ни как Бену Соло, ни как Кайло Рену. Что-то давно потерянное, но от этого еще более притягательное. Вызывающее желание подчиняться...

Именно эта мысль выдергивает Рена из омута иллюзий. Он поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с кружением искр Силы в чужих зрачках. И видит, как сползает с лица призрака очередная маска. Сползает вместе с кожей, превращая симпатичного мужчину в обугленный полутруп. Кайло видел в жизни достаточно скверных ран, к половине которых имел прямое отношение, но от осознания того, что человек с такими повреждениями выжил, ведомый лишь своей Силой и ненавистью, сводит желудок.

«Итак, за что же ты готов платить собой?» — голос снова становится бесплотным, но вместо этого накатывает вонь паленой плоти и жар бурлящей лавы. Застывший у лица протез покрыт пеплом и пылью.

— Вопросы, — выдыхает Рен. — Я хочу задавать вопросы.

Одна половина его расколотой души жаждет прикосновения горячего металла, скрепляющего этот странный договор, другая — страшится, корчась в агонии.

«Только вопросы? Без ответов? Не боишься продешевить?» — призрак беззвучно смеется и под обгоревшей кожей начинает проступать оскаленный череп.

— Иногда достаточно спросить, — Кайло смотрит в водоворот искр. Смотрит с решимостью приговоренного.

Горячий металл касается лица. Мир вспыхивает болью и гаснет.

«Спи».

Натянутая струна лопается с пронзительным звоном.

 

В зыбком мареве сна сливающимся с размеренным писком медицинского оборудования, сквозь которое пробивается шипение. Но на сей раз безопасное — просто сигнал открывшихся дверей.

Рен с трудом поднимает веки, пытаясь понять, на каком он свете и почему в висках так громко бухает пульс. Проморгавшись, рыцарь понимает, что перед его койкой кто-то стоит, но из-за повязки, скрывающей половину лица, Кайло приходится потратить добрых две минуты на опознание черно-рыжего расплывчатого силуэта.

— Хакс, — пересохшее горло с трудом выталкивает воздух, но генералу хватает и этого слабого сипения.

— Вижу, вы уже очнулись, магистр, — констатирует он с видом естествоиспытателя, изучающего редкую зверушку. Похоже, открывающееся его взгляду зрелище определенно забавляет генерала. 

Рен шипит сквозь зубы, пытаясь найти руку, на которую можно опереться без боли, но первая попытка сесть заканчивается мельтешением цветных пятен перед глазами и возмущенным верещанием медицинского диагноста на правом запястье, от которого к стойке тянется целый шлейф разнообразных трубочек. 

Хакс терпеливо ждет, пока пациент соберет себя в более-менее устойчивое положение и снова сможет воспринимать окружающую действительность. Показатели на мониторах рядом с койкой далеки от идеальных, но, судя по всему, рыцарь не собирается разваливаться на части прямо сейчас. Что, с учетом неаппетитных подробностей, с которыми пришлось ознакомиться генералу при составлении отчета Сноуку, просто удивительно. 

«Живуч, как помойная кошка».

Слышит Рен эту мысль или нет, но своим состоянием он точно недоволен.

— Какого..? — Кайло ощупывает повязку, закрывающую глаз, раздраженно дергая кистью, когда трубка капельницы оказывается слишком короткой и сковывает движения. Ощупывает правой рукой, поскольку левая выше груди просто не поднимается.

Восьмичасовое пребывание в бакте позволило ранам затянуться, но до полного восстановления еще очень далеко. И генералу пока непонятно, насколько сильно оно будет осложнено этим вынужденным перерывом. Как и то, зачем Сноуку понадобилось наказывать ученика подобным способом. Именно наказывать, поскольку другого определения этому поразительно неэффективному с точки зрения здравого смысла действию бывший командующий «Старкиллера» дать не может. 

— Верховный лидер желает вас видеть, магистр, — в голосе Хакса нет и намека на эмоции, но Рен чувствует его сомнения в том, что этот приказ возможно выполнить, не уронив ничьей репутации. При чем тут репутация и почему чужие мысли сейчас воспринимаются лучше своих собственных, Кайло решает подумать позже. Но это не мешает ему скептически вздернуть бровь, хотя даже такое простое движение отдается неприятным зудом в перечеркивающем лицо шраме. И генерал несомненно это замечает.

— Еще мне приказано передать вам, что боль — хороший учитель, — так же бесстрастно произносит Хакс. 

Рен в ответ кривится столь выразительно, что сразу становится понятно, в каких выражениях он сейчас он думает о боли, Сноуке и самом Хаксе. Думает, но не произносит этого вслух.

— Я зайду через двадцать минут, магистр. Надеюсь, вам хватит времени на сборы, — генерал отвешивает Кайло издевательский поклон и выходит за дверь. В которую уже через секунду врезается что-то тяжелое. 

Хакс закатывает глаза, пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит. Рен в своем репертуаре. А значит, готов к великим свершениям, которых несомненно потребует Верховный лидер. После того, как выскажет нерадивому ученику все свои претензии. А их, по мнению генерала, будет немало.

Остается надеяться, что это хоть немного отвлечет Сноука от действий самого Хакса. Надеяться, но не верить.


	5. Глава 4

— Магистр рыцарей Рен, — тяжело роняет в абсолютной тишине переговорного зала Сноук, мрачным взглядом изучая две склоненных перед ним головы.

Хакс, скосив глаза, видит, как Рен нервно облизывает губы, собираясь для ответа. Блекло-серое от потери крови лицо рыцаря повернуто к нему здоровой стороной. К счастью, поскольку наблюдать пересекающий его багровый шрам у генерала нет ни сил, ни желания. Как и думать о том, насколько буквально Кайло воспринял слова повелителя о боли и не придется ли потом тащить этого идиота в лазарет на себе.

«Мать безумия, зачем я здесь?»

Верховный лидер сразу дал понять, что он недоволен. Недоволен настолько, что сейчас в огромном помещении трудно дышать от наполняющей его Силы. Примораживающей к полу и не позволяющей поднять голову.

— Учи... — начинает Рен, но резкий звук пощечины взрывает противоестественную тишину.

Хакс вздрагивает, так, как если бы этот удар предназначался ему.

— Мальчишка... глупый, бездарный мальчишка, — шипит Сноук, и Сила дрожит от его с трудом сдерживаемого бешенства. Кайло мелко трясет, а генерал сосредоточенно считает трещинки на нижней ступени голографического трона, тихо мечтая убраться куда подальше.

— Неужели поражение, нанесенное тебе штурмовиком-предателем и безродной мусорщицей, — Верховный лидер выплевывает слова так, словно они жгут ему язык, — уязвило тебя настолько, что ты потерял веру в своего учителя? Решил, что я тебя оставлю? Обезумел так, что рискнул довериться призракам?

— Учитель, нет. Я бы никогда не смог... — Рен давится словами, захлебывается звуком. Страстно желая и не смея убрать стягивающую шею невидимую удавку. — Я виноват, учитель...

Хакс переходит к четвертой ступени и украшающим ее трещинам, старательно задвигая за край сознания мысль о том, что магистр не зря получил свое первое прозвище. Происходящее в зале куда сильнее напоминает не выговор старшего товарища младшему, а ссору любовников. И тем неуместнее выглядит его собственное присутствие здесь. При разговоре однозначно личном и для чужих ушей не предназначенном. А значит дела его плохи. Очень плохи. Но об этом он точно подумает потом. Если ему будет позволено, разумеется.

— Ну, хоть это ты понимаешь, — после издевательски длинной фразы наконец произносит Сноук. Ровно и отрешенно, как будто происходящее окончательно утратило для него интерес.

Кайло издает странно знакомый полувздох-полувсхип и Хакс неожиданно понимает, что все это время Верховный лидер попросту держал «любимого ученика» за горло Силой. От осознания этого факта генерала продирает дрожью вдоль позвоночника. Ведь следующим на очереди будет он сам. И если одаренных в галактике мало и найти рыцарям Рен нового лидера будет не так просто, то от желающих стать генералом Первого Ордена точно отбоя не будет. А среди них найдется достаточно умных и амбициозных личностей, которым только дай повод ударить в спину. Вздохнуть не успеешь, как порвут на ленточки.

Верховный лидер молчит, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Сила постепенно растворяется в тишине зала, отпуская закаменевшие от стояния в неудобной позе мышцы. Хакс снова скашивает глаза на Рена. Тот молча сверлит взглядом пол и выглядит несчастнейшим из людей. Но, как оказывается, экзекуция еще не закончена.

— Еще два дня назад я думал, что твое обучение близко к завершению, — устало вздыхает Сноук. — Мой приказ убить отца ты принял с радостью и выполнил его, пусть тебя и одолевали сомнения, Рен. Но подчинить Силу, даруемую Темной стороной в час утраты, ты так и не сумел. Боль, которая должна была освободить сокрытое, наоборот, лишила тебя остатков воли.

Кайло опускает голову еще ниже, темные волосы занавешивают лицо, но Хакс видит, как дергается в нервном тике щека магистра. Если Верховный лидер передавит, то Рен точно сорвется. И не факт, что при этом он не разнесет корабль.

— Сначала ты позволил ранить себя безмозглой твари, потом решил, что сможешь играть в поединок с предателем, вместо того, чтобы сразу казнить его. И, наконец, ты предоставил возможность маленькой мусорщице с Джакку отобрать у тебя меч твоего деда. Позволил ей почувствовать Силу и проиграл схватку с необученным противником. Дал изуродовать и унизить себя. Магистр рыцарей Рен, ты действительно все еще считаешь себя достойным этого звания?

Неподдельная горечь в голосе Сноука несомненно должна была бы насторожить кого-то более искушенного в подобных играх, но Кайло верит повелителю безоговорочно. Пока еще верит.

— Да, учитель, — на грани слышимости отзывается он. И добавляет куда громче и тверже, — я сделаю все возможное и использую все доступные источники, чтобы завершить обучение как можно скорее. Стать достойным. И вернуть ваше доверие.

Верховный лидер лишь тихо смеется в ответ.

— Источники... уж не о помощи призраков ты думаешь? Разумеется, они помогут, договор ведь заключен, а его блюдут даже ситхи. Но знаешь ли ты, чем придется платить?

— Собой, — голос Рена снова падает до шепота.

Сноук наклоняется вперед, легким движением пальцев заставляя Кайло поднять голову, и ловит его растерянный взгляд.

— Ты слышал о «наездниках», юноша? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он. — Ну конечно, откуда ты мог слышать. Но летописи прошлого содержат несколько занимательных историй о тех, кто рискнул обменять себя на Силу и власть. Радовались своим новым возможностям они недолго, ведь по истечении срока их тела попадали в полное распоряжение призраков, а личности поглощались, заживо растворяясь в Силе. А это больно, мой мальчик. Очень больно.

— Нет, — шепчет Рен, моментально впадая в панику. — Нет! Не может быть! Он не мог... так... со мной поступить!

Воздух уплотняется, в гулкой пустоте зала начинает гулять ветер, путающий волосы и треплющий полы одежды. Хакс стискивает зубы и начинает тихо молиться всем богам, чтобы Рен успокоился сам или его успокоили насильно, пока не стало поздно. Он еще ни разу не видел полной потери контроля кем-то из одаренных, но право наблюдать ее из эпицентра охотно предоставил бы кому-то другому, благо список врагов у генерала изрядный.

Сноук держит театральную паузу, наслаждаясь эмоциями стоящих перед ним подчиненных. Проверяя, насколько далеко они готовы зайти в проявлении нелояльности. И лишь когда накал страстей действительно достигает пика, решает вмешаться.

— Мог, — тяжело роняет он, давя малейшее сопротивление Силой. Рен вздрагивает и застывает неподвижно, забыв о необходимости дышать. 

— Мог, мой мальчик. Ведь даже самый могущественный призрак не имеет всего, что доступно простому смертному. Не имеет страстей, сомнений, привязанностей... Да, это делает живого человека слабым, если его воля слаба, но все всегда стремятся к тому, чем не владеют. Закон природы.

Верховный лидер смотрит куда-то за спины присутствующих, то ли в прошлое, то ли в Силу.

— Но у каждого слабого должен быть кто-то сильный, способный поддержать в трудную минуту, Рен. И если ты поверишь мне, то я помогу тебе избежать твоей участи. Ведь для меня ценен именно ты. Пока ценен.

— Да, учитель, — голос Кайло ломается на середине слова, срываясь в сипение. Похоже он только начал осознавать, во что ввязался. И это многообещающее «пока» в конце речи Сноука его определенно беспокоит.

Экзот переводит взгляд на генерала. Хакс моментально вытягивается в струнку и застывает, намертво сцепляя руки за спиной.

— Через двое суток я жду вас на борту «Холодного пламени». Координаты точки встречи переданы капитану крейсера. Получите новые приказы, выгрузите пассажиров и возьмете на борт все необходимое.

— Да, Верховный лидер!

Сноук небрежным взмахом руки обрывает генерала.

— Вон. Оба. Немедленно.

Голограмма гаснет, а дверь, ведущая в зал, приглашающее распахивается. Сила растворяется вместе с последним всполохом света над площадкой связи, напоследок мазнув ощущением холодного сквозняка по шее.

 

— Магистр, позвольте вопрос? — Хакса бесит буквально все. Пусть они уже покинули зал и теперь стоят в куда более теплом и компактном холле, но дрожь, буквально выворачивающая внутренности генерала, исчезать не собирается, и даже самый совершенный самоконтроль не позволит ему сейчас разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы. Рен выглядит не лучше — под лихорадочно блестящими глазами залегли густые тени, губы искусаны, на поврежденной щеке алеет пятно от удара. И его тоже заметно потряхивает.

«Сходили — доложились начальству, называется», — злость ищет выход и не находит. Их обоих просто выкинули из переговорной, как нашкодивших котят, указав место, но предварительно повозив мордой по полу. Впервые за все годы службы Хакс после доклада банально не может показаться на люди. И это тоже бесит. Ему до скрежета зубовного хочется сделать кому-то больно, поэтому он задает свой вопрос, не дожидаясь разрешения.

— Рен, у вас теперь всегда после бесед с учителем будет такой... растерзанный вид? Или раньше вы прятали его под маской?

— Что? — Рен соизволяет-таки выпасть из своего «великого нигде» в текущую реальность и обратить внимание на генерала. Но потом его взгляд скользит немного в сторону и упирается в стенную панель полированного металла, служащую зеркалом. Кайло поднимает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по скуле, неверяще глядя на свое отражение.

И срывается.

Карие глаза затапливает абсолютная чернота, не имеющая ничего общего с расширившимся зрачками. Затапливает, превращая их в провалы, на дне которых ворочается вязкая смола безумия с единственной жгучей искрой Силы. Хакс вздрагивает, ощущая, как над его плечом проносится нематериальный заряд, и лишь чудовищным усилием воли удерживает себя на месте, слыша стон сминаемого металла за спиной. Потолочные светильники искрят и мигают, а монотонное гудение механизмов в недрах крейсера, почти неразличимое в обычном состоянии, медленно повышается до пронзительного воя.

«Боги, реактор...»

Генерал поднимает руку и коротко, без замаха, бьет Рена по лицу.

Чернота схлопывается, возвращая Кайло естественный цвет глаз, но ее с успехом заменяет холодное бешенство.

Сила впечатывает Хакса спиной в бывшее зеркало, позволяя в полной мере ощутить, насколько сильно смялся металл, и тут же рядом с его виском в панель вбивается сжатый кулак, едва не выдрав прядь волос и вынуждая вжать голову в плечи.

— Убью, — сейчас голос Рена глух и безэмоционален, но сам магистр похож на нестабильный сгусток перегретой плазмы.

— Да, всех нас! — генерал кричит шепотом, поскольку голос ему не подчиняется, а горло наполовину пережато невидимой удавкой. Где-то невообразимо далеко отсюда слышны первые звуки аварийной сирены. — На борту шестьдесят тысяч человек, Рен! А под ногами магистральный энерговод, мать вашу! Очнитесь же!!!

Магистр медленно выдыхает, с заметным усилием возвращая себе контроль над Силой. Ревун затыкается, вой плавно понижается до привычного гула, а Хакс, ощутив, как разжимается ледяная хватка на шее, позволяет себе сползти по стене на пол. Ситх с ней, с репутацией, все равно ноги уже не держат.

Рен делает плавный шаг в сторону, прислоняется лбом к искореженной панели и застывает, закрыв глаза. Ему безумно хочется сесть рядом с извечным соперником, но он точно знает, что встать сам уже не сможет. А просить помощи... Собственно, он даже не уверен в том, что осилит путь до медотсека, не свалившись по дороге в обморок. Поэтому тихо спрашивает:

— Генерал, у вас допуск в технические коридоры есть? А то мы всех штурмовиков распугаем по дороге...

Хакс закрывает лицо руками и давится истерическим смешком.


	6. Глава 5

«Уничтожение мирной системы Хосниан — кошмарная трагедия, скандальный теракт, ответственность за который несет так называемый Первый Орден, мнящий себя наследником Империи, и применяющий такие же...»

Генерал переключает канал и продолжает методично перелистывать бесконечные отчеты аналитиков о «Старкиллере», составленные на основе записей о последних часах существования боевой станции. Перелистывает, желая найти момент, когда все вышло из-под контроля. Точку невозврата, после прохождения которой уже не имело смысла пытаться следовать инструкциям и надо было импровизировать. Делать то, чему его никогда не учили в Академии, а научиться самому как-то не представилось случая, поскольку штабные игры и штабные же интриги не идут ни в какое сравнение с настоящей войной. А она — вот, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И вступает Орден в нее не в лучшей форме. Виноват в этом не только Кайло Рен, сам Хакс или зеленые лейтенанты, не могущие толком составить доклад. Виноват по большей части Сноук, в самый неудачный момент приказавший сосредоточиться на личной цели. Ведь не прикажи он искать эту проклятую карту, «Старкиллер» бы остался цел...

«И протянул бы еще часов сорок-пятьдесят, до подхода объединенных сил Республики. А щит пробить дело времени и терпения, даже такой плотный», — генерал устало трет переносицу, понимая, как сильно он был ослеплен мощью вверенного ему орудия разрушения и как беззаветно предан делу Ордена в тот роковой день. Настолько, что не потрудился принять во внимание простой факт — даже с учетом особенностей их супероружия, перенос энергии через гиперпространство можно отследить точно так же, как и прыжок корабля. А уж «наследили» они при выстреле изрядно, дестабилизировав солидный участок гипертрасс. О чем, кстати, надо было подумать, перед тем как уходить в прыжок. «Хвост» они за собой тащат наверняка заметный.

И по этому «хвосту» их достаточно легко найти. Не Сопротивлению, у этих и оборудования нормального нет, а флоту Новой Республики, если он окажется способен среагировать достаточно быстро. Хотя пока разведка не выяснит, кого именно из армейского и флотского руководства они распылили на атомы вместе с Сенатом и всей Хосниан-Прайм, предсказать действия противника не получится. Адмиральские звания в последние годы там раздавались легко, явно с заделом на увеличение флота в обход договора с Содружеством. И раздавались не всегда существам разумным. Дело было не в ксенофобии, а в здравом смысле — представители некоторых рас просто не годились на роль военачальников. Поручи ботанам вести флот на врага, они его разделят, половину продав хаттам, а вторую — каким-нибудь дикарям, деньги припрячут, нарисуют красивый отчет и пойдут плакаться. И, самое главное, им поверят, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало.

Хакс откидывается на спинку кресла и снова клацает пультом.

«Столица Новой Республики оказалась неспособна защитить саму себя. Даже собрав на орбите больше десятка тяжелых кораблей и прикрывшись мощными планетарными щитами...»

Генерал собирает в аккуратную стопку инфокристаллы с ненужными уже отчетами и осторожно выравнивает ее пальцами. Несколько секунд он придирчиво изучает получившееся сооружение, а потом ловким щелчком сбивает верхний кристалл. Получившаяся башенка опасно качается, но не падает. И лишь почти вернув себе исходную форму, вдруг рассыпается на составляющие.

Империя, о возрождении которой он грезил с детства, слушая рассказы отца и его сослуживцев, через неполный год после смерти Императора окончательно выродилась во временный союз моффов и губернаторов, физически неспособных договориться до признания необходимости единого руководства оставшимися территориями. Слишком сладок оказался вкус «абсолютной власти». Этим ловко воспользовалась молодая Новая Республика, где предложив сотрудничество, где умело стравив извечных конкурентов. И обойдясь при этом практически без помощи собственного флота, который после Эндора выглядел сборищем мелких ржавых корыт пенсионного возраста. Но переметнувшиеся силы нескольких, прежде лояльных Империи, секторов с доминирующим не человеческим населением быстро выправили баланс, и к Джакку Республика пришла уже не с безумной надеждой на чудо, а с неплохими шансами если не на выигрыш, то на хорошую ничью. Так и случилось.

Потеряв так много и так быстро, Империя затаилась, уведя часть сил в Ядро, а часть в Неизведанные регионы. Затаилась, в надежде зализать раны и нанести ответный удар. Но в итоге не смогла удержать даже Корускант, который сначала путем быстрой и безжалостной резни перешел под контроль Службы безопасности Империи, а уже через несколько месяцев объявил о своем независимом и нейтральном статусе. И начал предоставлять всем желающим услуги по поиску и обработке информации. Имперские архивы были слишком лакомым куском, обладание которым могло сильно изменить расклад сил в галактике, но добраться до них силовыми методами при новой власти оказалось практически невозможно. Пришлось постепенно выкупать, платя большие деньги. Ведомство Айсард-младшей знало свое дело хорошо и, привыкнув за последние годы пребывания Палпатина у руля быть Империей внутри Империи, просто ловко стряхнуло верхнюю оболочку в нужный момент. Куда делась при этом сама Снежная королева, история умалчивала.

Кажется, именно пример Айсард произвел на Сноука впечатление настолько сильное, что он буквально продавил решение о снятии ограничений на прием женщин на военную службу. А ведь тогда он имел лишь совещательный голос, Верховным лидером экзот стал позже, значительно позже.

Хакс невидящим взглядом смотрит на висящие над столом новостные экраны. Перед уходом в прыжок они собрали с ближайшего ретранслятора дальней связи все, что там крутилось — от биржевых котировок до мнений независимых экспертов, и уже восемнадцать часов подряд обрабатывали внешнюю информацию. Со внутренней дело обстояло не лучше — обмен данными с двумя другими крейсерами во время прыжка был сильно ограничен, поэтому генералу приходилось весьма аккуратно формулировать запросы, чтобы сократить время передачи. А выяснить нужно было многое — от новых цифр потерь, ведь в забитых под завязку лазаретах не только выживали, но и умирали, до процентного состава и специализации эвакуированного персонала — от старших офицеров и техников до последнего штурмовика. Хакс хочет точно знать, на кого он может рассчитывать, а кого стоит сбыть с рук как можно быстрее. 

О возможной передаче дел генералу думать неприятно, но к ней он тоже постарался подготовиться хотя бы морально. На материальную часть двух суток в любом случае было исчезающее мало. Последний разговор со Сноуком оставил исключительно мерзкие впечатления своей неуместностью в сложившейся ситуации, но прямо отставку не подразумевал. С другой стороны, если Верховный лидер захочет его утопить, то ему достаточно будет просто не поддержать своего генерала в первой же внутренней разборке. Интересно, станет ли Сноук вытаскивать свою «принцессу», или тоже отправит барахтаться в мутной воде кадровой политики самостоятельно? Такую рыбку оставлять без присмотра опасно — сожрет и первого, и второго, и пятого попавшегося, пока не лопнет.

Хакс с едва сдерживаемым стоном поднимает себя из кресла и слышит, как с хрустом встают на место позвонки. Сидячая работа, даже с перерывами на обход мостика и основных служб корабля, явно не должна длиться сутками. И сейчас генерал даже немного завидует наглости магистра рыцарей Рен, после полученного выговора просто заблокировавшего свой медотсек, вручную переведя его в карантинный режим. Панический доклад запертых с магистром дройдов Хакс прочел с большим интересом. Кайло явно демонстрировал обиду, отмокая в бакта-камере и не реагируя на внешние раздражители. Только вот чем такая демонстрация обернется, большой вопрос...

«Выслушай умного человека и сделай наоборот, вот девиз истинного рыцаря Рен, в девичестве Бена Соло, избалованного ребенка и талантливого одаренного, которому всю жизнь все приносили на блюдечке».

Генерал досадливо морщится, вспомнив, какой у них состоялся разговор по дороге, и в очередной раз приходит к выводу, что личная «единица хаоса» была явно выдана ему в наказание за неумеренную гордыню и веру в свою исключительность. Чтобы глядел каждый день, как в зеркало, и работал над собой.

 

— Я не картина, нечего на меня так смотреть, — Рен стоит, привалившись спиной к стенке лифта, заметно скособочившись в попытке перенести вес на здоровую ногу. Накидка, еще час назад лежавшая на плечах аккуратными складками, висит мятой тряпкой, открывая расстегнутый ворот и неровно бьющуюся жилку на шее. Поход по техническим коридорам вымотал магистра настолько, что у него кружится голова и немеют пальцы. 

И Хакс смотрит, как он пытается их размять, неуклюже пряча руки за спиной. Потом снова переводит взгляд на бледное до прозрачности лицо Рена и пересекающий его шрам:

— Я пытаюсь понять, могло ли быть хуже? — багровая полоса ожога прерывается на переносице, лоб, в отличие от щеки, противник рыцаря зацепил по касательной, но все вместе выглядит скверно. И вряд ли сойдет без следа. Особенно с манерой Сноука назначать своему ученику такие унизительные наказания.

— Лица могло не быть, — магистр резко мрачнеет и нахохливается, становясь до неприличия похожим на птицу-падальщика с Джакку, будь она неладна со всей своей флорой и фауной.

Чтобы отвлечься и удержаться от неуместного смешка, Хакс скользит взглядом ниже, машинально отмечая, что выпутываться из своих многочисленных тряпок рыцарю придется не иначе как Силой, раз он до сих пор с руками совладать не может. Ну или сдаться на милость медицинских дройдов, которые скорее раскромсают армированную ткань резаками, чем будут искать скрытые застежки. Предыдущий костюм Рена постигла именно такая участь. Но есть еще одна неправильность, которой быть не должно.

— Где ваш меч, магистр? — искрящий, нестабильный клинок, в полной мере отражающий суть своего владельца, всегда виделся генералу некой «третьей рукой», с которой Рен расстанется куда менее охотно, чем с настоящей конечностью.

— Там же, где и маска, — Кайло медленно поднимает веки и нехорошо смотрит на собеседника. Просто отвернуться и сделать вид, что не участвуешь в разговоре, нельзя. Он и так рискует потерять сознание в любой момент, а перепалка позволяет хоть немного собраться.

Хакс закатывает глаза. И Рен не выдерживает:

— А вы разве не рады? Корабль целее будет, все такое...

Ответный взгляд генерала не уступает его собственному по тяжести.

— Отсутствие меча вам, магистр, как мы только что выяснили, портить оборудование не мешает. И я был бы рад его вам вернуть, если б мог. Несколько панелей управления — ерунда, но если вы еще хоть раз полезете в технические отсеки вместе со своим плохим настроением, то я вас собственноручно пристрелю. И у меня это получится, поверьте.

Лицо рыцаря идет пятнами, краснеют даже уши, полускрытые растрепанными волосами, и он внезапно кажется куда моложе своих почти тридцати лет.

Хакс тяжело вздыхает, осознав всю безнадежность попыток достучаться до Рена.

— Надеюсь, запасная маска у вас есть, — генерал, убедившись, что они достигли нужного уровня, вынимает блокиратор из панели управления лифтом и делает приглашающий жест в сторону дверей.

Кайло шагает вперед, застывая в опасной близости от соперника и вопросительно вздергивает бровь, безмолвно требуя объяснений.

Во взгляде Хакса только беспредельная усталость и ничего больше.

— Носите ее, магистр. Так всем будет легче.


	7. Глава 6

Темно-серый борт огромного корабля заполняет обзорный иллюминатор шаттла, медленно проплывающего вдоль корпуса «Холодного пламени», последнего линкора Империи, личного корабля Верховного лидера Сноука.

Генерал Хакс, в этот раз решивший несколько пренебречь протоколом и наблюдающий за заходом на посадку с порога кабины пилотов, едва слышно вздыхает. «Пламя» старше «Финализатора» на четверть века, но смотрится изящнее, хоть и превосходит его флагман по размерам вшестеро. О превосходстве в огневой мощи не стоит и заикаться. Линкор несомненно красив, но является продуктом другой, закончившейся эпохи. Как и два его предшественника, потерянных один при Эндоре, другой при Джакку при сходных обстоятельствах. Задумывался ли Сноук о том, что и его корабль может постигнуть такая участь? Или просто не собирался никогда применять «Холодное пламя» в бою, пользуясь линкором скорее в представительских целях, нежели в военных. Насколько знал Хакс, капитаны кораблей эскорта имели приказ обеспечить отход линкора в любой опасной ситуации даже ценой собственной гибели.

Бывший командующий базой «Старкиллер» с трудом подавляет желание потереть висок. Голова болит уже сейчас, а разговор с Верховным лидером еще только предстоит. Тут опять стоит позавидовать Рену — он за последние двое суток точно имел возможность выспаться, в отличие от самого генерала. С другой стороны, магистру не было нужды заниматься ничем важным, вроде чтения сотен личных дел и составления кратких характеристик. Пользы от которых, по мнению Хакса было чуть, а времени они занимали много.

Тем не менее, Рен сегодня вел себя странно тихо и ощущался настолько... никак, что генерал против воли заподозрил подмену, ведь в этот раз рыцарь был при полном параде и новой маске, полускрытой капюшоном. Тяжелый взгляд, которым магистр наградил Хакса вместо приветствия, разрушил иллюзию, но после этого Рен снова замкнулся и просидел весь полет в дальнем углу салона, молча изучая пустую стену. Возможно, он тоже морально готовился к следующему этапу общения со Сноуком, но в здравомыслие Кайло верилось с большим трудом. Скорее он привычно размышлял на отвлеченные темы, игнорируя окружающий мир. Мир же магистра игнорировать не собирался.

Встретивший их у трапа офицер-порученец с невыразительным лицом скользит внимательным взглядом по поясу Рена, лишенному привычной тяжести светового меча, и перемещается куда-то в район подбородка генерала — доверенные лица Сноука имеют отвратительную привычку никогда не смотреть собеседнику в глаза. А этому еще и роста недостает.

— Ваш отчет, генерал, — адъютант требовательно вытягивает руку и принимает у Хакса датапад. Отдавать который у бывшего командующего «Старкиллером» особого желания нет, поскольку он надеялся передать документы лично Сноуку. Да и попросту подглядывать в текст во время доклада. — Следуйте за мной.

Офицер разворачивается к ним спиной и широким шагом направляется к выходу из ангара, нисколько не заботясь о том, успевают ли гости за ним. Еще одно проявление неуважения. Очередной тревожный звоночек.

Выждав секунду, генерал шагает следом, отметив, как синхронно с ним движется Рен, которого это вынужденное промедление все же выводит из состояния задумчивости, судя по отчетливой волне раздражения, накрывшей их обоих.

«Как можно жить эмоциями напоказ, кто бы мне объяснил?» — задается риторическим вопросом Хакс, краем глаза следящий за мелькающей в десяти метрах впереди узкой спиной их провожатого. Логика, которой руководствовался Верховный лидер в выборе порученцев, привычно ускользает от генерала. Все виденные им адъютанты являются людьми несомненно опасными, в темном коридоре Хакс предпочел бы с ними не сталкиваться, но, как один, удивительно невыразительными. А подобное сочетание он встречал только у полевых агентов СИБ, нескольких из которых знал лично, пусть и в далеком детстве. Но смысла в подобном расходовании ресурсов по-прежнему не видит. Личная гвардия из полутора десятков человек? Смешно. На внутреннюю разведку тоже не тянет — характерная надменность адъютантов уже успела войти в легенды и анекдоты. Рассказывали их шепотом, но рассказывали же. Очередная тайна с неясным подтекстом, которых у Верховного лидера в последнее время развелось подозрительно много.

— Прошу, — адъютант останавливается у совершенно обычных широких дверей, возле которых нет никакого почетного караула.

Створки расходятся, пропуская приглашенных, и беззвучно смыкаются у них за спиной. Оставляя двух людей в гулкой пустоте очередного переговорного зала. Личной аудиенции Сноук их так и не удостаивает, ограничиваясь привычной несоразмерной голограммой.

 

— В завершение хочу сказать, генерал, что ваши действия во время командования базой «Старкиллер» у меня никаких особых... нареканий не вызывают. Действовали вы согласно инструкциям, эвакуацию провели на удивление неплохо, но поручить вам новый объект я не могу. Как и штабную работу.

Хакс опускает ресницы, пряча разочарование во взгляде. При этом разговоре ему пришлось полностью убрать внутренние щиты, показав Верховному лидеру те воспоминания, которые ему понадобились, включая разные мелочи, о которых сам бывший командующий уже успел забыть. А интересовался Сноук практически всем, рассматривая тот или иной момент в памяти генерала с разных сторон. Это было больно, долго и очень утомительно. И унизительно, ведь рядом стоял Рен, которому не составляло особого труда присоединиться к «просмотру», но или ему это не было позволено, или он сам подвергался схожей процедуре, поскольку стоял весь последний час неподвижно, выслушивая монолог Сноука об успехах и провалах его извечного соперника. В то, что истинные свои эмоции от Верховного лидера можно скрыть, отделавшись лишь показом картинок-воспоминаний, генерал не верит, но от Рена закрыться можно. При некотором желании. А сейчас это желание становится как никогда острым.

— Но это не значит, что я не найду применения вашим способностям, — Сноук берет с колен датапад, как подозревает Хакс, именно тот, с его отчетом, и медленно перелистывает пару страниц. — Соображения насчет дальнейшего развития ситуации в Новой Республике у вас здравые. Оценка примерно совпадет с тем, что предлагают аналитики, а значит — Ордену нужны новые базы чисто военного назначения, не центры подготовки или сбора данных, а настоящие форпосты. Базы на необитаемых, но пригодных для жизни планетах неподалеку от гиперпространственных маршрутов. В ближайший год нас так или иначе ждет переход в «горячую» стадию конфликта. Пусть Лея Органа и принесла своим... коллегам достаточно информации о нашей боевой станции, но «Старкиллера» больше нет, а три крейсера, даже новейшей конструкции, это не то, что реально можно противопоставить силам флота Новой Республики.

Верховный лидер остро глядит на генерала, как будто тот лично виновен в том, что крейсеров в его распоряжении не тридцать и они не умеют становиться невидимыми по щелчку пальцев. Разумеется, как командующий «Старкиллером», Хакс отвечал и за флот сопровождения, призванный обеспечивать безопасность станции, но всегда искренне полагал, что смешивать обязанности не стоит, и капитаны боевых кораблей сами должны понимать, что делать, не дожидаясь начальственного пинка для выпуска из ангаров пары истребителей. В конце концов, устав и инструкции никто не отменял. Генералу для головной боли хватало «Финализатора», власть на котором принадлежала ему лишь наполовину, поскольку Рен, с подачи своего учителя, имел полное право оспаривать любое решение Хакса, касающееся флагмана. По документам корабль подчинялся генералу, на деле же часто работал личным транспортом для магистра рыцарей Рен, которому Хакс по доброй воле не доверил бы ничего крупнее шаттла. Или грузовоза средней паршивости.

— Таким образом, вам вменяется в обязанность тайное, я подчеркиваю — тайное, исследование нескольких секторов с целью основать там от трех до шести баз, в зависимости от того, сколько подходящих под условия задачи планет вы обнаружите. Не тратьте ресурсы зря, генерал, у нас их не так много, и переделывать за вами некому, так что постарайтесь в этот раз не допускать ошибок. Детальный приказ получите у моего адъютанта. «Финализатор» остается в вашем личном распоряжении, два других крейсера временно присоединятся к моему эскорту. Транспортные корабли со всем необходимым прибудут в точку встречи в течение тридцати двух часов.

Хакс сглатывает слюну, внезапно ставшую очень вязкой. Силами одного крейсера и пары транспортников обеспечить выполнение приказа будет трудно, нет, очень трудно. Но возможно, если на это отвести достаточно времени.

— Срок... — начинает генерал, чувствуя, как неприятно хрипит в горле от длительного молчания.

— Четыре, максимум пять месяцев, — обрывает его Сноук. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы к началу конфликта мы еще докрашивали взлетные полосы и тренировали штурмовиков в шагистике?

— Никак нет, Верховный лидер, — неприкрытый сарказм в словах повелителя неприятно напоминает Хаксу магистра рыцарей Рен, по прежнему изображающего статую самому себе по левую руку от генерала. Но делать ему это остается уже недолго. Сноук отворачивается от Хакса, одновременно разжимая тиски на его разуме. 

— Покажи мне, — мягко произносит он, переводя взгляд на ученика и делая легкое движение пальцами. В наступившей тишине слышен четкий щелчок фиксаторов маски. И Рену не остается ничего другого, как снять ее.

— Ты решил пренебречь моей рекомендацией, — Верховный лидер по-птичьи склоняет голову на бок, изучая лицо Кайло. — Пренебречь болью. Или в этот раз побоялся не справиться?

— Я счел, что эффективность важнее, учитель, — ровно отзывается Рен, продолжающий стоять неподвижно, задрав подбородок и так же, как и Хакс, пряча выражение глаз за опущенными ресницами. Генерал невольно отмечает, что они стали заметно длиннее с момента их прошлого разговора. 

— Эффективность в бою, ты хочешь сказать? — Сноук откровенно развлекается, Силой чуть поворачивая голову Кайло из стороны в сторону. Любуясь результатом работы мусорщицы с Джакку. На щеках рыцаря медленно разливаются красные пятна болезненного румянца. Похоже, он тоже смог оценить эту демонстрацию, но вот контролировать свою реакцию на обиду в должной степени не хватает умения.

— Да, учитель, — Рену все еще удается сохранять голос ровным, но тень дрожи уже угадывается в нем. — В прямом противостоянии с противником, использующим Силу так грубо и мощно, мне понадобится все — от навыков фехтования до ментальных техник. И мне кажется неразумным пренебрегать физической формой в пользу гипотетического усиления возможностей Темной стороны.

Брови генерала против воли ползут вверх, а Верховный лидер наклоняется вперед, пристально разглядывая строптивого ученика. Наплевав на приличия, Хакс прямо смотрит на Кайло, отмечая, как подергивается в нервном тике перечеркнутая шрамом щека и трепещут крылья длинного носа. Кажется, наказание за дерзость не заставило себя ждать. И что бы Сноук не делал, это больно даже по меркам одаренных.

— Потрудитесь объясниться, магистр, — кажется, что слова Верховного лидера оседают инеем на полированном металле пола. И генерал даже рискует это проверить. Но нет, показалось.

Рен рвано вздыхает. И неожиданно звонко выдает:

— Рей тоже Скайвокер.

В секундном онемении слушателей умещается не меньше трех ударов пульса.

«Умеют же некоторые одной фразой подписать себе смертный приговор», — отстраненно думает Хакс, поражаясь тому, как глупо подставляется мальчишка. А по поведению он все еще мальчишка, сколько бы там ему не было лет. И по наивным надеждам вымолить прощение, принеся достойный подарок учителю — тоже.

— Как интересно, — медленно проговаривает Сноук, растягивая слова. — Ты в этом уверен?

— Абсолютно, учитель, — Рен смотрит Верховному лидеру прямо в глаза. А генерал размышляет о том, что пугает его больше — Кайло обычный, неуравновешенный и нервный, которого несложно просчитать и спровоцировать, или Кайло новый, сосредоточенный на заведомо ложной цели и летящий к ней, снося все на своем пути.

Сноук привычно оглаживает пальцами узловатыми пальцами подлокотник кресла.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если маленькая мусорщица — дочь Люка Скайвокера, то Сила сильна в ней, как никогда. И ему не составит труда обучить ее пути Света. Испепеляющего Света, мой мальчик.

Рен странно усмехается, словно вспомнив что-то хорошее.

— И все же в ней есть изъян, — убежденно произносит он. — Ее память о первых годах жизни пуста, одни неясные образы. Она совершенно не помнит родителей и убеждена, что те оставили ее на Джакку в пятилетнем возрасте, оставили, пообещав вернуться.

Нервно облизав губы и неотрывно глядя на учителя, магистр продолжает, постепенно заводясь и неосознанно повышая голос.

— Но выжить на пустынной планете, будучи оставленной на попечение перекупщика мусора, в таком возрасте невозможно. Она бы просто умерла с голоду или погибла в первой же стычке. А значит, попала на Джакку она значительно позже и была знакома с Силой до этого момента. Невозможно без обучения повернуть технику ментального сканирования против допрашивающего, невозможно так полно ощутить Силу и применить ее в бою. Она прекрасно повторяет, перенимает приемы, но не способна сама додуматься до способов использования своего дара. Она просто не помнит, как это делается.

— И ты думаешь, что правда о своем происхождении заставит ее сменить сторону? — голос Сноука просто сочится недоверием и сомнением.

— В ней есть горечь и гнев. Из них можно вырастить ненависть, — Сила, контроль над которой снова безнадежно упущен, гуляет по залу злым сквозняком, заставляя дрожать пальцы и слезиться глаза.

— Для начала девочку надо найти, Рен. Надеюсь, об этом ты помнишь, — Верховный лидер едва заметно улыбается, словно приглашая присутствующих посмеяться вместе с ним.

— Я вижу ее сны, учитель, — глаза Кайло полны вязкой тьмой безумия. Одержимости и абсолютной уверенности в своей правоте.

— Что же, — изуродованный экзот демонстративно вздыхает, — ищи ее, мой мальчик. А генерал Хакс проконтролирует твои поиски. Не так ли, генерал?


	8. Глава 7

Рен, надевающий маску на ходу, едва не сносит попавшегося ему в дверях адъютанта, уже другого, постарше, и, оттолкнув помеху Силой, уносится в сторону ангара черным вихрем. Хакс и незнакомый ему майор смотрят вслед Кайло с одинаковым выражением лица. Потом порученец со вздохом роняет:

— Магистр всегда так торопится, — и протягивает генералу стопку из двух датападов и маленькой плоской шкатулки с ладонь размером.

А Хакса внезапно накрывает приступом жгучей зависти — он, невзирая на всю практику пикировок с Реном за последние три года, все еще не умеет так жалить словом, произнесенным без капли злобы. И до генерала постепенно начинает доходить, зачем Сноуку именно такие адъютанты. Внутренняя политика Ордена, сожри ее сарлакк. 

— Благодарю, — ровно отвечает он, пряча шкатулку в карман, — я передам магистру все необходимое.

«Если не придушу раньше».

Нагнать Рена получается только у трапа их челнока, и то только потому, что рыцарь наконец вспоминает о протоколе и целых две минуты ждет размашисто шагающего Хакса посреди ангара. Прямо на пути у колонны штурмовиков, вынужденных под чутким руководством сержанта выполнить резкий разворот и утопать обратно, поскольку связываться с рыцарями Рен вредно не только для карьеры, но и для здоровья. Сам Кайло об этом вообще не задумывается, свято уверенный в том, что мир вертится вокруг него. Невзирая на все попытки Верховного лидера убедить его в обратном. 

«Самодовольный поганец», — сейчас генерала нисколько не заботит тот факт, что магистр может прочесть его мысли. Бегать за Реном унизительно во всех смыслах, и Хаксу хочется донести до Кайло эту информацию. Если понадобится, вбить силой, невзирая на разницу в росте и возможностях. Их «экспедиция» определенно обещает быть веселой. Очень веселой для одного молодого человека с непомерно раздутым самомнением.

Но все слова куда-то деваются, когда в салоне шаттла Рен падает в соседнее кресло, сдирая маску, и впивается пальцами в виски так, словно хочет раздавить собственную голову. Грозовое облако боли, в центре которого бьется чужой пульс, входит в резонанс с мигренью генерала, монотонно долбящей острыми спазмами в лоб и скулу, и Хакс судорожно сглатывает, борясь с тошнотой. Ворот кителя становится невыносимо тугим, а шинель на плечах — слишком тяжелой и жаркой. Хочется обратно на «Старкиллер», выйти на мороз с непокрытой головой и постоять минут десять. Раньше всегда помогало. А теперь и выйти некуда...

Отчаявшись перебороть приступ силой воли, бывший командующий утыкается в собственный датапад. Работа — лучший способ отвлечься. Главное на Рена не смотреть.

Кажется, сегодня Сноук был намеренно неаккуратен по отношению к ним обоим. И это, хатт задави, ослепительно больно.

Несчастные двадцать минут полета, сопровождаемые слабым гулом двигателя и бесконечным трепом диспетчеров, исторгаемым динамиками в кабине пилотов, доводят Хакса до белого каления. Обостренный слух воспринимает слишком много, про зрение с обонянием и говорить нечего. Сосредоточиться на тексте приказа не получается, поскольку строки скачут перед глазами, а сердце бухает где-то в горле. Генерал с сомнением косится в сторону аптечки, но непонятно откуда взявшаяся уверенность в том, что этот приступ лекарствами не снимешь, удерживает его на месте. Магистр сидит молча и явно пытается хоть немного расслабиться, но размеренное дыхание то и дело прерывается сдавленным шипением. Кажется, Сила тут тоже не помощник. Или причина в том, что кто-то не умеет концентрироваться в стрессовой ситуации?

Хакс с вялым интересом рассматривает запрокинутое лицо Рена, благо тот уже не в том состоянии, чтобы возражать. Бакта-терапия возымела действие, рана на лице из багрового рубца превратилась в узкую красно-розовую полосу, которая со временем стянется в тонкую белую линию. Недель через пять, если магистр не решит оставить все как есть. Или ему не прикажут. Хотя некоторые распоряжения своего учителя Кайло, как выяснилось, предпочитает пропускать мимо ушей. Интересно, сколь многие?

Магистр внезапно по-детски шмыгает носом и прижимает перчатку к лицу, растеряно разглядывая кровь, пачкающую черную кожу.

«Какая неожиданность», — мрачно думает генерал, извлекая из рукава припасенный для себя и сходной ситуации платок и молча вручает его Рену. Тот автоматически благодарит, утыкается в белую ткань носом и снова застывает, прикрыв глаза.

Хакс очень хочет съязвить на тему наличия карманов для необходимых мелочей в наряде Кайло, но понимает, что с тем же успехом можно обращаться к пустому креслу. Реакция будет примерно одинаковая.

«Хоть бы Сноук не свернул ему ничего в мозгах», — с долей беспокойства думает генерал. В то, что после экзекуции в голове Рена станет чуть больше порядка, он даже не пытается верить. Тут хоть бы хуже не было.

Снова накатывает желание, каждый день посещавшее Хакса в первые полгода их совместной службы — сдать магистра психиатрам и удостовериться, что те запрут его в палате с мягкими стенами надолго. Но следом приходит осознание — на этом корабле как минимум два человека, которым может понадобиться подобная помощь. И если головная боль усилится еще немного, то один из них точно перейдет в буйную фазу.

Но все рано или поздно заканчивается — от пыток до полетов, и шаттл наконец-то заходит на посадку. А генерал понимает, что никогда в жизни так не радовался виду главного ангара «Финализатора». 

 

— Капитан, — Рен редко утруждает себя нормальным приветствием. Фазма вздергивает светлую бровь, изучая стоящего перед ней человека. Точнее, подпирающего спиной дверь ее камеры, ведь после лазарета ее поместили именно в камеру, пусть и достаточно просторную. Странно, что не казнили сразу.

— А разве я все еще капитан, сэр? — наконец произносит она, упираясь взглядом в переносицу собеседника. Смотреть в глаза опасно, смотреть на шрам и думать о том, кто мог так отделать магистра, еще опаснее. Открытое лицо смущает, раньше они оба прятали его, каждый под своим шлемом. И если Фазме с доспехами наверняка придется проститься, то маска Рена вот она — лежит на сгибе локтя, затянутого в плотную черную ткань, смотрит в пустоту темным стеклом визора.

— Верховный лидер предоставил мне решать вашу судьбу, — Рен пристально изучает противоположную стену, так, словно там есть что-то действительно интересное. Фазме стоит большого труда не обернуться через плечо. Она подозревает, что это своего рода проверка, но понять магистра не может. Впрочем, его вообще сложно понять, когда он в таком... нестабильном, невзирая на показное спокойствие, состоянии.

— И? — сидеть молча надоедает через пять минут. 

Рен отмирает и переводит взгляд на женщину.

— Расскажите мне, что произошло на базе. Словами.

Фазма давится невысказанным замечанием, откашливается и начинает говорить, подробно, со всеми деталями пересказывая историю своего провала. Ей неприятно еще раз переживать эту слабость, но деваться некуда. Знакомиться с методами магистра на собственной шкуре желания нет ни малейшего. Но где-то на краю сознания упорно вертится мысль, что рыцарь все же читает ее эмоции, пусть и очень аккуратно. И видит, как за всем негативом, направленным на себя, в сознании женщины прячется глубокое недоумение и обида. Ведь на многочисленных учениях щиты станции перезапускались сами через девяносто секунд после отключения. Собственно, поэтому и не было никакой усложненной процедуры их деактивации, требующей кодов всех высших офицеров, которую на ходу пыталась придумать Фазма, чтобы запутать диверсантов. Автоматика делала все сама. А тут почему-то не сработала. Но почему? Или виной тому была физическая порча оборудования?

Что именно сотворили с пультовой диверсанты, капитан штурмовиков не видела, ее оглушили практически сразу, но сквозь дымку беспамятства пробивалось что-то похожее на выстрелы и рычание. А потом пришли холод и боль. И омерзительная, вонючая жижа, просачивающаяся сквозь фильтры шлема и заливающая лицо.

— Технические подробности уточните потом у генерала, — ровно произносит Рен и вдруг хмыкает, — пресс для мусора, ну надо же, Соло был верен себе до последнего. До самой смерти.

— Простите, сэр? — Фазма чувствует, что разговор становится слишком личным. Разумеется, она в курсе сплетен и слухов и знает, как звали и кем был Кайло Рен в другой жизни. Другой вопрос, что знать это ей вообще-то не положено.

— Хан Соло мертв. Насчет штурмовика-предателя я, к сожалению, не уверен. Но больно ему было, — губы магистра растягиваются в крайне неприятной кривой ухмылке, что сразу делает перечеркнутое шрамом лицо уродливым. И Фазме стоит большого усилия воли не отвести взгляд. И еще большего — загнать поглубже в подсознание свое авторитетное мнение на счет душевного здоровья Бена Соло.

— А что до пресса, — ухмылка превращается в мечтательную улыбку, снова разительно меняя лицо говорящего, — то это старая семейная история. Во время освобождения Леи Органы из застенков первой «Звезды смерти» всю теплую компанию, состоявшую из принцессы, контрабандиста, парня-фермера и вуки, занесло в давилку для мусора. С подачи ее высочества, кстати. Жаль, что тогда им помогли дройды. А ведь все могло пойти совсем по другому пути... Ну и я бы не слушал десять лет споры о том, кто кого спасал на самом деле.

«Как можно так спокойно... о таком?!»

По виску Фазмы стекает капля холодного пота. Она не смотрит в глаза Рену, но видит, как они становятся неправдоподобно черными, и больше всего боится, что ей придется встретить этот взгляд. Узнать, что там, на дне колодца. Сила едва ощутимо дрожит, заставляя вставать дыбом короткие волоски на затылке. 

И вдруг исчезает, забирая с собой потусторонний холод.

— Сколько времени вам понадобится на полное восстановление? — резкая смена и темы и тона на секунду сбивает женщину с толку, но она быстро собирается с мыслями.

— Четыре-шесть дней тренировок до обычной формы. Десять-пятнадцать до оптимальной.

Лицо Рена снова бесстрастно. Но слова привычно ядовиты:

— Как хорошо, когда у тебя есть свой личный специалист по рукопашному бою подходящего роста и веса. И, главное, никому совершенно не нужный, — магистр ловит взгляд Фазмы и едва заметно сжимает Силой ее горло, напоминая, кто тут теперь устанавливает правила. — Жду вас через неделю. И да, не забывайте про другие свои обязанности, капитан. Те, где головой надо думать, а не бодаться. Штурмовики уже определенно заждались. Хорошего дня.

Онемевшая Фазма смотрит в закрывшуюся за спиной Рена дверь и с трудом сглатывает.

«Дурдом».


	9. Глава 8

В бело-желтом свете прожекторов снежинки, падающие с неба, кажутся птичьим пухом, непонятно почему летящим с небес. Мягким и теплым в иллюзии и льдисто-колючим в реальной жизни.

Рен стоит, запрокинув голову, и смотрит на снег. На бесконечное кружение белых пятен, сливающихся в вышине в серое ничто. На утекающее сквозь пальцы время, на жизнь, на вихрь Силы, взводимой пружиной закручивающийся где-то за гранью. Абсолютная тишина замерзшего леса и привычное шипение лезвия, плавящего снег срывающимися с дрожащего луча искрами. Вычерчивающего в сугробах причудливые линии, тут же застывающие блестящим льдом шрамов. Снежинки падают непрерывно, ложатся на волосы, оседают на ресницах, стекают редкими каплями по щеке. По целой, не прочерченной шрамом коже.

«Сон».

Осознание накатывает волной, горечь потери нестерпима. Но недостаточна, чтобы проснуться.

Рыцарь разворачивается и идет вперед, в сумрак и тени, разлитые среди нависающих ветвей. Ищет там то, чего никогда не имел. То, что сможет склеить две половинки мятущейся души. Восстановить целостность. Но с каждым шагом тьма сгущается, оплетает деревья, путается среди изломанных стволов, растворяет в себе тени, поглощает равномерной чернотой, пока Рен не понимает, что стоит в пятне света от собственного клинка, подсвечивающего снег алым. Алым, как его собственная кровь.

А тьма вокруг дышит. Равномерно колышется в такт его собственному рваному ритму выдохов и вдохов. Он разворачивается, широким взмахом лезвия очерчивая круг. Отталкивая от себя... нечто, чему пока не знает названия. Но это неназываемое подкрадывается все ближе. Ступая бесшумно и не показываясь на глаза. Но Кайло видит, видит его в свете, отраженном от металла причудливых протезов неясного числа конечностей, свете, теряющемся в обрывках тяжелой и грубой материи, скрывающей тяжелое тело, свете, вспышкой вычерчивающем силуэт костяной маски, так похожей на шлем Вейдера и его собственный. Тьма поднимает веки в провалах маски и из прорезей на Рена смотрят янтарно-желтые глаза. В которых нет ничего человеческого. Все давно сгорело — в огне Войны Клонов, лаве Мустафара, безумной вспышке взрывающейся планеты и пламени погребального костра.

А то, что осталось, глядит на него с голодным интересом.

Он отступает, перехватывая рукоять меча поудобнее, заслоняя искрящим лезвием шею, в которую, как он чувствует, хочет вцепиться Тьма холодными пальцами вороненого металла.

Секунда утекает за секундой, алый луч дрожит, теряя стабильность. И медленно-медленно гаснет, истаивая по краям, растворяясь в подступающих тенях.

«Беги», — выдыхает Тьма с присвистом затаенного смешка. Едва ощутимо касаясь кожи потусторонним холодом, очерчивает линию челюсти, цепляет невидимым когтем уголок губ, разглаживает морщинку между бровями... Касается, примеряясь к его лицу. К своей новой маске.

«Беги. А я поймаю».

И Рен отшатывается, давясь беззвучным криком ужаса.

Отшатывается, чтобы проснуться, корчась от удушья в развороченной постели. Собственная Сила не подчиняется ему, пережимает горло так сильно, что внутри все скручивает мучительным спазмом. И тогда он давно забытым, но когда-то привычным движением вцепляется в шею двумя руками и давит сам, надеясь, что реальная боль все же перевесит мнимую и ему удастся сделать хотя бы один вдох. Кровь из прокушенной губы струйкой стекает на подбородок, пульс истерично колотится в висках и кончиках пальцев, когда его наконец отпускает. Воздух обжигает больное горло раскаленным песком.

«Лучше бы это снова был сон про бурю на Джакку», — мысль рождается и умирает, а Рен утыкается лбом в собственные колени и устало закрывает глаза, вспоминая, когда и как приобрел привычку прятать шею в обманчивой безопасности высокого воротника.

«Сны... сны, будь они прокляты!»

Последний год своего обучения у Люка Скайвокера он каждый день боялся не проснуться. Не выбраться из липкой паутины еженощного кошмара, невидимой удавкой оплетающего шею каждый раз, стоило лишь закрыть глаза, расслабиться и соскользнуть в царство сна и теней. Тогда он долго не мог понять, что же его мучит. 

Дядя привычно отговаривался необходимостью очищать свои мысли медитацией. Каждый день как минимум час, а лучше три. И медитировать, а не считать птиц или дремать на солнышке. А как тут удержишься, если опять полночи просидел над чахлым огоньком светильника, глядя на пламя. На Свет. Такой же маленький и слабый внутри, в бесконечном море тягучих кошмаров. 

Быстро осознав бесполезность как медитаций, так и изматывающих тренировок, Рен, тогда еще Бен Соло, решил поискать ответ в тех трактатах, которые Люк за десять с лишним лет успел собрать в разрушенных храмах джедаев. Храм на Корусканте был для него закрыт, но кое-что сохранилось в других местах. В основном на могилах тех рыцарей и падаванов, которые смогли пережить устроенную Империей и лично Вейдером резню. И неосознанно искали защиты в местах Силы. Другой вопрос, что место, дающее душевный покой, далеко не всегда годится для обороны и не способствует сохранению жизни. Носители знаний умирали один за другим, информация терялась, а уцелевшие обрывки чаще всего относились к временам многовековой давности. Не самое легкое и полезное для неокрепших умов чтение. Учитель Скайвокер требовал, чтобы каждый фрагмент текста был не просто прочитан, но и осмыслен, пропущен через себя и мелкое сито вопросов. Но у Бена не было времени на осмысление, он умирал каждую ночь и отчаянно боялся не успеть. Понимая, что Великая Сила за гранью будет не слишком ему рада. Хотя бы потому, что ведет его вовсе не жалящий жгучий Свет, а ластящаяся к замерзающим пальцам холодная Тьма.

«Мама, я не хочу так... и здесь. Дай мне другой свет, мягкий и теплый, укрытый тенями. Я ведь знаю, что он есть... У тебя — есть. Верни же мне мою половину!»

Бессмысленный зов, беспощадное крушение надежд.

Лея, успевавшая среди суеты политических дел Новой Республики краем глаза следить за поисками брата, собиравшего по разным уголкам галактики не только информацию, но и разнообразных чувствительных к Силе разумных, со многими из которых общий язык найти так и не получалось, была тверда в своем желании заполучить для нужд молодого государства своего собственного одаренного, полностью покорного ее воле джедая-консула, способного уговаривать, убеждать и уламывать оппонентов силой слова и Великой Силой.

Самой принцессе учиться было категорически некогда — разорваться между вечно спорящим Сенатом и так же монотонно скандалящим собственным ребенком не получалось. А ведь еще надо было как-то функционировать, уделять внимание Хану, выглядеть счастливым человеком и излучать уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Иначе этот день рисковал попросту не наступить.

И если первый, самый сложный год, ребенка было необходимо прятать, оставив на попечение нянек и телохранителей, то после подписания договора с остатками Империи и официального провозглашения Новой Республики стало спокойнее в мире и куда напряженнее в семье.

Таскать одаренного малыша на заседания, от шума которых болит голова, а от бурлящих в воздухе эмоций ломит затылок? Выпускать поиграть с другими детьми в роскошных садах, окружающих правительственный комплекс Чандриллы? Сдавать недовольного сына дройду, способному лишь семенить за улепетывающим со всех ног ребенком и причитать при этом на шести миллионах языков? Дарить игрушки и новые впечатления от дальних планет, на которых все повторялось в миниатюре и иногда сопровождалось угрозами и стрельбой? Лея перепробовала все, но результата не добилась.

Сын рос нервным, своевольным и упрямым ребенком. С прекрасной памятью и личным мнением на предмет всех и каждого, затаенным страхом темноты и неприкрытой агрессией по отношению к тем, кто хоть раз позволил себе в его адрес насмешку. Неважно, мысленную или словесную. В то время Бен их не особенно разделял. Худо-бедно прятать одни эмоции за другими он научился годам к шести. Но эмоций все равно было слишком много, а плотный график и бесконечные учебные задания, начинавшиеся уроком этикета за завтраком и длящиеся до поздней ночи, буквально разрывали его душу на части. Прекрасная память позволяла Бену запоминать все — и тексты лекций, и отношение к нему преподавателей, часто невербально высказывавших куда больше, чем на словах. Разногласия родителей, сплетни и шепотки за спинами главных лиц государства и его собственной. Льстивые и злые одновременно. Пьянящий коктейль чужих эмоций, который надо бы пить по глотку, но вместо этого он топит тебя в водопаде, тянет за собой, раня душу и отравляя разум.

Информация как таковая была прекрасна, но ее было слишком много. 

А потом, на его десятый день рождения, явился дядя Люк и заявил, что забирает племянника с собой. На год. Длинный, мучительно пустой год, который должен был помочь ему уложить хаос в своей голове, но вместо этого поселивший там голоса призраков, тени воспоминаний, прокручиваемых в мыслях раз за разом, перестраиваемых так и эдак ситуаций, попыток найти и понять. Но вот что? Медитации не давали ответа, разум упорно не хотел становиться чистым листом. Не позволял начать новое, лишь давал место вписать что-то меж существующих строк. Вписать и окончательно запутаться среди получившегося шифра изломанных значков и рисунков.

Следующие годы он провел в бесконечных перелетах. Мать то брала его с собой на дипломатические миссии, то оставляла в столице, перенесенной с Чандриллы на Хосниан-Прайм. Огромный город, стремившийся превзойти Корускант, так и оставшийся в памяти многих в первую очередь Центром Империи, а не сердцем Старой Республики. Город, который никогда не спит, но всегда остается лишь слабым подобием старшего собрата. 

Среди всех этих калейдоскопически быстро сменяющих друг друга событий Бен изредка видел отца, с маниакальным упорством пытавшегося вырвать его из дипломатической круговерти и показать простые радости, безо всяких там аристократических изысков. 

Младшему Соло, как и любому мальчишке, нравились корабли, но другие. Хищные, стремительные, элегантные в своей выверенности линий. Не «Сокол», всегда вызывавший в нем подсознательное желание вымыть руки после прикосновения к грязно-желтому, старому пластику стен и клонированной коже полукруглого дивана в кают-компании. Все тут было слишком... не такое, как он хотел. Неустранимый бардак, рычание вуки, беззлобные подколки и насмешки, к которым надо было относиться... с пониманием, вонь тлеющей изоляции и густой запах оружейной смазки. Шутливые объятия, гневные окрики, пустая болтовня о старых добрых временах и угрюмое молчание о них же. Выворачивающийся из непослушных пальцев штурвал и последующие долгие копания в проводах в попытке выяснить, что же сломалось в этот раз и почему они не убились, хотя должны были. И обещания, что в этот раз точно никто не проболтается Лее, что были они не там и занимались не тем, чем следует. И уж точно не должны были брать вот этот груз.

А ведь был еще и третий, действительно «иной» мир, мир последнего джедая, в который нужно было возвращаться раз за разом. Вливаться в коллектив равных, хотя по талантам там не находилось даже сравнимых. Тратить время на бесконечное повторение одних и тех же действий, искать внутри себя покой. 

Покой? Откуда ему взяться, если в крови еще бродит адреналин политических игр и не слишком законных действий, на которые все закрывают глаза, поскольку они полезны. Они экономят время. Но разве для того, чтобы сидеть на берегу озера и смотреть на блики в холодной воде? Смотреть часами, ощущая, как безжалостное солнце сжигает бледную кожу, и пытаться отрешиться от этого. Зачем? Зачем ломать себя, если можно просто уйти в тень? Оттуда тоже неплохо видно, не говоря уже о том, что можно найти и более полезное занятие.

Контроль и упорядоченность для того, кто родился посреди хаоса? Ровный ток Света для ждущего сумерек? Абсурд. Но с ростом умений неотвратимо приходило осознание — последний джедай знает слишком мало. И пытается на этом шатком фундаменте строить новый Орден джедаев. Но если можно сложить хижину из ветвей на болоте, то высокий замок возвести в грязи нельзя. «Шпиль», черная игла, пронзающая небо Корусканта. Дом того, на кого Бену все больше хочется быть похожим. Человека, который смог навести порядок, а не только говорить о нем. И тогда Соло-младший узнает о другом Ордене. И именно тогда же приходят сны. 

«Десять лет тишины и вот опять...» — Кайло не надо искать причину возвращения кошмаров, он ее знает и так. Верховный лидер и его любовь к нетривиальным наказаниям. Когда-то давно он забрал этот осколок души ученика, дав взамен новое имя, а теперь решил вернуть. Сложить головоломку обратно. 

Рен соскальзывает с развороченной постели, смывает засохшую кровь с лица и долго смотрит на свое отражение. Одевается, пряча наливающиеся чернотой синяки под высоким воротом. И неслышной тенью скользит по коридорам спящего корабля. Редкие патрули шарахаются от закутанной в черное фигуры, и страх шлейфом тянется за магистром рыцарей Рен, пока он идет в пустой тренировочный зал. Энерготонфа не сравнима с утерянным мечом, поэтому Кайло берет в руки жезл, и активированный наконечник потрескивает, касаясь пола, рассыпая белые искры по темной глади металла. Рен плавно поднимает оружие, перетекая из защитной стойки в стремительную атаку. И в глазах его стынет безумие.


	10. Глава 9

— Удачной охоты, командующий, сэр, — с долей иронии произносит голограмма капитана «Гонителя», одного из крейсеров эскорта, обращаясь к Хаксу. Генерал лишь кивает в ответ, поскольку придумать что-то подходящее моменту и при этом не ставящее его в неудобное положение просто не успевает.

Стоит картинке погаснуть, как «Гонитель», сопровождаемый четверкой транспортов, начинает разбег и через несколько секунд исчезает в гиперпространстве. Хакс медленно выдыхает, пытаясь совладать с лицом.

«Лучше б уж как Рену, пощечину, чем каждый раз теперь дергаться...»

Пальцы правой руки автоматически сжимаются в кулак. До хруста суставов, до отрезвляющей боли. Хакс аккуратно поправляет рукав, разглаживая незаметные складки и не позволяя себе разозлиться действительно сильно. Пусть матовая кожа перчаток и скрывает все следы, но проще не допустить их появления, чем прятать потом. Ведь надо держать маску образцового командира, хоть она давно уже треснула. Еще на «Старкиллере». Держать, потому что иначе рассыплется все остальное.

«Как же это все... утомительно».

Особенно непонятные идеи Верховного лидера и их воплощение.

Согласно приказу Сноука, генерал теперь командует специальным временным флотом экспансии, на деле — только «Финализатором». И имеет на подхвате несколько грузовозов, которые должны обеспечить доставку всего необходимого в случае обнаружения планет, подходящих для размещения новых баз Ордена. Сравнивать с тем, что было месяц назад, просто больно. Власть утекла сквозь пальцы талым снегом, оставив в насмешку пару капель. И как ни сжимай кулаки, больше не ухватишь.

Хакса неимоверно раздражает даже не потеря положения, а невозможность повлиять на ситуацию. Ведь его попросту отодвинули в сторону, не дав возможности оправдаться и доказать хоть что-то. Другой вопрос, что эти попытки могли легко привести его на скамью подсудимых. Но отсиживаться в дальнем углу невыносимо.

А уж какие слухи теперь ходят о том, кто вместо спасения своих людей искал на развалинах базы магистра рыцарей Рен, даже думать тошно. Опала и ссылка — основной мотив всех сплетен, касающихся его персоны. О рыцаре говорят чуть сдержанней в плане личных характеристик, но столь же ядовито. И снова называют тем, самым первым, прозвищем. 

«Хоть не возвращайся», — мысль настолько дикая, что Хакс невольно радуется отсутствию Кайло на мостике. Тот уж точно не смог бы пройти мимо и не высказаться. 

Но магистр последние сутки проводит в тренировочном зале. Желающих проверить, чем он там занимается, не находится, но сигнал маячка стабилен и перемещается внутри помещения, а значит ничего с этим ненормальным не случилось.

— Сэр? — лейтенант-связист мнется за его плечом, не зная, стоит ли мешать мрачным размышлениям начальства.

— Слушаю, — генерал оборачивается, привычным жестом складывая руки за спиной, и сверху вниз смотрит на окончательно смутившегося флотского офицера. Краем глаза замечая скептически вздернутую бровь капитана крейсера. Ну да, конечно, как обычно, капитан-командор Менц ущемлен в правах и недоволен.

«Этого еще не хватало!»

Стройная вертикаль власти, присущая любому другому кораблю флота Первого Ордена, на «Финализаторе» давно уже превратилась в не пойми что. Из-за того, что крейсер был не только приписан к флоту поддержки базы «Старкиллер» и, таким образом, подчинялся ее командующему напрямую, но и числился «личным транспортом» магистра рыцарей Рен, все время возникал конфликт приоритетов. Который капитан флагмана почему-то всегда принимал на свой счет. Армейские не любят флотских и наоборот, ничего не меняется. А рыцарей Рен не любят обе стороны.

— Э... — лейтенант несомненно замечает косой взгляд в свою сторону и тушуется еще больше, но через долгих десять секунд все же собирается с силами и дрогнувшим голосом продолжает, — генерал, сэр, грузы и прибывший персонал размещены на борту. Какие будут дальнейшие указания?

— Свяжите меня со старшим интендантом и главой корабельной СБ, немедленно, — отрывисто приказывает Хакс, демонстративно поворачиваясь к Менцу спиной. 

— Есть, сэр! — молодой человек уносится в направлении узла связи едва ли не бегом.

Генерал выдерживает паузу и, обернувшись через плечо, ловит тяжелый взгляд капитан-командора.

— Капитан, я хочу чтобы через сорок минут крейсер был полностью боеспособен и готов к прыжку по заданным координатам. 

— Да, сэр, — ровно отзывается тот и опускает глаза, — как вам будет угодно.

Но Хакс чувствует зуд под левой лопаткой все время, пока идет к центру связи. В спину ему смотрит не только Менц.

«Проклятье!»

 

Шесть часов и два совещания спустя генерал стоит у проекционного стола в центре оперативного планирования и пытается не оглохнуть. Собрать в одном помещении старших офицеров всех штурманских смен было явно не лучшей идеей. Семь женщин и теряющийся на их фоне одинокий молодой человек, бурно обсуждающие будущий маршрут «Финализатора», создают кошмарный звуковой фон. 

— Жалеете о своем решении, генерал? — ведущий навигатор крейсера, капитан третьего ранга Эрна Ойги подходит и ставит рядом с командующим чашку кофе. Свою она держит в руках.

— Отчасти, — роняет Хакс. — Но...

Его прерывает зуммер открывающейся двери.

«Я же приказал не беспокоить...»

На пороге зала застывает Рен и, игнорируя всех присутствующих, неотрывно смотрит на карту, вращающуюся над проекционным столом. Насколько можно судить с учетом скрывающей лицо маски.

Гомон в зале медленно стихает, и все присутствующие поворачивают головы в сторону вошедшего. 

— Магистр, чем обязаны визиту? — генералу хочется сделать Рену замечание за фактический взлом заблокированной двери, но он подозревает, что Кайло просто этого не заметил.

— Вас искал, — Рен шагает в зал и привычным движением стаскивает маску, с грохотом ставя ее на пустующую консоль. Наступившую тишину можно пощупать руками. — Искал долго.

— Надеюсь, никто при этом не пострадал, — мрачнеет Хакс, которому и так хватает недовольства со стороны команды. Для полной потери авторитета достаточно будет пары трупов.

— Вам-то какая печаль? — рыцарь подходит к карте и жестом разворачивает ее. Так, чтобы видеть все варианты прокладываемого курса. 

Весь штурманский молодняк сбивается в стайку по другую сторону стола и жадно-опасливо рассматривает гостя. Хакс прячет кривую улыбку за краем чашки. Любимый прием Кайло — развернись к собеседнику спиной посреди разговора и сделай вид, что тебе уже не интересно, бесит генерала неимоверно. Но не ругаться же прилюдно.

— У вас есть предложения, сэр? — Эрна единственная, кто смотрит на рыцаря без явно выраженных эмоций. Ее собственный интерес наверняка теряется в хаосе впечатлений, испытываемых ее младшими коллегами.

— У меня есть вопросы, — недовольно отзывается Рен и нажатием нескольких клавиш вызывает рядом проекцию другой карты. Слишком хорошо знакомой Хаксу карты с недостающим фрагментом.

— Мы ведь должны выйти здесь? — затянутый в перчатку палец утыкается в полупрозрачный шар необитаемой планеты — конечной точки серии прыжков, которую они предпринимают для запутывания следов. Ближайшие гипертрассы еще не вернулись в состояние покоя и создаваемый в процессе прыжка крупного корабля отпечаток слишком заметен. А прямо указывать противнику, куда они направляются — верх глупости при нынешнем раскладе сил. 

— Да, сэр, — старший навигатор берет лазерную указку и отмечает точки входа-выхода на обеих картах. — Примерно так это будет выглядеть, если сопоставить маршрут. А дальше мы должны идти в тот сектор, которого на вашей карте нет. 

Рен заметно морщится, но молчит. А потом переводит взгляд на генерала и вздергивает бровь в немом вопросе. 

— Полагаю, у Верховного лидера были свои причины отправить нас именно сюда, — осторожно произносит Хакс, отчетливо нажимая на слово «нас». Его самого совершенно не радуют открывающиеся перспективы. А ведь ученик Сноука получил какие-то свои приказы, явно завязанные на дальнейшие поиски Скайвокера. И, кажется, об этом до сравнения карт тоже не знал. 

«Чтоб повелителю икалось почаще, с такими сюрпризами».

Судя по дернувшемуся уголку рта, Кайло мысль слышит. Но не осуждает.

— Подобную систему записи координат перестали использовать около восьмисот лет назад и сейчас ее даже не упоминают. Разве что в виде курьеза, — старший навигатор не обращает внимания на игру в гляделки над своей головой, ее куда больше интересует новая информация. — Полагаю, карта достаточно древняя и... джедайская, не так ли? Ведь это именно те, легендарные «скрытые гиперпространственные пути», да?

— Да, — Рен недовольно постукивает пальцами по краю стола, выбивая рваный ритм, — но нужного мне фрагмента в архивах Империи нет.

— Зато наверняка есть формула пересчета, — Ойги вертит старую карту так и эдак, пристально рассматривая со всех сторон. — И если ее запросить из архивов, а потом хорошенько поработать, то получится вашу карту вместе с имеющимися маршрутами наложить на современную. Возможно, это что-то даст, поскольку то, что было тайным почти тысячу лет назад, сейчас таковым уже может не быть. 

— Ваша формула не позволит нам найти стертые из каталога планеты, — в голосе рыцаря отчетливое пренебрежение и злость. Простить даже намек на свой провал он не может никому. Включая тех, кто вообще не в курсе.

— Не позволит, — соглашается старший навигатор. — Но мы хотя бы будем знать, где искать точно не стоит. А для прочих случаев есть расчеты и разведывательные дройды. Времени это займет прилично, конечно...

Ойги закусывает губу, разглядывая карту и что-то прикидывая. Потом поднимает взгляд и смотрит на рыцаря. 

— И еще у нас есть... Сила, если я правильно понимаю? Ведь одаренные составляли карты гиперпространственных путей, полагаясь не только на удачу и данные разведки?

— Да, но я не навигатор, — возражает уязвленный Рен, только сейчас сообразивший, что ему предстоит не просто пользоваться результатами чужой работы, но и принимать в ней непосредственное участие. И выражение удивления, смешанного с долей обиды, на лице магистра выглядит настолько комично, что Хакс едва не давится кофе.

— Сэр, у вас их достаточно, — в голосе Эрны, широким жестом указывающей на заинтригованных подчиненных, звенит хищное предвкушение. — И мы будем рады помочь вам всем, чем сможем! Ведь это и в наших интересах, сэр.

Генерал аккуратно отставляет чашку в сторону, подходит поближе и вглядывается в лицо Рена, подсвеченное с обеих сторон мягким сиянием карты. Очень озадаченное лицо.

— Полагаю, вы отыскали себе занятие на ближайшее время, магистр, — генералу лишь усилием воли удается выдержать тон ровным, — надеюсь, в ближайшее время вы найдете, чем меня порадовать.

— Да, сэр! — нестройно отзываются навигаторы, а Рен отрешенно кивает, думая о чем-то своем.


	11. Глава 10

— И надолго хватило терпения у нашего уважаемого магистра? — Хакс устало трет висок. Сигнал к отбою прозвучал три четверти часа назад, но к генералу он, как обычно, не имеет никакого отношения. Именно поэтому Хакс идет в сторону мостика, намереваясь проверить, чем занимается дежурная смена. Старший навигатор Ойги ловит его по дороге и пристраивается рядом.

— На полтора часа. Причем если первый час ему еще было интересно, но оставшиеся тридцать минут он вытерпел с трудом, — Эрна улыбается уголком губ. — После чего осуществил тактическое отступление. Несколько поспешное.

Ойги откидывает край материи, показывая генералу, что именно скрывается в том свертке, который она крепко прижимает к боку, чтобы не выскальзывал при ходьбе.

Хакс удивленно вздергивает бровь.

— Отступление и впрямь было поспешным, — замечает он. Шлем магистра рыцарей Рен снова исчезает под слоями ткани.

— Именно, сэр, — в голосе Эрны неприкрытая насмешка. — Но с возвращением вещи владельцу возникли некоторые сложности.

— Я сам отнесу, — генерал забирает сверток из рук навигатора и прикрывает полой шинели, пытаясь не думать о том, как он будет выглядеть по дороге до каюты Рена. С другой стороны, кто рискнет ему что-то сказать, даже если и подумает?

— Спасибо, — блекло улыбается Ойги. — Запрос на данные из архивов Империи составлен и уйдет при следующем сеансе связи. По расписанию мы выйдем из прыжка через двенадцать часов. Ответ скорее всего получим через сутки-двое. Пересчет координат займет до двухсот часов машинного времени. 

Генерал задумчиво щурится:

— Теоретически, можно использовать тактический компьютер во время прыжков...

— Было бы неплохо, сэр, — старший навигатор согласно кивает, — не думаю, что мы справимся легко и быстро, но черновой вариант у нас будет. Дальше ручная работа. Сколько времени она займет — сказать трудно, посмотрим ближе к делу. К тому же, даже точка входа в неизвестный нам гиперпространственный туннель даст возможность исследовать его и проверить проходимость.

— Проходимость? — Хакс пытается понять, чего ему хочется сильнее — выпить кофе или упасть-таки лицом в подушку, и на секунду теряет нить разговора.

— Именно, сэр, — Эрна останавливается и внимательно смотрит на командующего, — джедаи, насколько мне известно, в основном использовали мелкие корабли — от истребителей до небольших грузовозов. И многие маршруты могут оказаться непригодны для «Финализатора». Мы просто там не пройдем. А рисковать кораблем...

— Я понял, — проклятый сверток оттягивает руку, раздражая генерала. — Но об этом мы точно поговорим завтра. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, сэр.

Проводив старшего навигатора взглядом, Хакс смотрит на хронометр, прикидывая свои шансы лечь спать. Не когда, а вообще. И старательно задавливает мысль о том, чтобы вручить шлем Рена первому попавшемуся штурмовику с наказом вернуть хозяину. «Куколок» в белой броне на борту много, но не настолько, чтобы жертвовать обученной боевой единицей в угоду минутной прихоти. Поэтому генерал разворачивается на каблуках и направляется в сторону жилых модулей.

 

Редкие патрули привычно козыряют командующему, но по мере продвижения к каюте магистра, штурмовиков точно становится меньше. Кажется, Рен не в духе со вчерашнего дня, и солдаты, не обладающие никакой чувствительностью к Силе, но зато имеющие развитое чутье на неприятности, обходят его десятой дорогой. Хакс задается вопросом, как это сочетается с графиком патрулирования, но наизусть все цифры, касающиеся своих подопечных, помнит только Фазма.

«Интересно, как экипаж воспримет нашу бравую капитаншу без привычного доспеха? Или им и Рена без маски за глаза хватит? Навигаторы же наверняка будут делиться впечатлениями...» — мысль перескакивает с одного на другое, выдавая накопившуюся усталость. Но лучше думать о чем-то необременительном, чем пытаться очередной раз перекроить завтрашнее расписание дел. Впрочем, один пункт туда вписать придется.

После извлечения Фазмы из мусорного пресса было не до сохранности обмундирования, и броню с женщины попросту срезали, а местами и вырезали из мягких тканей. Лицо, к счастью, не пострадало. А легкое сотрясение мозга вряд ли повлияло на память, поэтому возвратиться к исполнению своих обязанностей, пусть в несколько урезанном варианте, капитан штурмовиков может прямо завтра. Пусть и в непривычном большей части экипажа внешнем виде. 

«У нее хоть обычный мундир есть?»

Как выглядит Фазма без хромированной брони, сам генерал помнит смутно. Его это никогда особо не интересовало. А времени освежить воспоминания и поговорить с ней после того, как Рен отменил содержание капитана под стражей, у Хакса пока не нашлось. Как и выяснить, на каких условиях это освобождение прошло. Спрашивать самого Кайло об этом желания нет ни малейшего, поскольку логика одаренных от логики нормальных, ладно, условно-нормальных, людей отличается слишком сильно.

И чем магистр думал, когда отдавал приказ, он мог уже просто забыть.

«Кругом одни идиоты», — набившая оскомину, но не потерявшая актуальности мысль заставляет генерала привычно поморщиться. После потери боевой станции это стало очевидно. Обидно только, что к идиотам нынче можно смело причислять и себя.

 

Еще два поворота и вот он — нужный сектор. Лампы горят вполнакала, а камеры наблюдения слепо смотрят в пол. Магистр крайне ревностно блюдет свои тайны и, с несвойственным ему во всех остальных случаях терпением, находит и портит все следящее оборудование. Единственное исключение касается маячка в поясе, но тот Рен носит по приказу Верховного лидера. 

Что на заре их знакомства побудило Хакса неумно пошутить про любимое домашнее животное Сноука. Ответную шутку про ручного ранкора генерал помнил долго, а оскаленная морда гигантской твари еще несколько недель украшала его ночные кошмары. Правда, выяснить, где же Кайло умудрился найти ранкора, да еще и рассмотреть в таких подробностях, не удалось. Но желания подарить Рену табличку с надписью «сарказм» и инструкцией по ее применению не отбило. 

С тех пор прошло достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить границы своего и чужого терпения, а также составить примерное представление о наличии у Кайло чувства юмора. Ну и язвить они оба научились куда лучше, оскорблять — тоньше.

«Сомнительное достижение, если подумать. Да и результат пересмотреть не помешает. В свете последних событий», — с этой мыслью Хакс проводит ключ-картой в прорези замка.

Дверь каюты открывается с тихим звяком, но не успевает командующий и шагу ступить, как его резко дергает куда-то вперед. Провозя носками сапог по полу, с размаху впечатывая животом в спинку дивана. И едва не выламывая в локтях выставленные в попытке смягчить удар руки. Пряжка ремня впивается в кожу даже сквозь все слои ткани, а звездочки перед глазами вспыхивают праздничным фейерверком. 

— Добрый вечер, — размеренно произносит Рен, поворачивая голову и разглядывая оглушенного гостя. Сила дрожит на кончиках пальцев, почти касающихся воротника кителя, удерживая Хакса в крайне неудобном положении и не давая толком вдохнуть.

— Кому как, — шипит в ответ генерал, предпринимая безуспешную попытку выпрямиться. Ну или хотя бы не полететь кувырком, если магистр вдруг его отпустит.

— Тоже верно, — замечает Кайло светским тоном, и свободной рукой извлекает буквально из воздуха ключ-карту, потерянную генералом при падении. — Научитесь стучать, Хакс. Желательно до того, как вламываться в чужую каюту. 

— Непременно, — на скулах командующего проступают алые пятна, а усилия, с которыми ему дается каждый вдох, становятся слишком заметными. 

Рен медленно разжимает пальцы, позволяя Силе поставить генерала на ноги, но тот не спешит шевелиться сам, опасаясь подвоха. Лишь хрипло дышит и едва заметно морщится от боли, пытаясь удержать все рвущиеся наружу комментарии. 

— Будем считать, что мы достигли консенсуса в этом вопросе, — магистр переводит взгляд на валяющийся на полу сверток. — И спасибо за шлем, я забыл, где его оставил.

Хакс выпрямляется, резким жестом поправляя воротник. Злость бьется в висках вместе с пульсом, но позволить ей выплеснуться нельзя.

— У навигаторов. Вы слишком спешили покинуть собрание, — если не наорать, так хоть съязвить. Но вместо ехидства в голосе неожиданного для него самого пробивается искренняя обида, что злит генерала еще больше.

Рен поворачивается к командующему всем корпусом и опирается на спинку дивана локтем. Изучающе смотрит с минуту, а потом внезапно улыбается.

— Если учесть, что эти милые дамы под конец так расхрабрились, что готовы были порвать меня на сувениры, то ничего удивительного в этом нет.

Хакс хмыкает, сбитый с толку сменой линии поведения. Но на придумывание новой колкости ему нужно совсем немного времени.

— Надеюсь, вы помните, что экипаж «Финализатора» примерно на треть женский? — вкрадчиво замечает он, сверху вниз глядя на магистра. Редкая возможность, на самом деле, грех не воспользоваться.

— Экипаж вашего корабля, — Рен протягивает ключ-карту генералу, продолжая улыбаться. А Хакс чувствует, как где-то в глубине подсознания начинает дребезжать тревожный звоночек.

— Моего, — командующий забирает пластиковый прямоугольник, старательно избегая прикосновения к чужим пальцам. И застывает, обнаружив, что Кайло держит в руках еще один, точно такой же. 

Магистр откровенно разглядывает опешившего генерала. Уголки губ подрагивают от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха.

— Не обольщайтесь, Хакс. Нашего корабля, — вторая ключ-карта исчезает как по волшебству, а Рен наконец становится серьезным. — И вам придется с этим смириться, командующий.

— Вы... — Хакс чувствует, как перехватывает горло, и осекается. Взгляд магистра тяжелеет, а в помещении резко холодает. 

— Я это я, генерал. Какими бы эпитетами вы меня не награждали. А вам завтра рано вставать и много работать. Корабль сам собой управлять не будет, вы ведь так говорили?

Хакс вылетает за дверь так, словно за ним гонятся демоны. И по дороге ему не попадается ни единого штурмовика.


	12. Глава 11

Песчаная буря катится волной. Грязно-серой, с рыжим подбрюшьем, с множественными щупальцами маленьких смерчей. Катится и поглощает все на своем пути. Рен смотрит чужими глазами, ощущая, как маленькие песчинки колют кожу, забиваются в нос и под веки. Слышит, как с сухим шелестом осыпаются слежавшиеся пласты, обнажая обшивку давно мертвых кораблей. Чувствует слабую дрожь металла под своими ногами. И тонкую струйку страха, каплей пота стекающую по позвоночнику. Страха мусорщицы Рей, чей сон он смотрит.

Очередной сон о Джакку. 

С одной стороны, это забавно — иметь возможность посмотреть ее глазами на то, что она видела все детство и юность. С другой — опасно, ведь он тоже видит сны. И не все в его снах вообще стоит видеть другому человеку, пусть врагу, а врагом он Рей не считает. Даже сейчас, когда каждый взгляд в зеркало заставляет морщиться и вызывает желание спрятать лицо за маской навечно.

Но особый, болезненный интерес никуда не исчезает, ведь он надеется, что рано или поздно девчонка увидит и другой сон, о том месте, где находится сейчас. О месте, где прячется последний джедай. Самопровозглашенный мастер, Люк Скайвокер, Явинский стрелок и победитель Дарта Вейдера. Его родной дядя и первый учитель. Человек, которого он искренне ненавидит и не простит никогда.

Мусорщица, ошеломленная всем, что на нее свалилось, ночь за ночью смотрит сны о Джакку, словно пытаясь вернуться в привычную обстановку, влезть в ставшую слишком тесной и потому сброшенную шкуру. Но та расползается клочьями, обнажая новую кожу, и Рен абсолютно, до дрожи в стиснутых челюстях уверен, что по светлому фону чешуи новой твари вьется темный узор. Рей светлая, очень светлая, но ее злость горит огнем. Ярким и жадным. А эмоции густые и терпкие, как набуанское ягодное вино. Да и сама она, если сравнить, очень похожа на другую женщину, умершую полвека назад. Страстную и сильную женщину, выбравшую неправильную сторону.

Но вот это еще можно исправить. Подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. Показать то, чего она не видела никогда и потому не знает, как сильно можно этого жаждать. Не власти, не Силы, нет. Многообразия мира, ощущений, знаний... Всего того, чего на Джакку не было и быть не могло. Простота нравов хороша до определенного момента, а вот искушенность в разного рода играх пригождается позже. И сильно разнообразит жизнь. Осталось ознакомить Рей с правилами. И способами их нарушать.

Для этого придется быть терпеливым. Ждать, глядя на песок, перемалывающий все на своем пути. Города, корабли, людей, время. Обещания...

Но он будет терпеливым. Хоть раз в жизни, но будет. Слишком ценный приз, чтобы так глупо его упустить второй раз.

 

Утро у генерала не задается с самого начала. Впрочем, он давно уже выяснил, что для более-менее приличного начала дня сначала надо завтракать, а потом уже заниматься делами. Но другого времени поговорить с Фазмой в расписании не нашлось. А сам разговор все только запутал, поскольку капитан тоже не слишком хорошо понимала, зачем она нужна магистру рыцарей Рен. Да и внезапные откровения Кайло о прошлой жизни несколько выбили обычно невозмутимую Фазму из колеи. И теперь о необходимости психиатрической экспертизы отсутствующей составляющей их неожиданно восстановившегося триумвирата думали уже двое. О чем думал Рен, не стоило даже спрашивать. Особенно после вчерашнего.

Но если имеющийся расклад сил чем-то не устраивал магистра, то теперь ему придется работать по другим правилам. А противников у него будет двое.

«И посмотрим, Рен, что ты сможешь противопоставить прямому приказу Верховного лидера», — Хакс бросает взгляд на клубящиеся за обзорным иллюминатором синие протуберанцы гиперпространства и снова утыкается в экран датапада. 

Отчет от корабельной службы безопасности ему чем-то смутно не нравится, но генерал никак не может уловить ту неправильность, которая прячется за ровными строками и красивыми цифрами. Глупо надеяться, что среди тех специалистов, которых прислал Сноук, не окажется пары-тройки шпионов. Но нет ли там еще кого-то с тайным приказом на устранение неугодных? И кто из них троих, прямо виновных в гибели «Старкиллера», приговорен к смерти вне зависимости от результатов их нынешней «картографической экспедиции»? Ведь ход сильный, оправдают они надежды или нет, но без трупов не обойдется. Хакс хорошо знает, как делаются подобные дела, и достаточно сомневается в своей возможности вернуть былую власть. А значит... значит надо что-то делать. И постараться не ссориться с Реном слишком сильно, чтобы тот, очевидно пошедший вразнос после своего поражения, не прикончил его раньше времени.

— Сэр, — бледный лейтенант, больше смахивающий на собственное привидение, возникает в поле зрения и уже заранее втягивает голову в плечи, — генерал, сэр.

— Да, — Хакс отвлекается от отчета и своих невеселых мыслей, пытаясь понять, почему офицер так нервничает. И вдруг вспоминает — именно этого связиста едва не придушил Рен после неудачного доклада. 

«Как же его? Митака, кажется...»

— Доклад от интендантской службы, сэр, — лейтенант немного успокаивается, но новости у него явно не лучшие. — Они обнаружили два объекта на борту, которые проходят... не по всем документам.

— Конкретнее, пожалуйста, — Хакс начинает понимать, почему Рен тогда сорвался. Выдавливать из этого недоумка доклад в час по чайной ложке невыносимо. И сил жаль, и времени. 

«Ведь сам же его запихнул к снабженцам после лазарета, чтобы он Кайло на глаза пореже попадался. И на тебе!»

— С остальным грузом прибыли два лишних контейнера, сэр, — Митака, правильно интерпретировавший гримасу начальства, начинает говорить быстрее, но лучше от этого не становится, — в одном был корабль, или скорее маленькая яхта, в другом... вот это.

И только тут Хакс понимает, что связист держит в руках маленький черный мешочек. Лейтенант развязывает шнурки, путаясь в узелках, и вытряхивает на ладонь небольшой куб со срезанными гранями. Золотистый металл, из которого сделан непонятный предмет, кажется вдвое ярче на фоне черной кожи перчатки.

— Что это? — генерал забирает безделушку себе и осматривает со всех сторон. На каждой грани вырезан какой-то символ, заключенный в круг, но языка Хакс не знает. Кубик довольно тяжелый, но не кажется сплошным. А еще он рождает знакомое ощущение покалывания в кончиках пальцев. Примерно такое же, какое испытываешь, стоя рядом с большим силовым генератором. Или очень недовольным одаренным.

— Не знаю, сэр, — удрученно отзывается лейтенант. — В наших базах нет ничего похожего. Но мы просканировали и куб, и корабль, но ничего опасного не обнаружили. О личности отправителя тоже никаких данных. Контейнеры возникли словно сами собой, интендант был уверен, что они есть в списке. Расхождение обнаружилось только при повторной сверке документов. Сейчас корабль помещен в изолированный ангар на сорок втором уровне, у дверей выставлена усиленная охрана.

— Хорошо, — произносит командующий, чтобы заполнить паузу. На деле же ничего хорошего не происходит, хотя за сообразительность похвалить связиста с интендантом стоит.

«Кажется, у нас на борту не только шпионы, но и что похуже».

— Свяжите меня с Реном, — начинает он, но замолкает, увидев как меняется лицо стоящего перед ним офицера. — Вы свободны, Митака, пришлите кого-то другого, с более крепкими нервами.

Бледный связист исчезает бесшумно, как тень. 

А через пять минут на мостик является и сам Рен. Без маски.

 

— Потрудитесь объясниться, — тихо цедит Хакс, встречаясь с магистром взглядом.

Рен лишь дергает плечом, игнорируя собеседника и быстро разрывая зрительный контакт.

— Что у вас случилось, генерал? — в пространство спрашивает он, скользя ленивым взглядом по людям, присутствующим на мостике. Напряжение нарастает скачкообразно — все, кто может, утыкаются в свои мониторы, остальные же съеживаются, пытаясь казаться меньше. И лишь потом Кайло оборачивается и смотрит на Хакса. — Или вы позвали меня полюбоваться видом, да еще и так срочно? Нашли особенно эстетичный завиток гиперпространства?

— Вот это я нашел, — сухо отвечает командующий, раскрывая ладонь.

Глаза магистра расширяются от изумления, и генерал радуется, что все сейчас смотрят в другую сторону. Такой Рен определенно не выглядит грозным.

— Голокрон, — восторженно выдыхает он, вцепляясь в новую игрушку мертвой хваткой. — Откуда вы его взяли?

— Вас хотел спросить. И узнать, что это такое, — Хакса развлекает зрелище сменяющих друг друга ярчайших эмоций на лице магистра, но вот для посторонних оно может оказаться шокирующим. — И у меня есть для вас еще кое-что.

Рен устремляется за генералом с энтузиазмом голодной нексу, что несколько нервирует командующего, но Сила рыцаря катится впереди них волной, разгоняя любопытных. При этом сам одаренный движется абсолютно бесшумно, без свойственного ему звона подкованных каблуков. Хороший повод задуматься над тем, сколько же у Кайло на самом деле масок. И что будет, когда падут они все?

До ангара они добираются за рекордные двадцать шесть минут. И к этому моменту Рен достаточно спокоен, чтобы охрана просто дернулась при его появлении, а не шарахнулась с криками.

«Куколки, бестолковые куколки», — с холодной злобой думает Хакс, прожигая проштрафившихся штурмовиком взглядом. Но должного впечатления явно не производит. 

Многослойные двери смыкаются за спиной, отрезая их от внешнего мира, а Кайло резко выдыхает, увидев стоящий посреди ангара корабль. Небольшой, графитово-серый, поблескивающий полированным металлом обшивки в приглушенном свете ламп, он кажется смутно знакомым. 

И пока Хакс гадает, где мог видеть нечто подобное, Рен подходит ближе, осторожно протягивает руку и проводит по острому краю крыла. Странная нежность, сквозящая в этом движении, заставляет генерала очнуться и вернуться в реальность. В которой происходит что-то странное.

— Рен? — но рыцарь его не слышит, поглощенный созерцанием маленькой яхты. И невыносимо похожий при этом на ребенка, которому подарили на день рождения давно желаемый подарок.

«Собственно, так оно и есть», — решает генерал через минуту.

— И все же, что это за куб? — Хакс предпринимает еще одну попытку дозваться Кайло. И тот, наконец, снисходит до ответа.

— Голокрон. Носитель информации, практически неограниченного объема, широко использовался джедаями и ситхами, применялся для обучения и длительного хранения данных. В каждом голокроне есть своего рода искусственный интеллект, записанная матрица личности одного или нескольких одаренных, что позволяет использовать его в качестве интерактивного учебного пособия, — забывшись, Рен переходит на типично лекторский тон, чем немало удивляет генерала. — Джедайские голокроны традиционно имеют форму куба, ситхские — пирамиды. Активировать голокрон можно только Силой, это сделано для сохранения секретности. Еще вопросы?

— Ваш, получается, джедайский? — с сомнением произносит командующий, вспоминая странные ощущения от золотистой безделушки.

— Не совсем, — Рен делает замысловатый жест кистью и трап яхты начинает опускаться. Едва дождавшись, пока он откроется достаточно, чтобы можно было протиснуться не разбив голову, Кайло исчезает в недрах корабля.

Хакс со вздохом следует за ним. Разумеется, корабль проверили от и до, и фокус с бесконтактным открытием рампы был чистой показухой, но что-то внутри все равно ёкает, когда он шагает на гулкий металл трапа.

Яхта оказывается очень маленькой, но функциональной. Неплохо оборудованный медотсек, симметрично ему расположенная каюта, технические помещения, все указывает на то, что кораблик предназначен для одного человека. Но, как ни странно, пилотских мест в кабине два, размещенных друг за другом. С полностью дублированными органами управления и дополнительными компенсаторами на каждом.

Генерал с интересом рассматривает приборные панели, отмечая про себя, что корабль наверняка старше Рена, но при этом выглядит очень ухоженным и практически новым.

— Магистр, вы ее хоть завести сможете?

Кайло, сидящий в первом пилотском кресле, досадливо морщится и его искаженное отражение в лобовом иллюминаторе кривится в ответ.

— Завести — да, пилотировать — с трудом. Впрочем, это поправимо, — Рен переключает что-то на пульте перед собой, и двигатели отзываются басовитым урчанием. Магистр прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в низкий звук. — Прекрасный корабль. Совершенный.

Хакс беззвучно хмыкает, ставя мысленную галочку напротив еще одного пункта в воображаемом досье на магистра.

— Это подарок от Верховного лидера? — уточнение лишнее, но все же.

— Нет, нет конечно, — Кайло улыбается почти насмешливо. — Откуда учителю взять набуанскую яхту?

Части картинки не складываются. Два контейнера, попавшие на борт «Финализатора» в обход всех процедур. Голокрон и красивый, явно дорогой корабль в прекрасном состоянии. Кто еще может дарить такое?

— Тогда откуда? — Хакс напрягается, ожидая подвоха.

— Призраки, генерал, призраки, — Рен смеется уже открыто. А на дне карих глаз плещется тьма.

И в ответ на недоуменный взгляд командующего очень похоже изображает шипение респиратора Дарта Вейдера.


	13. Глава 12

Два дня спустя генерал получает очень вежливое приглашение, оформленное по всем правилам и с соблюдением всех бюрократических норм. Командир первой истребительной эскадрильи убедительно просит командующего почтить своим присутствием тренировку пилотов. И оценить успехи их неожиданного гостя. А между строк читается просьба забрать этого ненормального куда подальше и немедленно.

Снедаемый самыми дурными предчувствиями, Хакс запрашивает график перемещений магистра рыцарей Рен за последние время. И обнаруживает, что Кайло движется по кругу, состоящему из ангара, в котором стоит его яхта, тренировочного зала и центра подготовки пилотов. Без перерыва на поесть и поспать за последние сорок восемь часов.

Кажется, «поправимо», сказанное Реном о собственных навыках пилотирования, стоило воспринять серьезнее и помнить, что этот человек не умеет ничего делать наполовину. Особенно, если у него... такая мотивация. 

Тут в памяти генерала снова всплывает кошмарный звук механического дыхания, который он тоже не раз слышал в записях. Что бы магистр со Сноуком не говорили о призраках, видеть Дарта Вейдера в любом виде на борту своего корабля Хакс не хочет настолько сильно, что порой испытывает соблазн изъять бережно хранимый Реном дедушкин шлем и забросить его в корону ближайшей звезды. Останавливает генерала только то, что после этого он сам улетит следом, а Кайло традиционно достанется лишь порицание и порция боли. Слишком высокая цена за потакание собственной слабости.

Еще один маленький и скучный секрет, который лучше зарыть поглубже. 

Мать Хакса, всегда гордившаяся своим очень дальним, и на вкус генерала весьма сомнительным, родством с гранд-моффом Таркиным, успела привить сыну стойкую нелюбовь к главнокомандующему Имперским флотом. А уж после развала государства лорда ситхов поминали при каждом удобном и не очень случае. Что именно произошло на борту второй «Звезды Смерти» никто толком не знал, но тогда еще повстанческая пропаганда раздувала заслуги Люка Скайвокера сверх всякой меры, приписывая зеленому юнцу победу над коварным врагом и личное убийство двух первых лиц Империи.

«Отцеубийство, кстати...» — мысль обрывается, не успев толком оформиться, а осознание того, как ловко Сноук толкает Рена к повторению всех ошибок его предков, накатывает ледяной волной. 

Способ растянутого во времени самоубийства, который в итоге выберет Кайло, мало волнует командующего, ему лишь хочется, чтобы финальную точку в своей судьбе Рен ставил где-нибудь подальше от самого Хакса и вверенных ему сил. И, желательно, лет через пять, не раньше. Поскольку собственный план генерала по захвату Вселенной требует времени и огромных трудозатрат. И включает в себя Кайло, хочет магистр этого или нет.

А значит, придется идти и спасать эскадрилью лично. Как бы дико это не звучало.

 

Центр тренировки пилотов располагается рядом с летной палубой, и, фактически, является ее частью, поскольку над группой тренажеров размещены крепления для запасных машин двух эскадрилий — «Аурек» и «Беш», сейчас занятые лишь на треть. В отличие от старых времен в Ордене принят именно такой стандарт, и все соединения — от эскадрилий, до отрядов штурмовиков обозначаются буквами алфавита. Удобно, понятно, и греет самолюбие тех, чья буква ближе к началу списка. Разумеется, Рен выбрал лучших. И совершенно очевидно, что думал он при этом исключительно о себе, а никак не о сохранении боеспособности флагмана.

— Майор Ольст, — Хакс кивком приветствует встречающего его комэска, невольно отмечая сходство того с «лучшим пилотом Сопротивления», так бездарно упущенным ими совсем недавно. Невысокий, жилистый мужчина за тридцать с печатью внутреннего превосходства на хищном лице, вежливо кивает в ответ.

— Генерал, сэр, у нас есть небольшая проблема, — начинает он. И по голосу Хакс безошибочно понимает, что по мнению Ольста проблема даже не проблема, а досадное недоразумение. Интересно, что бы сказал майор, увидев слетевшего с катушек Рена? Скорее всего попытался бы пристрелить.

— Слушаю, — отрывисто произносит Хакс, оглядывая стройные ряды капсул-тренажеров, очень похожих на лишенные крыльев ДИ-истребители. 

Но его прерывает громкое «бдзынн!» и рывок за рукав кителя, заставляющий пригнуться. Над вовремя втянутой в плечи головой проносится непонятный снаряд, с диким грохотом впечатывающийся в стену и осыпающийся по ней дождем осколков.

— Собственно вот, сэр, — ухмыляется комэск, сверяясь с датападом, — в этой серии одиннадцать из двенадцати вылетов завершились сбитием на первых тридцати секундах. 

— А двенадцатый? — интересуется генерал, разглядывая остатки летного шлема, подкатившиеся к носкам его начищенных до блеска сапог.

— Потеря управления на взлете, — бодро рапортует майор. Что Ольст думает о летных навыках магистра, можно не спрашивать. Что думает о них сам Рен, они уже видели.

Интересно, как рыцарь умудрился так долго держать себя в руках и еще не разнес весь центр? Ведь нынешняя серия вылетов, если считать с самого начала тренировок, была уже четырнадцатой.

Сам Хакс вживую поднимал лишь лямбда-шаттл и то еще в Академии, а после ограничивался лишь симуляторами полетов. И ему этого вполне хватало для сохранения уверенности в том, что взлететь он сможет, а стрелять — дело эскорта. Поскольку смотреть в четыре стороны сразу, как полагается хорошему пилоту, он не умеет и вряд ли научится. 

Но за спиной генерала не стоит толпа выдающихся родственников, первый из которых в девять лет сначала выиграл знаменитые гонки, а после уничтожил боевую станцию Сепаратистов, второй повторил фокус, но уже со «Звездой Смерти», а третий даже без Силы был достаточно хорош, чтобы тягаться с Черной эскадрильей и уйти целым, оставив после себя лишь обломки.

А ведь тогда еще Бена Соло наверняка учили полетам, среди всего прочего. Возможно, именно неудача в этом деле стала песчинкой, столкнувшей в итоге лавину ненависти ко всему, что связывало Соло-младшего с прошлой жизнью. Но не спрашивать же. 

— Рен, — генерал подходит к открытой капсуле тренажера один. Комэск незаметно покидает его по дороге, не желая лишний раз попадаться на глаза раздраженному магистру.

— Чего вам, Хакс? — рыцарь сидит в пилотском кресле, бессильно откинувшись на спинку и сложив руки на коленях. Лицо бледное, плечи сгорблены, а привычный костюм смотрится нелепо в сочетании с привязными ремнями, сминающими края накидки.

— Вам не кажется, что вы слишком увлеклись? — генерал рассматривает внутренности тренажера, задаваясь вопросом, как Рен с его ростом и шириной плеч вообще смог туда втиснуться, не набив себе шишек. И вдруг вспоминает, что в подаренной магистру яхте ложемент явно рассчитан не на «стандартного человека», а сделан по спецзаказу. И рост заказчика был около двух метров...

«Личная яхта?!»

— Мне наоборот кажется, что я слишком много упустил за последние десять лет, — сухо отзывается Рен, устало потирая переносицу. — Зато узнал массу никому не нужных древних легенд.

— У вас, я вижу, особое отношение к истории, — обидно упускать случай уколоть любителя замшелых истин его же шпилькой. Особенно когда он так измотан и практически беззащитен.

— У вас не лучше, — уголки бледных губ вздергиваются в невеселой пародии на улыбку. — Иначе бы вы не строили «Старкиллер». Третий раз оказался обычным, а не волшебным, увы.

Хакс стискивает зубы до хруста. Проект базы не был его личным, но он принимал в нем участие на протяжении восьми лет. Почти четверть его короткой жизни. И выкидывать на помойку эти годы было бы слишком больно. Не считая того, что подобная роскошь была в его положении просто непозволительна. Ни при каких условиях.

— Да что вы понимаете в технике, Рен, — зло цедит генерал, пытаясь не сорваться на рык.

Магистр запрокидывает голову, чтобы лучше видеть нависающего над ним командующего, и смотрит нечитаемым взглядом.

— Наверное все же меньше, чем некоторые, — неохотно признает Кайло после двухминутного молчания. — И вряд ли я смогу это исправить.

Хакс медленно выдыхает, считая про себя до десяти. Он ожидал от Рена чего угодно — от спора до прямых оскорблений, но не признания собственной слабости. Плохой знак или начало адекватного осознания себя? С Кайло никогда ничего нельзя утверждать с полной уверенностью.

«С ним вообще ничего нельзя утверждать, поскольку он самим фактом своего существования рушит любой порядок».

— Вы лучше график свой исправьте, — генерал смотрит на собравшихся в другом конце зала пилотов так, что те сразу вспоминают о ворохе своих обязанностей и быстро исчезают с глаз долой.

— А что с ним не так? — искренне удивляется Рен, начиная выпутываться из привязных ремней. И скованность движений рыцаря наводит Хакса на мысль, что тот не спит куда больше двух суток.

— Вы забыли в нем два важных пункта, — командующий отступает на шаг от тренажера, давая Рену возможность свободно покинуть кресло.

— Например? — магистр выпрямляется в полный рост, и Хаксу в который раз начинает остро не хватать этих несчастных пяти сантиметров, чтобы смотреть сопернику точно в глаза. Остается компенсировать этот недостаток показной самоуверенностью, которой он, стоя так близко к Рену, вовсе не ощущает. Но дальше отступать просто некуда.

— Они называются еда и сон, — резко произносит генерал, надеясь, что его мысль про логику и здравый смысл тоже получается достаточно громкой.

Рен едва слышно хмыкает, прикрывая веки. Его явно забавляет происходящее, но он действительно слишком устал для того, чтобы продолжать спор. 

— А ваши пункты наверняка называются «спасение экипажа» и «дисциплина всегда и везде», — Кайло шагает вперед, едва не зацепив командующего плечом, и вдруг оборачивается. — Полагаю, приглашать меня на обед вы не будете, поэтому прошу — извинитесь за меня перед майором и обрадуйте его тем, что до завтра он свободен.

Хакс от такой наглости на секунду теряет дар речи.

— Хорошего дня, генерал, — Рен уходит бесшумно, оставляя за собой едва ощутимый шлейф потустороннего холода.


	14. Глава 13

— Какое оружие предпочитаете? — Рен на первый взгляд спокоен, но поза выдает недовольство рыцаря. Кажется, уже распространившиеся среди штурмовиков слухи о его тренировочных вылетах с истребительной эскадрильей и, особенно, о результатах этих вылетов, имеют под собой веские основания.

Фазма перекладывает шлем на другой локоть и едва слышно вздыхает. Охрана ее блока была так любезна, что донесла до ведома капитана все, что та пропустила, сначала валяясь в лазарете, а потом отсиживаясь в камере. Со всеми фактами, версиями и домыслами очевидцев, разительно отличающимися от того, что попадает в официальные отчеты. Нельзя сказать, что новости радуют «стальную леди». В особенности, новости о Кайло Рене.

— Тонфу, сэр, — от былого хромированного великолепия на ней сейчас лишь наплечник. Остальной доспех стандартный белый — от сапог до шлема, который она сейчас держит в руках, чувствуя себя весьма неуютно. Одно дело быть целиком в обычной одежде, и совсем другое — в броне, но с непокрытой головой. В этом ощущается какая-то неправильность, и она Фазму злит.

— А с посохом управитесь? — магистр для пробы выкручивает мельницу еще не активированным оружием, проворачивая его пальцами одной руки.

Капитан штурмовиков точно знает, что этот фокус для обычного человека невозможен, а значит, Рен использует Силу, что самой Фазме ничего хорошего не сулит. У нее и в обычной схватке шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, ведь противник тяжелее и руки у него длиннее, а уж с «магией» и того хуже.

— Постараюсь, сэр, — отзывается она. И тут же вскидывает руку, ловя прилетевший в нее посох. Второй она по-прежнему держит шлем, недоумевая, зачем магистру понадобилось обряжать ее в доспех, когда сам он в своем привычном многослойном наряде, по мнению капитана, очень неудобном и малофункциональном. А еще в нем должно быть жарко. Но эту мысль додумать уже не удается.

— Постарайтесь, — ровно произносит Рен, — и наденьте шлем. Убивать вас сразу я не собираюсь. А вот помучить — да.

Активированное оружие отзывается низким гудением, а раскрывшиеся на его концах пластины окутываются жгучими нитями белых электрических молний. Кайло плавно шагает в сторону, перебрасывая посох в другую руку и начинает медленно вращать его, рисуя в воздухе слепящие знаки бесконечности.

Фазма прижимает свое оружие к плечу и надевает шлем. Спустя секунду она подключает внутреннюю запись и запускает секундомер. Одновременно подкидывая посох вверх и активируя его. Сама капитан устраивать цирк не собирается и поэтому просто принимает защитную стойку, держа оружие на уровне груди. Баланс вроде бы неплох, да и длина явно подогнана под ее рост, хоть об этом беспокоиться не надо. 

Геройствовать, зная, что Рен просто собирается сорвать на ней злость, женщина не планирует, да и собственная форма все еще под вопросом — прошло неполных четыре дня, большую часть которых пришлось совершенно бездарно потратить на работу с документами. Утешает одно — подлатали ее после ранения по высшему разряду, и пока она будет нужна, будут и лечить. А пока ограничимся глухой защитой и наблюдением.

«Хорошая мысль, мудрая. И, главное, своевременная», — решает капитан через минуту, парируя очередной удар с разворота. Рыцарь атакует как машина — держа ровный темп и методично перебирая все возможные уязвимые места противника. И сил в каждый удар вкладывает достаточно, чтобы оглушить, а не убить. Хоть оружие формально и не летальное, но было бы желание и умение... А оно у рыцаря наверняка есть.

Фазма пока уверенно держит оборону, ловко уворачиваясь от особенно резких тычков, но положенные по нормам двенадцать минут она точно не выстоит. Особенно если Рен сменит тактику.

На шестой минуте он почти достает ее локоть, но капитан отстраняется, приседая, и одновременно бьет сама, целя по ногам. Увы — посох лишь цепляет полу одежды магистра, заставляя того сбиться с шага.

Рыцарь зло шипит сквозь зубы, напоминая рассерженную нексу.

«Шесть минут десять секунд, понеслась...»

Темп внезапно практически удваивается, рисунок боя ломается, атаки теряют всю свою размеренность. Теперь движения Рена размашисты, а удары способны сломать кость, достигни они цели. Но при этом он явно на взводе, и начинает допускать ошибки. Открываться слишком сильно и надолго, подставлять под удар пальцы в рискованных перехватах и явно использовать Силу, чего раньше не делал.

«Восемь мин...»

Посох с шипением врезается Фазме в бок, отбрасывая ее к стене. Магистр, получивший по касательной по опорной ноге, припадает на колено, но оружия не выпускает. А попытку капитана перекатиться пресекает просто прижав ее к полу Силой так, что воздух из легких куда-то девается весь и сразу.

— Все, — взгляд Рена направлен куда-то внутрь, — выметайтесь.

Жгучие искры рассыпаются в воздухе, оставляя отпечаток на сетчатке, когда магистр резким движением отшвыривает в сторону свое оружие и выходит из тренировочного зала, так и не удостоив Фазму объяснениями.

Капитан осторожно садится, щупает треснувший в месте удара доспех, и стягивает шлем. Ей есть над чем подумать. И что сказать Хаксу.

 

Сила тянет за собой, как на поводке. Тянет, сдавливая горло невидимым обручем. И Рен летит по коридорам неслышной тенью, не отпечатываясь в памяти встреченных людей и оставаясь в записях камер наблюдения лишь размытым серым пятном.

Ему надо во что бы то ни стало успеть. Но куда и к кому, он пока не знает. 

Ангар встречает его привычным полумраком, который после закрытия дверей внезапно превращается в абсолютную тьму.

Рен замирает, машинально сжимая руку в кулак и остро жалея об отсутствии меча. Сила вьется над кожей, едва ощутимо покалывая подушечки пальцев.

Но панели стенной подсветки медленно загораются снова, высвечивая силуэт яхты и стопку контейнеров в углу помещения. Ангар пуст, Сила, буквально волоком тащившая его сюда, молчит, растворившись в тенях. Кайло медленно поворачивается вокруг оси, внимательно оглядываясь. И минуты через две расслабляется, поводит плечами и садится на ближайший ящик. Если от него требуют ждать, то так и быть, он подождет. 

«Что-то мне это напоминает, нехорошо так», — Рен недобрым словом вспоминает свои тренировки у Люка Скайвокера и резко выдыхает через нос, пытаясь подавить подступающее раздражение. 

Получается плохо, поэтому он достает из кармана тяжелую монету неизвестного происхождения и начинает перекатывать ее в пальцах левой руки. После того укола мечом в плечо от мусорщицы что-то зажило не совсем правильно и пальцы временами сводит судорогой. И над этим тоже надо работать, иначе в следующий раз рука может дрогнуть в самый неподходящий момент. Пусть ведущая у него и правая, но если меч можно держать одной, то для управления кораблем точно нужны обе.

Минуты утекают одна за одной, но Рен, сосредоточившийся на движении серебристого кружка и подсчете вдохов-выдохов, этого не замечает. 

— Забавно, — внезапно произносят у него практически над ухом. Рыцарь подскакивает, как ошпаренный, пытаясь развернуться на месте, и нос к носу сталкивается с призраком.

— Забавно, что есть кто-то, способный не заметить лорда ситхов за своей спиной.

Анакин Скайвокер криво улыбается, щуря янтарно-желтые глаза, так похожие на те, из кошмаров, что Рена продирает холодом вдоль позвоночника и он, не выдержав, отводит взгляд. Чужая Сила, более не скрытая ничем, ощутимо давит, заставляя нервничать.

— Милорд, — едва слышно выдыхает Кайло, не зная, что еще можно сказать. Все слишком не так, как он представлял себе. Слишком... обыденно. И Вейдер, явившийся к нему в образе самого себя до Мустафара, отнюдь не вызывает желания преклонять колени. А вот желание отгородиться от призрака лезвием меча — очень даже.

«Совсем как во сне», — эта мысль застает Рена врасплох. Но после всего, что сказал ему Сноук, после возобновившихся кошмаров, он не решится спросить об этом, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь. Потому что в глубине души подозревает, что знает разгадку. Давно уже знает, только верить не хочет.

— Можно и так, Бен Соло, — холодно роняет призрак, медленно обходя рыцаря по кругу.

Рен поворачивается следом, не замечая, как напрягаются плечи в ожидании удара.

— Теперь у меня другое имя, — резче, чем стоило бы, произносит он.

Скайвокер вздергивает перечеркнутую коротким шрамом бровь. Назвать этого молодого, опасного и наглого одаренного Вейдером язык у Рена не поворачивается даже мысленно.

— Еще скажи, что титул магистра ты заслужил, а не получил в подарок. Со стороны твоего учителя, — это слово Анакин буквально выплевывает и его спокойное лицо на долю секунды кривится в злобном оскале, — это было очень мило. Назначить главным над своими рыцарями того, кто хоть меч сумел собрать сам. Испытание для сопливых детей.

— Люк не учил этому ни меня, ни других, — Кайло начинает злиться, понимая, что его провоцируют намеренно и ничем хорошим это все не закончится, — я учился сам, по старым трактатам...

— И выбрал самую дурацкую конструкцию из возможных. Зато красиво, девушкам небось нравится, — фыркает призрак. — А вот мой меч маленькой мусорщице ты отдал зря, не для нее он.

— Я не отдавал! — голос Рена взлетает выше и позорно срывается. И это становится последней каплей — он машинально стягивает собственную Силу в клубок и отгораживается ей от ситха.

— Ну да, она сама взяла. Необученная, испуганная девочка. Сам-то в это веришь? — Анакин небрежным жестом сметает все чужие щиты и выбрасывает ладонь вперед. 

Сбитый с ног Кайло проезжает на боку через половину ангара, прежде чем успевает собраться и дать хоть какой-то отпор. Но он не успевает, фатально не успевает, и уже через долю секунды обнаруживает себя висящим над полом в кольце Силы, которое не может разорвать даже при всем желании. Его хватает только на то, чтобы дышать — с большим трудом, сипло и мучительно, но дышать. Мыски сапог лишь скребут пол, не позволяя сохранить равновесие, и где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль извиниться перед Хаксом, поскольку положение действительно унизительное.

«Не верю!» — огрызается Рен мысленно, поскольку понимает, что на разговор у него дыхания точно не хватит. А терять сознание сейчас определенно не лучший выход.

— Правильно не веришь, — хмыкает Скайвокер. — Девочке могли помочь. А вот кто и как, я еще выясню. 

Лорд ситхов подходит ближе и цепляет Рена под подбородок полупрозрачным пальцем. Прикосновение призрака похоже на сильный удар током, рыцарь дергается, пытаясь отстраниться, но Сила держит крепко. Анакин пристально изучает перечеркнутое шрамом лицо Кайло, заглядывает в глаза, где видит тщательно скрываемую панику и злость. Улыбается и отступает на шаг.

— Ну что же... магистр рыцарей Рен, — насмешливо роняет он, — пора выяснить, чего же ты стоишь.

Сила отпускает горло, но тут же обрушивается на плечи чудовищным весом, давит вниз, принуждая склониться, опуститься на колени. Скручивает реальность в ледяном вихре мрака. 

Кайло кричит без звука, чувствуя тот самый голодный интерес Тьмы из сна, сопротивляется так, словно то неведомое, что так пугало его в кошмаре, через секунду прорвется сюда и будет жрать его, утробно урча и чавкая. Но сначала одно, а потом и второе колено касается пола, после чего Рен со сдавленным всхлипом валится лицом вниз, едва успев выставить руки.

— Вставай, наследничек, — тяжело вздыхает Анакин через минуту. И выразительно тянет. — Ма-а-агистр.

Ответом ему служит ненавидящий взгляд, который ситх игнорирует с удивительным спокойствием.

«Дозвался, называется...» — со второй попытки Кайло удается сесть. Подняться на ноги он даже не пытается, понимая что свалится еще раз, но уже без посторонней помощи.

— Итак, — призрак, убедившись, что его снова слушают, начинает говорить. Повернуться к собеседнику лицом он при этом не считает нужным, продолжая рассматривать звезды в открытом створе ангара. Когда успели раскрыться створки шлюза Рен не помнит, хотя сопровождающую открытие сирену не услышал бы только глухой.

— Вернемся к нашим бантам, Кайло, если тебе так нравится это имя. Кстати, тебе его дал Сноук или ты сам так неизящно пошутил?

— Сноук, — голос рыцаря хрипит и он ничего не может с ним поделать. Горло в этот раз пережало от души, сам он обычно обходился со своими жертвами аккуратнее.

— Скайвокер-Соло, Кай-ло. Да уж, от судьбы не убежишь, — Вейдер, теперь уже Вейдер, пусть и с лицом Анакина Скайвокера, поворачивается наконец к Рену и пристально смотрит на того сверху вниз. — Голокрон ты хоть открыть сумел, чудо в перьях?

— Сумел, — почти шипит оскорбленный Рен, резко встряхивая головой в попытке убрать падающие в глаза волосы. После валяния по полу его прическа и впрямь напоминает разворошенное гнездо. — И хочу знать, что это была за идиотская шутка? Почему в роли учителя Бен Кеноби?!

Анакин вздергивает краешек губ в невеселой улыбке.

— Я сделал этот голокрон больше полувека назад, во время войны. Думал отдать сыну, когда ему исполнится четыре-пять. А Оби-Вана попросил прочесть парочку лекций, остальное взял из старых записей. Тогда он еще считал меня своим другом и согласился, хоть и заподозрил, что старается не для будущих орденских малявок.... тогда мало кто был уверен, что вернется в Храм и сможет кого-то учить. После всего, что было.

Рен моргает, веря и не веря в то, что слышит.

— Война, особенно война гражданская, не место для рыцарей Света. Очень уж быстро этот Свет или гаснет, или начинает жечь. Своих, чужих, непричастных... — ситх смотрит на далекие звезды, кривя лицо в гримасе отвращения. И вдруг меняет тему, — кстати, как тебе Кеноби в роли учителя?

— Очень зануд... — Кайло прикусывает язык, понимая, что ждут от него совсем других слов, но поздно, вылетело — не поймаешь.

— И это говорит человек, который прослушал четыре лекции из двух с половиной тысяч? — ехидно интересуется Анакин. — Друг мой, ты в самом начале пути. Тебя чему-то учили, но кто? Поскольку результат обучения не впечатляет, скажем так.

«И останемся в рамках вежливости, не переходя на хаттский».

— Дядя, — Рен внутренне морщится, понимая, что сегодня язык у него точно опережает мысли, но не поправляется. — Верховный лидер... Дальше учился сам.

Призрак закатывает глаза с той долей театральности, которая выдает давно отрепетированную привычку.

— Люк, который сам получил обрывочные знания, годящиеся только для того, чтобы прожить полчаса в обществе дружелюбно настроенных ситхов? Отправленный своими учителями фактически на смерть и выживший только потому, что я не имею привычки убивать кровных родичей? Тогда я предпочел спасти сына от моего безумного учителя. А надо было спасать учителя, и не на «Звезде», а лет за десять до, когда еще был шанс. Тогда и выбирать бы не пришлось!

Вейдер раздраженно пинает что-то полупрозрачным сапогом, и Рен слышит, как от удара по палубе со звоном проносится нечто маленькое и металлическое.

— Люк, который думал, что вернул меня к Свету, и не понял, как близко был к Тьме сам? Чему он мог научить кроме полетов? Да и к тем талант врожденный был.

Анакин шипит сквозь зубы ругательство, а Кайло молчит, пытаясь осознать услышанное. То, что он видит глазами и в Силе, однозначно указывает — Анакин Скайвокер остался тем, кем был, собой. Принципиальным лордом ситхов. То еще сочетание, но Избранный на то и Избранный, чтобы ставить себя выше придуманного закона. Особенно если учесть, что легенд об избранности было две — по одной на каждую сторону. Только вот равновесие так и не наступило, наоборот, все взяло и рассыпалось прахом. Сила словно ушла, исчезла или затаилась. Затаилась, чтобы вернуться в нем самом, неровно, неправильно и больно. И в Рей... которая была сильнее его, но пока не ощущала — насколько.

— Последний джедай, — тихо произносит Рен, — так его называют.

— Он не джедай, — обрывает ситх. — Самоучка, не больше. И он серый, не светлый. Война стоила моему сыну слишком дорого.

Кайло вздыхает едва слышно, задумываясь о том, чего стоило все, что он пытался сделать правильно, ему самому. Выводы напрашиваются неутешительные.

— А Сноук, откуда выползла эта тварь? — Вейдер оказывается так близко, что можно вытянуть руку и потрогать край призрачного плаща.

— Воображаемый друг, — устало отвечает Рен. — Который однажды стал реальным, но уже не другом, а учителем. Мама все пыталась меня от этого оградить, но куда там... то Сенат, то переговоры, то еще что... А потом стало поздно.

Кайло смотрит в пол, снова видя себя на ступенях старого храма, себя и шестерых «друзей», прячущих лица под масками, как и он сам. А вокруг них лежат трупы, кажущиеся в неверном свете клинка просто кучами грязи. Тогда он верил, искренне, истово, поскольку на другой чаше весов лежал его еженощный кошмар. Понял, что все не просто так, он позже, когда все уроки пришлось отрабатывать в пыточной. Ломая и выворачивая чужие сознания, содрогаясь от ужаса и отвращения, отстраняясь от всего этого и принимая как должное, как часть жизни. А потом пришлось убивать. Раз за разом, грязно и бессмысленно. Пока это тоже не вошло в привычку.

— Если тебя это утешит, то знай, многие рыцари Света во время войны убивали и пытали. Включая самых, можно сказать, идейных, как магистр Винду, например, — Анакин кривит губы в ухмылке. Его она ничуть не украшает, но кажется единственной настоящей, искренней. И выстраданной.

— Но как?

— Цель оправдывает средства, пока ты готов платить, — ситх пожимает плечами, — истина старая и многими любимая. — Сидиус был готов платить дорого — временем, деньгами, собой. Совет джедаев был готов платить жизнями. В итоге сделка состоялась и мы получили Империю с начавшим сходить с ума Императором. 

Вейдер молчит долго, но прерывать это молчание опасно.

— Нельзя взять галактику в ладонь и нести. Умен ты, силен ли, предусмотрителен ли... человеческих сил для этого слишком мало. И галактика выскользнет из пальцев и расколется на части. 

Лорд вздыхает и снова смотрит на звезды.

— Подумай, Рен. О многом подумай, спросишь потом.

Кайло медленно кивает, а подняв взгляд, обнаруживает, что остался один. Звезды медленно плывут в черноте, в ангаре с открытым створом холодно и пусто. И хочется завыть от собственного бессилия.

«Отчаяние — мать безумия...»


	15. Глава 14

Хронометр на стене показывает без двадцати пяти час. Четвертая штурманская смена тихонько переговаривается, обсуждая результаты дежурства третьей, слышен бубнеж операторов и мерное попискивание аппаратуры. Старший навигатор сидит в своем кресле и внимательно разглядывает фрагмент карты, пересчитанный за сегодня, отмечая на нем сомнительные участки, которые следует перепроверить вручную. Отправленные по взятым у магистра рыцарей Рен координатам разведывательные дройды уже начали возвращаться, что позволяет несколько расширить перечень возможных путей отхода. Но вот вглубь сектора пока можно проложить всего три маршрута, пригодных для «Финализатора», да и то, один из них Ойги стала бы использовать только в критической ситуации. Наверняка есть и другие пути, но их еще надо найти. А для этого нужен полный перерасчет координат с джедайской карты и сам магистр.

«Жаль, что соответствующего образования у него нет. Ну хоть знает, как прыжки считать, и то хорошо...»

— Мэм? — от размышлений Эрну отрывает один из ее заместителей. — Суточный отчет готов, мы уточнили детали, и теперь можем с уверенностью утверждать, что...

— Касси, я читаю быстрее, чем вы рассказываете, — Ойги забирает у несколько смущенного капитан-лейтенанта датапад и просматривает текст. — Да, отлично, продолжайте в том же духе. И пока мы не начали играть в молчанку, а связь будет ограничена в ближайший день-два, вытрясите мне из разведчиков все, что у них есть по этому сектору. Как угодно, хоть стриптиз им станцуйте, но завтра вечером все данные мне на стол.

Молодой человек заметно краснеет, мысленно проклиная женский коллектив, но кивает, прекрасно понимая, что все опять сведется к обещаниям, лести, уламываниям, и мелким взяткам с последующим их коллективным распитием.

— Отчет генералу я отнесу сама, если он еще не спит, пройдусь заодно. А то у меня корма скоро будет как у нашего крейсера, большая и угловатая, — старший навигатор щелкает селектором под сдавленные смешки подчиненных.

— Мостик, штурманская служба беспокоит. Капитан у вас? — Эрна осторожно потирает поясницу, размышляя о недостатках сидячей работы. Но в ближайшие недели ей скорее всего придется побегать самой, а не только гонять подчиненных, поэтому стоит не жаловаться, а наслаждаться последними спокойными сменами.

— Капитан у себя, — через пару секунд отзывается оператор, — передал мостик дежурной смене и велел его не беспокоить.

— Хорошо, тогда оставьте суточный отчет штурманской службы вахтенному офицеру. Генерала, как я понимаю, тоже нет? — старший навигатор нетерпеливо постукивает пальцем по краю пульта.

«Иначе бы уже сам отозвался, любитель контролировать каждый чих экипажа. Неудивительно что Менц бесится, теперь все высочайшее внимание ему, базы-то больше нет, прикрыться нечем...»

— Нет, мэм, — Ойги слышит быстрый перестук клавиш. — Он у себя, но еще не спит. Отчет службы связи запрашивал пять минут назад.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — тепло благодарит собеседника старший навигатор и отключает связь.

Еще раз просмотрев приготовленный подчиненными отчет, Ойги сливает на датапад свои собственные заметки и встает, стараясь не морщиться. Многочасовое сидение дает о себе знать, рождая невеселую мысль о возможности вступления в симбиоз с креслом. Но тогда нужно заказывать летающее, или требовать себе еще одного зама. Но ни того, ни другого не предвидится, а значит надо собраться и заняться последним на сегодня делом.

Старший навигатор желает подчиненным спокойной работы и покидает штурманский центр. Отсюда до жилых помещений старших офицеров минут двадцать неспешной ходьбы. Достаточно, чтобы размять ноги и подумать.

Пустые коридоры с редкими патрулями производят странное впечатление. В два часа освещение переведут в ночной режим и картинка станет совсем уж сюрреалистичной, но Эрна наблюдает ее слишком часто, чтобы продолжать удивляться. А вот штурмовикам, наверное, неуютно на посту в полумраке.

Она кивает на приветствие караульных у жилого блока, стараясь зевать не слишком явно, и ловит боковым зрением свое отражение в стенной панели. Все как положено — прическа прилизана, сапоги блестят, форма умеренно помята, лицо помято неумеренно, но это поправимо. Нормальным сном и спокойным отношением к себе и службе. Ну и косметику в этой галактике изобретали не зря.

Эрна тихонько хмыкает, думая о том, сколь многие обманывались ее невыразительной внешностью, как-то приукрашивать которую Ойги не стремилась ни двадцать лет назад, ни сейчас. Природа наделила ее острым умом, тяжелым характером и полным отсутствием любви к ближнему, поэтому идеальной маскировкой в виде невнятно-пепельных волос, таких же бровей и ресниц пренебрегать было просто глупо. Лицо, на котором можно нарисовать все, что угодно, но лучше не рисовать вовсе. Быть наблюдателем куда удобнее и полезнее для здоровья. А на рожон пусть лезут те, кому амбиции жить мешают.

— Генерал, сэр, — дверь каюты скользит за спиной, отрезая от холода коридора.

— Отчет? — Хакс поднимает голову и с силой трет уголок глаза. Здороваться третий раз за день он смысла не видит. Собственно, в ночном бдении тоже особого смысла нет, но спокойно спать, зная, что что-то где-то осталось недопровереным, он не сможет, поэтому приходится мучиться. 

— Он самый, — Эрна подходит ближе и протягивает датапад командующему. Судя по гирлянде голосхем над столом генерала, работа в самом разгаре. И сейчас к имеющимся изображениям прибавится еще парочка ее авторства.

— Третий маршрут, — Хакс быстро перелистывает страницы, — чем он плох?

Ойги чуть пожимает плечами.

— Ничем особенным для опытного экипажа небольшого корабля, но нам, с нашими габаритами и командой, туда лучше не лезть. Опять будете толкаться на мостике с Менцем, а посреди астероидного поля это не лучшее решение.

— Эрна... — в голосе генерала отчетливо слышна угроза.

— Рутгер, — старший навигатор наклоняется над столешницей, и потревоженные голограммы причудливо изгибаются за ее плечами. — Проконтролировать все ты в любом случае не сможешь. Даже если знаешь, как действовать лучше. Поэтому будь любезен, не нервничай и не мешай людям делать их работу.

Хакс кривится, машинально потирая запястье. Ойги вздыхает, обходит стол и склоняется над креслом, мягко целуя генерала в висок.

— Руди, успокойся. Капитан крейсера не так плох, как тебе кажется. И точно станет лучше, если ты позволишь ему действовать самостоятельно.

— Сомневаюсь, — Хакс смотрит на нее снизу вверх, — судя по взглядам в спину, они только и ждут пока я снова оступлюсь. А потерять корабль... мало мне Рена, который нас чуть не взорвал к ситхам неделю назад, так еще это!

— Магистра мы займем, как только закончится пересчет координат, — навигатор протягивает руку и разворачивает одну из голограмм, показывая будущий фронт работ. — И займем надолго, можешь на меня положиться. 

— Хотелось бы, — Хакс сжимает пальцами переносицу, щуря покрасневшие от усталости глаза. — Но этот псих двужильный.

Непрошенное воспоминание о тьме, живущей в глубине расширенных зрачков Рена, заставляет генерала едва ощутимо вздрогнуть. 

Ойги замечает это и хмурит брови, мысленно отмечая непривычную эмоцию. Раньше Рутгер относился к рыцарю более... трезво. Возможно, произошло что-то, о чем она пока не знает. А нет такого секрета, который бы нельзя было узнать.

— Так привлеки его к поиску нежелательных гостей на борту. Только предварительно объясни разницу между людьми Ларри и Сноука. Не хотелось бы потом оправдываться перед мужем. 

Хакс брезгливо кривится, выдавая свое отношение к сложившейся ситуации. Их ситуации. Еще одна вещь, о которой все время нужно помнить.

— И не делай так, тебе не идет, — Эрна прижимает пальцем краешек чужих губ и наклоняется ближе. — Я ведь здесь, а значит, все будет хорошо.

«Если бы я мог в это поверить...»

 

— Таким образом, два часа назад мы завершили первую фазу операции, и с завтрашнего дня приступаем к поиску планет, подходящих для размещения новой базы Первого Ордена, — Хакс прохаживается вдоль длинного стола, время от времени поглядывая на сидящих за ним офицеров, — данный сектор формально нейтрален как Республике, так и Содружеству, но мы обязаны соблюдать осторожность и всячески скрывать свои интересы здесь, в то время как наши коллеги осуществляют присоединение к Ордену систем, изъявивших такое желание после уничтожения Хосниан-Прайм. 

Генерал внимательно следит за тем, как и у кого меняются лица при этих словах. И результат ему не слишком нравится.

— Наша же глобальная задача — подготовить плацдарм для будущего удара по остаткам Новой Республики, и скрыть его существование от Сопротивления, — продолжает он. —Поэтому вводится жесткий режим ограничения связи, все данные будут пересылаться пакетом дважды в сутки, и все ваши запросы на получение тех или иных сведений, включая разведданные, должны быть сформулированы максимально четко. Помимо этого мы будем осуществлять поиск новых гиперпространственных путей, что позволит наносить удары по узловым точкам известных трасс в будущем.

Проецируемые над столом голограммы с фрагментами звездных карт и предполагаемых маршрутов для разведывательных дройдов медленно вращаются, позволяя всем желающим рассмотреть себя в подробностях. Копии всех необходимых данных есть у каждого приглашенного, но трехмерная проекция явно нагляднее.

Генерал доходит до своего председательского места и опирается на спинку кресла. Точно напротив него сидит магистр рыцарей Рен, за все время совещания так и не оторвавший взгляд от собственных скрещенных на столешнице рук. Шлем лежит рядом. А места по обе стороны от Кайло пустуют.

Зачем он тут сидит, не знает никто, ведь обычно Рен не жалует любые совещания, предпочитая получать всю интересующую его информацию из первоисточника. Но в этот раз магистр, видимо, считает нужным присутствовать. Поддерживать, так сказать, командный дух. 

Косые взгляды в свой адрес Кайло переносит на удивление спокойно, поэтому командующий тут же забывает о рыцаре.

— Отчеты всех служб я хочу видеть дважды в сутки, штурманской службы — четырежды, после каждой смены. В случае любой, я подчеркиваю, любой, — Хакс смотрит на всех собравшихся, убеждаясь, что они его действительно слышат, — внештатной ситуации, докладывать мне лично. Вне зависимости от времени суток.

Собрание согласно кивает. И лишь Рен сидит неподвижно, думая о чем-то своем.

— Дамы и господа, вы свободны, — командующему хочется устало вздохнуть и потереть ноющий висок, но он привычно сдерживается.

И пока старшие офицеры корабля тянутся к выходу, умудряясь устроить в дверях толкучку, генерал отключает проекции и проверяет датапад на предмет новых сообщений с летной палубы. Когда он поднимает голову, то видит, что в зале совещаний остался только Рен, который, наконец, соизволил покинуть свое место и теперь стоит, задумчиво глядя на Хакса. В ответ на вопросительно вздернутую бровь рыцарь медленно кивает и выходит за дверь. А генерал задается праздным вопросом о том, сколько дней магистр еще будет сохранять свое противоестественное спокойствие. Спорит сам с собой, загадывая декаду.

И ошибается. Рен срывается через восемь дней.


	16. Глава 15

— Лейтенант? — Митака вздрагивает от неожиданности и поднимает голову, слыша смутно знакомый голос. Встречается взглядом с находящимся по другую сторону пульта человеком и тут же отводит глаза, подавляя инстинктивное желание зажмуриться. 

«И дня не прошло, как вернулся к своим, и опять...»

Стоящий перед ним магистр рыцарей Рен едва слышно вздыхает и крепче сжимает пальцы на бортике пульта. Ему шарахающиеся от него младшие офицеры надоели уже до скрежета зубовного. А ведь задача стояла элементарная — получение подборки разведывательных сводок за последний месяц. И того нормально сделать не удается уже который день.

«Кажется, половину экипажа можно смело заменить дройдами, пользы от них ровно столько же...» — но Рен усилием воли отгоняет эту мысль, вспоминая, что калечить персонал ему запрещено Сноуком, причем запрещено неоднократно. Трижды за последнее полугодие, если быть точным. И именно этот офицер-связист, который сейчас больше всего желает провалиться на пару палуб ниже, был его последней жертвой.

— Мои запросы, лейтенант, — Кайло мысленно считает до десяти, глядя поверх плеча вынужденного собеседника. — Я хочу знать, пришел ли ответ из центра.

Митака нервно вздрагивает и судорожно тычет в кнопки пульта. На голографическом экране появляется длинный список всех исходящих запросов, но искомых по состоянию на последние сутки там нет. 

— Простите, сэр, — лейтенант просматривает мелькающие строки с некоторым недоумением, — но тут ничего нет. Когда запрос был отправлен?

— Первый — позавчера. И по одному запросу на каждую смену, — терпеливо отвечает рыцарь, но желание хоть как-то ускорить процесс все же прорывается в голосе. — С высшим приоритетом, если это вам хоть как-то поможет!

— Да, сэр, — рассеяно отвечает лейтенант, развешивая над пультом уже целых шесть экранов и озадачено их разглядывая. 

Думает он минут десять, гоняя страницы туда-сюда и тем самым доводя рыцаря до белого каления. Чтобы отвлечься, Рен смотрит на других операторов, занятых своими делами. Но вся смена упорно делает вид, что не замечает гостя, хотя смутный интерес через Силу ощущается очень явно. Но вот косых взглядов, к которым Кайло уже успел кое-как привыкнуть за прошедшие дни, нет. То ли связисты отрастили себе глаза на затылке, то ли изобрели другой способ наблюдения.

Рен ловит свое отражение в стенной панели и едва не кривится от увиденного. Спать однозначно надо больше, да и компрессами не пренебрегать, а то он так и будет ходить со шрамом через все лицо ближайший год. От неприятных мыслей Рена отвлекает радостный возглас лейтенанта.

— Я нашел их, сэр! — Митака счастлив уже этим. Но вдруг выражение лица связиста снова меняется, становясь настороженным. 

— И? — Рен стискивает пальцы на бортике, слыша скрип кожи перчаток даже сквозь наполняющий координационный центр гул и клацанье.

— Они не были отправлены, сэр, — офицер выглядит обескураженным. — Ни один. Но я не вижу... А, вот. Причина отказа — превышение лимита на передачу данных.

Митака переводит взгляд на другой экран.

— Ответ на любой из запросов займет до десяти процентов пакета данных и не может быть отправлен из центра без ущерба для безопасности корабля. Приказ фильтровать подобные запросы исходит от главы контрразведки Ордена. Простите, сэр, но я не могу вам помочь.

Рен снова считает до десяти, уже понимая полную бессмысленность своей затеи.

— Еще раз, — глухо произносит он, видя, как взгляд лейтенанта буквально прилипает к его рукам, медленно сжимающимся в кулаки. Хватку на своем горле Митака помнит слишком хорошо.

— Да, с-сэр? — во взгляде связиста открытая паника.

— Мои запросы, запросы с высшим приоритетом, даже не были отправлены только потому, что размер ответа, которого никто так мне и не дал, может превысить некий выдуманный лимит? — Рен почти шипит, чувствуя, как Сила поднимается в нем волной ослепляющей ярости.

Лейтенант мелко кивает, машинально делая шаг назад, когда голографические экраны начинают плыть и изгибаться над пультом.

— Вон, — тяжело роняет Рен, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя перед собой.

Митака делает еще один осторожный шаг и вскрикивает, когда невидимая сила отшвыривает его прочь, в гостеприимно распахнутые двери. 

— Вон!!! — пульты отключаются с протяжным всхлипом сминаемого металла, потолочные лампы искрят и гаснут одна за другой, проекционные столы вспучиваются пузырями крошащегося пластика под рев аварийной сигнализации, а магистр стоит в эпицентре всего этого кошмара и отчаянно пытается удержать выплеск Силы. Хотя бы до того момента, когда за последним вопящим от ужаса оператором закроется противоударная дверь. А потом разжимает пальцы. 

Осколки всего, что может быть разбито, взмывают в воздух, закручиваясь звенящим смерчем, а Сила внутри Рена раскрывается причудливым кроваво-красным цветком.

 

Запись с камер наблюдения обрывается белым шумом, и генерал молча отдает датапад стоящему рядом технику.

— Где магистр сейчас? — сухо интересуется он, морщась от всполохов переносных ламп, которыми сейчас освещено то, что час назад было помещением координационного центра. А теперь напоминает эпицентр взрыва протонной торпеды.

— В лазарете на шестой палубе, сэр, — адъютант вытягивается в струнку под тяжелым взглядом начальства. — Дошел туда сам, о текущем состоянии данных нет. Запросить?

Хакс отрицательно качает головой.

— Найдите мне лейтенанта, с которым говорил Рен до... всего этого, — резкий взмах затянутой в перчатку руки очерчивает учиненный одаренным разгром.

Адъютант кивает и испаряется, техники исчезают так же бесшумно, уволакивая из-под ног свое громоздкое оборудование. Генерал со свистом выдыхает воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и разворачивается на пятках. Под каблуками начищенных сапог мерзко хрустит битый пластик.

«Ненадолго же тебя хватило, Рен», — Хакс в два шага пересекает расстояние, отделяющее его от остова пульта, и осторожно касается гнутого металла. В полумраке видно плохо, но вот эта выемка явно от пальцев. Генерал медленно сжимает руку, повторяя жест магистра, и спрашивает себя, что именно так взбесило Рена. Невозможность получить данные? Но почему он сразу запросил центр, а не обратился к корабельному архиву? Ведь там наверняка были интересующие его копии. Или обратился, но не нашел всего нужного? 

Пальцы скользят по развороченному пластиковому кожуху проекционного стола, выглядящему так, словно его что-то расплавило изнутри, цепляются за рваный край куска клонированной кожи, торчащего из остова скрученного в спираль операторского кресла, прослеживают глубокие царапины на дюрастали заклинившей противоударной двери.

Машинально сжимаются в кулак, которым генерал сейчас не отказался бы врезать магистру в челюсть. И плевать на последствия. Но выплеснуть агрессию некуда, а значит опять придется мучиться головной болью. Слишком часто за последнее время.

«И кто-то за это заплатит. Обязательно!»

— Сэр? — в проеме двери, которую пришлось вырезать, поскольку металл выгнуло и взломало, появляется силуэт адъютанта, причудливо подсвеченный контровым светом. За его спиной мнется кто-то еще, пока невидимый. — Я привел лейтенанта Митаку, генерал.

Хакс выходит из разгромленного центра в освещенный коридор и морщится — лампы светят слишком ярко.

— Вы на редкость везучи, лейтенант, — мрачно хмыкает генерал, разглядывая стоящего перед ним офицера. 

Молодой человек выглядит несколько помятым — китель в пыли, волосы всколочены, на щеке ссадина, косо залепленная пластырем. В подрагивающей руке кружка с кофе, от которой отчетливо тянет запахом чего-то алкогольного. Не иначе как сердобольные коллеги постарались.

— В-вы думаете, сэр? — голос связиста звучит потеряно. А в глазах испуг и тень пережитого потрясения.

— Разумеется, — Хакс дает себе обещание в конце этого длинного дня тоже чего-нибудь выпить, но со льдом и из приличной посуды. Поскольку иначе он рискует уподобиться Рену и что-нибудь разбить. — Дважды попались магистру под горячую руку и выжили.

— Э... — лейтенант явно не знает куда себя девать. — Мне кажется, сэр, что он не хотел никого калечить. 

Генерал скептически кривится. В добрые намерения рыцаря ему верится еще меньше, чем в гуманизм хаттов. Нет, блажь на Рена может найти любая, но обычно в процессе вымещения своей злости Кайло не имеет привычки заботиться о сохранности шкуры ближнего, предоставляя всем случайным свидетелям спасать себя самостоятельно. А тут он сначала вышвырнул операторов из зала, а потом разгромил помещение.

— А вот это я уже спрошу у самого Рена, — с легкой угрозой произносит Хакс, не замечая, как вздрагивает при этом Митака. — Что он хотел от вас?

— М-магистр хотел получить ответы на запросы в центр, всего запросов было шесть, но ни один не был отправлен, — лейтенант печально смотрит в чашку с остывающей ядерной кофейно-алкогольной смесью, внезапно остро жалея, что рыцарь не приложил его чуть сильнее и отсидеться в лазарете не получится. Впрочем, с командующего станется достать нужного человека и из открытого космоса. Не то что с больничной койки.

— И причиной того, что запросы не были отправлены был их слишком большой размер? — генерал давит на собеседника и взглядом и голосом, тон которого постепенно меняется от относительно ровного до откровенно враждебного.

— Нет, сэр, — лейтенант ежится, пытаясь стать меньше, и упорно отводит глаза, не желая встречаться взглядом с начальством. — Слишком большим был бы размер ответа. Каждый запрос касался всех разведывательных данных, полученных во всех подконтрольных нам секторах за последний месяц.

— Секторах? — изумление скрыть Хаксу не удается.

«Рен что, оперативный анализ собрался делать?!»

— Секторах, сэр, — соглашается Митака. — Но объем данных слишком велик, да и правила не позволяют передавать такое одним пакетом во избежание дешифровки.

Генерал на секунду закрывает глаза, пытаясь уложить в голове взбаламученные такой новостью мысли. Получается плохо, да и подозрения подобное поведение Кайло рождает самого паскудного толка.

— Через час я хочу видеть все запросы магистра, отосланные и отклоненные, и также ответы на них. С... ну, пусть будет неделя до потери «Старкиллера» и по сегодняшний день.

— Да, сэр, — получивший четкую задачу лейтенант заметно приободряется и даже стоять начинает ровнее.

— Свободны. Хотя нет, стойте, — желание потереть ноющий висок становится нестерпимым, но вместо этого Хакс лишь поправляет лацкан шинели. Ему последние дни все время холодно. От нервов или от недосыпания, пока неясно, но в любом случае неприятно. — Вас перевести обратно к снабженцам, лейтенант?

Митака смотрит на командующего с какой-то непонятной грустью.

— Спасибо, сэр, но не стоит. Вряд ли это что-то изменит.

 

«Фаталисты, хатт их задави, стоит один раз напугать, и бери тепленькими...» — раздражение летит впереди генерала, и хоть он не обладает Силой, но слухи о последней выходке Рена уже наверняка распространились по кораблю, и теперь все — от простого штурмовика до полковника службы безопасности, по возможности, избегают высокого начальства. И Хакса это полностью устраивает, поскольку сейчас даже любая мелочь, на которою он в обычной ситуации даже не обратил бы внимания, грозит прорвать плотину самоконтроля и выпустить на волю гнев, столь же разрушительный, как Сила одного неуравновешенного одаренного. А может и хуже.

Командующий останавливается у дверей лазарета на шестой палубе и делает несколько размеренных вдохов-выдохов. Перед встречей с основной своей сегодняшней проблемой надо хоть немного успокоиться. Потом снимает перчатку с правой руки и прижимает ладонь к замку. Возиться с ключом сейчас нет ни времени, ни желания.

Скудное освещение палаты, едва достигающее двадцати процентов от нормы, на секунду ослепляет генерала, машинально шагнувшего вперед, темнотой, кажущейся абсолютной. Но стоит закрыться двери, как вместе с полумраком на Хакса наваливается сухая жара, от которой волосы моментально прилипают к вискам, а плечи под шинелью покрываются пленкой пота.

«Какого..?» — генерал оборачивается к панели климат-контроля, намереваясь немедленно перевести ее в нормальный режим, но замирает, разглядев, что температура и так выставлена на минимум. Но жаркого марева вокруг это не отменяет. И, кажется, он знает, в чем причина.

«Рен».

Магистр лежит на койке, полностью сливаясь цветом с простынями, лишь спутанная масса волос выделяется чернотой на общем фоне. А экран рядом с пациентом показывает какие-то совсем фантастические цифры. По крайней мере, Хакс уверен, что с такой температурой и давлением люди в сознание не приходят. Да и обычно не выживают, если уж на то пошло.

— Рен, — глупо надеяться, но не молчать же. — Рен?

Темные ресницы вздрагивают и медленно поднимаются, открывая два провала в никуда на месте зрачков.

— Трупов много? — голос рыцаря едва слышен, но слова он выговаривает четко и на бред это не похоже. Хотя сама постановка вопроса сбивает генерала с толку.

— Нет, — послушно отвечает он на заданный вопрос. — Два перелома и десяток ушибов.

— Хорошо, — Рен закрывает глаза. — Хорошо...

Горячее марево над койкой дрожит, размывая контуры символов на мониторах. Дрожит и колеблется в такт едва различимому дыханию Кайло.

Хакс осторожно шагает назад, не рискуя поворачиваться к рыцарю спиной. Шагает, пока под пальцы не попадает пластина замка. И с огромным облегчением отрезает себя металлом двери от всей этой потусторонней мути.


	17. Глава 16

— Я что-то делаю не так, — слова, которыми Рен встречает заглянувшего в лазарет генерала два дня спустя, мало похожи на приветствие. На извинение — тем более.

— Все вы не так делаете, — сухо замечает Хакс, бросая на койку рядом с магистром свою деку, тут же тонущую в скомканном одеяле. — Например, подставляетесь под гнев Верховного лидера и всех наших недоброжелателей. Или вам так хочется пообщаться в приватной обстановке с Ленцем? Он просто счастлив будет увидеть в пыточной нас обоих. И не в роли приглашенных экспертов, поверьте. Если вам нужен анализ ситуации в Ордене, обращайтесь в следующий раз ко мне, а не устраивайте самостоятельные... изыскания. И не пугайте людей, рапорт о психологическом состоянии экипажа можно читать как триллер. Только вот ловить ваших монстров почему-то приходится мне.

«И не спать ночами из-за чьей-то прихоти узнать об Ордене что-то новенькое. С другой стороны, лучше поздно, чем посмертно...»

На протяжении все этой возмущенной речи Рен молча сидит на кровати, поджав ноги, и крутит в пальцах золотистый куб голокрона. Магистр полностью одет, недостает только перчаток и шлема, который он, видимо, решил на борту корабля больше не носить. С другой стороны, повышенное внимание к его взбалмошному высочеству — его проблемы. 

«Принцесса, как есть принцесса».

Вторая койка, на которую устало опускается генерал, выглядит непривычно голо — все, что можно было с нее забрать, от подушки до покрывала, Кайло утащил в свое «гнездо». Другим словом бардак, устроенный в своей временной постели магистром, командующий назвать не может. А то, что он думает о манере лезть в кровать обутым, в приличном обществе и вовсе вслух не произносят.

«Ох и баловали кого-то в детстве», — сумрачно отмечает для себя Хакс, и, не дождавшись на свои слова никакой реакции, продолжает:

— Рен, потрудитесь держать себя в руках и не привлекать внимание контрразведки Ордена. Это действительно может плохо для нас закончиться.

Взгляд Кайло направлен куда-то в стену, поверх плеча генерала. Упреки и советы рыцарь игнорирует в равной степени и это начинает раздражать командующего. Если уж магистр не обращает внимания на прямую и явную угрозу, то что говорить о неявных?

Рен вдруг едва слышно вздыхает, передергивая плечами и нахохливаясь, как исполинская птица. Растрепанный край накидки только усиливает сходство.

«Ну что опять не так, падальщик?»

— Но если получалось у сотен поколений, то почему не выходит у меня? — Кайло тих и безучастен, полностью на своей волне, в том таинственном «нигде и никак», куда он так явно начал проваливаться в последнее время. Хотя, может и раньше все было так, только шлем мешал это увидеть.

— Что у вас не получается? — Хакс повышает голос, надеясь разбить чужую сосредоточенность, банально докричаться до собеседника. И достигает цели, поскольку взгляд Рена приобретает осмысленность и впивается в лицо генерала так, словно магистр только что его заметил. Ощущения странные и неприятные — как нырок в ледяную воду с открытыми глазами.

— Медитация, — Кайло страдальчески морщится, продолжая безостановочно крутить разбрасывающий завораживающие блики кубик в пальцах. — Упражнение простое, но получается что-то не то. В определенный момент происходит откат, который я не могу контролировать. Это... злит.

Генерал закатывает глаза, разрывая зрительный контакт и с минуту изучает потолочный светильник, пытаясь сформулировать ответ так, чтобы он не звучал совсем уж оскорбительно.

Но Рен не дожидается комментария. То, что мечется внутри надо обязательно выпустить, высказаться, пусть невольный слушатель не поймет и трети, но может быть от проговаривания вслух будет хоть какая-то польза?

— Джедаи отбирали одаренных детей в возрасте от шести до восемнадцати месяцев, первые два года учили чувствовать Силу, потом переходили к полноценным тренировкам. Но они для медитаций использовали младенческие воспоминания, подменяя понятия — Сила должна была ощущаться как материнские объятия, что-то однозначно приятное и родное. Некая... точка сборки, — магистр смотрит на мельтешение безделушки, гипнотизируя сам себя. После чего устало заканчивает, — у меня ее нет.

— Чего нет? — недоумевает Хакс, прекрасно знающий, что Рен может извлечь из чужой памяти все, что там вообще когда-либо было, да и на свою не жаловался ни разу. — Младенческих воспоминаний? Вам что, колыбельных не пел никто, на руках не носил?

— Дройды, — Кайло опускает ресницы, пряча выражение глаз. Момент слишком неловкий, чтобы можно было показать свои истинные эмоции. Стать уязвимым. — Первые полтора года меня нянчили дройды. Они же пели, если монотонное гудение можно так назвать. Мать прятала меня. Долго, слишком долго. 

«Боги галактики, как он раньше не рехнулся...»

— А потом? — генерал понимает всю бестактность вопроса, но не спросить не может.

— Потом я уже научился видеть истинные чувства, а не те, что взрослые стремятся показывать детям. Так что вспоминать нечего, — Рен снова кривится, осторожно потирая пальцами краешек шрама. — Правда, есть возможность использовать как точку сборки сильную эмоцию, испытанную в сознательном возрасте, не обязательно положительную, но значимую.

Хакс пожимает плечами, спрашивая себя, что он тут делает и почему ведет эту странную беседу с безумцем. Ответ прост — деваться некуда.

— Ну вот это у вас точно должно быть, — генерал уверен в том, что за последний месяц у них всех накопилось достаточно всякого рода памятных событий. Как со знаком плюс, так и минус. И у некоторых этот минус сейчас намертво вплавлен в кожу, а у некоторых — в репутацию.

— Должно, но пока ни одно из воспоминаний не дало нужного эффекта, — Кайло подпирает подбородок кулаком и принимается рассматривать сидящего напротив человека.

У магистра в голове явно зреет какая-то мысль, и эта мысль уже заранее не нравится командующему. И он оказывается прав, как всегда.

— А что было самым значимым для вас, генерал? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Рен, и от него отчетливо тянет холодом Силы.

— Выстрел «Старкиллера», — ровно отвечает Хакс, тщательно следя за голосом, чтобы не выдать своего отношения к попытке ментального воздействия. Осторожной, но непрошенной и тем неприятной. — Прекрасное зрелище.

— А с борта крейсера не впечатлило, — разочаровано резюмирует Кайло. Похоже, он ожидал какого-то другого ответа. Или имел в виду нечто иное.

— Могли и с земли полюбоваться, если бы соизволили, — ехидно замечает генерал, прикрывая веки. От недосыпа слегка мутит и кружится голова. — Или стоять за моей спиной было ниже вашего достоинства?

— Мне не слишком нравится сама идея мгновенного уничтожения нескольких населенных миров, — Рен произносит это совершенно будничным тоном, словно сказанное не противоречит самой идее Первого Ордена. — Подобное... довольно неприятно ощущается. Хотя я предполагал, что эффект будет намного сильнее. Не думаю, генерал, что вам бы понравилось, свались я в обморок в самый торжественный момент.

— Разрядили бы обстановку, — хмыкает Хакс, представляя себе подобную картинку.

Спать хочется все сильнее и он уже жалеет, что потратил столько времени на составление документа для магистра. С другой стороны, подобный жест доброй воли может несколько снизить имеющуюся в их профессиональных отношениях напряженность. 

Рен глухо фыркает. И после минутной паузы вдруг то ли просит, то ли нет:

— А покажите мне, Хакс?

— Еще чего, — вяло возмущается командующий, успевший за это время задремать и даже увидеть кусок какого-то крайне мутного сна, связанного со сверкой документов.

«Ну что же вы упрямитесь?» — чужая мысль скользит по краю сознания ледяной сороконожкой. И заставляет рвануться вперед, с размаху впечатываясь в плотный кокон Силы.

Кайло выдает не звук, его выдает движение воздуха. И, распахнув глаза, Хакс видит Рена совсем близко. Магистр нависает над сидящим генералом, придавив коленом полу его шинели к койке и почти касаясь пальцами моментально взмокшего виска. Все усилия хоть как-то пошевелиться абсолютно бесполезны — Сила давит мягко, не перекрывая дыхание, но отчетливо, опутывая невидимой паутиной от горла до щиколоток. 

— Расслабьтесь, генерал, — голос Рена падает до шепота, приобретая какие-то мурлыкающие интонации. Ни следа привычного в подобных случаях сарказма. — Это не будет больно, если вы не будете дергаться.

Хакс сдавленно шипит, не прекращая попыток вырваться, но тут ему ощутимо пережимает горло и он покорно опускает внутренние щиты, позволяя Кайло увидеть искомое до того, как он отключится от недостатка кислорода. И надеясь, что после этого рыцарь догадается убраться из его головы.

«Настырный ублюдок!» — отчетливо думает генерал и внезапно проваливается в воспоминание. Полное — со звуками, запахами и ощущениями, резкими и острыми, куда более сильными, чем они были тогда.

Приглушенный свет звезды, подарившей им энергию для сверхоружия, отражается в белом снегу, слепя широко раскрытые глаза, каждый вдох отдается в горле слабым ожогом холода, а собственная неуверенность и нервозность переплавляются в ледяную ярость, направленную на далеких врагов. Сейчас он абсолютно, слепо и истово верит в каждое свое слово, зажигая этой верой других. Инициируя процесс чудовищного геноцида, перед которым померкнет все, что творила Империя, померкнет во славу Первого Ордена, ее преемника и наследника.

И когда в момент выстрела в его зрачках отражается ревущая смерть, он ощущает экстаз, наслаждение столь острое, что оно тут же отзывается резкой болью глубоко внутри. Болью, ломающей кости и взрезающей кожу, сжигающей его самого. Оглушенный, он упускает контроль над памятью и дальнейшие события разматываются, словно шелковая лента, являя себя любопытствующему Рену во всей своей неприглядной красе.

Все его метания и страх во время атаки сил Сопротивления, осознание собственной уязвимости в момент, когда крестокрылы проходят над командным центром практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки, паника, вызванная известием о том, что ядро планеты теряет стабильность. Вся его некомпетентность и саморазрушительная злость как на ладони, приправленная острой ненавистью к Сноуку, Рену, Силе и роковому приказу.

Отчаянным рывком он выламывается из кошмара в реальность, пахнущую его собственной кровью, разрывает связь разумов, пробивающую виски резкой болью. Освобождается от оков ментальных, но не физических.

— Рен, — от бешенства голос срывается в сипение. — Я вам не портовая шлюха, чтобы так со мной обращаться!

Генералу безумно хочется отшвырнуть рыцаря в стену, сломать ему челюсть и вбить эту понимающую ухмылку в глотку вместе с зубами. Но он не может даже моргнуть, вынужденный смотреть, как Кайло берет его правую руку, поднимает на уровень лица, так, чтобы было получше видно, и издевательски медленно тянет манжет рукава вверх, одновременно сдвигая перчатку. Проводит кончиком пальца по красным следам ногтей на запястье и прижимает жилку, словно считая частящий сверх меры пульс.

— Ваш самоконтроль поражает, генерал, — язвит Рен, — вы даже не назвали меня никаким... обидным словом. И не перешли на «ты».

Насмешка дрожит в низком голосе предвкушением дальнейшего развлечения.

— Я вас ненавижу, — цедит Хакс, получивший, наконец, возможность нормально вдохнуть.

— Я знаю, — удовлетворенно отзывается магистр. — К несчастью, ваше чувство не взаимно, генерал. Спасибо, что потратили на меня свое драгоценное время.

«Спи», — короткий приказ гасит отчаянно сопротивляющееся сознание. А пятнадцать минут спустя, когда командующий приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что его форма в полном порядке, а в безвольные пальцы кто-то вложил белоснежный платок.


	18. Глава 17

Избегать Рена оказывается до смешного легко. Рыцарь сам неплохо прячется, появляясь в основных коридорах лишь изредка и балуя своим вниманием очень узкий круг людей, включающий майора Ольста, его заместителя и Фазму. 

Доклад которой Хакс выслушивает по дороге от жилых помещений к мастерским, куда капитан относит очередной фрагмент доспеха, разбитый в процессе тренировки. Рен каждый раз достает ее в самом конце схватки, ломая одну из пластин. К счастью, костей он пока Фазме не ломает, но та уверена, что это лишь дело времени, а поддаваться и подстраиваться капитану уже порядком надоело. Форму она вернула прежнюю, магистра изучила неплохо и жаждет реванша. Одна проблема — Сила, но, услышав такое заявление, генерал лишь тонко улыбается, обещая помочь. Надо только немного подождать.

Личную деку генералу возвращают вечером того же дня, в который состоялся их «разговор» с магистром. Впрочем, сам для себя Хакс ситуацию обозначает другим словом и очень хочет мести за очередное унижение.

Но два штурмовика, мнущиеся на пороге кабинета командующего, передают ему не только деку, но и витиеватые извинения Рена, составленные в лучших традициях Сената Республики, при этом беспомощно путаясь в сложных дипломатических оборотах. 

И Хакс внезапно понимает, что это не более, чем еще одно утонченное издевательство. Желание запустить декой в стену или шлем одного из этих ведроголовых недоумков становится настолько сильным, что солдаты, учуявшие приближающуюся бурю, перестают мямлить и вылетают из кабинета, рысью уносясь в направлении карцера, поскольку Фазму они боятся куда меньше. А неделя в холодной камере явно лучше немедленного расстрела. 

Очень вовремя, поскольку через минуту на датапад генерала приходит сообщение от Рена: «Благодарю за ваши выкладки, очень познавательно. Но у меня появились вопросы и хотелось бы их задать. Вам».

Хакс отмалчивается сутки, злясь и борясь с соблазном послать Рена к хаттам. Отмалчиваться дольше, ссылаясь на собственную занятость, генералу не позволяет негласный бюрократический этикет. И, в конце концов, отсылает ответное: «Спрашивайте». 

А на следующее утро, когда он скучает на мостике у обзорного иллюминатора и безуспешно пытается проснуться без кофе, его внезапно накрывает тень от проносящегося рядом корабля. Стоящий за спиной командующего адъютант нервно ахает и роняет датапад, а вся дежурная смена инстинктивно пригибается за своими пультами. Судьбу «Исполнителя» тут помнят слишком хорошо, ведь у многих присутствующих там погибли близкие родственники. Судьбу «Старкиллера» слишком хорошо помнит сам генерал.

«Безответственный, эгоцентричный...», — тут у Хакса заканчиваются подходящие эпитеты и он лишь медленно выдыхает, проговаривая про себя самые грязные ругательства в адрес Кайло, которые только может вспомнить. Становится немного легче.

После чего разворачивается на каблуках, награждая тяжелым взглядом серого от переживаний адъютанта и приказывает закрыть бронепанели мостика, предназначенные для защиты остекления от внешних атак. И впредь закрывать их сразу же при получении любого запроса на вылет, поступающего от магистра рыцарей Рен. Вне зависимости тот того, берет он истребитель или свой «Бегущий за тенью». Личного шаттла это нововведение не касается исключительно потому, что там за штурвалом сидят куда более здравомыслящие, чем один неуравновешенный рыцарь, люди.

После чего генерал требует вывести картинку с внешних камер на его личный монитор и немедленно установить связь с майором Ольстом. Но вместо вразумительного доклада слышит лишь азартные вопли, с которыми два лучших пилота «Финализатора» гонят яхту магистра, отчаянно прижимающуюся к броне крейсера. А сам Рен, внезапно врезающийся в разговор, сухо замечает: «Хакс, мы заняты», и резко выкручивает бочку вокруг блока сенсоров, снося один из них острым крылом «Бегущего». Генералу кажется, что скрип его зубов слышен на весь мостик. Капитан Менц беззвучно матерится и закрывает лицо рукой.

Ситуация продолжает накаляться.

 

Следующие две недели заполнены в расписании Хакса до предела и даже немного больше, поскольку возвращаются почти все отосланные на поиски подходящих планет дальние разведчики — как автоматические, так и пилотируемые. 

Командующий ежедневно проводит совещания с полковником Конне и его людьми, разбирая полученные в процессе разведки результаты, а вечерами изводит навигаторов, завершивших пересчет координат и теперь занимающихся ручной проверкой спорных мест.

Ему нужны новые перспективные маршруты, и немедленно, поскольку все известные уже пройдены дважды, включая те, которыми пользуются лишь в крайних случаях. Пропихивать такими путями целый флот — самоубийство, использовать их для рейдерских атак силами малых кораблей — возможность, стоящая рассмотрения.

Поиск планет продвигается со скрипом, поскольку из восемнадцати необитаемых миров, обнаруженных с начала экспедиции, условно-пригодными можно считать шесть, а реально подходящими только два. Но после доклада Сноуку внезапно оказывается, что ищут они не то и не там, слишком медленно и плохо. 

И Хакс срывается на попавшемся ему под руку лейтенанте из разведчиков, со всей возможной для нынешнего душевного состояния вежливостью вываливая на несчастного свое раздражение результатами работы «картографов». Офицер краснеет, бледнеет и даже пытается возражать, но потом покорно затыкается и лишь кивает на самых агрессивных пассажах в свой адрес.

Подчиненные провожают кипящего гневом генерала вопросительными взглядами. Но пока молчат.

Поэтому очередной доклад о моральном состоянии экипажа Хакс спускает в утилизатор не читая, поскольку то, что там пишут о нем самом и, тем более, о Кайло, отличившемся недавно тараном подфюзеляжной турели с последующей ловлей Силой шарахнувшегося в сторону ДИ-истребителя, он знать категорически не желает. И предпочел бы скорее запихнуть Рена в любой из кораблей-разведчиков, отправив тот далеко и, желательно, надолго.

Но увы, и за пять минут до полуночи приходит уже ставший привычным очередной геополитический вопрос от Кайло, а задерганный до потери соображения генерал вместо ответа отсылает Рена в сторону аналитической службы и архивов Корусканта, где точно есть все, что магистру нужно, и даже больше, поскольку торгуют информацией там уже тридцать лет, и добывать ее под заказ и за соответствующую плату тоже умеют. А его личное время сегодня занято более важными вещами и тоже должно оплачиваться хотя бы словесной благодарностью.

На этот выпад магистр не реагирует никак, а Хакс уже через минуту начинает жалеть, что не сдержался. Но продолжать эти непонятные поиски скрытого смысла в действиях руководства Ордена последних лет, с одновременными попытками понять логику Кайло, которому почему-то это все вдруг стало интересно, нет уже ни сил, ни желания.

До катастрофы полтора шага, и командующий совсем не уверен, что они будут на совести магистра рыцарей Рен.

 

Первая картинка-карикатура появляется через день. Она приходит в общей обеденной рассылке для старших офицеров и со скоростью пожара разлетается среди всех остальных. При виде ее генерал сначала давится кофе, а, прокашлявшись, начинает смеяться, пользуясь тем, что сидит в своем кабинете в полном одиночестве.

На рисунке изображена взъерошенная и довольно-таки облезлая птица-падальщик с Джакку, укутанная в безошибочно узнаваемую накидку, играющая с оторванной боковой панелью ДИ-истребителя. Причем нарисована не взрослая особь, а подросший птенец. Чтобы в этом удостовериться, командующий не ленится прочесть статью о фауне планеты-помойки, запросив ее в информатории. Найти отправителя картинки службе безопасности не удается, но Хакс почти уверен в том, что знает автора рисунка. 

Вторая карикатура, с Реном-падальщиком, сидящим на собственном разбитом шлеме, появляется двое суток спустя, на сей раз в рассылке для летного состава. Все остальные получают ее в течение часа. Но, как ни странно, сам магистр все еще не в курсе, о чем сообщает генералу заметно приободрившаяся Фазма, которая во власти внезапного душевного порыва обещает приготовить автору рисунка что-то вкусное. По возможности до того, как этого нахала упекут в карцер или лазарет, в зависимости от того, кто изловит его первым. 

Генерал не знает, чему ему стоит удивиться больше — кулинарным талантам капитана штурмовиков или несколько истеричному веселью экипажа. Которое, по его скромному мнению, может очень плохо закончиться.

Третью карикатуру Рен находит сам, зацепившись случайным взглядом за картинку на экране датапада в руках девушки-связиста, которую едва не сшибает с ног, проносясь куда-то по своим загадочным делам. Не успевает хозяйка устройства испуганно ойкнуть, как магистр впечатывает датапад в стенку и с чувством размазывает осколки по смятой металлической панели. 

В лицо ему при этом не рискует смотреть никто, поскольку нынешний рисунок вполне можно счесть оскорбительным, ведь там изображен падальщик, выглядывающий из стилизованного человеческого черепа, слишком для него большого. 

На пороге генеральского кабинета Рен возникает абсолютно бесшумно, но искрящееся раздражение опережает его, выдавая с головой, поэтому старший навигатор Ойги прерывает свой доклад командующему извинениями и аккуратно выскальзывает в дверь, поднырнув под локтем магистра. Тот даже и не думает подвинуться.

— Рен, — констатирует Хакс очевидное. — Вы решили выйти в люди?

Сарказм плохо удается генералу, поскольку на столе под его ладонью лежит маленький листок, белый край которого предательски выглядывает из-под пальцев. И Кайло его наверняка видит.

— Решил, — холодно соглашается рыцарь, — поскольку заметил как изменилось отношение экипажа к моей скромной персоне. Не помню, чтобы я хотел казаться смешным, Хакс. Поэтому потрудитесь сообщить мне имя автора этого... рисунка.

Генерал вздергивает бровь в притворном изумлении.

— Вы заметили только один рисунок? — уточняет он, всеми силами пытаясь сдержать неуместный сейчас смешок. Разумеется, он помнит, что у птицы-падальщика шея довольно длинная, но не настолько же. Впрочем, вечная погруженность в себя в данном случае сыграла с магистром особенно злую шутку.

— Два, если считать тот, который вы так неумело прячете, — припечатывает Рен, Силой выдергивая листок из-под пальцев командующего. 

От взгляда на картинку Кайло заметно перекашивает, поскольку обнаружить там неопрятный сверток накидки, из которой торчит с одной стороны внушительный клюв, а с другой — облезлый хвост, он явно не ожидает. Мало того, в этот раз рисунок снабжен надписью: «Никого не вижу, никого не слышу, никому ничего не скажу».

— Кто автор, Хакс? — глухо выговаривает он, а предметы на столе генерала начинают мелко подрагивать, воздух уплотняется и по помещению начинает гулять едва ощутимый холодный сквозняк.

— Хотите разгромить мой кабинет? — интересуется командующий, откидываясь на спинку кресла и сверля магистра злым взглядом. — Или, может, меня придушить в очередном припадке?

Рен вздрагивает, беря свою Силу под контроль. Теперь она уже не разливается, словно вода, а стягивается в одну точку, готовясь к удару.

— У меня не бывает припадков, — чеканит он, — все вспышки гнева происходят осознанно. 

Хакс удивленно моргает, вспоминая длинный перечень всего, что было разбито, расколото и изрезано световым мечом на «Старкиллере», и с ноткой разочарования думает о том, что счет за причиненный ущерб можно было выставлять рыцарю со спокойной совестью, раз уж он все этот творил в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Но кто же тогда знал...

— Объяснитесь, — требует генерал. И ему действительно очень хочется услышать, что магистр скажет нового о своем поведении. Вряд ли стоит ждать оправданий, но все может быть.

Рен раздраженно дергает плечом.

— Вам что ценнее — люди или оборудование? Люди, полагаю. Учить долго, терять обидно, — рыцарь кладет руки на пояс и делает шаг вперед, склоняясь к оппоненту через столешницу. — Даже если они идиоты, верно?

— Да, — осторожно отвечает командующий, не меняя позы, — но почему вы считаете возможным направлять свою агрессию вовне, вместо того, чтобы научиться ее сдерживать?

Магистр вздергивает уголки губ в пародии на улыбку и, понизив голос, отвечает:

— По той же причине, по какой вы загоняете ее внутрь, генерал. Слишком много эмоций для одного человека, вот и все.

Несколько томительных секунд они играют в гляделки. Рен лениво, зная, что в любой момент может передавить соперника, Хакс зло, поскольку Кайло в очередной раз удалось задеть его за живое.

— Автор рисунков, Хакс, — обманчиво мягко просит магистр не отводя взгляда. — Это ведь ваш старший навигатор, Ойги, да?

Генерал с заметным усилием кивает и едва слышно произносит:

— Если вы хоть что-то с ней сделаете, физически или ментально, то это будет ваша последняя в жизни глупость. И даже Верховный лидер не спасет вашу дурную голову.

— Пугаете? — откровенно веселится Рен.

— Нисколько, просто сообщаю, — тон голоса командующего ровный и безразличный настолько, что Кайло начинает подозревать подвох. Но одаренному глупо бояться мести человека, которого он уже успел изучить досконально. И над которым он имеет власть не только потому, что владеет Силой.

— Кто она вам, любовница? — магистр педантично скручивает рисунок в трубочку и прячет в рукав.

— В первую очередь, подруга детства. Во вторую — лучший навигатор флота, в третью — все остальное, которое вас не касается, Рен, — сухо произносит Хакс, провожая рисунок взглядом. — Удовлетворили любопытство?

— Не совсем, — криво ухмыляется Кайло. — Но, как вы понимаете, мое от меня не убежит.

— Не сомневаюсь, — генерал указывает магистру на открытую дверь. Держать лицо становится все труднее, особенно в свете того, что его состояние совершенно очевидно для одаренного.

Рыцарь отвешивает Хаксу издевательский поклон и покидает кабинет, театрально хлестнув по дверному проему полой одеяния.

«На шлейф не наступи, позер!», — генерал сжимает виски пальцами и с тоской думает о том дне, когда все это дойдет до заинтересованных лиц в руководстве Ордена. А ведь дойдет обязательно...


	19. Глава 18

Рену даже не нужно искать свою жертву, она находит его сама. Короткое сообщение на комлинк, начитанное синтетическим голосом, приходит практически сразу после того, как он переступает порог генеральского кабинета. 

От цели магистра отделяют всего два коридора и несколько минут быстрым шагом. 

«Не все шутки одинаково полезны, пора бы об этом напомнить... некоторым», — беззвучно хмыкает Рен, входя в небольшой конференц-зал на третьей жилой палубе. И упирается взглядом в парящую над проектором карту галактики. Его карту, на которой уже нет никаких пробелов.

«Оригинальный способ просить прощения», — Кайло удивленно моргает, разглядывая знакомые созвездия, сбивается с мысли и переводит взгляд на ожидающую его Ойги. Старший навигатор стоит у края стола, небрежно опираясь рукой на спинку одного из кресел, и смотрит на рыцаря с веселым интересом.

«Интерес, почему именно интерес, а не страх?» — это кажется важным, а осознание того, что именно ее вежливый исследовательский интерес он ощущает практически с момента возвращения на борт флагмана после гибели «Старкиллера», озадачивает. До этого времени подобную эмоцию в свой адрес Рен чувствовал лишь со стороны Верховного лидера. 

Но Сноук одаренный, а эта глупая женщина — нет. Ни малейшего намека даже на эмпатию. Сознание холодное и рассудочное. Одно из самых упорядоченных среди тех, которых Кайло приходилось касаться. И это неожиданно вызывает любопытство, поскольку даже самые спокойные с виду люди обычно скрывают что-то внутри. Собственную неуверенность, страхи, сомнения, постыдные факты биографии, в конце концов.

Ойги совершенно не реагирует на аккуратное прикосновение Силы. Или не чувствует, хотя тот же Хакс моментально напрягается, стоит появиться хоть намеку на ментальное сканирование, или игнорирует осознанно. Тоже необычно.

— Что это такое? — интересуется Рен, в два шага пересекая разделяющее их расстояние и нависая на навигатором. Скрученный в трубочку листок смотрит в грудь Эрны, как дуло бластера.

— Картинка для вас, — улыбается она едва заметно, но улыбается. И эта тень улыбки мгновенно ломает весь самоконтроль рыцаря.

— И когда она появится в какой-нибудь рассылке? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Кайло, позволяя Ойги забрать рисунок и развернуть его.

— Никогда, — старший навигатор чуть сдвигается назад, опираясь бедром на край столешницы, чем немного увеличивает расстояние между ними. — Разве что сами решите поделиться. Он предназначался именно вам. И да, я знала, что вы заберете его у Рутгера.

Рен смотрит на Ойги фирменным тяжелым взглядом, перебирая варианты дальнейших действий.

— Рутгер, значит, — медленно произносит он. Быстро же она решила перейти к намекам.

Эрна чуть пожимает плечами. Ее, кажется, нисколько не смущает скрытая в этих словах угроза.

— Было бы странно звать по фамилии человека, которого знаешь больше тридцати лет, вы не находите, магистр?

— Я многое не нахожу странным, — лениво парирует Кайло, пытаясь понять, сколько же лет самой Ойги. Если Хаксу тридцать четыре, то... И только сейчас, присмотревшись, он замечает седину в пепельных волосах стоящей перед ним женщины. Не самый надежный способ определять возраст, но досье под рукой нет, и Рен жалеет, что не догадался его прочесть раньше.

— Я старше генерала на три года, — подсказывает навигатор, легко расшифровывая причину его недоумения и снова даря тень улыбки, на сей раз ироничной. — Надеюсь, вы не считаете предосудительной такую разницу в возрасте?

Рен вскипает моментально, но усилием воли сдерживает растущую злость. Его так старательно уводят от темы, одновременно намекая на молодость и несостоятельность, что это попросту бесит. И вызывает определенные подозрения. Но Кайло привычно затыкает тревожный звоночек, к игре с отвлечением внимания он вернется позже. И вестись она будет по его правилам.

— Не думаю, что это важно, — рыцарь кивает на карту, которая так и висит над столом. — В отличие от наших общих дел. 

Потом произносит намного тише, и голос едва заметно вибрирует от сдерживаемых эмоций, обещая возможность скорой и жестокой расправы:

— Но, если вы думаете, что я прощу вам... вашу шутку с рисунками, то глубоко ошибаетесь.

— Это была не шутка, — отмечает Ойги спокойно, — скорее эксперимент и попытка разрядить напряжение экипажа. Успешная, к счастью.

— Вас зачислили в штат на должность психолога? — с отчетливой ноткой сарказма интересуется Рен, неосознанно сжимая правую руку в кулак. Раздражение поддается контролю с трудом, но пока поддается. Хотя Сила уже буквально льнет к пальцам, призывая превратить ее в жесткий ошейник, незримой удавкой стягивающий чужое горло.

— Нет, но я, как глава штурманской службы, имею возможность читать рапорты о моральном состоянии экипажа. И оно за последний месяц значительно ухудшилось, — Эрна упирается ладонями в столешницу и чуть подается вперед, глядя на собеседника снизу вверх. — А я не хочу, чтобы в случае полноценного столкновения с противником кто-то из дежурной смены впал в истерику прямо на мостике. С нашим экипажем теоретиков чревато последствиями, знаете ли.

— Теоретиков? — в таком ключе Рен об этом не думал, всегда считая крейсер лишь средством доставки себя к месту событий. В тех немногих случаях, когда возникала необходимость стрелять, с этим вопросом разбирался Хакс.

— Разумеется. Реальный боевой опыт есть у пилотов, части штурмовиков, — Ойги дергает уголком губ, — ну и у вас, магистр. 

Рыцарь в ответ молчит, пытаясь понять, похвала это была или оскорбление, но эмоция, окрашивающая слова, слишком слабая, а ломать чужое сознание он пока не спешит. Но про себя отмечает, что генерала старший навигатор не упомянула, а значит, в курсе его умений. Красивые симуляции, которые так любит Хакс, редко имеют хоть что-то общее с действительностью. А даже самый простой и надежный план имеет свойство ломаться, как показал пример «Старкиллера».

— Мне ваше утверждение должно польстить? — ровно интересуется Рен, разглядывая невозмутимое лицо Эрны. Совершенно обычное, с правильными чертами, не красивое и не уродливое. Пресное, но ровно до того момента, пока она не смотрит кому-то в глаза. Именно тогда оказывается, что под маской обыденности спрятано что-то еще. И это что-то рыцарь собирается вытащить на свет и внимательнейшим образом изучить. 

— Не знаю, — просто отвечает навигатор. — Слухи о вас ходят разные, но никто не ставит под сомнение ваш талант читать чужое сознание. И это единственное, что сейчас важно.

Рен вздергивает бровь, приглашая Ойги продолжать.

— Мы завершили пересчет и проверку координат. Проверили часть имеющихся гиперпространственных маршрутов и можем с уверенностью утверждать, что они раньше нам не были известны, — Эрна переводит дыхание, — а, значит, нам надо найти остальные, поскольку это нужно не только Верховному лидеру лично, но и Ордену в целом.

Магистр кивает, размышляя о том, сколь многие разграничивают в своем сознании Сноука и Орден. Для самого Кайло это всегда было единым целым — Орден в его понимании лишь инструмент по достижению целей Верховного лидера. И уверен рыцарь именно в своей правоте. Впрочем, чужие заблуждения не его забота, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Для поиска нам понадобятся ваши таланты к Силе и мое умение навигатора, — Ойги хмурится, устраиваясь на краю столешницы поудобнее и бессознательно постукивая себя пальцем по острому подбородку. — К сожалению, я плохо представляю себе, как мы будем это делать, поскольку вести в этом тандеме вынуждена буду я.

— Почему вы так в этом уверены? — Рен складывает руки на груди, создавая в Силе эффект холодного сквозняка. Но все старания пропадают зря, поскольку Эрна не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания.

— Потому что я лучший навигатор не только на флагмане, но и во всем флоте, — без тени тщеславия отвечает она. — Я могу думать над поставленной задачей в стрессовых условиях. Сутками, если понадобится. Но обычно я работаю с командой и взаимодействие у нас отлажено...

Внезапная догадка вспыхивает в сосредоточенном взгляде серых глаз Ойги.

— Парное взаимодействие, — повторяет она задумчиво, рассматривая рыцаря. Словно примеряя на стоящего перед ней одаренного свои идеи. — Что же у нас есть такого, эмоционально окрашенного? 

Рен чуть пожимает плечами, с интересом ожидая, куда выведет кривая чужих размышлений. Сам он бы просто воспользовался мозгом навигатора, как машиной, но пока что-то подсказывало ошибочность этого решения. А раз так, то лучше подождать других вариантов.

— Танец предлагать глупо, это просто будет неудобно нам обоим, — Ойги скептически кривится, — поединок — тем более, остается самое простое — секс. 

Кайло несколько секунд ошарашено молчит, после чего с удивившим его самого презрением выговаривает:

— Боюсь, вы не в моем вкусе.

Ойги ловит взгляд рыцаря, без труда угадывая спрятанное под показной невозмутимостью смятение, и улыбается:

— А я предпочитаю светлоглазых блондинов, вот беда. Но иллюзии должно быть достаточно, не так ли? — Эрна вдруг становится пугающе серьезной. Собирается, как перед прыжком в воду. — Вы ведь разбираетесь в пытках и можете заставить другого человека испытывать чужие ощущения?

Внимательный взгляд навигатора становится ощутимо неприятным, снова заставляя против воли вспомнить Сноука. Верховный лидер тоже любит сомневаться в своем ученике.

— Допустим, — Рен все еще не понимает, куда движется разговор, но направление ему уже не нравится. Предложение Ойги логичное, даже слишком, но сама идея вызывает отторжение, поскольку требует не просто создания иллюзии, но и добавления в нее достаточно личных воспоминаний.

— Ну тогда начнем с чего-то простого, а там посмотрим, получается что-то или нет, — если Эрну что-то и смущает, то заметить это не удается. Она так же сосредоточена, как и раньше, только сейчас к обычному набору прибавлено азартное предвкушение. 

И Рен снова поражается тому, насколько цельным может быть чужое сознание. 

«Ни сомнений в принятом решении, ни страха перед последствиями. Самоуверенность, как у линкора», — неожиданное пришедшее на ум сравнение веселит рыцаря, позволяя немного успокоиться. Копание в мозгах требует собранности и четкого понимания цели.

— И что же вам для этого понадобится? — с легким сарказмом интересуется Кайло.

— Ваша рука. Насколько я знаю, тактильный контакт улучшает... качество взаимодействия. — Ойги смотрит на него, чуть запрокинув голову и протягивая свою ладонь. Но тут же удивленно вздергивает бровь в ответ на коснувшуюся пальцев черную кожу.

«Взаимодействие?» — магистр перекатывает слово на языке, из-под опущенных ресниц изучая Эрну. В лицо смотреть смысла нет, а вот руки у нее красивые, с длинными пальцами и аккуратными короткими ногтями. Кисти несколько крупноваты для женщины ее роста, но так даже лучше, неудобно, когда чужая ладонь по размеру едва достигает половины твоей собственной. 

«Как у Рэй», — Рен вдруг понимает, что обе женщины практически одного роста, но насколько же они при этом отличаются...

— Без перчатки, — уточняет Ойги, демонстративно дергая задумавшегося рыцаря за мизинец.

— Вам нужно, вы и снимайте, — Рен считает свое предложение забавным. 

К несчастью, похоже, только он, поскольку Эрна без малейших сомнений охватывает его запястье двумя руками и тщательно ощупывает манжет в поисках скрытой застежки. Находит, и уже через минуту с видом победительницы тянет перчатку вниз, освобождая ладонь. Сплетает его пальцы со своими, и, глубоко вздохнув, закрывает глаза.

«Попалась», — тень удовлетворения растворяется в привычном покалывании Силы в кончиках пальцев. Теперь ситуация полностью под контролем рыцаря, ведь с обычными людьми у него еще никогда не было неудач. Все действия давно уже доведены до автоматизма, пусть в этот раз требуется проявить чуть больше осторожности, вскрывая, а не взламывая разум так, чтобы можно было потом собрать обратно без потерь. Почти без потерь.

Чужое сознание раскрывается медленно: сначала смутными образам недавних событий, потом ворохом привычных проблем, недодуманных мыслей и смазанных впечатлений, но, наконец, Ойги понимает, что нужно делать, и поддается в ответ на чужое давление.

Поддается с тенью другой эмоции, эхом прерванного вздоха и призрачного сжатия пальцев в чужих волосах. Сама ломает разделяющую их тонкую корочку льда самоконтроля, принимая в себя весь поток Силы, пронизывающий тело от макушки до пяток.

И возвращая удар обратно, зеркалом отражая солнечный луч.

«Что за...» — Рен успевает лишь вспомнить холодный омут, с которым он имел несчастье познакомиться на «Старкиллере», и задерживает дыхание, пытаясь удержать стон боли. 

Память Эрны обрушивается на него вся и сразу, чудовищно яркая и отчетливая, наполненная деталями, вкусами, запахами. Ослепляющая, оглушающая, обжигающая кожу прикосновениями, она тащит его водоворотом событий куда-то на самое дно, туда, где упорядоченная структура живого мира сжимается в точку, проваливаясь по другую сторону бытия. Становясь чем-то новым, чем-то, пропитанным странной тоской, ожиданием несбыточного, опасного и желанного.

 

Видения кружатся медленно, словно медузы в толще холодной воды. Кружатся, жаля и раня, заставляя возвращаться в тот каждый проклятый раз, когда Рен ради собственного развлечения примерял чужую боль, прикладывал к себе тень агонии, прикидывая как будет смотреться этот новый фрагмент среди осколков его собственной души. И сейчас все эти тени буквально рвут его на части, обломками разбитого зеркала впиваются в мышцы, заставляя кричать без звука от переполняющих сознание ощущений. Чужих и до тошноты чуждых. Но практически неотделимых теперь от него самого.

Острые лопатки, айсбергами выступающие в безупречной сетке плетения кроваво-красного шнура, тонкие симметричные порезы на холодной мертвой коже, нежное кружево ресниц над слепо смотрящими в смерть глазами, созвездие темных кровоподтеков, составленное со знанием и умением, сбитые костяшки тонких пальцев, сложенных в умоляющем жесте. Спутанные пряди волос, гармонично дополняющие остроту обнаженных ключиц с четкими следами укусов, ощущение горячих, чудовищно горячих пальцев, исследующих лицо. Невесомо оглаживающих брови, касающихся переносицы, обводящих выступающие части скул, соскальзывающих по щекам к уголкам губ. И плавно перемещающихся на горло, опутанное черным шелком длинной ленты.

Дыхание перехватывает, картинка меркнет по краям, рассыпаясь облаком сиреневых искр. Остается лишь биение затухающего пульса, каждый удар которого отдается болью в висках. Болью, нарастающей, как шум прибоя, и вдруг взрывающейся ревом урагана.

Сквозь марево гаснущего, умирающего не во сне, а наяву, сознания всплывает образ человека, протягивающего руку и цепко хватающего его безвольную ладонь. И Рен идет за этим незнакомцем по краю ничто и нигде, спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь, снедаемый паническим страхом взглянуть вниз и увидеть под ногами не мокрый песок, а полуразложившиеся тела. 

Где-то в глубине себя понимая, что ведут не его, а Эрну, и ничего этого никогда не было, была лишь пугающая картинка, но иллюзия слишком сильна, он увяз в ней с головой, а собственное я все больше размывается, принимая в себя окружающий кошмар, абсолютную неподвижность наполняющих пустоту теней. Красивых и мертвых, идеальных в своей завершенности.

«Контроль, вот что важно», — произносит владелец этого странного, пропитанного эстетикой умирания места.

«Контроль, необходимое и достаточное условие победы».

 

Рен со всхлипом втягивает воздух, свободной рукой дергая ворот до хруста лопнувшей застежки, и падает колени, ощущая холодный металл даже сквозь все слои одежды. Боль удара, реальная, не фантомная, помогает ему очнуться, вырваться из почти захлопнувшейся ловушки, пусть и обдирая шкуру до костей, но вырваться. С минуту он просто дышит, рвано, сипло, давясь безвкусным воздухом, словно пытаясь изгнать преследующий его аромат увядающих цветов. И только потом открывает глаза.

Ойги сидит рядом с ним, вцепившись в его занемевшие пальцы своими, абсолютно ледяными. Сидит с открытыми глазами, но взгляд рассеянный, пустой. Она все еще там, в омуте собственной памяти. Равнодушная и отстраненная как одно из тех мертвых тел.

«Интерес, исследовательский интерес, будь он трижды проклят!»

— Кто... — голос срывается, но Рен упорно повторяет вопрос, — кто тот человек из видения? Скажи мне, ну?!

Он готов давить Силой, давить сколько понадобится, но Эрна медленно кивает, вздергивая уголки губ в безжизненной улыбке:

— Ларри, — ресницы падают вниз, одним движением сметая пустоту взгляда. Зрачки сужаются в точку, открывая потемневшие, как предгрозовая туча, радужки, — Лоренц Ленц. Глава контрразведки Ордена. Не знаю, знакомы ли вы лично...

Кайло ощущает, как предчувствие неприятностей связывает желудок ледяным узлом. Внутренний тревожный звонок превращается в аварийный ревун, а боль ввинчивается в виски с новой силой.

— И кто он вам? — спрашивает рыцарь, разжимая пальцы. Его колотит и мутит, пробивая неконтролируемой дрожью. Тиски искусной ловушки, спавшей в чужом сознании, разжимаются, оставляя в его собственном разуме раны и обломанные шипы.

«Откуда у вас эта дрянь в голове, Эрна? И, главное, зачем?!»

Ойги с легкой гримасой встряхивает рукой, пытаясь избавиться от ползущих по коже холодных мурашек. И отвечает совершенно равнодушно, словно последних двух минут попросту не было.

— Муж.


	20. Глава 19

«Знакомы ли вы лично?» — дурацкий вопрос, ведь именно этого невзрачного офицера он когда-то просто сбил с ног Силой, отшвырнув с дороги, словно детскую игрушку. Да, тогда он был взбешен и хорошо, что обошлось без трупов, но вряд ли Ленц за семь лет забыл свое унижение. А сам Рен только сейчас, увидев эту снулую рыбину в памяти Ойги, смог соотнести имя и человека.

«Контроль...» — да уж, тот, кто занимает столь высокий пост и, как Хакс, является генералом, явно знает толк в управлении своей и не только своей жизнью. Могла ли эта мерзость в голове Эрны быть ловушкой лично на него, Кайло, или предназначалась для любого одаренного, оказавшегося столь беспечным, чтобы без подготовки ломиться в чужую память?

«Могла, но в Ордене читать сознание умеют Сноук, я и, на самом примитивном уровне, еще двое из рыцарей Рен» — магистр бредет по коридору, бездумно скользя ладонью по металлическим панелям обшивки. Пальцы цепляются за все неровности, но Кайло не обращает на это внимания. Царапины — ерунда, оставаться в сознании намного важнее.

«На кого же тогда работает Ленц? На себя? На кого-то из врагов Верховного лидера? Республику... хотя нет, это абсурдно. И что тогда творится в его собственной голове, ведь он обязан регулярно лично отчитываться Сноуку, а такое вылезет при любом ментальном сканировании... Больно, что ж так больно думать, да и дышать тоже...»

Сила тянется за рыцарем обрывками паутины, серая и безжизненная, слепая. Но этого достаточно, чтобы не встретить никого по дороге. Сам Рен кажется себе блеклой тенью себя прежнего, а эта иллюзия не только опасна, но и близка к правде.

В себя он приходит, лишь сползая по створке захлопнувшейся двери собственной каюты. Поднять руку и заблокировать замок уже не хватает ни Силы, ни сил.

С минуту рыцарь бессмысленно смотрит перед собой, борясь с чужой болью, намертво въевшейся под кожу и, не выдержав, все же впивается пальцами в виски. 

В голове словно взрывается сверхновая, все звуки и запахи усиливаются до предела, свет режет глаза до слез. Которые почему-то имеют вкус крови. Кайло проводит рукой по лицу, с вялым удивлением отмечая, как исцарапанные пальцы густо окрашиваются алым.

«Откуда обычный человек знает эту технику?» — магистру хочется выть от бессилия и кататься по полу, пытаясь вылезти из собственной кожи. Он только слышал о возможности постановки щитов-ловушек в сознании, но что с ними делать — представляет крайне смутно, обрывочного описания в одном из старинных трактатов Люка явно недостаточно. А Сноук никогда о подобном даже не заикался.

«Возможно потому, что использовал сам, на мне», — тошнота подкатывает к горлу ледяным комком, сбивая дыхание, роняя Кайло на пол в безуспешной попытке облегчить мучения прикосновением к холодному металлу.

«Холод», — Рен с трудом поднимается на четвереньки и упрямо ползет к цели, не обращая внимания на расплывающуюся по краям картинку. Ползет, как кажется, годы, путаясь в широких полах одежды и едва слышно поскуливая то ли от затапливающей сознание боли, то ли от жалости к себе.

И лишь поток ледяной воды, обрушивающийся на голову, возвращает времени его обычную скорость, придает окружающим предметам четкость, а ощущениям ясность. 

Магистра колотит, но это не стоящие внимания мелочи, как и липнущая к телу промокшая одежда. Времени слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на ерунду.

Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться и вспомнить все, что он знает о щитах-ловушках.

«Надеюсь, тварь, придумавшая их, растворилась в Силе без следа...»

Медитация в подобной ситуации — решение сомнительное, но возможный последующий срыв беспокоит Рена в последнюю очередь. До него еще дожить надо, а это сейчас под вопросом.

«Крючков» в сознании Эрны было не один и не два, а много больше. И он так глупо попался на все сразу.

«Ну почему я такой дурак, а?», — ледяная вода струйками льется за шиворот, и Кайло стягивает накидку, бросая ее рядом с собой. Теперь бы еще остальное снять и будет совсем хорошо. Жаль, сил не хватит.

Магистр сворачивается калачиком, утыкаясь лбом в колени. 

«Думай, думай быстрее, крючки надо хотя бы нащупать... А еще догадаться — как?»

Техника щитов-ловушек, если он ничего не перепутал, является, с одной стороны, оружием последнего удара, позволяющим в случае критической ситуации прихватить вздумавшего применить Пытку Разума с собой, с другой — может сделать агрессора более уязвимым в будущем, насильно привив определенные воспоминания или привычки.

Проблема заключается в том, что просто вытащить внедренное воспоминание невозможно, сначала его надо найти и четко вычленить среди всего прочего, чтобы случайно не сделать себя идиотом в попытке удаления лишнего. Сознание не мозаика, из которой можно просто вынуть кусок, сознание — сложное плетение разноцветных нитей, которые так легко порвать, испортить, спутать одним неловким движением.

Дополнительные сложности создает то, что «крючки» обычно маскируются под уже имеющуюся уязвимость, усиливая ее в разы и превращая в дыру в защите.

О прискорбном состоянии собственных щитов Рен в курсе. Достаточно взглянуть в зеркало, чтобы увидеть, куда его это уже завело. Искать новую дыру среди имеющихся? Занятие на годы, причем крайне неприятное. А, значит, надо идти от противного — и просто перебрать картинка за картинкой то, что он увидел в голове Эрны. Кадр за кадром, вычленяя из общей иллюзии ощущения настоящие и придуманные. Перебрать и пропустить сквозь себя, начав с тех, которые причиняют наибольшее неудобство. Отторгаются мозгом сами. 

Кайло вспоминает бескровные края идеально симметричных разрезов на бледной коже, и вытягивает руку в сторону. Через секунду в ладонь ложится маленький, но острый нож, а в комнате что-то с грохотом падает, сбитое смазавшимся толчком Силы.

«Вряд ли я смогу быть так же аккуратен», — мрачно думает Рен, разглядывая собственное предплечье и подрагивающий в опасной близости от вены кончик лезвия. Но сомнения оказываются напрасными — второй неглубокий порез, (мы ведь «украшаем», а не калечим, помнить об этом!) становится точной копией первого, а к пятому рука движется уже автоматически. Холодная вода смывает кровь, придавая картинке завершенность. Делая копией, фиксируя первый «крючок». А их не меньше полудюжины и только в первом слое...

Кайло закрывает глаза и воскрешает в памяти последовательность событий, точно зная, что все закладки он не найдет, а часть найденных попросту не сможет четко выделить. Его выворачивает наизнанку четырежды — от отвращения или переутомления, толком не разобрать, прежде, чем он смиряется с поражением. Зафиксировать удается только пару «крючков», еще несколько он находит, но без посторонней помощи ничего не может с ними сделать. А идти с таким к Сноуку... отдает попыткой суицида, если не хуже. Верховный лидер будет счастлив получить еще несколько рычагов давления на ученика, начавшего сомневаться в правильности своих действий. И не будет колебаться, пуская их в ход.

До дивана в каюте Рен добирается уже на своих двоих и даже умудряется переодеться в сухое, не свалившись по дороге. Этому весьма способствует медицинский пистолет, в который Кайло Силой, поскольку руки все еще трясутся, заряжает несколько ампул с транквилизаторами и обезболивающим. Да, это на несколько часов ослабит его чувствительность к Силе, и оставит солидный синяк на шее, поскольку делать инъекции сам себе он так и не научился, но возможность немного приглушить бушующий в голове шторм того стоит. А если генерал вдруг придет его убивать, то Рен даже сопротивляться не будет.

«Хакс, он ведь уже наверняка в курсе», — рыцарь сползает на пол, опираясь спиной о край дивана, и тянется за датападом, валяющимся на рядом стоящем низком столе. Отправить сообщение удается со второй попытки, поскольку первый вариант совершенно нечитаем, но командующий отзывается на удивление быстро.

«Три часа ночи, Рен! Имей совесть...» — Кайло может поклясться, что вместо троеточия генерал хотел написать совсем другое, но воспитание не позволило, слабо улыбается и переводит взгляд на следующие сообщения:

«Эрна спит. В лазарете, ничего серьезного, просто переутомление».

«Доволен?»

Магистр тихо хмыкает вместо ответа, и вызывает на экран досье на Лоренца Ленца. Файл Ойги он прочтет потом.

 

Получив от крайне озадаченного майора Ольста известие о том, что магистр пропустил утреннюю летную тренировку впервые за две недели, Хакс немного напрягается. Узнав, что у навигаторов Рен тоже не появлялся, начинает потихоньку нервничать, и, к полудню, обнаружив, что маяк Кайло не передает телеметрию и не перемещается со вчерашнего дня, оставляет мостик на капитан-командора Менца и отправляется выяснять, что случилось с этой ходячей катастрофой, лично.

Дверь каюты магистра открывается простым касанием, даже перчатку снимать не надо. Но вот закрывает ее за собой генерал по правилам. И пересекает каюту, четко, до звона впечатывая каждый шаг в пол. 

Рен вздрагивает, осознавая чужое присутствие, и разлепляет ресницы. 

Глаза красные, веки припухшие, лицо блекло-серое, на шее под челюстью чудный фиолетово-черный кровоподтек — Хакс охватывает картину одним беглым взглядом, поджимает губы и с легким вздохом усаживается на диван, педантично расправляя полы шинели.

— Как самочувствие, магистр? — скучающим тоном интересуется он, разглядывая лежащий на столешнице медицинский пистолет, окруженный россыпью пустых ампул. На сидящего у дивана Кайло он уже не смотрит.

— Отвратительно, — хрипло отзывается тот, на мгновение пугаясь звука собственного голоса.

— И чем же вы вчера таким занимались, Рен? — генерал берет датапад магистра и перелистывает открытые документы. — Во что опять ввязались?

Рыцарь морщится. Болит после вчерашнего и сна в неудобной позе у него абсолютно все, но не признаваться же в этом.

— Чем опасен Ленц? — спрашивает он в ответ, прерывая ритуальный поток вежливых колкостей.

Рыжие брови Хакса медленно ползут вверх. Образцово-показательная гримаса показного удивления, которую в другой ситуации Рен стер бы одним хлестким словом.

— До вас начало доходить, — утвердительно кивает генерал, погружаясь в молчание. 

Не обидно-презрительное, как обычно, нет — Кайло видит, что командующий колеблется, пытаясь сформулировать ответ, не сказав лишнего. И это «лишнее» очень интересует рыцаря, но он уже наделал достаточно глупостей, чтобы добавлять к ним еще одну. Странно, что после всего произошедшего генерал вообще снизошел до разговора.

Хакс устало трет переносицу:

— Ладно, скажем так... Ленц — представитель заказчика.

Рен страдальчески морщится. Игра в загадки очень занятна, но не здесь и не сейчас, когда он вообще и соображает-то с трудом.

— А можно для тех, кто пропустил все ваши подковерные игры, просто и по пунктам? — просит он, задвигая гордость в дальний угол. Кажется, в ближайшее время она ему не понадобится. И непонятно, понадобится ли вообще.

— Магистр, вы прямо как спящая красавица, — кривится Хакс, — просыпаетесь, только получив по голове. Впрочем, что с вас, одаренных, взять...

Генерал откидывается на спинку дивана и устало горбится, сразу теряя весь свой лоск.

— Если упростить, то Орден финансируется Содружеством, через третьи руки и анонимные счета, конечно. Оно же имеет в рядах высшего руководства своих неофициальных представителей. Точное число и роль их мне не известна, то, что их больше одного, я знаю со слов самого Ленца. 

Рен запрокидывает голову и с глубочайшим изумлением таращится на командующего.

— Не удивляйтесь, я с нынешним главой контрразведки знаком уже лет пятнадцать, — Хакса слегка передергивает. — Хотя предпочел бы вообще знакомства не сводить, но это детали. 

— Личные? — осторожно интересуется Кайло. Врожденное любопытство сильнее доводов здравого смысла.

— И личные тоже, — кивает генерал. — Лет пять назад, или около того, Лоренц в чем-то разошелся со Сноуком, да так, что поговаривали даже о возможной отставке Ленца. Но обошлось, хотя влияние он практически утратил. Там еще много чего было, некоторые из моих хороших знакомых вообще исчезли без следа. Результатом всех пертурбаций стало то, что, во-первых, была окончательно принята новая линия Сноука, во-вторых, армия подмяла флот, а в-третьих меня назначили исполняющим обязанности командующего базы «Старкиллер».

— И в-четвертых вы увели у Ленца жену, — не выдерживает Рен, на всякий случай слегка отстраняясь.

Хакс смотрит на него с заметным сожалением, расшифровать которое не получается. Да и не особо хочется.

— Не увел, Лоренц ее отпустил, считая, что так будет лучше. Для Эрны, в первую очередь, — терпению командующего можно позавидовать. С другой стороны, ему каждый день приходится общаться с самыми разными людьми. Не обязательно умными или хотя бы сообразительными.

— Высокие, высокие отношения, — саркастично замечает Рен, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд генерала.

Хакс в ответ снимает перчатку и протягивает руку рыцарю.

— Полагаю, показать проще, чем рассказывать. Особенно с учетом того, что слушаете вы очень избирательно, — командующий абсолютно серьезен и собран. — Только обойдитесь без самодеятельности и не лезьте, куда не просят.

Кайло с большим подозрением смотрит на протянутую руку, после чего аккуратно, словно хрустальную, сжимает еле теплую ладонь.

 

И проваливается в слепящий светом полдень чужой памяти, обнаруживая, что смотрит на Хакса, отражающегося в старинном, судя по раме, ростовом зеркале. На вид будущему генералу лет семнадцать, и до законченного образа еще очень далеко — юноша заметно нервничает, то и дело сдувая прядь волос, лезущую в глаза. Запястья саднят свежими царапинами, но куда больнее ранит то, что обе его руки за спиной без труда удерживают тонкие, но сильные пальцы. Очень, очень горячие пальцы.

И Рену лишь судорожным усилием воли удается удержать концентрацию, не рванувшись прочь из просматриваемого воспоминания. По неясной причине Хакс доверился ему сам, поэтому стоит проявить вежливость и не калечить генералу психику.

Стоящий за спиной юноши Ленц выглядит почти так же, как в досье, лишь волосы кажутся ярче. Хотя с такой внешностью само слово «ярче» в качестве характеристики выглядит откровенной насмешкой. Бледный, как моль, контрразведчик, а на видимом в отражении рукаве красуется соответствующая эмблема, теряется на фоне солнечно-рыжего Хакса, еще не утратившего здоровый цвет кожи и россыпь веснушек на остром носу.

— Боль не самоцель, — голос Ленца под стать внешности, негромкий и размеренный, — боль лишь способ сохранить концентрацию. Поэтому она не должна быть чрезмерной.

Вторая рука Ленца ложится на спину Хакса, требовательно нажимая на позвоночник и безошибочно упираясь большим пальцем под лопатку, в место старой травмы.

— Не должна быть явной. Ведь это просто мелочь, своего рода ритуал.

Юноша вытягивается до хруста позвонков, распрямляя плечи и задирая подбородок в попытке убежать от чужого, неприятного прикосновения. Но хватка на запястьях никуда не девается, обжигая кожу огнем.

— И демонстрировать его нельзя. Контроль состоит именно в этом: ты не только не даешь себе сорваться, ты выплескиваешь раздражение и злость строго определенным образом, не позволяя им себя разрушить, — Ленц смотрит на своего протеже, а в этом Рен уже не сомневается, без злости или обиды. Он не отчитывает Хакса за провинность, он просто объясняет, в чем тот ошибся. Спокойно, терпеливо, с явно обозначенной готовностью объяснение повторить, если возникнет нужда.

— А если... боль станет слишком сильной? — непокорная рыжая прядь снова лезет в глаза.

— Тогда тебя в этот момент никто не должен видеть, Руди, — ровно отвечает Ленц. — Можно притерпеться к любой боли, друг мой. Просто на это нужно время.

Лоренц отпускает запястья юноши, но теперь Хакс уже сжимает руки сам, привыкая к новому образу. Принимая его.

 

Воспоминание рассыпается осколками, генерал высвобождает свою ладонь из безвольных пальцев Рена и вопросительно смотрит на рыцаря.

— Он... способствовал вашей карьере? — Кайло передергивает, предмет разговора ему неприятен до скрежета зубовного, но он обязан выяснить как можно больше о своем случайном враге.

— На начальном этапе и очень... ненавязчиво, скажем так. Делал он это скорее подчиняясь желанию Эрны, сам я помощи, разумеется, не просил, — Хакс дергает щекой и добавляет через силу, — познакомила нас именно она. Она же заинтересовалась экспериментом с защитой сознания, предложенным Ларри.

Рен отмечает оговорку, но молчит, стараясь казаться максимально незаметным, хотя соблазн поторопить рассказчика очень велик.

— Ленц был озабочен тем, что Сноук, тогда еще не ставший Верховным лидером, достаточно активно использует ментальные техники, добиваясь всей полноты власти, а сам Лоренц знает слишком много того, что может фактически погубить Орден, — генерал хмурится снова, подбирая слова, — поэтому он решает сконструировать некий щит, который не позволит считывать сознание, но при этом даст иллюзию полного погружения в чужой разум. На сбор данных и формирование набора воспоминаний, который должен стать обманкой, у него уходит года три. И, насколько я понимаю, все это время он ставит опыты на себе, привязывая щит к различным эмоциям.

— И в итоге привязывается к боли? — полуутвердительно произносит Кайло, внимательно следя за сменой эмоций на лице Хакса.

— Да. Для Ленца это не представляет сложности, у него давние проблемы со здоровьем, — командующий тихо хмыкает, — побочным эффектом его болезни являет то, что он в свои нынешние сорок два выглядит от силы на тридцать. Никто не думал, что он вообще протянет так долго, ему пророчили лет пять-семь после постановки диагноза.

— А Эрна? — рыцарь ощущает где-то внутри отголосок густой, пульсирующей боли, и загоняет воспоминание в дальний угол сознания.

— Эрна... — Хакс ловит взгляд Рена и совершенно спокойно смотрит магистру в глаза, — я подозревал, что она согласилась на установку щита, но не был до конца уверен в том, что она рискнет поставить полную защиту.

— То есть про сам факт вы знали? И мне, разумеется, сообщить не сочли нужным, — злость прорывается в голосе Кайло против его воли, но удержать ее в себе слишком сложно.

— А должен был? — насмешливо вздергивает бровь генерал. — После всего, что вы со мной сделали?

— Я чуть не рехнулся! — взрывается Рен, одним движением поднимаясь на ноги и подаваясь вперед, подавляя сидящего Хакса ростом и яростно клубящейся Силой. — Вы хоть понимаете, что из себя представляет этот ваш щит? Это не защита, это ловушка!

— Не кричите, магистр, я не глухой, — морщится командующий, — когда вы говорите спокойно, вас намного приятнее слушать, чем когда вы срываетесь на визг!

Кайло давится вдохом от возмущения.

— Вы живы, умом пока не повредились, я надеюсь, — тяжеловесная ирония жалит, как рой насекомых, — Эрна тоже в порядке. Поэтому я надеюсь, что вы возьмете себя в руки и послезавтра приступите к поиску гиперпространственных путей, наконец. Пока нас всех не отправили под трибунал, как вредителей!

Рен открывает рот, собираясь ответить чем-то не менее язвительным, но рев боевой тревоги мгновенно выбивает из головы все мысли.

«Откуда?!»


	21. Глава 20

На мостик они влетают одновременно, успев услышать обрывок приказа Менца, командующего боевой разворот. И увидеть, как за обзорным иллюминатором в опасной близости от «Финализатора» проплывают серые туши трех звездных разрушителей типа «Император-2».

После чего палуба под ногами резко вздрагивает, накреняясь. Крейсер все же не истребитель, резких маневров не любит, а компенсаторы гасят перегрузки с крошечной, но задержкой.

«На час невозможно оставить», — генерал с трудом удерживает равновесие, вцепившись в так удачно случившийся рядом пульт. 

— Нет! — очнувшись от секундного замешательства, Рен выбрасывает руку вперед, сжимая пальцы в удушающем захвате, и капитан валится на пол, как подкошенный, даже не успев дотянуться до воротника. 

«Ситхов ублюдок!» — Хакс резко ударяет рыцаря ребром ладони по запястью, разрывая связь и ломая концентрацию. Мог бы — врезал бы по лицу, и это Рену совершенно очевидно, чужая эмоция обжигает не хуже кипятка. 

Не ожидавший такого Кайло отшатывается, скалясь и пригибаясь, сплетая Силу искрящимся жгутом, готовый в это мгновение свернуть шею любому, кто рискнет на него просто посмотреть. Но всем присутствующим и так забот хватает. 

— Отставить боевой разворот! — под бешеным взглядом командующего старпом Улле Юрд зеленеет лицом и выдавливает:

— Есть отставить!

Приказ уходит по цепочке, пока Хакс добирается до своего кресла, падает в него и надевает наушник внутренней связи. Ревун боевой тревоги затыкается, и его сменяют отголоски аварийных сирен где-то в недрах корабля.

— Плотность щитов? — генерал все еще пытается совладать с голосом, не дав прорваться наружу душащей его злости. Но наорать на подчиненных и равных он еще успеет, когда они выберутся из этой сарлачьей ямы, и займутся поисками крайнего в спокойной обстановке.

— Сорок процентов, — оператор вжимает голову в плечи, мечтая оказаться подальше от разъяренного начальства.

— На максимум, расчет эвакуационного прыжка немедленно! — Хакс разворачивается вместе с креслом, чтобы взглянуть на голографическую схему флагмана и выяснить, что из орудий и торпедных аппаратов уже успело активироваться. Картинка его явно расстраивает — турболазерные турели главного калибра все еще не готовы, а остальное не причинит противнику существенного вреда.

— Но, сэр, — старпом тянет Менца за рукав, пытаясь поднять ошеломленного капитана на ноги. Тот хрипит и трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от мельтешащих перед глазами мушек. — Мы же можем связать их боем! У нас преимущество...

— Двоих, третий зайдет с тыла и поджарит нам двигатели, — Рен возникает за плечом Хакса внезапно, как привидение, и говорит совершенно спокойно, только в глазах плещется вязкая тьма. — А по легким кораблям у них двукратное превосходство, как минимум.

Юрд готов возразить, отстоять свою точку зрения, но предупреждающе сжавшиеся на рукаве пальцы заставляют его промолчать. Окончательно пришедший в себя Менц выпрямляется и едва заметно качает головой. Капитану Улле склонен верить больше, поэтому он так же едва заметно кивает и возвращается к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей.

— Что-то я не помню, чтобы вы посещали занятия в Академии, магистр, — вполголоса произносит генерал, пытаясь смотреть в три стороны одновременно. Данные на мониторах и голопроекциях идут непрерывным потоком, но нужного Хакс все еще не видит, поэтому куда громче и злее добавляет: 

— Идентифицируйте противника, наконец, что у нас радиолокационная служба делает, спит?

— Мы пытаемся, сэр, — отзывается старший связист, — три корабля недавней, максимум десять лет назад, постройки, тип «Император-2», принадлежность неизвестна, в нашей базе таких сигнатур нет.

«Этого еще не хватало, впрочем, не флот Новой Республики, и на этом спасибо...»

— Содружество, наверняка, — Хакс нервно облизывает губы, пытаясь понять, откуда эта троица вообще свалилась. Какого ситха тут делает и почему так странно себя ведет. Перепутать «Финализатор» с любым другим крейсером Первого Ордена невозможно, поэтому их самих уже наверняка идентифицировали. Но почему тогда молчат?

«Мы что-то явно пропустили. Что-то большое», — генерал уже собирается приказать выйти на связь с потенциальным противником, но его прерывает вынырнувший из своих собственных размышлений Рен.

— Военную историю учил, в двух вариантах изложения, — мрачно замечает рыцарь, тоже рассматривавший мониторы через плечо командующего. — Мы так и будем ждать, или все же зададим им пару вопросов?

— Расчет прыжка завершен, готовы начать разгон по команде, — докладывает старпом, получив добро от штурманской службы. Бежать с потенциального поля боя ему явно не хочется, но оспаривать приказ глупо, проще подать соответствующий рапорт потом. И не только прямому начальству.

— Есть входящий сигнал, — нервно сообщают связисты. — Готовы принять, сэр.

— Отставить прыжок, — с усилием произносит Хакс, давя взметнувшееся раздражение. Все происходит в последний момент, снова заставляя его менять решение. — Примите передачу.

— Шифр Содружества, актуальный. Центральные миры, судя по подписи. Внутри второй контейнер, — тут оператор спотыкается на слове и несколько секунд задумчиво молчит. — Сэр, второй контейнер зашифрован нашим собственным шифром. Не орденским, а внутрикорабельным.

Генерал и магистр смотрят друг на друга с растущим подозрением. Кто бы ни был отправителем этого сообщения, он слишком хорошо осведомлен о текущих делах Ордена и имеет доступ к данным, изменяющимся каждую неделю. Плохой признак.

— И что там? — от Рена волной расходится жгучее любопытство пополам с азартным предвкушением, заставляющее окружающих опасливо ежиться и надеяться, что это не по их душу.

— Сообщение адресовано вам, магистр, сэр, — оператор полностью скрывается за спинкой своего кресла, пытаясь стать невидимым.

Рыцарь удивленно моргает, переводя взгляд на иллюминатор и три уже едва различимые тени за ним.

— Выводите на мой монитор, — приказывает Хакс, краем глаза наблюдая, как на тактической карте три красных треугольника постепенно удаляются от одного зеленого.

Расслабляться рано, но прямо сейчас им ничего не грозит. «Гости» находятся в невыгодном положении для атаки, признаков запуска истребителей или протонных торпед нет, а значит самим дергаться тоже не стоит. Могут не так понять.

— Да, сэр, — короткий перестук клавиш и на экране появляется текст. 

«То, что ты ищешь, тут — 000».

— И как это понимать? — интересуется генерал, борясь с желанием отпихнуть Рена локтем, чтобы тот не так явно нависал над его головой. Но тот слишком поглощен собой, чтобы отреагировать на чужое раздражение.

— Три нуля это ведь точка начала отсчета, координаты Корусканта, верно? — Кайло внимательно смотрит на монитор, словно ожидая появления подсказки.

Командующий чуть пожимает плечами. Загадки такого рода ему категорически не нравятся, а еще больше нервирует тот факт, что кто-то не поленился отправить три крейсера через половину галактики ради одной строки текста. Хотя мало ли, какое у них еще было задание...

— Ну да, — Хакс бросает взгляд на монитор и чуть отклоняется назад, чтобы иметь возможность видеть лицо Рена. — Только не говорите мне, что вы немедленно сорветесь выяснять, что же там спрятано.

Рыцарь морщится, он явно собирался поступить именно так, но своевременное напоминание о других, куда более важных обязанностях магистра рыцарей Рен, несколько охлаждает его энтузиазм.

— В обозримом будущем, — нехотя отвечает он.

— Сначала карта, — почти неслышно в окружающем их рабочем шуме произносит Хакс, — сделаете, и я сам приду махать платочком со взлетной палубы.

— В надежде, что обратно я уже не вернусь, верно? — понимающе ухмыляется Кайло. Тьма постепенно уходит из его глаз, гася за собой полубезумную искру Силы.

— Не без этого, — генерал возвращает собеседнику его кривую улыбку.

Несколько секунд они привычно пытаются передавить друг друга взглядом, но идиллию нарушает Улле Юрд.

— Прошу прощения, господа, — старпом мрачен и сосредоточен, но под этой маской явно видно возмущение и закономерный вопрос: будет кто-то командовать или нет. И если да, то кто? — Мы собираемся что-то передавать в ответ кораблям Содружества?

— Нет, — Рен выпрямляется в полный рост и смотрит на капитана первого ранга сверху вниз. — Они просто посыльные, им не требуется ответ.

Старпом выразительно вздергивает бровь, переводит взгляд на Хакса, ожидая подтверждения приказа, и, получив его, уходит на свое место.

— Много на себя берете, магистр, — сухо замечает генерал. — В следующий раз не лезьте под руку, я вполне в состоянии разобраться с большинством проблем и без вашей помощи.

— С большинством, но не со всеми, — тихий голос Рена больше похож на мурлыканье довольной кошки. Очень большой, хищной кошки.

— А вам так важно оставить за собой последнее слово? — с ноткой иронии интересуется Хакс. — Что за ребячество...

Резкий писк системы оповещения прерывает его на полуслове.

— Корабли Содружества начали разгон. Вектор прыжка... не фиксируется. Они нас глушат! — в голосе оператора откровенная обида. А на экране — облако мелких точек, расползающееся неопрятным рыжим пятном неопределяемых целей.

— Интересная тактика, — генерал мгновенно забывает о рыцаре. — На будущее надо иметь в виду, что цель может ослепить радары перед уходом в гиперпространство.

«А еще интуиция мне подсказывает, что нас еще ждут неприятные сюрпризы. И совсем скоро».

Хакс отыскивает взглядом капитана крейсера и жестом приглашает его подойти поближе.

— Капитан-командор, я прошу вас пройти в лазарет немедленно. Через двадцать минут вы мне нужны в малом зале тактического планирования, и я хочу быть уверен, что к этому моменту вы будете в состоянии внятно разговаривать.

Менц медленно кивает, на середине движения оборвав попытку коснуться поврежденного горла, и выходит, напоследок одарив Рена тяжелым взглядом. Но рыцарь не реагирует, думая о чем-то своем. И вздрагивает, услышав обращенные к нему слова:

— Магистр, вас это тоже касается.

Кайло непонимающе хмурится, и генерал добавляет практически беззвучно, но очень резко:

— Шея, Рен. Сделайте с ней что-нибудь или переоденьтесь.

Рыцарь нервным жестом подтягивает воротник выше и буквально исчезает. Хакс успевает лишь моргнуть, проверяя, не привиделось ли ему, но Кайло уже действительно нет рядом, лишь слабо звякает датчик на дверях, отделяющих мостик от остальных помещений крейсера.

Генерал машинально потирает бровь, не замечая, как по бледной коже расплывается красное пятно раздражения, и пытается придумать, что же им всем делать дальше.

 

— Как показали сегодняшние события, к внезапной атаке мы совершенно не готовы, — Хакс вышагивает от стены до стены вдоль небольшого, на двенадцать мест, стола, за которым сейчас сидят лишь двое — капитан «Финализатора» и магистр рыцарей Рен. Причем Рен демонстративно сидит к генералу спиной, прекрасно зная, как того раздражает подобное поведение. 

— Режим скрытности, которого я требовал придерживаться весь прошедший месяц, оказался неэффективен. Визитеры знали, кто мы, где мы, и какими силами обладаем, — командующий останавливается в торце стола и упирается в матовый пластик столешницы сжатыми кулаками. — Мы должны выполнить приказ Верховного лидера. Но при этом мы должны сохранить корабль.

— Да, сэр, — осторожно поддакивает Менц, прерывая невыносимо затянувшуюся паузу.

— Я рад, что вы это понимаете, — ровно отзывается Хакс, не меняя позы. — Поэтому я хочу услышать ваши предложения относительно повышения нашей обороноспособности.

Капитан-командор упирается взглядом в противоположную стену и тихо вздыхает. Ему неприятно находиться в одном помещении с этими двумя людьми, но положение обязывает. Хотя лучше бы его так и считали предметом мебели, всяко меньше мороки.

«Докомандовался... возможно, до отставки».

— В первую очередь, сэр, я хочу спросить, что является приоритетной линией поведения — сохранение корабля, сохранение дальних разведчиков или скрытие местоположения нашей будущей базы? Рано или поздно мы найдем подходящую планету и вынуждены будем болтаться на ее орбите неопределенный срок, — Вале Менц упорно смотрит мимо командующего и мимо магистра, который, внезапно заинтересовавшись предметом беседы, пытается поймать взгляд капитана.

Хакс страдальчески кривится. Этот же вопрос он задавал сам себе перед началом совещания, обнаружив, что возвращающиеся с очередной миссии разведывательные корабли разминулись с «гостями» чуть меньше, чем на четверть часа. И ни к каким определенным выводам в итоге не пришел.

— Корабль, потом разведчики — на данный момент, — наконец начинает он, — когда найдем планету — защита базы будет в приоритете. Но, надеюсь, тогда мы уже будем не одни.

— Вы уверены в этом, сэр? — Менц настроен пессимистично. — Если нас обнаружат республиканцы, то двух, а то и трех крейсеров для защиты базы в отсутствие планетарного щита будет недостаточно. А я не думаю, что нам их дадут.

Капитан замолкает и опускает глаза, принимаясь разглядывать собственные руки.

— Я не буду вам ничего обещать, капитан-командор, — Хаксу снова холодно и мерзко, подзабытое ощущение бессмысленности всего и вся накатывает с новой силой, вынуждая прикладывать все больше усилий для сохранения невозмутимого вида. — Я хочу увидеть все возможные сценарии наших действий в ситуации столкновения с противником, которые вы сможете разработать за двое суток. Привлекайте кого хотите, но послезавтра я хочу видеть готовый план и знать, на что мы реально, слышите — реально, а не на словах, способны при том или ином раскладе. Разведданные о текущем составе сил Республики и Сопротивления перешлют вам в течение получаса.

— А сил Содружества? — подает голос Рен.

— А по Содружеству у нас, как выяснилось, очень неполные данные, — зло отвечает генерал. — Капитан, с союзниками будем разбираться по месту. Вы свободны, а к магистру у меня есть еще несколько вопросов.

Менц молча встает, прощается с присутствующими коротким кивком и возвращается на мостик. Выждав с минуту после того, как за капитаном закроется дверь, Хакс блокирует замок и, медленно обойдя стол, замирает за спиной рыцаря.

— Объяснитесь, Рен, — холодная злость инеем оседает на каждом слове, — что это было на мостике? Разучились разговаривать? Или рефлексы уже настолько опережают сознание, что последнее вы попросту игнорируете?

— Предчувствие важного события, — Кайло откидывается на спинку кресла, запрокидывая голову. Так он видит собеседника хотя бы частично. И оказывается к нему достаточно близко для того, чтобы заставить Хакса отступить на шаг назад. — Действительно важного.

— Эти несколько слов, переданных вам? — свое презрение генерал даже не пытается скрыть. Ему уже надоели выверты альтернативной логики магистра, а еще больше — способы их реализации.

Рен неопределенно пожимает плечом. 

— Скорее способ передачи, но я не уверен. Мне вообще кажется, что мы проспали государственный переворот. Но я чувствую учителя, и в нем нет никакой... обеспокоенности сложившейся ситуацией.

Хакс демонстративно закатывает глаза, мысленно поминая в разных словах и выражениях всех известных ему одаренных.

— Мы могли проспать заговор, магистр. Причем намеренно спровоцированный. 

— Еще хуже, верно? — Рен прикрывает веки и сильно трет переносицу. — Я не могу предвидеть, что будет завтра, все словно в тумане. Я даже не могу сказать, доживем ли мы до конца следующего месяца!

— Почему нет? — командующий наклоняется, опираясь локтями на спинку кресла рыцаря. И тихо говорит ему практически в ухо: — Если будем соблюдать правила, конечно же. Правила простые — командую я. 

Рен на это кривит губы в саркастичной ухмылке, но Хакс не реагирует на подначку.

— Если у вас случаются внезапное озарения или приступ идиотизма, со стороны они мало отличаются, то вы сначала сообщаете об этом мне, а потом мы совместно что-то предпринимаем, — голос генерала понижается до свистящего шепота. — Если же потребность командовать самому станет нестерпимой, делайте это общепринятыми методами — словами через рот, а не удушением вашей ситховой магией. Иначе я вас закатаю в карбонит и почтовым курьером отошлю Ленцу. Понятно?

— Абсолютно, — Кайло Силой чуть прижимает горло Хакса, не перекрывая дыхание, а просто обозначая присутствие. — Но не слишком ли вы самоуверенны, генерал?

— Не больше вашего, — отрезает Хакс, резко распрямляясь и делая шаг в сторону. 

Блокировка двери снимается по скану ладони, но на пороге генерала задерживает вопрос, подкрепленный едва ощутимым касанием невидимой ладони к затылку. 

— Боль, на которой построены щиты Эрны, откуда она? — обманчивая мягкость голоса рыцаря заставляет вспомнить его манеру проводить допросы.

— А вы не догадались? — Хакс не оборачивается, ощущая все то же невесомое касание, словно ощупывающее выступающие шейные позвонки. Уже под воротником.

— Нет, — Рен пугающе серьезен и даже не видя его лица, генерал уверен, что сейчас глазами одаренного в его затылок смотрит Тьма.

И Рутгер оборачивается, не желая пропустить зрелище.

— Рождение ребенка, магистр. Что же еще?


	22. Глава 21

Хакс медленно идет вдоль стойки с оружием, проводя пальцами по креплениям. Тонфы, энергетические жезлы, используемые с ними в паре щиты — стандартное оружие штурмовиков и курсантов Академии. Всем этим он когда-то учился владеть, но профессионалом не стал — слабые запястья, требующие обязательного использования защиты, сводили все усилия на нет, а несколько травм подряд и вовсе закрыли тему. Пришлось переключаться на стрелковое оружие. Впрочем, стрелял последний раз он тоже довольно давно, и надо было бы освежить воспоминания.

— Магистр всегда опаздывает? — генерал осторожно взвешивает в руке энергетический посох. Второй, точно такой же, сейчас лежит у ног Фазмы, проверяющей крепления брони. Оружие выглядит непривычным и неудобным, явно рассчитанным на человека выше и тяжелее самого Хакса. И одинаково хорошо владеющего обеими руками.

— Неужто соскучились, генерал? Двух часов не прошло, — язвительное замечание раздается прямо над ухом и командующий вздрагивает от неожиданности, тут же ругая себя за слабость.

— Не подкрадывайтесь, — зло отвечает он, разворачиваясь на каблуках и возвращая посох на место. Рен стоит перед ним, невозмутимо поправляя завернувшийся манжет. Он снова в полном боевом облачении, и Хакс машинально ищет взглядом шлем. Но рыцарь, как и говорила Фазма, предпочитает обходиться на спаррингах без него. 

Убедившись, что уступать ему дорогу никто не собирается, Кайло делает скользящий шаг в сторону, обходя препятствие, но замирает на середине движения, почувствовав, что его накидку что-то держит. Точнее, кто-то.

— Вам не жарко во всех этих тряпках? — генерал с брезгливым видом двумя пальцами приподнимает разлохматившийся край армированной ткани. — При нашем прошлом разговоре вы выглядели... лучше.

«И меньше смахивали на обмотанный дерюгой столб», — Хакс пытается не дать мысли всплыть на поверхность, но увы. 

Судя по тому, как тихо фыркает рыцарь, поводя плечом и буквально выдирая несчастную накидку из рук командующего, магистр все прекрасно слышал.

— С каких это пор вас заботит мой внешний вид, генерал? — лениво интересуется Рен, подхватывая свое оружие и кивая Фазме. Та кивает в ответ, надевает шлем, проверяя, все ли подключилось как надо, и с посохом в руке выходит в центр зала.

— Меня он всегда заботил. Вы в своем... балахоне слишком выбиваетесь из общего вида. Не понимаю, почему нельзя ходить в форме, как все нормальные люди, — командующий делает шаг назад и прислоняется плечом к стойке с оружием, собираясь наблюдать за тренировкой.

— Я похож на нормального? — насмешливо уточняет Кайло, активируя оружие. Белые молнии с сухим треском охватывают раскрывшиеся на концах посоха пластины. И, не дождавшись ответа, продолжает: — К слову, форма у меня есть, точно такая же, как ваша, генерал.

Хакс машинально бросает взгляд на свой украшенный двумя нашивками рукав, одновременно понимая, что именно этого от него Рен и ждет.

Магистр оборачивается через плечо и вздергивает уголки губ в хищной улыбке:

— Без знаков различия, расслабьтесь, Хакс.

И под шипящий вдох оскорбленного генерала делает первый танцующий шаг вперед. А тот забывает все те ехидные комментарии, которые только что буквально жгли ему язык.

Раньше командующему как-то не приходило в голову напроситься наблюдателем на тренировку рыцаря. Лезть под гудящее лезвие светового меча не самого уравновешенного человека было просто глупо, а другого оружия Рен не признавал. На словах, по крайней мере. Но, как выяснилось, обращаться умел и умел прекрасно. 

Хакс вертит головой, пытаясь уследить за обоими противниками, машинально отмечая, что Фазме доспех явно мешает, а вот магистру его многослойные одежды нет. По крайней мере, на полы робы, то и дело подметающие пол, он не наступает. А вот капитан штурмовиков пару раз попыталась, но лишь получила скользящий удар по корпусу.

В монотонном избиении проходит несколько минут, за которые генерал дважды успевает удивиться тому, что Фазма все еще держит глухую оборону. И начинает думать, что их план на поверку оказывается не так хорош, как ему казалось. Заставить Рена разозлиться и начать использовать в поединке Силу представлялось задачей несложной, особенно после того, как он неоднократно это делал по собственному желанию, но для этого Фазме еще надо умудриться его достать.

«Четыре минуты тридцать секунд, пора».

Командующий кивает капитану штурмовиков и подбирается в ожидании результата. Тот не заставляет себя долго ждать.

Фазма резко контратакует, пытаясь сократить расстояние и достать плечо магистра, но тот легко уворачивается, пропуская удар над головой и тут же парирует следующий, направленный ему в затылок. Конец посоха рассыпает искры, скользя по полу и оставляя за собой след-подпалину, а Рен уже поднимается, намереваясь вернуть удар. Но вдруг сильно вздрагивает и нечеловечески плавным движением уходит далеко в сторону. Капитан, раззадоренная внезапной слабостью противника, меняет тактику, переходя от размашистых ударов к резким уколам, метя в живот, горло, бедро, снова живот. Но рыцарь пятится, уворачиваясь и даже не пытаясь парировать. Он то и дело морщится и встряхивает головой, но добивается только того, что волосы окончательно растрепываются и начинают лезть ему в глаза.

Фазма напирает, вынуждая хоть как-то реагировать, и Рен атакует, с заметным усилием выдерживая нужный темп. Капитан пропускает два скользящих удара — по корпусу и бедру, но доспехи выдерживают, а вот рыцарь, забывшись, открывается слишком сильно. И от следующего укола в живот толком увернуться не успевает. Посох с размаху бьет его по левому боку, прямо туда, куда пришелся выстрел из арбалета. И то ли от неожиданности, то ли от внезапной боли, Кайло валится на одно колено, в точности повторяя свои действия на «Старкиллере». 

Следующий пропущенный удар приходится вскользь по правому плечу, и внимательно наблюдающий за процессом Хакс понимает, что Фазма собирается пройтись по всем старым ранам. Да, он сам разрешил бить в полную силу, но все же надеется, что капитан штурмовиков сумеет вовремя остановиться. Что будет, если Фазма ударит Рена в лицо, даже думать не хочется. С Силой или без, но магистр после такого ее просто размажет по полу.

Укол в левое плечо заставляет Кайло выронить оружие, а следующий за ним широкий замах — шарахнуться назад, в этот раз все же запутавшись в длинных полах одежды и рухнув на колени. В результате он оказывается достаточно близко к Хаксу для задуманного.

— Попались, — удовлетворенно произносит генерал, поднося к виску рыцаря кончик посоха. Сухой щелчок активации — и жгучие белые искры начинают плясать по раскрывшимся пластинам в опасной близости от побледневшего лица.

Фазма перехватывает свое оружие поудобнее. Она совсем не против вернуть противнику все долги здесь и сейчас, но атаковать безоружного все же не спешит.

Рен секунду сидит неподвижно, Хакс лишь видит, как опускаются широкие плечи. А в следующее мгновение уже валится на пол, едва ощутив, как ему четко под челюсть втыкается край зудящей пластины. Гаснущее сознание еще успевает зафиксировать дикий факт — Кайло, ухватившийся за активированный конец посоха голыми руками, с глухим рыком швыряет оружие вперед, вбивая его в визор шлема Фазмы.

 

Сознание возвращается нехотя, принося ощущение полного онемения одной стороны лица. Генерал с трудом садится, путаясь в шинели, и, содрав перчатку с непослушной руки, ощупывает висок, бровь и скулу, обнаруживая, что левый глаз открыт, но ничего не видит. Похолодев от осознания возможных последствий своего эксперимента, Хакс аккуратно опускает собственное веко пальцами, надеясь, что непоправимого не произошло. Протезирование он чем-то ужасным не считает, но в отношении себя такую перспективу рассматривать раньше не приходилось.

«Хатт задави Сноука с его приказами», — мрачно думает генерал, пытаясь разглядеть, что случилось с Фазмой. Та возится на полу, невнятно гудя в разбитый шлем что-то наверняка непечатное, но встать не пытается. 

Рен же сидит прямо перед ним, сгорбившись и мерно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. А через несколько секунд звуки обретают достаточную четкость, чтобы разобрать не просто шум, но и отдельные слова.

— Снимите с меня эту дрянь, — голос магистра искажен, словно его собственное горло сейчас сжато петлей Силы. — Снимите, генерал!

Рен срывается практически на визг, но тут же замолкает и только сильнее горбится.

— Я н-не найду, — с третьей попытки произносит Хакс, проклиная онемение, лишившее его возможности нормально разговаривать. Откусить себе язык очень не хочется, поэтому приходится выбирать максимально короткие слова.

— Заберите это... — Кайло мелко трясет. И дрожь эта распространяется от прижатых к груди рук, расходясь по всему телу.

Осознав бесполезность объяснений и стараясь не смотреть на сведенные судорогой кисти магистра, Хакс пытается нащупать крошечного дройда-паука, которого сам же недавно прицепил к краю накидки. Но ничего похожего найти не удается, поэтому генерал просто тянет колючую тряпку вверх, стаскивая ее через голову Рена и отшвыривая в сторону.

Рыцарь резко, со всхлипом вдыхает воздух и взмахивает скрюченной рукой. Шлем Фазмы разваливается на две неравные половинки, открывая ее окровавленное лицо. Капитан громко и с чувством называет магистра больным извращенцем, зарываясь пальцами в слипшиеся волосы на виске, вспоротом острым осколком шлема.

— Вы с ума сошли? — челюсть потихоньку отпускает и онемение сменяется резким жаром. Хакс борется с желанием потереть больное место, опасаясь сделать только хуже.

— Вы хотели меня убить, — безэмоционально отвечает на обвинение Рен. — На что вы надеялись?

— Убить? Окститесь, магистр! — злость генерала, подстегиваемая болью, разгорается лесным пожаром. — Если бы я хотел вас убить, то просто подстрелил ваш шаттл на взлете и все. Это была тренировка с элементом неожиданности. Или мне вам приказ показать?

Хакс срывается, его самого начинает трясти. А Кайло медленно оборачивается, так и не сменив позу, и неверяще смотрит на стоящего над ним человека.

— Серьезно? — с какой-то детской обидой переспрашивает он.

— Да! — командующий не выдерживает, прижимая ладонь к горящему лицу — терпеть дальше почти невозможно, хочется снять с себя кожу, выдрать пульсирующий комок воспаленных нервов из шеи и подохнуть, наконец.

 

В лазарет они идут за Реном, как нерфы за пастухом, цепляясь друг за друга и отчаянно надеясь, что Сила отводит глаза не только людям, но и камерам наблюдения. 

Кровь из разбитой головы капает на хромированный наплечник Фазмы, но она упорно тащит за собой спотыкающегося генерала. Полуослепший Хакс мысленно составляет отчет Сноуку, пытаясь отвлечься от пульсирующей боли, но каждый шаг заставляет его вспоминать правила обращения с энергетическим оружием, даже тренировочным. И правила эти гласят, что по голове им бить нельзя, поскольку вероятность летального исхода в этом случае возрастает до шестидесяти процентов. Кто-кто, а Рен точно пытался их убить. И почти преуспел.

«С-с-скотина», — генерал понимает, что только что своими руками разрушил все, чего ему удалось добиться за сегодняшнее утро. После такой «тренировки» Рен точно будет делать только то, что хочется ему, а не то, что нужно Хаксу.

Командующий переступает порог, не глядя под ноги, затем покорно садится на медицинскую койку, к которой толкает его Фазма. И выпадет из реальности на четверть часа, необходимые дройду на то, чтобы обработать его повреждения. Уколы по периметру пораженной области крайне болезненны, но они действуют достаточно быстро, и по мере того, как стихает жар, к Хаксу возвращается способность связно мыслить.

Верховный лидер точно знал, какое действие его «сюрпризы» оказывают на одаренных, но почему-то не стал просвещать генерала, ограничившись коротким упоминанием того, что эти кусочки старой кости, заключенные в оболочку миниатюрного дройда, ограничивают связь с Силой. О побочных эффектах не было сказано ни слова. 

«Решил таким интересным способом избавиться от меня, от Рена или от обоих сразу?» — Хакс открывает глаза, оглядываясь и проверяя, восстановилось ли зрение. Пострадавший глаз слезится, но в остальном все в порядке. 

За исключением того, что на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него сидит рыцарь и тщательно ощупывает свою накидку, пытаясь найти прицепленное к ней нечто. От взгляда на его покрытые кровоподтеками пальцы с посиневшими ногтями генералу становится дурно.

— Зачем вы хватались за посох? Знали же, что будет, — если смотреть на занавешенное волосами лицо, то удается отвлечься от кошмарной картины. Ну или сделать вид, что удается.

— Знал, — Рен абсолютно спокоен. — Но счел такое решение меньшим злом.

— Признать поражение было меньшим злом, — мрачно замечает Хакс. — Но нет, надо барахтаться до последнего.

— Если бы я не барахтался, — Кайло находит нужное и с треском выдирает паукообразного микро-дройда из складок ткани, отбрасывая его в стоящий рядом лоток для использованных инструментов, — то умер бы на «Старкиллере», свалившись в шахту осциллятора.

Со стороны второй койки, на которой лежит Фазма, доносится выразительное хмыканье. А за ним тут же следует короткое ругательство, когда из сломанного носа капитана выплескивается очередная порция крови.

— Можете не говорить, я и так слышу, — сообщает Рен. — Но согласиться не могу.

— С чем? — недоумевает генерал.

— Со своей характеристикой, — поясняет рыцарь невозмутимо. — Да, мои родители так официально и не оформили свои отношения, но Лея Органа ситхом не была. Хотя из нее, как раз, ситх получился бы отличный...

— Вы невозможный человек, магистр, — устало вздыхает Хакс, окончательно теряя нить разговора. — Когда нам ждать очередного демарша с порчей оборудования и человеческими жертвами?

Кайло игнорирует вопрос, минуту-другую рассматривая противоположную стену. Потом вдруг отмирает и поворачивается к сидящему рядом человеку.

— Что вам было сказано о этих штуках? — Рен кивает на лоток, в котором слабо подергивает дройд, скребя по пластику уцелевшими лапками.

— Что они ослабляют связь с Силой. И все, — во избежание дополнительных вопросов добавляет генерал.

— Учитель солгал, — холодно роняет рыцарь таким тоном, словно он ожидал подобного все это время. — Они осложняют обращение к ней, создавая в голове эффект белого шума. И маскируют в Силе того, к кому прикреплены. Их ведь больше одной было?

— Шесть штук, — признает Хакс, не видя смысла в отрицании.

Кайло ловит его взгляд и удерживает на несколько секунд.

— А почему вы тогда принесли и использовали только одну? — кажется, магистра действительно интересует ответ.

Командующий пожимает плечами.

— Побоялся навредить действительно сильно, — после некоторой заминки отвечает он. — Хотел поставить вас в равные условия с капитаном и решил, что одного устройства для этого будет достаточно.

Внимательно слушающая их Фазма снова хмыкает, после чего садится на своей койке, отталкивая излучатель стазис-поля в сторону. Свежезашитый разрез на ее виске тут же наполняется кровью.

— Для равных условий мне надо снять доспех, а магистру — свои тряпки, и вместо энергетических посохов взять обычные шесты, — уверенно заявляет она. И добавляет после маленькой паузы: — Вот сомневаюсь я, Рен, что вас учили обычной уличной драке.

Рыцарь удивленно вздергивает бровь.

— Необходимости не было, — сообщает он, снова возвращаясь к разглядыванию своих пальцев. 

— Вы только нос ему не ломайте, капитан, — язвит Хакс, вспоминая свой собственный опыт. Его драться как раз учили, но в тот раз он противника сильно недооценил, за что и поплатился. — И руки тоже. Кстати...

Рен машинально прячет ладони под мышки.

— Вы работать с навигаторами завтра сможете? — генерал смотрит в поднесенное дройдом зеркало и страдальчески вздыхает. 

На щеке и шее ясно видны следы всех уколов, но синяк в месте удара уже не фиолетовый, а желтовато-зеленый, грязным пятном выделяющийся на светлой коже. Бакта-пластырь на ночь — и утром он будет похож на человека. 

— Смогу, — Рен отводит глаза, — всегда можно надеть перчатки.

— Мне надо, чтобы вы хорошо работали, а не пафосно преодолевали собственную глупость, — Хакс поднимается на ноги, проверяя, не кружится ли голова. Забирает у дройда пачку пластырей и шагает к выходу. — Вам это надо тоже, магистр. 

Кайло провожает командующего взглядом, а после оборачивается к Фазме, протягивая ей руку.

— Расстегните мне манжет, капитан. 

И, пока она возится с застежками, рассматривает ее русый затылок.

— Я... хотел бы извиниться, — произносит Рен едва слышно. 

— За что именно? — Фазма выслушивает чириканье медицинского дройда и кивает, зачерпывая из зажатой в его манипуляторе банки щедрую порцию резко пахнущей мази. — За покушение на убийство, разбитое лицо или двадцать шесть расколотых частей доспеха?

— Вы их считали? — изумляется Кайло.

— Я за них отчитывалась, — поправляет его капитан штурмовиков, цепко хватая его за правую руку. 

От боли Рен вздрагивает. Прикосновение липких ладоней неприятно, но Фазма не собирается его отпускать, равномерно размазывая мазь от кончиков пальцев и вверх, до запястья.

— Не дергайтесь, магистр. И не мешайте мне наносить добро и причинять пользу.

Кайло расслабляется, опирает локоть свободной руки на колено и прикрывает глаза.

«Причинять пользу... надо же».

Беззвучный смешок тает в воздухе.


	23. Глава 22

Зов Силы ощущается даже сквозь пелену полусна медитации. Рен соскальзывает с койки, не открывая глаз, беззвучно покидает лазарет, не потревожив сладко сопящую под маской ревитализирующего поля Фазму. И уже через минуту широко шагает по бесконечным коридорам «Финализатора». 

Зов то стихает, то усиливается, заставляя петлять, меняя ярусы и лифты, тенью проноситься сквозь технические отсеки. Искать зовущего, идти на поводу у чужого желания...

«Сейчас, сейчас... Ай, нет!» — рыцарь замирает на полушаге и настороженно оглядывается, подавляя желание коснуться внезапно занывшего виска. Извлечь тонкую раскаленную иглу, буравящую кость.

Вокруг ни души, лишь мерно попискивают контрольные блоки на ребристых боках расположенных по обе стороны от прохода конструкций. Кайло с минуту смотрит на ближайший, пытаясь опознать его, но крейсер слишком сильно отличается от обычного транспортника, и Рен после некоторых колебаний приходит к выводу, что видит перед собой какую-то часть двигателя. Какую, понять не удается. 

Тряхнув головой, он разворачивается на каблуках и смотрит в другую сторону. Но технический коридор абсолютно пуст, как и десяток таких же, пройденных ранее. Лишь слабо светится на стене метка уровня, раздражая утомленные, слезящиеся глаза.

«Зачем я здесь?» — рыцарь оглядывается еще раз, пытаясь уловить зов, но теперь тот едва ощутим, словно слабое эхо его собственной Силы. Кайло хочется вытрясти свой разум, как пыльный ковер, придать происходящему какую-то ясность, но его отвлекает боль в ушибленном боку, усилившаяся от резкого движения. Пожав плечами, он еще раз смотрит на обозначение отсека и начинает долгий путь к собственной каюте. 

По ночному времени крейсер пуст. Даже слишком, поскольку по дороге магистру не попадается ни единого патруля, хотя ничего особенного он для этого не предпринимает. Или штурмовики слышат его шаги, поскольку он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться быть невидимым, или просто развили дополнительное чувство опасности имени Кайло Рена. А, может, просто разбежались, учуяв грозовее облако его мигрени, раздражающими молоточками пульса выбивающей дробь в висках.

Тихо фыркнув над собственной неудачной шуткой, рыцарь жмурится в вялой попытке загнать нарастающую боль поглубже, прикладывает руку к пластине замка и шагает через порог каюты.

Тут же проваливаясь по колено в снег.

«Сон».

 

Застывший в морозной неподвижности лес «Старкиллера» окружает его, обжигая ледяным воздухом открытое лицо. Рен машинально проводит рукой по поясу, и рукоять давно потерянного меча привычно соскальзывает в ладонь. Алые лезвия вспыхивают, разрывая темноту.

«Покажешься, или так и будешь прятаться?»

Говорить вслух нет нужды, Тьма услышит и так. Не имеющий имени обитатель этого места уже здесь — в удлинившихся росчерках теней от голых ветвей, в вязкой тишине бесконечных сумерек, в застывших, бесцветных сполохах на горизонте.

В блеске механических конечностей, бесшумно взрезающих наст, в черноте обрывков тяжелой материи, скрывающей тело и шлейфом волочащейся за ее хозяином. В водовороте золотых искр Силы в прорезях костяной маски.

«Беги, — мягко произносит Тьма, щуря янтарно-желтые глаза. — Беги, а я поймаю, дитя».

В этот раз дополнительного приглашения Рену не требуется. Прикасаться к себе он больше не позволит.

Рыцарь срывается с места, перемахивая попавшийся по дороге ствол поваленного дерева, и со всей возможной скоростью летит вперед, к застывшему на горизонте отпечатку огня взрывов. С каждым шагом, с каждым оставленным позади разрубленным дрожащим лезвием переплетением ветвей, белый огонь становится все ярче, а тени все четче. Но цвет так и не появляется — небо, как и прежде, играет всеми оттенками серого, ни намека на теплую рыжину пламени. 

Ноги проваливаются где по щиколотку, а где и по середину лодыжки, отяжелевшие от снега полы одежды мешаются, воздух с хрипом рвется из груди — а Тьма ровно дышит в затылок, без труда нагоняя свою жертву, толкается в лицо мягкой лапой метели, сбивая с шага. Заставляет запинаться на ровном месте, хватает цепкими лапами кустов за рукава. 

И вдруг бросается под ноги глубоким провалом в никуда. Разломом в застывшей земле, черным и холодным, со скользким, чудовищно скользким краем, на котором почти невозможно удержаться. Рен успевает ощутить лишь предательскую гладкость льда, перед тем, как рухнуть вниз, в непроглядный мрак. Падение кажется мучительно долгим, достаточным для того, чтобы ощутить свою ничтожность, растворенную в едком мареве страха, свою... разбитость еще до достижения дна. Неполноценность.

Погасший меч выворачивается из ослабевших пальцев, шею сводит знакомой судорогой, а локоть внезапно врезается во что-то твердое. Резкая боль вырывает из горла короткий вскрик, и чернота вдруг вспыхивает узкими полосами бледного света.

 

В каюте включена лишь ночная подсветка, отбрасывающая на ком одеял синеватые тени. Кайло с минуту бессмысленно смотрит на них остановившимся взглядом, машинально растирая ушибленный локоть, и радуясь, что на этот раз обошлось без самоудушения. Край широкой кровати ощущается лопатками, а где-то на пределе слышимости гудит вентиляция, убеждая его, что на этот раз он действительно проснулся.

Рен поднимается на ноги, и, едва заметно прихрамывая, бредет приводить себя в порядок. Воспаленные глаза раздражает яркий свет, рыцарь прикрывает веки, морща нос и пытаясь свести эффект к минимуму. Машинально одевается, привычно проходясь пальцами по длинным рядам пуговок на узких рукавах, набрасывает накидку, путаясь в мягких складках тяжелой узорчатой ткани, и ищет на узком столе брошь-застежку с подвеской в виде птичьего черепа. Смотреть в зеркало смысла нет, точнее, смотреть не на что, а считать новые седые нити в черной гриве волос он перестал пять лет назад. Тогда их за раз добавилось слишком уж много.

Пальцы смыкаются на холодном металле, разворачивая вычурную застежку нужным образом. Отблески приглушенного света потолочных ламп вспыхивают в гранях драгоценных камней каплями пролитой когда-то крови. Давно отработанные, доведенные до автоматизма за последние несколько лет движения. Ежедневная утренняя рутина, как и предстоящий доклад.

Дверь каюты открывается с тихим звяком, пропуская бледного в прозелень генерала. Такого же уставшего и осунувшегося, как и сам Кайло. Хакс приветствует рыцаря коротким кивком и едва слышно произносит:

— Милорд?

Рен, в этот момент пытающийся приладить на место фибулу, от неожиданности промахивается, загоняя острый край застежки не в ткань, а в подушечку пальца. И, вздрогнув, встречается взглядом со своим отражением. В расширенных зрачках плещется тьма, окруженная короной расплавленного золота радужки. И это точно не его глаза.

«Сон».

 

Кайло отшатывается, с силой стукаясь затылком о стену, сдавленно шипит и тянется рукой к пострадавшему месту, натыкаясь на мокрые пряди волос.

— Где... я? — от долгого молчания голос звучит сипло и глухо, воздух на вдохе дерет пересохшее, обожженное морозом горло. А проколотый чуть не до кости палец дергает резкой болью.

«Что из этого сон?!» — мимолетный ужас заставляет рыцаря вздрогнуть и сжаться. Но судорога, пробивающая ногу, затекшую от длительного сидения в неудобной позе, оказывается очень даже реальной.

Как и Фазма, стоящая перед ним с пустым стаканом в руке.

— Э... магистр? — капитан чуть наклоняет голову, от чего ее светлая челка забавно сбивается набок. — Вам еще плеснуть или хватит?

«Что? Ах да, она же облила меня водой... Хоть у кого-то достало здравого смысла не пытаться трогать меня руками».

— Снаружи точно хватит, — рыцарь отряхивается, как попавший в лужу фелинкс, разбрызгивая во все стороны капли с тяжелой ткани робы, но с мокрой головой и тем, что сейчас стекает с волос за шиворот, сделать уже ничего нельзя. — Лучше просто принеси еще стакан, а там видно будет...

Фазма понимающе ухмыляется, и исчезает, оставляя Рена в одиночестве. Одиночестве, которого он так хотел бы в данный момент избежать, но не хватать же капитана за руку и просить посидеть рядом, пока он не успокоится. И справится с этой проклятой мигренью, от которой в голове перемешалось абсолютно все.

«Звук, запах, картинка, ощущения, вкус... вроде бы все на месте», — Кайло украдкой облегченно вздыхает, потирая гудящий затылок. Кажется, в этот раз он действительно проснулся. Но к чему были эти видения? Что он забыл в технических помещениях, почему в этот раз рискнул бежать от Тьмы, имя которой знал, но не решался назвать, и, особенно, откуда взялся последний фрагмент?

«Та еще медитация, так и свихнуться недолго», — Силой подхватив с соседней койки хромированный наплечник, Рен с сомнением вглядывается в свое отражение, но видит лишь усталое лицо и покрасневшие от недосыпания глаза. Своего родного, карего цвета.

— Вода, — лаконично сообщает подошедшая Фазма, вручая рыцарю стакан.

Он пьет, стараясь не слишком явно стучать о стекло зубами. И лишь после этого его немного отпускает.

— Вам еще не вернули ваш собственный доспех? — Рен неохотно отдает наплечник терпеливо ожидающей Фазме, сейчас одетой только в форменные облегающие штаны и кофту. Сапоги капитана стоят рядом с койкой, и именно поэтому рыцарь не слышал, как она подошла. Впрочем, сейчас Кайло сомневается, что в таком состоянии мог заметить шагающий танк, не то что босого человека.

— Нет, сэр, — Фазма с заметным сожалением проводит пальцем по глубокой царапине на блестящем металле. — Насколько я знаю, его не смогли восстановить.

— Я уточню, и скажу вам, — вдруг предлагает Рен. И добавляет неожиданно для себя самого: — Может, вы пока будете ходить в мундире?

Капитан удивленно моргает и сразу же подозрительно прищуривается.

— Я... подумаю над этим, сэр, — осторожно отвечает она. — Или это приказ?

— Нет, — Кайло еще раз проводит рукой по мокрым волосам, кривясь, когда очередные холодные капли стекают по шее, — это предложение. К тому же я, кажется, никогда вас в обычной форме не видел.

— Немного потеряли, — хмурит светлые брови Фазма, пытаясь понять, как отнестись ко всему сегодняшнему «приключению», но Рен поднимается на ноги, не дожидаясь более развернутого ответа, внезапно оказываясь слишком близко. И подавляя не ростом, но ощущением чего-то однозначно чуждого, опасного, как искрящий генератор силового поля.

— Я так не думаю, — мягко произносит он, исчезая из поля зрения капитана, словно тень.

Последним, что выхватывает взгляд Фазмы из тумана иллюзии, оказываются сжимающиеся на растрепанном крае капюшона бледные пальцы с почерневшими ногтями. Синяки от столкновения с энергетическим посохом за эти пару часов пропали без следа.

Зуммер на двери лазарета тихо звякает, обозначая уход магистра, но сам он шагает прочь в каком-то свое мире, куда нет хода простым смертным. И капитан ежится, ощутив могильный холод сквозняка, лизнувшего ее голые щиколотки.

«Куда же ты идешь, Рен?»


	24. Глава 23

«Интересно, Хакса и правда всегда раздражал мой внешний вид, или это он для большего эффекта упомянул?» — Рен сидит на полу перед шкафом и задумчиво разглядывает его содержимое. Машинально постукивая кончиками пальцев по фрагментам разложенной на коленях брони.

День, повторно начавшийся для магистра спустя четыре часа после первого пробуждения в лазарете, уже не выглядит так скверно. Хотя бы потому, что большую часть этих часов он проспал и ему при этом ничего не снилось. Для полного счастья стоило бы поесть, но Кайло не уверен, что очередная попытка слияния сознаний с Эрной обойдется без эксцессов, и этим пунктом решает пока пренебречь. А вот с одеждой решать что-то надо и срочно.

Боевого облачения у магистра, как и у любого из рыцарей, имеется три комплекта. Точнее, имелось, поскольку один из них после «Старкиллера» восстановлению уже не подлежит — что не сгинуло с базой, то дройды порезали на лоскутки, отдирая пригоревшее и оплавившееся тряпье от его владельца. 

Накидка от второго комплекта валяется в углу комнаты, поскольку пара новых дыр, даже с учетом несколько сентиментального отношения Кайло к любимым вещам, делает ее окончательно непригодной к дальнейшему использованию. А взять новый отрез армированной ткани посреди глубокого космоса негде. Верхний слой от этого же костюма сохнет на кресле, и сохнуть будет еще долго. При всех своих достоинствах, материал робы имеет один весомый недостаток — прекрасно впитывает воду. С одной стороны, это позволяет не оставлять кровавые следы где не надо, с другой — делает вылазки под дождем или просто при большой влажности тем еще развлечением. 

Рен вспоминает, чем закончился внутренний конфликт среди рыцарей во время одной из миссий, и передергивается. Тогда он стал магистром, сместив предшественника «естественным путем». Стоя при этом по колено в грязи посреди поля, усеянного трупами и поливаемого жутчайшим ливнем. Нельзя сказать, что эти обстоятельства делают воспоминание приятным.

Потерять по глупой случайности еще что-то, невосстановимое в условиях «Финализатора», Кайло совсем не хочется, поэтому приходится рыться дальше, в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь из того, в чем ему пришлось ходить во время дипломатического приема, устроенного Сноуком два года назад в рамках очередных переговоров с Содружеством.

Магистр тогда, по большей части, работал пугалом, пусть и умеренно нарядным и даже с открытым лицом. Но происходящее настолько сильно напоминало ему детские годы и вызывало такую же реакцию в виде острой злости и раздражения, что даже попытайся Рен это скрыть, гости все равно обходили бы его по широкой дуге. Хотя цель ставилась обратная — требовалось кого-то там из старых имперцев обаять и убедить оказать поддержку Первому Ордену, применив Силу пополам с дипломатией. Силу Кайло действительно применял, щедро транслируя свои эмоции окружающим, а вот на дипломатию его уже не хватило. Кажется, Верховный лидер ему даже что-то по этому поводу сказал. Крайне неодобрительное.

«Лорд Вейдер, по слухам, тоже не жаловал официальные мероприятия, почему я должен их любить? Кстати, надо бы спросить, чем они ему так не нравились, политиков не переносил в больших дозах или времени жалко было? И, сарлачий хвост, надо что-то со своими ментальными щитами делать, а то одно название осталось... А дорогого учителя в некоторые вещи лучше не посвящать. Во избежание».

Наконец, искомое находится как раз возле чехла с комплектом офицерской формы, и Рен несколько секунд думает над тем, не подразнить ли лишний раз генерала, но с некоторым сожалением приходит к выводу, что дополнительное внимание со стороны экипажа ему самому будет только мешать. Хватит и того, что он сейчас без маски.

«А я, дурак, думал, что люди за столько лет изменились хоть немного. Зря думал, как выяснилось», — магистр кривится и тихо вздыхает, разглядывая извлеченный из ниши ком черных тряпок. 

 

Сорок минут спустя он входит в штурманскую рубку с абсолютно спокойным лицом, для надежности полускрытым тенью наброшенного капюшона.

— Навигатор, на два слова, — Ойги отвлекается от разговора с кем-то из подчиненных и оборачивается. В ее глазах на долю секунды мелькает что-то непонятное, но лезть глубже и выяснять детали мешает инстинкт самосохранения. И так от одного взгляда внутри начинает ворочаться вроде бы усмиренная пульсирующая боль. А это сейчас совсем некстати.

— Да, магистр, — на них смотрят, и смотрят открыто, и Рену стоит большого усилия не применить что-то из обычных фокусов по отводу глаз, поскольку он понимает, что дело может закончиться свернутыми шеями.

— У меня к вам один вопрос, Эрна, — Кайло понижает голос до едва различимого в гуле оборудования шепота, — ваш ребенок выжил?

— Да, — Ойги смотрит на него без малейшего намека на раздражение. Так, словно бестактные вопросы ей задают по двадцать раз на дню. — А вот я тогда... с трудом, скажем так.

«Что-то рождается, что-то умирает», — вспоминает Рен старую поговорку и кивает сам себе. Его идея оказалась верна, а раз так, то можно приступать, не опасаясь больше за свою шкуру. Целостность разума после всех этих экспериментов по-прежнему остается под вопросом.

— В таком случае, — магистр проводит перед глазами старшего навигатора затянутой в перчатку ладонью, и, словно взяв что-то из воздуха, вкладывает в ее расслабленную руку, накрывая чужие пальцы своими. — Вот вам поводок, а что на другом его конце, представьте сами.

Ойги прикрывает веки на долю секунды и едва заметно улыбается, а Рен видит картинку, рисующуюся в чужом сознании — угольно-черный нексу щурит все свои многочисленные глаза и, чуть пригнув лохматую голову, наклоняется к изящной руке, обдавая холодную кожу жаром дыхания. 

— Какой... интересный выбор, — чуть охрипшим голосом произносит Кайло, уловив второй слой эмоций, скрытый за картинкой. Щекочущий кожу едва ощутимым прикосновением теплого меха между лопатками, дразнящий... прячущийся за таким хрупким и опасным щитом.

— Беда богатого воображения, — мягко отвечает Эрна, жестом приглашая магистра занять место за спинкой ее собственного кресла. 

Все остальные участники действа уже готовы — операторы за пультами, карта на голопроекторе, дежурная штурманская смена вокруг стола. Все немного нервничают в предвкушении, ожидая начала представления, в котором им отведена скучная роль статистов.

«Как мелкие хищники», — отмечает про себя Рен, лениво разглядывая собравшихся из-под ресниц. Но до них ему уже нет дела, они лишь инструменты, сейчас важна только Сила и чужое сознание, маячащее на краю его собственного. Он поднимает руки и аккуратно касается висков сидящей Эрны, проваливаясь в бездонный колодец звезд.

Вселенная вертится вокруг него, сверкая туманностями, разноцветной россыпью больших и малых светил с тусклыми тенями планет, обдавая мелким крошевом черных дыр и гравитационных аномалий. Вертится, обещая возможность раскрытия тайны. Надо только протянуть руку и коснуться. И Рен протягивает, успевая удивиться, что вместо своей ладони видит ажурную черно-золотую металлическую конструкцию, но потом звезды внезапно обрастают цифрами, опутываются жгутами разноцветных нитей, в которой надо разобраться, найти ту, которая приведет к цели.

Это оказывается тяжело. И неприятно — боль сотнями ледяных иголок втыкается в позвоночник, расползается по коже пятнами тающего снега, расцветает дрожью пальцев и резью под сомкнутыми веками. Каждый удар своего-чужого пульса отдается в висках барабанной дробью, грозящей свести с ума, но Рен отстраняется от этого, вплетает боль в узор, переплавляя эмоцию в Силу. Золотом выплескивающуюся в паутину нитей, разлетающуюся искрами по каждой их них, сжигающую лишние. Выстраивающую в черноте четкую сетку линий, удивительно гармоничную и совершенную в своей изломанности.

Тяжелую, словно отлитую из драгоценного металла, обжигающую неловкие пальцы, как огонь светового меча. И гаснущую вместе с чужим сознанием.

Кайло распахивает глаза, чудовищным усилием воли возвращая себя в реальность, ощущая, как снова впиваются в него острые шипы щитов-ловушек, вплавляя «крючки» до самых костей. И видит в зеркальной панели напротив отражение абсолютно черных от расширенных зрачков глаз Эрны. Но та, поймав взгляд магистра, медленно моргает, приходя в себя, а на самого Рена внезапно обрушивается шум — гул оборудования, стрекот клавиш, бормотание операторов, шепот чужих взбудораженных сознаний. Кошмарная какофония после абсолютной тишины космоса.

— Вы... в порядке? — рыцарю приходится двумя руками вцепиться в спинку кресла, удерживая равновесие, сам он точно не в порядке, но головокружение пройдет после пары дыхательных упражнений, а дрожь и прочее после пары инъекций. Главное — успеть доковылять до своей каюты, не рухнув по дороге.

— Да, — Эрна осторожно поправляет выбившиеся из гладкого пучка пряди. 

Кайло следит за светлыми завитками волос в ее пальцах голодным взглядом, остро жалея, что перчатки пришлось в этот раз оставить, чтобы не привлекать внимания к собственным рукам. И придется оставить в следующий, поскольку свои желания надо брать под контроль, пока не стало поздно. 

— Теперь все это надо обработать. И проверить... — старший навигатор переводит взгляд на всплывший голографический экран и тихо хмыкает. — По приблизительным прикидкам мы обработали два, может два с половиной процента карты сектора.

Рен с силой прикусывает язык, давя рвущееся наружу ругательство. Так они просто не успеют до срока, установленного Верховным лидером. Нет, планету для базы они несомненно найдут, а вот Люка Скайвокера...

«Проклятье, как же ускорить процесс, не поджарив мозги ни себе, ни Эрне?»

Ойги немного разворачивает кресло, собираясь встать, но рыцарь останавливает ее жестом.

— Значит завтра мы продолжим, — ровно произносит он. — И послезавтра, и сколько понадобится.

Эрна смотрит на него с явно различимым сомнением, но после недолгой внутренней борьбы кивает, соглашаясь.

— Отчет о результатах предварительной проверки будет переслан вам, как только мы его составим. Но что-то определенное мы сможем сказать только через несколько суток, после возвращения дройдов-разведчиков, — старший навигатор задумчиво прикусывает губу. — Но на первый взгляд все выглядит... многообещающе.

— Благодарю за сотрудничество, — официальным тоном произносит Рен, самому себе в этот момент напоминая Хакса, прячась за чужой удобной маской, — надеюсь, результат удовлетворит обе стороны.

— Несомненно, магистр, — Ойги внезапно улыбается так открыто и ярко, что Кайло задается вопросом, не ляпнул ли он чего лишнего. Или не показал во время совместной работы.

Но ему настолько сильно хочется куда-то сесть, а лучше лечь, причем немедленно, что он ограничивается кивком вместо прощания и спешно покидает рубку, преследуемый картинкой, нарисованной чужим сознанием — черный нексу валяется в белом песке, мурлыча на низкой ноте и забавляясь с длинной алой лентой, как домашний фелинкс. И все бы ничего, но свободный край ленты, волочащийся по земле, до отвращения похож на кровавый след, оставленный им самим в снегу «Старкиллера».


	25. Глава 24

— Таким образом, все автоматические разведчики будут задействованы в ближайшие двое суток, но даже так мы покроем только половину заявленных маршрутов, — полковник Конне не стремится скрыть свое недовольство. — Использовать пилотируемые разведчики в такой ситуации...

— Только дройды. Никаких пилотируемых разведчиков, — отрезает Хакс, глядя в свой датапад и пытаясь при этом не споткнуться — пол в коридоре идеально ровный, а вот ноги от усталости уже слегка заплетаются, — я запрошу новую партию при следующем сеансе связи с центром. И, полковник, подумайте над тем, что вам еще понадобится, если мы будем получать данные в том же темпе.

— Две партии автоматических разведчиков, — Конне кривит губы в подобии вежливой улыбки, — а лучше четыре, поскольку половину мы наверняка потеряем на первичной проходке.

— Отлично, — командующий резко кивает, забыв про ноющую челюсть. Но от необходимости придумать оправдание своей гримасе раздражения его спасает Фазма.

— Генерал, сэр, — окликает его знакомый голос. 

Хакс разворачивается и застывает в изумлении. Возвышающаяся над ним капитан штурмовиков, а роста ей для этого хватает даже без шлема, с выражением вежливого терпения на лице ждет, пока начальство придет в себя. Но командующий лишь растеряно скользит взглядом по внушительной фигуре, затянутой в парадный светло-серый китель, пытаясь понять, что же в ней неправильного. И лишь спустя долгих полминуты до него доходит — Фазма не просто без шлема и доспехов, она еще и с макияжем. Казалось бы, всего пара штрихов, подчеркивающих глаза, а какое разительное преображение.

— Да, — лаконично отзывается Хакс, осознав, что пауза неприлично затянулась.

— Магистр отменил на сегодня и завтра все тренировки, и летные и спарринг, — капитан чуть понижает голос, — мне кажется, это не очень хорошо, сэр.

— Полковник, — Конне прекрасно понимает, что командующему уже не до него, ведь именно от магистра рыцарей Рен сейчас зависит их дальнейшая деятельность, пусть разведчику вся эта муть с Силой и кажется абсурдной, — перешлете мне ваши пожелания и все отчеты о результатах проверки, копию навигаторам сразу же.

— Да, генерал, — Конне вежливо кивает Фазме и уходит, умудрившись по пути выловить из общей толпы, снующей по прилегающей к мостику палубе, кого-то из снабженцев.

— А теперь подробнее, — Хакс, убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, осторожно щупает челюсть и кривится от боли. Ему хочется послать подальше все и немедленно, но до отбоя еще шесть часов. А тут еще Рен со своими фирменными неожиданностями.

— Магистр связался со мной примерно через час после возвращения из штурманской рубки и отменил тренировки. На вопрос о возможной необходимости медицинской помощи ответил отказом, — Фазма хмурится, боковым зрением изучая бледного в прозелень генерала. Тому тоже не мешало бы наведаться в лазарет, но тут остается только надеяться на благоразумие командующего, в которое она последнее время верит все меньше. — С майором Ольстом я связалась по личной инициативе, выяснив что летные тренировки отменены на ближайшие два дня.

— Блестяще, — Хаксу не удается совладать с голосом и раздражение прорывается приглушенным шипением. Но он быстро берет себя в руки и следующую фразу произносит куда ровнее:

— Благодарю вас, капитан, — генерал даже пытается улыбнуться здоровой половиной лица. — Можно узнать, что побудило вас отказаться от доспехов?

— Магистр Рен выразил подобное... пожелание, — Фазма тщательно подбирает слова, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией генерала.

— Ох уж эта тяга к прекрасному, — хмыкает Хакс, но тут же осекается. — Простите, капитан, не хотел вас обидеть.

Фазма широко улыбается в ответ.

— Ну что вы, генерал, это скорее комплимент.

Все, что Хакс думает о подобных комплиментах, моментально отражается у него на лице, и это почему-то очень... необычно. Видеть, как начальство забывает про вечную маску холодной сосредоточенности не в стрессовой ситуации, а в процессе обычного разговора. Почти обычного, поправляет себя Фазма, шагая за генералом.

— Не боитесь, что за вами завтра будет половина экипажа ходить? — интересуется командующий подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном, когда от шума оживленной палубы их отрезает закрывшаяся дверь лифта.

— А вы думаете, за мной никто из моих подчиненных не ходил все эти годы? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает капитан штурмовиков.

— Мне кажется, они к вам относятся несколько иначе, — парирует Хакс, игнорируя недоуменный взгляд Фазмы. И, пока она решает, было ли это предупреждением или чем-то другим, кабина достигает жилых палуб. — Будьте осторожнее, капитан, сейчас не лучшее время подставлять спину.

«Кажется, мне самой стоит проверить, готов ли мой доспех», — мрачно думает Фазма, втыкая блокиратор в панель управления. До технических уровней четыре минуты, есть время подумать над тем, что только что было сказано.

 

Хакс шагает по пустому коридору с показной решимостью. Держать маску без зрителей глупо, но если сейчас себя отпустить, то до Рена он просто не доберется, оставив магистра решать свои проблемы самостоятельно. Казалось бы, не самый худший вариант, Кайло при всех своих... особенностях, давно не ребенок и выживет даже там, где передохнут все остальные. Но вот оказаться в числе этих остальных у генерала нет ни малейшего желания. Поэтому он с силой вбивает каблуки в отзывающуюся эхом дюрасталь пола, пытаясь хоть немного собраться. Если не с силами, так хоть с мыслями.

Дверь каюты рыцаря открывается по скану ладони, но Хакс чуть медлит на пороге, чисто символически отстукивая костяшками пальцев по холодному металлу короткую последовательность-приветствие. И, сочтя все формальности выполненными, делает шаг вперед.

На первый взгляд в полумраке никого нет, но знакомее ощущение нахождения рядом с неисправным генератором убеждает его в обратном.

— Освещение на восемьдесят процентов, — отдает голосовую команду генерал, надеясь, что Рен не поколдовал над панелью управления и она все еще работает так, как ей положено. Поворачиваться к неизвестности спиной и искать нужную клавишу вручную ему очень не хочется.

Свет медленно становится ярче, позволяя разглядеть детали — магистр действительно тут, но несколько не в форме. По крайней мере, именно так решает истолковать увиденное Хакс. Раньше Рен не позволял себе валяться на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и никак не реагировать на вторжение.

— Вы там живы вообще? — без особого интереса спрашивает командующий, обходя диван и заглядывая в лицо лежащему.

Кайло тихо хмыкает, не открывая глаз. Видеть гостя ему совершенно не обязательно. Он и так его прекрасно слышит.

— Все в этом мире относительно, генерал, — с долей иронии отмечает Рен. — Особенно вопросы жизни и смерти, по мнению джедаев.

— Только джедаев? — Хакс, в свое время перелопативший все доступные ему имперские архивы в поисках информации об одаренных, решает немного подыграть магистру. 

— Ситхи в этом плане чуть более консервативны, — Рен все же открывает глаза, и генерал видит, насколько тот на самом деле вымотался: белки в красных прожилках лопнувших капилляров, а зрачки расширены настолько, что почти не видно радужки. — И предпочитают оставаться среди живых как можно дольше.

Хакс опирается на спинку дивана, случайно касаясь пальцами небрежно брошенного рядом куска материи, непривычно гладкого на ощупь. А тяжелая кисть из матово-черного шнура, пришитая к одному из концов того, что скорее всего является накидкой-капюшоном, окончательно сбивает командующего с толку.

— Решили сменить образ? — генерал проводит рукой по плотной ткани, но та выскальзывает из-под ладони, шуршащим водопадом стекая на пол. И замирая на полдороги.

Рен садится, устало трет лицо, бросая на Хакса нечитаемый взгляд сквозь пальцы, и небрежным жестом возвращает накидку на прежнее место.

— Можно и так сказать, — магистр с недовольным видом изучает расплывающиеся под ногтями синяки. Ему кажется, что с утра они стали только больше. — Но не думаю, что ваш нынешний интерес к моей скромной персоне лежит в области моды, верно?

Теперь насмешка слышна отчетливо, но сквозь привычную самоуверенность рыцаря пробивается слабая нотка недовольства собой.

— Разумеется, нет! — генералу приходится все сильнее опираться на руку, чтобы удержать равновесие, поэтому ответ выходит слишком резким. — Меня интересуют ваши успехи на ниве поисков гиперпространственных маршрутов.

К счастью, Кайло смотрит в другую сторону, занятый своими мыслями, и Хакс с мысленным стоном вцепляется в спинку дивана второй рукой. Разумеется, куда проще было бы попросить магистра подвинуться, но если он сейчас сядет, то вряд ли сможет потом встать, не показав ненужной слабости.

— Нет у нас успехов, — Рен пристально смотрит в пол, — что-то мы нашли, и скоро узнаем, что именно, но такими темпами мы будем копаться еще долго. Недопустимо долго.

Магистр переводит взгляд на нависающего над ним генерала. Тот с усилием моргает.

— Процесс можно ускорить? — вопрос звучит как утверждение, но Хакс не спешит это исправлять. Время, отведенное на поиски места для новой базы Ордена, стремительно заканчивается, а что именно хочет получить Сноук, командующий все еще не может угадать. Как и то, хочет ли Верховный лидер положительного результата вообще.

— Теоретически, — Кайло морщится, как от зубной боли. — Если бы тут были остальные рыцари Рен, можно было попробовать совместную медитацию, но это только догадка, проверить которую возможности нет. А раз так, то я попытаюсь что-то сделать своими силами. Но они, к сожалению, тоже далеко не безграничны.

Хакс удивленно вздергивает бровь, озадаченный этим внезапным признанием. Нет, он и раньше имел свое собственное, отличное от остальных, мнение о талантах магистра, но раньше тот не позволял себе столь явную демонстрацию слабостей. 

Шлему Вейдера Кайло мог рассказывать что угодно, а после нескольких сеансов прослушки генерал узнал много нового и совершенно ненужного о сторонах Силы и их особенностях, но в остальном Рен был более-менее адекватен, особенно когда речь шла о выполнении приказов.

— И что же вы предлагаете? — Хакс на секунду закрывает глаза, ощущая как его тут же ведет в сторону, и мысленно ругает себя за то, что так и не дошел до лазарета. А средства, призванные придавать лицу относительно здоровый вид, не способны снять боль и вернуть ясность мысли.

— Вам? Выпить кофе, — генерал успевает открыть глаза как раз к моменту, когда Кайло выпрямляется и разворачивается к нему лицом, одновременно перехватывая за запястья. 

— Отпустите меня немедленно, — шипит Хакс, пытаясь вывернуться из слишком сильной хватки. Прикосновение чужих пальцев к коже под манжетой рубашки обжигает огнем, и генерал понимает, что его собственные руки должны быть совершенно ледяными. Ничего удивительного, что ему хочется свалиться в обморок, давление наверняка упало ниже положенного. Заметно ниже.

— Чтоб вы картинно рухнули к моим ногам? — саркастичная ухмылка искажает лицо магистра. — Моему самолюбию это несомненно польстит, но вы не хрупкая барышня и тащить вас в лазарет на руках я не собираюсь. Хотя мысль интересная...

— С ума сошли?! — злость помогает генералу справиться с собой, стать ровно и высвободить, наконец, руки. Но Рен напоследок успевает пройтись щекочущим прикосновением то ли Силы, то ли пальцев по ладони командующего. И от этого Хаксу хочется одновременно взвыть и вытереть руку о китель. Но он достаточно владеет собой, чтобы не сделать ни того, ни другого.

— К сожалению, нет, — магистр подхватывает свою накидку и привычным жестом набрасывает на плечи, щелкая скрытой застежкой. — Но кофе вам со мной выпить придется, хотите вы того или нет. Вы ведь не ели ничего со вчерашнего дня.

— Вам какое дело, Рен? — мгновенно ощетинивается Хакс, надеявшийся, что рыцарь воздержится от озвучивания своих догадок.

— Ну это же я вам заехал в челюсть, разве нет? — магистр чуть наклоняется вперед, глядя собеседнику прямо в глаза. — Могу я испытывать по этому поводу... некоторые угрызения совести? 

— Откуда у вас совесть взялась, а? — генерал сжимает пальцами переносицу, пережидая приступ головокружения. Безумцев в этой каюте явно двое, только вот кто-то один своего безумия пока не осознает. Вопрос — кто именно?

— Я просто ей редко пользуюсь, — чуть улыбается в ответ Рен, слегка подталкивая Хакса в спину Силой. И ей же страхуя его от падения.

 

Адмиральский салон, обычно не используемый в силу отсутствия на флагмане адмирала, привычно пуст и тих. Приглушенное сияние ламп, отражающихся в толстом транспластиле обзорного иллюминатора, не портит картину далеких звезд, а лишь дополняет ее, придавая законченность.

Хакс сидит за небольшим столом, бессмысленно глядя в только что поставленную перед ним чашку. На кофейную она похожа мало, скорее на чашку для супа, но выбирать не приходится.

— Пейте уже, — перед Реном стоит точно такая же посудина, но уже полупустая. — Не отравлю, не надейтесь, в ядах я плохо разбираюсь.

Генерал осторожно берет чашку двумя руками и отхлебывает, ожидая чего угодно. Впрочем, в этом он не обманывается — напиток, приготовленный магистром собственноручно, общего с кофе имеет разве что запах. А вот сахара и сливок Рен не пожалел, в силу чего жидкость действительно по плотности больше похожа на суп. И в голове после такой дозы сладкого проясняется довольно быстро.

— Я вижу, у вас богатый опыт... приготовления специфических коктейлей, — Хакс ставит чашку обратно, промакивает салфеткой губы и пристально смотрит на Кайло. Раз уж тот так настойчиво приводил его в чувство, то делал он это не просто так.

— Надеюсь, остальные вам не придется пробовать, — отмахивается Рен с улыбкой, после чего резко становится серьезным, сплетает пальцы и упирается в них подбородком, возвращая генералу тяжелый взгляд. В сочетании с по прежнему расширенными зрачками тот еще зрелище.

— Я читал отчеты разведчиков, все поступившие на ваше имя с начала миссии и несколько промежуточных, так и отправленных в корзину, — размеренно произносит магистр. — Насколько мне известно, было найдено две планеты, полностью удовлетворяющие техническому заданию. Знаю также, что обе они были отвергнуты и вы получили приказ искать дальше и делать это... интенсивнее. Я прав?

— Да, — генерал смотрит на свои руки, отмечая, что пальцы правой мелко подрагивают.

— У каждой найденной условно-подходящей планеты некоторое время должны были оставаться дройды, записывающие определенный набор данных, — Рен тоже опускает взгляд, и тень от ресниц кажется совсем черной, придавая бледному лицу болезненный вид. — Все ли такие дройды вернулись на борт?

— Все дройды полковника Конне вернулись, — Хакс некоторое время молчит, взвешивая то, что собирается сказать. — Но я оставил на орбите этих двух планет по паре скрытых разведчиков. Еще несколько было высажено на поверхность. Из тех, которые были на «Финализаторе» до начала нашей миссии. 

— И они что-то обнаружили, не так ли? — магистр снова поднимает глаза, изучая сидящего напротив него человека.

— Да, — генерал скользит взглядом по потолку салона, только сейчас замечая, что привычные темные глазки камер тут слепы, и находятся в таком состоянии достаточно давно. — На планету 43-беш-28 сутки назад высажен десант при поддержке нескольких автоматизированных групп георазведки.

— Наши? — Рен чуть подается вперед, выдавая свое нетерпение.

— Я бы сказал... Содружество, — Хакс смотрит прямо в темные омуты зрачков, ища там злую искру Силы, но видит лишь свое собственное отражение.

Пауза затягивается, превращаясь в тяжелое молчание.

— Значит, нас все же решили списать, — подводит итог разговора магистр.

Генерал лишь согласно кивает.

«И сделали они это зря», — мысль одна на двоих, и никакая Сила не нужна для того, чтобы ее ощутить. Достаточно простого взгляда.


	26. Глава 25

Личный доклад Сноуку закономерно откладывается до получения данных дальней разведки. Запрошенная партия дройдов прибывает через двое суток вместе с транспортником и еще одной эскадрильей пилотируемых разведчиков. В ангарах «Финализатора» становится тесно, а расписание Хакса снова трещит по швам — люди полковника Конне работают круглосуточно, отбывая по две смены вместо одной. Но даже при таком напряжении сил быстро становится очевидно, что охватить все возможные направления невозможно — нет ни времени, ни ресурсов, и командующий, после очередного совещания на повышенных тонах в штурманской рубке, приказывает в первую очередь проверять самые перспективные маршруты, позволяющие провести как минимум линкор. Все прочие гиперпространственные пути могут и подождать. 

По крайней мере, такова официальная версия. Неофициально же «на охоту», кроме автоматов, принадлежащих дальней разведке, выходят и дройды с самого флагмана, проверяющие те пути, которые кажутся наиболее важными Рену.

Генерал прекрасно понимает, что магистр ищет в первую очередь своего бывшего наставника, в надежде принести его голову Сноуку и тем заслужить прощение. Точнее, Кайло озвучивает свое предположение, что это сможет хоть немного поправить ситуацию. Верит ли, остается под вопросом.

Но при этом Хакс подозревает, что их молчаливого соглашения для того, чтобы Рен в нужный момент вспомнил о спасении не только себя, может оказаться недостаточно. И поэтому старший навигатор и генерал устраивают внеплановые совещания в узком кругу, вызывающие легкие смешки у тех, кто в курсе их давней связи. 

Эрна все чаще остается на ночь, но никакой романтики в происходящем нет, поскольку Рутгер обычно отключается на полуслове свежей теории о том, какой из найденных Реном путей может оказаться наиболее перспективным. И хорошо если в кровати, а не за рабочим столом. На чем держится сама Ойги, Хакс предпочитает не спрашивать. Как и задаваться вопросом о том, кто из них свалится первым.

Перелом наступает две недели спустя, когда командующий поджидает рыцаря после очередного сеанса слияния сознаний у штурманской рубки. Неладное Хакс замечает сразу, соотнеся красные от переутомления глаза Рена с его же на удивление нормальным цветом лица. Кажется, Кайло решил во всем следовать примеру давнего соперника и тоже воспользовался маскирующими усталость составами. Не самый разумный выбор, но когда на кону так много, можно и рискнуть, раз уж носить шлем на борту «Финализатора» рыцарь категорически отказывается.

— Успехи? — привычно интересуется генерал, глядя на серую дверь лифтовой кабины и мечтая ткнуться лбом в холодный металл — головная боль давно перешла в хроническую, усугубив и без того гадкое самочувствие командующего. Но вместо ответа раздается лишь сухой шелест ткани, с которым магистр за его спиной молча оседает на пол.

— Рен? — Хакс успевает поймать рыцаря за плечо, не давая ему упасть лицом вниз, и вздрагивает, едва сдержав порыв отшатнуться, когда тот открывает глаза.

Взгляд одаренного тяжелый, но абсолютно пустой и бессмысленный. В расширенных зрачках нет и следа Силы, вместо них там ровно горит животный голод, словно у какой-то безмозглой, но определенно хищной твари.

Генералу некстати вспоминаются слова Эрны, пытавшейся объяснить ему принцип совмещения образов при слиянии сознаний, и черный нексу на поводке. Кажется, Рен весьма своеобразно подходит в выбору тех, кому этот поводок стоит вручать. И на каких условиях. 

— Магистр? — Хакс едва заметно сжимает пальцы на плече Кайло, стараясь не выдать свой страх ни голосом, ни жестом. И одновременно понимая всю бессмысленность этой попытки. 

Рен смотрит не мигая, скользит взглядом по лицу склонившегося над ним человека, медленно опуская глаза. Сила молчит — нет ни потустороннего холода, ни внезапного сквозняка, но генерал и так может сказать, куда смотрит рыцарь — на горло.

— Магистр! — осипший голос неожиданно срывается, а Рен, наконец, моргает. И вздрагивает всем телом, прислоняясь спиной к стене.

— Никогда... — Кайло обхватывает себя руками, походя стряхивая чужую ладонь с плеча. — Слышите, никогда не трогайте меня, если я вот так отключаюсь или засыпаю. Кричите, поливайте водой, но не прикасайтесь и не подходите на расстояние удара. Ясно?

Хакс кивает, чувствуя, как его потихоньку отпускает, как разжимаются невидимые когти иррационального страха где-то глубоко внутри. Сейчас ему хочется всего сразу — наорать на этого ненормального, загнавшего себя до полного изнеможения, сломать ему нос и пару ребер за то, что он делает с Эрной, и запереть в каюте до ближайшей необитаемой планеты.

— В лазарет? — это единственное, что он способен сейчас сказать без бессильной ругани и криков.

— Нет, я пойду к себе, — Рен поднимается одним плавным движением, но едва удерживает равновесие в последний момент, машинально отставляя руку в сторону. И удивленно вздергивает бровь, когда от этого простого жеста Хакс шарахается, вжимаясь лопатками в стену кабины. — Принесите мне отчет навигаторов через час, генерал. Тогда я буду уже... не опасен.

Хакс тупо смотрит на сменяющиеся цифры уровней, ощущая, как по виску стекает капля пота, и с запозданием понимая, что все произошедшее заняло меньше двух минут. Закрывает глаза, до хруста стискивая датапад, который все это время держал в левой руке. И молчит, изо всех сил молчит. Даже мысленно, хоть это и неимоверно трудно — все невысказанное рвется на волю, ломая хваленый самоконтроль, как сухую травинку.

— Не тратьте слова зря, генерал, — вкрадчиво шелестит прямо над ухом, — вряд ли вы сможете сказать мне что-то новое.

 

Через час Хакс стоит у каюты магистра, борясь с собой и впервые так позорно проигрывая — ему категорически не хочется приближаться к Рену. Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще. Но дверь открывается сама, лишая генерала возможности уйти.

— Доклад, который вы просили, — командующий в три шага пересекает помещение и кладет датапад на столешницу, стараясь не смотреть на хозяина каюты. Но против воли возвращается к разглядыванию бледного лица, прочерченного полосой шрама, теперь уже не красной, а просто белесой. Влажные пряди отросших волос зачесаны назад, позволяя рассмотреть детали и выхватить взглядом тонкую линию следов от уколов на висках и под скулами.

«Сколько же дней он это делает?»

— Спасибо, — негромко произносит Кайло, со щелчком загоняя последнюю капсулу в медицинский пистолет. — Я прочту чуть позже.

Магистр на секунду прикрывает глаза, после чего переводит взгляд на генерала:

— Не могли бы вы мне помочь?

Хакс с долей неверия смотрит на протянутый ему инъектор, машинально считывая пиктограммы с капсул и холодея от осознания того, какое должен подобный коктейль оказывать действие на обычного человека. Но окончательно его добивает вид ногтей Кайло, аккуратно подпиленных и покрытых чем-то матово-черным. 

— А с руками у вас что? И кто автор этой... идеи? — интересуется он, поудобнее перехватывая медицинский пистолет и примериваясь к подставленной шее. Рен чуть запрокидывает голову, чтобы колоть было удобнее, наблюдая за Хаксом из-под прикрытых ресниц.

— Фазма, она же красила, — отвечает он, морщась, когда содержимое последней капсулы перекочевывает внутрь организма. Витаминный коктейль обжигает холодным огнем, но боль приводит в чувство. — Право, мне хватает по утрам собственного отражения, чтобы еще каждый раз вздрагивать, глядя на руки. 

— И как долго вы собираетесь продолжать в том же духе? — генерал вытряхивает из инъектора пустые капсулы и педантично выставляет их в ряд на столе. — Вы ведь почти сорвались сегодня.

— Знаю, — резко отвечает Рен. — Но «почти» не считается, а о седых волосах будете плакать, если до них доживете.

Хакс против воли закатывает глаза — магистр не только совершенно не стесняется в чтении мыслей, для которых не нужно концентрироваться и пытаться сломать внутренние щиты, но и столь же бестактно озвучивает подслушанное. С другой стороны, весь этот шум чужих сознаний должен очень мешать Кайло, и командующий едва ли не впервые задумывается над тем, как же видят мир одаренные. 

— Думайте чуть потише или говорите вслух, — Рен вздергивает уголок губ в фальшивой улыбке. — Вы не любите физических прикосновений, поэтому носите перчатки и делаете брезгливую мину, а я не люблю прикосновений ментальных и не умею держать лицо. 

Магистр с интересом наблюдает за эффектом, произведенным своими словами, и после крошечной паузы продолжает:

— Но маска и броня для меня не выход, скорее ритуал или что-то вроде. Куда важнее внутреннее равновесие, позволяющее ограждать себя от воздействий внешнего мира. А моя защита... в силу разных причин сейчас совершенно не годится для серьезных разговоров с учителем, — Рен страдальчески морщится, явно пропуская какую-то часть заготовленной фразы. — Я бы попросил у вас еще парочку дройдов-пауков, собратьев того, которого вы на меня прицепили на тренировке, но боюсь, что будет слишком заметно. Поэтому мне нужно улететь на пару дней, а вы меня прикроете.

Рыцарь произносит это с такой уверенностью, что Хакс изумленно моргает, с трудом давя желание иронично предложить еще и кофе в постель магистру по утрам носить. Но его отрезвляет воспоминание о темном и пустом взгляде и собственном, еще не потускневшем, страхе.

— Данные от дальней разведки, и ваши данные тоже, — генерал мрачно размышляет над тем, готов ли он сам предстать перед Верховным лидером, — будут готовы через трое, максимум четверо суток. Я надеюсь, к этому моменту вы вернетесь и будете в порядке. Если не для доклада, то хоть для дальнейшей работы.

— Прекрасно, — Рен сразу начинает выглядеть лучше, в глазах зажигается хищный огонек, а Сила легко отзывается на зов, позволяя взять принесенный Хаксом датапад прямо из воздуха. — В таком случае я вылетаю через четыре часа.

— Уверены? — командующий с сомнением смотрит на отчетливо подрагивающие руки магистра. — И, кстати, на всякий несчастный случай — где вас искать, если не вернетесь?

Кайло переводит взгляд с текста, который уже начал читать, на свои пальцы и кривится.

— Ладно, через восемь часов. Дольше тянуть некуда, — Рен делает плавный жест рукой и Хакс вздрагивает, когда невидимая ладонь мягко толкает его в грудь. — А вот куда я направляюсь, вам знать не обязательно. Лучше позаботьтесь о том, чтобы мне не пришлось искать вас, генерал.

Давление чуть усиливается, уже недвусмысленно намекая на движение в сторону двери. 

— Продуктивного дня, генерал, — магистр снова утыкается в экран, показывая, что разговор окончен. А отчетливо слышимый во внезапной тишине скрип кожи перчатки, натянувшейся на сжавшейся в кулак руке командующего, не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

 

«Восемь часов... высокомерный, самовлюбленный и незаменимый сейчас хаттов сын», — Хаксу, изнывающему под весом ящика с инструментами, хочется ругаться вслух, благо в техническом коридоре нет даже дройдов, но подобное поведение недостойно генерала Первого Ордена. По его собственному мнению, по крайней мере. 

Несколько команд, быстрой дробью рассыпающихся по клавишам пульта управления, и персональная ключ-карта блокируют шлюз и входные двери, попутно отключая камеры наблюдения. После получения подтверждения Хакс ждет еще с минуту-полторы, после чего открывает дверь технического коридора и шагает в ангар, быстро осматриваясь. Но все как обычно — «Бегущий за тенью» стоит на своем месте, баррикада контейнеров, прикрывающих от любопытных глаз подозрительно чистую панель, за которой скрыт проход в технические помещения, тоже никуда не делась, а значит все в относительном порядке.

Генерал ставит свою ношу на пол, снимает шинель и китель, аккуратно складывая их на соседний контейнер, и открывает ящик с инструментами.

Основное место в нем занимает массивный бублик гиперпространственного маяка, который Хакс освобождает от внешней оболочки и проверяет еще раз — потерять вверенного его заботам магистра он не хочет, вне зависимости от того, Сноуку тот может понадобиться, или Сопротивлению. Хотя мысль в один прекрасный день стукнуть Рена по голове и, перевязав легкомысленным бантиком, отправить к маме, время от времени посещает командующего. Последние дни — все чаще.

«Правда, тогда и самому надо пускаться в бега... но это как-то не коррелирует с планом по захвату Вселенной», — Хакс поворачивается к яхте, глядя, как опускается трап, и, подхватив маяк, направляется к рампе.

Получасовое копание в двигательном отсеке убеждает генерала, что техническое образование это такая вещь, которая в отсутствие практики быстро становится бесполезной, но немного фантазии и ловкости позволяют ему решить проблему размещения маяка так, чтобы его не было видно ни на первый, ни на второй взгляд. Осталось только извернуться и запихнуть этот криффов бублик под дублирующий мотиватор гипердвигателя.

Хакс закатывает рукава и, проверив предварительно чистоту пола, укладывается животом на решетчатую панель, опасно свешиваясь через край. Отстраненно размышляя о том, что Рен сюда точно не протиснется — ширина плеч не позволит. А отдирать маяк Силой, не видя, как он крепится, не станет даже магистр, при всей его склонности к необдуманным поступкам.

С размещением маяка приходится промучиться еще с четверть часа, но генерал умудряется не только не уронить тяжелый бублик на переплетение трубопроводов, но и не упасть туда самому, хотя от неудобной позы у него уже заметно кружится голова. И тем страшнее неожиданно обнаружить, что его кто-то крепко держит за щиколотку характерным ледяным захватом Силы.

Хакс не успевает даже ахнуть, когда ему пережимает горло, а все та же Сила резко выдергивает его из недр двигателя, роняя под ноги человеку, чей шлем хранится у Рена на самом почетном месте.

— Полагаю, вам тоже не стоит беседовать с Верховным лидером по душам, генерал, — с заметным сарказмом произносит призрак Анакина Скайвокера. — Ни сейчас, ни в дальнейшем.

От взгляда янтарно-золотых глаз Хакс цепенеет, ощущая себя пришпиленной к стене бабочкой. А чужая воля, без труда взламывающая его сознание, выбивает из него не крик, а какой-то жалкий писк.

«Как глупо получилось», — успевает подумать он перед тем, как потерять сознание.


	27. Глава 26

Приходит в себя Хакс в собственной постели несколько часов спустя. С мокрым полотенцем на голове, медицинским диагностом на запястье и очень недовольной Эрной рядом. Эхо застарелой мигрени ворочается в висках, а потолок каюты медленно кружится, побуждая инстинктивно вцепиться хоть в одеяло, хоть в кровать, лишь бы только зафиксировать себя в пространстве. 

— Как я... — голос не подчиняется, горло неприятно саднит, и генерал слепо шарит по шее, пытаясь оценить повреждения, но натыкается лишь на гладкую кожу и край расстегнутого ворота рубашки. Кажется, в отличие от своего потомка, лорд душит, сразу пережимая трахею, а не разменивается на театральные эффекты.

— Как? — у Ойги такое выражение лица, что хочется сразу зажмуриться, но тогда реальность снова закрутится в тошнотворном водовороте. — Я раз двадцать пыталась вызвать тебя по комлинку, ждала ответа, как последняя дура, потом пошла искать. И обнаружила тут на полу, в обнимку с шинелью.

— Ясно, — шепотом отзывается Хакс, хотя ему ничего не ясно. Ни как он дошел до каюты, ни почему никто не заподозрил неладное, ни что вообще произошло после того, как его сознание снова выпотрошили без всякой жалости. Рен в свое время был... более аккуратен.

— И что же тебе ясно, Руди? — Эрна берет его за руку, считывая показания диагноста, и вдруг вцепляется крепко-крепко, намертво переплетая пальцы.

— Что надо посмотреть записи с камер, — отзывается Хакс, ощущая, как тепло медленно ползет вверх по ладони, прогоняя могильный холод, которого он раньше не замечал.

— Нету записей, — Ойги едва заметно раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Выбившиеся из гладкого пучка волнистые пряди колышутся в свете потолочного светильника невесомым облаком, — Белый шум по всем жилым палубам на десять минут. Наш дорогой магистр явно улучшил свои навыки.

— О да, — машинально произносит Рутгер, думая о тяжелом взгляде наполненных золотыми искрами Силы глаз. — Эти бы таланты да в мирное русло.

Эрна смотрит на Хакса с тревогой, протягивает свободную руку, снимает полотенце с его головы и мягко взъерошивает волосы. От этой простой ласки неожиданно становится легче, боль отступает, и начинает сильно клонить в сон.

— Я... Рена не будет три дня, — спать нельзя, надо срочно что-то делать, бежать, исправлять ситуацию, поймать Кайло и вытрясти, а лучше выбить из него объяснения, — но это не стоит афишировать...

— Ш-ш-ш-шшш... обойдемся без магистра и его срывов, — Эрна пропускает рыжие пряди между пальцами, проходится по вискам, встопорщивая короткие волоски, наклоняется и целует лоб, переносицу, нахмуренную бровь и кончик носа. — До завтра точно ничего не произойдет. А завтра ты пойдешь в лазарет и без разговоров пройдешь обследование. Хватит с меня одного трудоголика...

Хакс хочет спросить, какого именно, но не успевает, проваливаясь в сон. К счастью, ему в этот раз не снится ничего.

 

Следующие дни проходят как в тумане — головокружение ослабевает, но не исчезает совсем, а вместо мигрени наваливается свинцовая усталость, плата за все предыдущие недели лихорадочной работы. Генерал бродит по кораблю собственным привидением, кутаясь в шинель и не реагируя на внешние раздражители. Подчиненные стараются не попадаться ему лишний раз на глаза, а по «Финализатору» ползут очередные слухи, касающиеся возможного срыва магистра рыцарей Рен и состояния командующего. Самого Рена, к большому облегчению экипажа, нигде не видно. 

Что не мешает Хаксу вписывать в реестр фиктивные данные о передвижениях «Бегущего за тенью», тщательно подгадывая время появления слепых зон в районе нужного шлюза и пересменки диспетчеров. Генерал сомневается, что его усилия будут оценены по достоинству, но надо же что-то делать, раз читать отчеты нет ни сил, ни желания, да и усваивается из прочитанного едва ли треть. 

Седативное, которое ему исправно колют в лазарете каждые двенадцать часов, ослабляет пост-эффект от взлома сознания, но Хакса иррационально тянет к людям, хотя в глубине души он понимает, что в случае чего свидетелей просто не останется. Или они ничего не заметят. Но он упорно возвращается на мостик после каждого обхода и, в конце концов, сдается, устраиваясь в своем кресле и вызывая для вида несколько экранов с отчетами, прячет подрагивающие руки под шинелью и замирает неподвижно. Глаза закрываются автоматически, рабочий шум убаюкивает, позволяя оставаться в полусне и успокаивая своей монотонностью. 

Едва ощутимо вздрагивает палуба, обозначая уход в гиперпространство, и генерал краем сознания отмечает, что они идут коротким прыжком в точку рандеву с очередным кораблем контрабандистов, которые должны доставить свежие данные и получить взамен несколько специально подготовленных дройдов-шпионов. Но с этим вполне способен разобраться Менц, благо на мостике не только он, но и все, кому там положено быть в дневное время.

Командующий привычно отсчитывает минуты до выхода из гиперпрыжка — старая игра с проверкой собственного чувства времени. Но вместо двойного сигнала зуммера, обычно обозначающего переход в обычное пространство, мостик взрывает рев боевой тревоги.

Хакс распахивает глаза, выхватывая взглядом в месиве турболазерных сполохов за обзорным иллюминатором догорающий остов крупного транспортника и хищные тени крестокрылов. 

— Щиты на максимум, расчет уклонения и прыжка для ухода на нейтральную территорию! — слова вырываются еще до того, как он успевает задуматься.

— Есть маневр уклонения! — отзывается Менц, падающий в свое кресло и хватающийся за наушник. Не время и не место пафосно торчать посреди мостика, когда за бортом минимум одна эскадрилья Сопротивления. И хорошо, если только одна. Эти вонскры умеют больно кусаться, а сохранить крейсер целым сейчас жизненно важно. Не говоря уже о том, что эта встреча может поставить под угрозу их основную миссию.

— Противник на шесть-восемь-три, — турболазеры оживают, отслеживая слишком верткие цели, добавляя густо-зеленого в палитру огня за автоматически затемнившимся транспластилом.

— Кормовые и подфюзеляжные торпедные аппараты готовы, — докладывает оператор, а в молодом голосе звучит азарт пополам со страхом.

— Стрелять по готовности, — капитан переглядывается с генералом и жестом показывает на тактический экран, где маленькие красные точки наползают на зеленый треугольник. — Сэр, мы предполагаем, что они ждут подкрепления. Рисунок атаки...

— Вижу, — Хакс прилаживает наушник поудобнее, рассматривая схему и машинально закусывая губу. Транспортник явно вели и в точке встречи просто атаковали «в лоб», не дожидаясь, пока прибудет кто-нибудь еще. Возможно, знали, кто именно, и подстраховались. 

«Но одна эскадрилья... почему только одна?»

— Идентифицируйте противника, — приказывает он, переключая канал на летную палубу. Люди майора Ольста готовы, но Хакс медлит — ему сильно не нравится происходящее, а терять хороших пилотов по собственной глупости... есть и более простые способы провалить дело.

— Эскадрилья «Кореллианские нетопырки», код шесть-два-сто-сорок-тета-аурек, предположительно приписаны к силам, патрулирующим торговые пути сектора.

«Значит просто проверка экспромтом, а не подготовленная ловушка», — можно позволить себе выдохнуть и перейти к локальному геноциду.

— Связь глушится? — генерал вызывает еще один экран, с прогнозом аналитиков. Пусть это лишь патрульные, но Сопротивление всегда имело возможность брать в свои ряды лучших пилотов Новой Республики, ведь именно лучшие чаще всего оказываются не согласны с политикой правящих кругов и приказами собственного высокого начальства.

— Они глушат транспортник, мы — их, — вместо оператора отзывает сам Менц. — Но мне кажется, что они кого-то ждут. И явно настроены пощекотать нам броню.

— Именно, — Хакс переводит взгляд на тактическую карту, пытаясь не упустить из виду схему предполагаемой атаки противника. — Состояние щитов нижней полусферы?

— Максимум, но они под плотным обстрелом, — артиллеристы стараются вовсю, вплетая в частую сетку турболазерных всполохов извивистые следы протонных торпед. Но противник пока умело прячется за остатками грузовоза контрабандистов, заходя на очередной круг группами по шесть истребителей и уворачиваясь от залпов с пугающей слаженностью. 

— Сосредоточьте огонь на транспортнике, надо лишить их прикрытия. И увеличьте дистанцию, — в последний момент добавляет генерал, сообразив, что не имеет никакого представления о том, что находится на борту грузовоза. И как громко это что-то взорвется в ближайшие две минуты.

— Есть увеличить. Главный калибр готов, огонь через три-две-одна... огонь! — Менц хищно щурится за своим экраном, успевая отбивать команды на пульте свободной рукой. Обзорный иллюминатор резко темнеет, когда за ним вспухает шар близкого взрыва, коротко стонет ревун, а весь корабль вздрагивает.

— Что за?! Это не реактор, — капитан шепотом кроет радиолокационную службу, не просканировавшую толком грузовоз, но тут же отвлекается на более насущную проблему. Лишившиеся прикрытия крестокрылы выстраиваются в формацию по три и одновременно атакуют снизу, умело пользуясь секундами сенсорной слепоты крейсера.

— Щиты, сектор три-двенадцать, потеря стабильности! Восстановление через шесть-пять... — на схеме «Финализатора» поврежденный участок вспыхивает алым, показывая брешь в защите как раз напротив их собственного реактора. Третья тройка атакующих смогла пробить щиты, а четвертая как раз сейчас заходит на цель. И пусть турболазеры истребителей не смогут пробить прочную броню крейсера, но их же протонные торпеды вполне на это способны.

— Взрыв на поверхности! — ломким голосом сообщает оператор, — целость брони подтверждена, щиты сорок, но необходимо перераспределение мощности.

— Так делайте, — рычит Менц, с силой опуская кулак на подлокотник. — Генерал, что с эскадрильей «Аурек?»

— В полной готовности, — отзывается Хакс, разворачивая в полный размер схему только что проведенной силами Сопротивления атаки, — вылет запрещен до моего личного приказа.

— Не верите нашим зенитчикам? — сузив глаза, интересуется капитан «Финализатора».

— Видел работу их коллег на «Старкиллере», — в тон отвечает командующий. И добавляет уже для всех. — Противник повторяет свой маневр при Канно-6. Упреждающий огонь по команде, схему артиллеристам. 

— Огонь! — три крестокрыла разлетаются вдребезги, мелкими брызгами расплавленного металла осыпая прочный корпус флагмана. Вторая тройка резко забирает в сторону, но не слишком удачно — один из истребителей лишается крыла, уходя в штопор и врезаясь на излете в подфюзеляжную ракетную установку. Брюхо «Финализатора» приобретает еще одну подпалину.

Третья и четвертая тройки перестраиваются и проходят на самой границе щитов, расстреливая сенсоры в ослабленном предыдущей атакой фрагменте.

— Хаттовы выпозни, — шипит старпом, видя, как гаснут картинки с камер. Координировать огонь стразу становится сложнее.

— Потеряно шесть блоков сенсоров и четырнадцать камер, сэр, — операторы не отрываются от своих экранов, пытаясь уследить за всем и сразу.

Хакс беззвучно ругается, примеряя на ситуацию генерируемые аналитиками прогнозы действий противника. И отметая их один за другим.

— Максимальная плотность огня в направлении шесть-восемь-девять, особое внимание двигателям! — корма всегда была уязвимым местом звездных разрушителей, выхлоп ионных двигателей не позволял расположить там достаточное число сенсоров, а общая компоновка требовала отдавать предпочтение автоматическим турелям. Отчасти это искупалось толщиной брони, но только отчасти.

— Есть... — Менц сидит, как на иголках, с минуты на минуту ожидая прибытия подкрепления для сил Сопротивления. Не настолько же они самоуверенны, чтобы не запросить его еще на этапе появления контрабандистов. Или настолько?

— Взрыв на поверхности, пробитие брони в секторе 14-36-10, аварийная герметизация близлежащих отсеков, — докладывает дрогнувшим голосом оператор. — Два истребителя противника уничтожены, один поврежден.

— Подготовить лучи захвата, — приказывает генерал, с силой растирая внезапно занывший висок. — Они не должны уйти.

Четверка крестокрылов набирает скорость для захода на следующий круг, а пара из целого и покалеченного, судя по неровным движениям, идущая в связке, старается незаметно убраться подальше от обломков и начать разгон для прыжка.

— Активация окна гиперперехода на семь-два-двенадцать, — командующий замирает, ожидая продолжения. — Корабль... мелкий грузовоз или яхта. Это «Бегущий за тенью», сэр!

«Только его тут не хватало», — Хакс застывает, сообразив, что вектор выхода из прыжка у яхты магистра такой, что она неминуемо встретится «лоб в лоб» с противником. Если Рен не сообразит сманеврировать сразу. А он точно не сообразит.

«Бегущий» действительно выпадет в обычное пространство на расстоянии не больше тридцати кликов от четверки крестокрылов и, не сбавляя скорости, идет встречным курсом, лишая тех возможности отвернуть, не подставив уязвимый бок. 

Время словно застывает, оглушая тяжело отдающимся в ушах пульсом, и срывается с места вместе с залпом ракет. Генерал моргает, упуская момент взрыва, и видит лишь гаснущие на тактическом мониторе точки.

— Прекратить огонь, активировать лучи захвата, — глухо произносит Хакс, осмысливая очередной выверт Рена и статистическую вероятность сбития одним залпом четырех крестокрылов, — эскадрилье «Аурек» на взлет. Подранки нужны мне живыми.

В наушнике раздается тонкий писк переключения канала на внешнюю связь. А вкрадчивый голос магистра произносит с затаенной насмешкой:

— И много я пропустил, генерал?

Хакс медленно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Достаточно, Рен.


	28. Глава 27

Нельзя, даже в шутку, сказать, что он успел соскучиться, но отсутствие магистра на борту, как выяснилось, попросту нервировало командующего — искусственно созданной неопределенностью, смешанной со смутным предчувствием неприятностей. Да и вопросов к этому ненормальному у Хакса накопилось за три дня с избытком. Но не все из них стоило задавать немедленно.

«Соберись, от этого слишком много зависит», — мысленно приказывает генерал сам себе и тут же свой приказ нарушает, закрывая глаза на долгие полторы минуты. После чего встает и решительно шагает подальше от удобного кресла.

Оставаться в потенциально подчиненном положении, даже если оно более комфортно с учетом его физического состояния, нет никакого желания. Что бы с ним не произошло, он по прежнему занимает свое место и обладает достаточными полномочиями.

Поэтому, к моменту появления Рена на мостике, Хакс уже стоит у обзорного иллюминатора, выпрямившись и сцепив руки за спиной. Наблюдая, как разведчики обшаривают обломки корабля контрабандистов и один за другим возвращаются на борт.

— Вы вовремя, магистр, — командующий даже не оборачивается, безошибочно вычисляя момент, когда Рен застывает в полушаге от него.

— Рад слышать, — тихонько хмыкает тот. — Кажется, вы умудрились найти неприятности на ровном месте, генерал?

— Мы, — поправляет его Хакс и, наконец, оборачивается. Кайло выглядит возмутительно бодрым и отдохнувшим. Настолько, что хочется немедленно испортить рыцарю настроение. — Кто-то знал, что мы будем тут. Или подозревал, поскольку для разведки можно было обойтись чем-то меньшим, чем эскадрилья.

— Но вы же справились? — нотка недоумения прорезается в ровном голосе Рена. Он стоит в расслабленной позе, придерживая локтем шлем и не выглядит хоть сколько либо обеспокоенным сложившиеся ситуацией.

— Благодаря вашему везению, если честно, — очень тихо отвечает генерал. Глаза магистра удивленно расширяются и он чуть отстраняется, словно собираясь оглянуться через плечо.

— Это что, шутка? — рыцарь становится предельно серьезен, сохраняя внешнее безразличие для случайных зрителей, а в спину им сейчас наверняка смотрят. — Вы не могли разобраться с дюжиной истребителей?

— Они целенаправленно атаковали наш реактор, — Хакс передергивает плечами, машинально потирая скрытое перчаткой запястье. — Взорвать не взорвали бы, конечно, но хода могли лишить. Поэтому мы убираемся отсюда как можно скорее и переносим все следующие встречи с контрабандистами в другие места. 

Рен вздергивает брови в немом изумлении. Ему хочется поинтересоваться у генерала, когда тот успел забыть все, чему его учили в Академии, но приглядевшись, решает, что тот слишком плохо выглядит для пикировки.

— Похоже, вашим людям нужны дополнительные тренировки, — замечает рыцарь язвительно, не акцентируясь на некомпетентности командующего и старших офицеров. Возможно, он ошибся в оценке ситуации, но лучше сначала просмотреть запись боя и составить свое мнение. А потом уже обвинять неугодных.

— Нашим людям, магистр, вы ведь имеете равные права со мной на этом корабле, не так ли? — возвращает шпильку Хакс. — Хотя все это ерунда, по сравнению с боеготовностью «Финализатора».

— А она, как видно, оставляет желать лучшего, — резюмирует Рен. — Вы тоже хороши, спать на ходу... накомандуете еще.

— Так заметно? — вместо ожидаемого всплеска возмущения Хакс просто морщится и снова потирает запястье, совершенно не замечая этого жеста.

— Мне — да, — не слишком понятно отзывается Рен и наклоняет голову, словно прислушиваясь. 

Палуба под ногами вздрагивает, когда крейсер начинает разворот и продолжает мелко дрожать, пока они разгоняются для прыжка. Магистр все так же сосредоточенно молчит, практически не шевелясь, лишь стягивает перчатки и делает странное поглаживающее движение, словно трогает струны невидимого музыкального инструмента.

Генерал на третий подряд вопросительный взгляд капитана крейсера лишь раздраженно дергает плечом, не желая прерывать то непонятное, что делает Рен, опасаясь непредсказуемой реакции рыцаря. А на очередное противостояние попросту нет сил.

Признав свое поражение в этом вопросе, Менц демонстративно вздыхает и углубляется в изучение схемы крейсера в компании старпома и старшего инженера дежурной смены. Участок, где плотность щитов упала до критической, все так же горит красным, поскольку перераспределение мощности дало лишь временный результат и теперь нужно срочно решать, что и когда с этим делать.

Первый прыжок совсем короткий, не больше десяти минут, и выполняется лишь для запутывания следов. Но из-за него второй раз прыгать придется не совсем удобно — гравитационная тень от расположенной рядом двойной звезды требует потратить больше времени на разгон и тщательнее рассчитывать координаты. Так или иначе, через три четверти часа они должны вернуться в исходную точку и продолжить поиск планеты, подходящей для размещения базы. И подготовку очередного отчета Сноуку.

Генерал как раз размышляет, что именно уместно будет сказать Верховному лидеру в первую очередь, а о чем даже не заикаться без прямого вопроса, когда Рен вдруг бесшумной тенью срывается с места, успев при этом сунуть Хаксу в руки свой шлем и перчатки.

Без лишних церемоний магистр отодвигает от схемы крейсера мешающего ему старпома и по локоть ныряет в голограмму, быстро-быстро увеличивая и сдвигая изображение, пока не докапывается до нужного ему фрагмента. 

Только что добравшемуся до проекционного стола Хаксу кажется, что это какой-то отсек над двигателями. Он щурится, пытаясь разглядеть промелькнувшее обозначение, но Рен еще сильнее укрупняет картинку, показывая пальцем на один из ряда одинаковых блоков.

— Без этого не взорвемся? — требовательно спрашивает он, пристально глядя на капитана.

Но вместо застывшего от удивления Менца отзывается дежурный инженер.

— Нет, но...

— Без «но», — обрубает Рен, протягивая вперед обе руки и сжимая голографическое изображение блока в сложенных лодочкой ладонях. Которые через долю секунды озаряются изнутри резкой вспышкой. Кайло шипит сквозь зубы, но не расцепляет рук, сквозь неплотно сжатые пальцы которых вместо пламени начинает прорываться полупрозрачный дым.

А «Финализатор» снова вздрагивает, едва не швыряя персонал мостика на палубу, и под рев аварийной сирены выпадает в обычное пространство.

Рен шумно выдыхает, отшатываясь от проекционного стола, и Хакс успевает заметить расплывающиеся на ладонях рыцаря красные пятна ожогов.

— Проверьте там все, — слова даются магистру с трудом, его все еще не отпускает напряжение, и он детским жестом прячет пострадавшие руки под мышки. Что в сочетании с полным боевым облачением и сползающей с плеча накидкой из армированной ткани выглядит дико.

— Ремонтников и службу безопасности туда, — резко командует генерал, протягивая руку, чтобы придержать клонящегося в сторону Кайло и не решаясь коснуться.

Рен слабо мотает головой, выпрямляясь.

— Саботажников там уже нет, и от взрывного устройства вряд ли что осталось, но надо проверить, что пострадало кроме этого блока.

— Это был стабилизатор волновода. Один из. Он контролирует состояние потока энергии от мотиватора до блока концентраторов, — инженер мертвым взглядом смотрит на схему. — Мы могли лишиться гипердвигателя в любой момент. И хорошо, если только его.

Магистр устало опускает веки, снова замирая неподвижно, но воздух уже не гладит.

— В ближайший час-два нам... ничего не грозит, — не очень уверенно произносит он минуту спустя. — Но задерживаться тут не стоит.

Менц понятливо кивает и отходит в сторону, раздавая необходимые указания экипажу. Реакторщики по громкой связи требуют старпома и обещают запихнуть в горячую зону того, кто еще раз надумает выдергивать крейсер из гипера так грубо и некультурно. Если эта самая горячая зона не взорвется минут через десять от перегрузки.

Хакс опасливо косится на общую схему корабля на соседнем мониторе, но кроме полной неразберихи с дефлекторами, которые то есть, то нет, и горящих желтым маршевых двигателей не видит ничего предосудительного. Если не считать черного пятна где-то в самом центре картинки.

— Вы идете? — тихо спрашивает Рен прямо над ухом, заставляя генерала рефлекторно дернуться.

— Не подкрадывайтесь, сколько раз просить? — раздраженно цедит командующий, пытаясь хоть немного увеличить дистанцию, но мешает проекционный стол, в который он упирается бедром. Мысленно проклиная полное пренебрежение Рена к личному пространству и прочим столь же важным вещам, Хакс просто выставляет перед собой руку, заставляя магистра самого сделать шаг назад.

— Я не подкрадываюсь, — недоумение и легкая обида во взгляде Кайло совершенно искренние, и генералу на два удара сердца даже становится неловко. — Это вы куда-то постоянно пропадаете. В богатый внутренний мир, не иначе.

Желание удавить Рена немедленно накатывает с новой силой, заставляя Хакса зажмуриться до кругов перед глазами и резко выдохнуть. Когда ощущение нехватки воздуха становится нестерпимым, он поднимает веки и медленно вдыхает, успокаиваясь. В голове немного проясняется, но, к сожалению, ненадолго.

— Идемте, магистр, — подчеркнуто безразлично произносит он. — Посмотрим, что вы там натворили.

Кайло удивленно хмурится, оценив постановку вопроса, но молча шагает следом за генералом, подхватив с проекционного стола свои вещи и пряча саднящие ладони под плотной кожей перчаток.

 

Следующий час они проводят на уровне два-дора-десять, где все еще нестерпимо воняет паленым, невзирая на рев выведенной на максимум вентиляции, а сухой воздух то и дело вспыхивает искрами статического электричества.

Техники ковыряются в развороченном волноводе, у них под ногами ползают сотрудники корабельной СБ, споря с коллегами и невнятно ругаясь, когда кто-то неосторожно хватается за корпус стабилизатора и получает чувствительный удар током.

Генерал наблюдает за процессом издали, краем глаза следя за Реном, бесцельно бродящим туда-сюда по коридору и время от времени проводящим ладонью над уцелевшими блоками. Лицо у рыцаря при этом очень задумчивое.

Спустя минут двадцать он или смиряется с неудачей, или находит, наконец, все необходимое, поскольку целеустремленно движется на выход, намереваясь покинуть командующего без объяснений.

— Магистр, — генерал просто заступает дорогу рыцарю, заставляя того остановиться и с долей заинтересованности взглянуть на неожиданное препятствие.

— Вы что-то хотели? — ровно спрашивает Рен, глядя собеседнику в лицо, но не в глаза, а куда-то над переносицей, судя по тому, как там тут же начинает зудеть кожа.

— У меня к вам есть вопросы. Много вопросов, — сухо произносит Хакс, старательно давя желание почесать лоб. — Например, как вы узнали, где будет «Финализатор»? Ведь приказ о смене точки рандеву пришел уже после вашего отлета.

— Почувствовал, конечно, — Рен смотрит на него, как на идиота. — Или вы думаете, что я не смогу найти вас с помощью Силы, где бы вы ни были?

«Я или все же крейсер?» — вопрос вертится на языке, но Хакс откладывает его до лучших времен, опасаясь, что ответ ему не слишком понравится.

— Значит, и Верховный лидер сможет? — уточняет генерал осторожно, мысленно прощаясь с солидной частью своего плана.

— Меня — сможет, — соглашается Рен с частью утверждения, — а вот корабль или живое существо... даже не знаю, для этого надо провести много времени рядом с объектом, запомнить его отпечаток в Силе.

Кайло переводит взгляд в стену и беззвучно проговаривает что-то непонятное. Хакс неплохо умеет читать по губам, но тут он бессилен, поскольку этого языка он просто не знает.

— Нет, пожалуй крейсер найти сложнее, чем человека, особенно одаренного, — заключает Рен после третьей попытки разговора с пустотой. — Если вам интересно, я искал своих рыцарей. Нашел, но вот конкретизировать ощущение и понять, на борту каких кораблей они находятся, у меня не вышло.

— Но единственный одаренный на борту «Финализатора» — это вы, — указывает генерал на очевидное противоречие. Подспудно ожидая раскрытия тайны призрака Анакина Скайвокера. Но остается разочарован ответом.

— Ну так я и искал свой отпечаток, — чуть пожимает плечами магистр. — Ведь я провел на борту достаточно много времени и тут хватает небезразличных мне вещей.

«И людей», — добавляет он про себя, следя за тем, чтобы эта мысль ни в коем случае не отразилась на лице. Поскольку справедливо полагает, что Хакса не обрадует сравнение с кошкой, которую можно погладить, а можно и отпихнуть, если нет настроения играть. А объяснять свои сложные взаимоотношения с разумными и не очень существами, у Рена нет никакого желания. У подобного разговора точно нет шансов закончиться хорошо.

— Так и быть, поверю, — хмыкает Хакс, подозревая, что Кайло умалчивает о чем-то важном. — Ну а были вы где? Или это по-прежнему великая тайна?

Разумеется, можно считать маршрут с маяка — если не штатного, прицепленного к яхте вполне официально и о котором магистр точно знает, то его собственного. Только вот подходить к ангару ближе, чем на два уровня, значит будить крайне неприятные воспоминания, которые от Рена и, боги, от Сноука, тоже надо как-то скрыть.

— В одном из старых джедайских храмов, — говорит магистр, явно отвлекаясь на какую-то свою мысль и не слишком обращая внимания на подбор слов. — Тихо, спокойно, ни людей, ни прочих тварей. Самое оно для медитации.

— Как же вы убедили себя вернуться? — ехидно интересуется Хакс, ощущая, как на него снова наваливается усталость, а глаза начинают предательски слипаться.

— С трудом, — серьезно отвечает Рен. — Впрочем, не смею вас задерживать дольше, генерал. Найти что-то полезное мне здесь не удалось, поэтому я предпочту дождаться отчета соответствующих служб. И да, прошедшие трое суток меня тоже очень интересуют.

— Я пришлю вам его с адъютантом, — генерал всеми силами старается подавить зевок, но получается у него плохо.

Кайло, уже шагнувший в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь уровня, вдруг оборачивается и смотрит на Хакса с непонятной ухмылкой.

— Мой вам совет — ложитесь спать, завтрашний день будет тяжелым.

— А то я не знаю, — мрачно замечает командующий, обращаясь к закрывшейся створке и жестом подзывает одного из безопасников. Сегодняшний день тоже не может похвастать избыточной легкостью. И он еще кошмарно далек от своего окончания.


	29. Глава 28

— Верховный лидер, — головы со-командующих «Финализатора» склоняются в приветствии одновременно. А эхо от произнесенной в два голоса фразы еще несколько секунд гуляет по пустому помещению.

«Холодно», — единственная связная мысль генерала не может похвастать оригинальностью. О чем думает Рен, догадаться невозможно, поскольку лицо рыцаря абсолютно бесстрастно. 

— Я читал ваш доклад, магистр, — в голосе Сноука невесомая тень насмешки. — Впечатлен проделанной вами работой, но как бы ни был важен поиск новых гипертрасс, координат убежища Скайвокера, Рен, я пока так и не увидел. 

— Мы прикладываем все усилия... — ровно сообщает Кайло, не реагируя на упрек, а Хакс гадает, надолго ли хватит этой его уверенности в своих силах и правоте.

— Удвойте их, — обрывает ученика Верховный лидер. — Через два с половиной месяца истекает срок, отведенный вам на поиски и обустройство баз. И если к этому моменту я не получу требуемое, то Первый Орден больше не будет нуждаться в вас. Вас обоих.

Оглушительную тишину в зале можно пощупать руками.

Рен сглатывает и, успев скосить глаза на ошеломленного генерала, осторожно возражает Сноуку:

— Верховный лидер, объем данных, получаемых нами при исследовании новых маршрутов, слишком велик. Я могу сосредоточиться на поисках Скайвокера, но... — магистр делает паузу, явно борясь с собой, после чего все же продолжает. — Но тогда работа над гиперпространственными маршрутами замедлится. Я не могу делать два дела одновременно.

Хакс прикрывает глаза, ожидая неминуемого наказания. Для них обоих.

— Мальчик мой, — неожиданно мягко произносит Сноук. — Ты разучился управлять своим временем? Или людьми?

— Нет, Верховный лидер, — отвечает совершенно сбитый с толку Рен. А Хакс видит, как рыцарь нервно облизывает губы. Ожидание неприятностей выматывает и его, подтачивая с таким трудом обретенную уверенность.

— Мне нужен Скайвокер. И девочка. И базы мне тоже нужны. Но с ними вам, так и быть, помогут, — Сноук отстукивает по подлокотнику своего трона замысловатую дробь. — Рен, через месяц я хочу видеть полную карту путей, пригодных для использования моим флотом, еще через месяц я хочу получить Скайвокера. Надеюсь, такая задача тебе по силам?

Рыцарь страдальчески кривится, осознав, в какие рамки его загнали, и кивает.

— Не слышу, — Верховный лидер чуть наклоняется вперед, взглядом прижимая нерадивого ученика к полу. Сила проходится по нервам холодной волной, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь.

— Да, учитель, — голос Рена взлетает на два тона и едва не срывается, — задача мне по силам. 

— Выполняй, — Сноук небрежным жестом отпускает магистра. — А генерал пока расскажет о возникших трудностях и том, какие ресурсы еще потребуется задействовать для работы над предполагаемыми базами Ордена.

Кайло снова коротко кланяется и бесшумно покидает помещение, вызвав у Хакса болезненный укол зависти. Но командующий быстро берет себя в руки и начинает докладывать, надеясь, что четкое изложение проблем хоть немного поможет ему объяснить, почему они до сих пор не нашли желаемого. И одновременно не позволит Верховному лидеру увидеть то, что для него совершенно не предназначено. Головная боль слепо тычется в висок раскаленной иглой. День действительно обещает быть тяжелым, как Рен и предсказывал.

— Магистр! — за поворотом коридора неожиданно обнаруживается Ойги, и Рен едва успевает притормозить, чтобы не сбить женщину с ног.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — резко спрашивает Кайло, хватая ее за рукав и заставляя идти за собой, с трудом подстраиваясь под размашистых шаг рыцаря. Тому нестерпимо хочется оказаться подальше от зала переговоров. И что-нибудь разбить, так, чтобы осколки брызнули во все стороны. Одна беда — нельзя. Не только потому, что не поможет, сколько потому, что портить корабль сейчас сродни безумию.

— Вас жду, — выдавливает запыхавшаяся Эрна, — а где Рутгер?

— Рассказывает, почему мы так долго и тщательно копаемся в этой куче банта пу... кхм, — осекается Рен. — Пытается выгадать нам время, но это бесполезно.

— Почему же? Кстати, может вы меня все же отпустите? — раскрасневшаяся Ойги шумно выдыхает и закашливается, — не на длинную дистанцию бежим, в конце концов.

Хватка на локте разжимается так неожиданно, что старший навигатор по инерции успевает сделать еще несколько широких шагов, прежде чем понимает, что ее уже никто не держит. И едва не утыкается в грудь остановившегося перед ней магистра.

— Мне нужны десять-двенадцать человек из вашей штурманской службы. По возможности толковых, но не критично-важных. С завтрашнего дня мы будем проводить по два сеанса поиска гиперпространственных путей. Один, как обычно, с вами, второй с кем-то из ваших людей, — в сузившихся глазах Рена нет ничего, кроме тьмы, бездонной и голодной. — После сеанса «добровольцы» скорее всего будут попадать в лазарет с нервным срывом и шарахаться от каждой тени еще довольно долго, поэтому выбирайте тех, без кого сможете обойтись неделю-две. Возможно, потом их придется списать со службы...

— Нет, — Ойги выпрямляется во весь рост и с вызовом смотрит на магистра снизу вверх. — Никем из моих людей я жертвовать не позволю.

— Будете работать сами? — насмешливо интересуется Кайло, подчеркивая показное удивление картинно изогнутой бровью.

— Могу и буду, — Эрна делает шаг вперед, хватая Рена за край накидки и тянет вниз, вынуждая наклониться поближе. И продолжает уже злым шепотом, больше похожим на змеиное шипение. — А вот вы сможете? Или опять сорветесь на Рутгера, магистр?

Чужая ярость, пусть и подконтрольная, вызывает странное чувство. В ней хочется разобраться, рассмотреть со всех сторон, забрать себе в коллекцию — Кайло неожиданно понимает, что ему нравится злить Ойги, нравится мысль о том, чтобы попробовать найти границу ее терпения и посмотреть, как она поведет себя, если эта граница будет перейдена.

— Будет лучше, если я сорвусь на вас? — холодно спрашивает он, отстраняясь. Плотная ткань накидки выскальзывает из тонких пальцев, как живая. — Так и до летального исхода недалеко.

— Много вы знаете о смерти, Рен? — в словах Эрны горечь, но нет и следа страха. — Через час в штурманской рубке. Не опаздывайте.

«Достаточно, как мне всегда казалось», — мысленно отвечает рыцарь, глядя в удаляющуюся узкую спину, потом разворачивается на каблуках, пинком отшвыривая попавшегося под ноги дройда-уборщика и, кипя раздражением, отправляется к себе. Даже час времени можно потратить с пользой.

 

Золотая паутина гиперпространственных путей дрожит под закрытыми веками, пугая своей кажущейся материальностью. 

«Паутина без паука», — думает Рен, разглядывая тяжелые нити, связывающие и пронзающие пространство. Это красиво и одновременно отталкивающе. Рыцарю хочется провести пальцем по глянцевой, блестящей, уже остывшей, нити, поддеть ее ногтем, заставить зазвучать... Разгадка приходит сама, ошеломляя своей простотой — он искал, прячась во мраке, а надо было наоборот — выйти на свет, стать видимым, стать слабым.

Кайло открывает глаза, несколько секунд смотрит перед собой, возвращаясь в привычную реальность, наполненную шумом переговоров, щелканьем пультов и мерным гудением оборудования.

— Эрна, — голос хриплый от длительного молчания, но достаточно тихий, чтобы их не услышали те, кому может быть любопытно.

— Да, — Ойги запрокидывает голову, стаскивая дугу наушника и цепляя ей прядь волос, тут же выбивающуюся из прически.

Рен смотрит на этот кокетливый завиток у виска и устало прикрывает веки. От некоторых слабостей отказаться почти невозможно. Невыносимо хочется снять перчатку и пропустить этот русый вихор сквозь пальцы, почувствовать его мягкость.

— Для фиксации координат одного единственного маршрута сколько людей вам понадобится? — видеть всю толпу операторов сегодня еще раз нет никакого желания, тем более, что этот поиск рискует стать самым сложным за все время, поскольку потребует несколько других... эмоций.

— Только фиксация? — уточняет Ойги. — Если да, то я могу и сама это сделать, расшифровать и обработать можно потом.

— Отлично, — Рен отпускает спинку кресла, проверяя, хорошо ли его держат ноги. К ощущению острых шипов в своем разуме он уже притерпелся, а часть из них просто принял как должное, но слабости после слияния сознаний это не отменяет. — Тогда жду от вас сообщения после конца смены.

— Конечно, магистр, — простой вежливый ответ, слова, произнесенные с пугающей легкостью, и одновременно тяжелый взгляд в спину, пробивающий не только броню, но и ребра, вползающий под кожу изгибом колючей проволоки. 

Взгляд, точно такой же, как его собственный совсем недавно. 

Рен поводит плечами, стряхивая скованность, лишь тогда, когда закрывается створка двери, отделяющей его от штурманской рубки. До конца смены три часа и сорок семь минут. Он даже успеет немного поспать. Не факт, конечно, что у него в итоге не будут трястись руки, но это детали, не стоящие внимания. Всего лишь одна лишняя капсула в медицинском пистолете. И короткая медитация. И в этот раз он точно не будет брать с собой перчатки.

«Паутина... путей, волос, эмоций...»

Рен пустыми глазами смотрит перед собой, не замечая снующих по коридору людей, и за собственными мыслями забывает, что еще до сеанса хотел поинтересоваться у генерала, чем же закончился его доклад. Но в таком состоянии лучше забиться в свою каюту, а не идти беседовать на отвлеченные темы с взвинченным и задерганным Хаксом.

«Потом, все потом», — решает рыцарь, отлипая от стены и неслышной тенью скользя среди чужих сознаний. Сила зудит в кончиках пальцев, отзываясь утробным урчанием где-то на самой границе слышимости.

 

До отбоя остается чуть больше двух часов, когда, наконец, приходит сообщение от Эрны. Рен прослушивает запись, не отвлекаясь от парящих в воздухе пластинок. Сотня металлических чешуек висит в воздухе, повинуясь его воле. Висит, перестраиваясь и рисуя то дерево, то очертания далеких созвездий, то водоворот. 

Слепящий бликами вихрь закручивается прямо над головой магистра, стонет вспарываемый острыми гранями воздух, а Рен чувствует, как уголки губ ползут вверх. У него получится, обязательно получится.

Как получилось собрать новый щит из осколков старого за время трехдневной медитации в старом храме. Превратить свою уязвимость в оружие, такое же, как этот смерч Силы, что танцует сейчас в его крови.

Фундаментальная ошибка — он всегда искал точку, за которую можно и нужно было зацепиться, а искать надо было процесс. То чувство жгучего любопытства, веселой злости и хищного азарта, что вело его в детстве и погибло потом под грузом многочисленных запретов и правил.

Но свобода сама по себе сложна и опасна, особенно если забыть о контроле. А, значит, надо все время помнить, что грань близко, и перешагнуть ее в пылу сражения, с врагом или с самим собой, слишком просто. 

Свобода и контроль, две части несуществующего целого. Рен проводит кончиками пальцев по лицу, очерчивая тонкую нить шрама, вновь и вновь пытаясь собрать разбитое. Но в этот раз ощущая, что до цели осталось уже совсем немного.

 

— Навигатор, — Эрна кивает в знак приветствия и приглашает магистра зайти.

Дублирующая штурманская рубка сейчас пустует, и Рен с интересом осматривает помещение. Без снующих туда-сюда людей оно кажется больше, а приглушенное освещение создает эффект грота, где острые грани пультов играют роль стен, а рамки голоэкранов, пульсирующие тусклыми огоньками режима ожидания, свисают с потолка сталактитами.

— Свет вы специально погасили? — Кайло проводит кончиками пальцев по краю проекционного стола, над которым тут же всплывает карта сектора.

— Полный нам не понадобится, да и глаза устали, — Ойги колдует над своим пультом, настраивая систему на запись. — Но если вам мешает...

— Нет, не мешает, — Рен изучает крошечные светлячки звезд, связанные разноцветными нитями. Где-то на одной из них прячется бусина планеты. Планеты, на которой скрывается Люк Скайвокер. Осталось только дернуть за правильную нить и поймать свой приз.

— Попробуйте когда-нибудь пройти ночью через машинное отделение. Получите интересные впечатления, — продолжает свою мысль старший навигатор. — Хотя вам, магистр, вряд ли есть, чего бояться на этом корабле, верно?

Кайло переводит взгляд на женщину, досадуя на то, что не может толком разглядеть выражение светлых глаз, но та опускает ресницы, дразня неопределенностью.

— Я бы не сказал, — хмуро отзывается Рен, вспоминая насмешливый и густой голос ситха. — Одаренные не всесильны и ошибаются так же часто, как и обычные люди. Только... с более серьезными последствиями.

— Пресловутая джедайская мудрость была лишь умением не вмешиваться в спорные ситуации? — Эрна садится в кресло и устраивается поудобнее, кладя руки на пульт, но не касаясь клавиш.

— И умением заметать следы, когда вмешательство получалось неудачным, — добавляет рыцарь, осторожно притрагиваясь к вискам Ойги. Тактильный контакт делает связь намного сильнее, острее и... приятнее, но в последнем Рен признаваться себе не спешит. Не время и не место. Или наоборот?

Золотая паутина вспыхивает и гаснет под закрытыми веками. Кайло протягивает руку и аккуратно нажимает на ближайшую нить, посылая рябь по всему узору. В действительности же он рисует дуги и завитки кончиками пальцев по чужим вискам, подушечками ощущая пульс под тонкой кожей. Вплетая его в свой, пережигая чувство потери в расплавленный металл Силы, растекающийся по натянутым в струну нитям. 

Узор рассыпается, фрагменты опадают во тьму, словно полупрозрачные листья набуанской сливы, оставляя лишь один путь — вперед и вверх. И Рен тянется к нему, вкладывая в этот рывок все то, что когда-то горело в памяти долгие годы, подпитывая злость и обиду. Вкладывает, понимая, что этого слишком мало. Тьма огромна, ее мощь, способная гасить солнца, чудовищна, но недостаточна для того, чтобы позвать Свет. Не Люка, но Рей.

«Маленькая жительница пустыни, ждущая чуда у холодного моря, где ты? Одиноко ли тебе, так, как на Джакку? Хочешь ли ты узнать себя на самом деле? Спит ли Сила в тебе или проснулась? И какая часть? Ведь там, в снегах, ты слышала зов... и звали тебя вовсе не к Свету», — магистр проваливается в свои собственные воспоминания, разворачивает одну за другой картины памяти, наполненные солнцем и смехом, красотой и многообразием мира.

И видит, пусть с непривычного ракурса, но уже не во сне, нагромождение серых камней, поросших мхом, ощущает ветер, оседающий на губах запахом водорослей. И тепло клонящейся к закату желтой звезды в пелене серо-седых облаков.

«Я приду за тобой», — обещает Рен, осторожно касаясь нити, и перед глазами вновь вспыхивает золотом четкий и прямой путь к цели.

«А ты будешь ждать...»

Искры Силы медленно гаснут одна за другой, увлекая рыцаря в бездну.

 

«Рен!» — чужие пальцы накрывают его собственные, отрывают от кожи, превращая полет в падение, и Кайло рывком вышвыривает в реальность.

Он задыхается от резкой боли, распахивает глаза, встречаясь взглядом со своим отражением. Из-за освещения лицо кажется белой маской с черными провалами глазниц, в которых нет ничего — ни зрачка, ни радужки, лишь звериный голод и тьма.

Не выдержав, рыцарь отшатывается, оседая на пол и давя рвущийся из горла вой.

— Рен! — в этот раз голос звучит наяву, а руки, путающиеся в его волосах, тянущие за длинные пряди, пугающе реальны. — Магистр, очнитесь!

Ойги стоит перед ним на коленях, обеими руками держа его голову, и сверлит злым взглядом. Лицо у нее при этом тоже мертвенно-бледное, с резкими пятнами румянца на скулах, зрачки расширены, а губы искусаны почти до крови.

— Вы ведь знаете, чем рискуете? — Кайло подается вперед, сокращая расстояние до предела, до почти касания. — Так зачем?

— Безумие заразно, — мягко отвечает Эрна. Взмах ресниц стирает жгучую черноту зрачков, возвращая взгляду привычную сдержанную холодность, но обещание чего-то большего все еще прячется где-то в глубине. — И мое, и ваше... Так привлекательна мысль шагнуть дальше, за пределы дозволенного, правда?

— Дозволенного кем? — пальцы уже не тянут за спутанные пряди, просто перебирают, гладят, как кошку. Рен прищуривает глаза, рисуя в воображении черный мех нексу и звук низкого урчания. И получает в ответ мимолетную улыбку.

— Здравым смыслом, конечно же, — тихо смеется Эрна, — не мне говорить о нормах морали, и не вам.

— Верно, — соглашается Кайло, протягивая руку и заправляя за алеющее ухо светлый завиток волос. Мягкий, как пух. После чего перехватывает скрытые рукавами кителя запястья и немного сдавливает, заставляя Ойги разжать пальцы. — Именно поэтому я сейчас уйду.

— И горе тому, кто попадется вам по пути? — Эрна садится на пятки, позволяя Рену отодвинуться.

— Совершенно верно, — в карих глазах плавится жаркая тьма. 

Кайло одним движением поднимается на ноги, возвышаясь на сидящей у его ног женщиной.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывайте, магистр, — насмешка с тенью сожаления пеплом оседают в тихом голосе. 

К счастью, за две минуты до полуночи коридоры пусты, как в недавнем кошмаре, и это единственное, что удерживает Рена по правильную сторону безумия.


	30. Глава 29

Из липкой мути сна его выдергивает истеричный писк комлинка. Разлепив ресницы и отпихнув локтем упирающийся в ребра датапад, Рен садится на диване, на котором умудрился заснуть, читая очередной отчет, и оглядывается. 

Комлинк продолжает надрываться, и магистр, отчаявшись вспомнить, куда его забросил, просто протягивает руку, в которую через секунду влетает скомканная накидка. Вытряхнув из капюшона верещащее устройство, Кайло нажимает на кнопку, ожидая услышать что угодно — от гневной тирады о недопустимости пропуска важных совещаний до сообщения о том, что его «Бегущий за тенью» случайно разобрали на детали.

Но к подрагивающему от с трудом сдерживаемой паники голосу Эрны он оказывается не готов.

— Рен, Руди плохо. И это не болезнь, — магистр медленно моргает, осознавая услышанное, машинально стягивая Силу тугим жгутом, на другом конце которого вскоре находится тускло-ржавая искра ауры Хакса, пульсирующая резкой болью так, что от одного ее эха начинает ломить зубы.

— Сейчас буду, — глухо роняет он, отключая связь. 

Предчувствие катастрофы накатывает холодной волной, отрезвляя и позволяя с первой попытки подняться на ноги. После всех сегодняшних событий самым разумным было бы плюнуть на здоровье генерала, оставив того меддройдам, и нормально выспаться, но риск проснуться завтра единственным командующим «Финализатора» слишком велик. Осязаем.

Сила гасит камеры и отводит глаза, позволяя без помех добраться до нужного коридора. Дверь каюты скользит в сторону еще до того, как он успевает коснуться пластины замка, и тут же захлопывается за спиной, блокируясь.

— Рен... — Ойги стоит за креслом генерала, растрепанная и бледная, а сам Хакс сидит, чуть сгорбившись и обеими руками вцепившись в подлокотники. На столе перед ним россыпь шпилек, на которые он смотрит немигающим взглядом.

— Хакс? — Рен подходит ближе, отбрасывая в сторону ненужную уже накидку. Генерал не реагирует никак и в Силе ощущается пульсирующим сгустком боли, без проблесков сознания. — Руди?

— Рут..гер, — выдавливает тот, поднимая глаза. Абсолютно, до потери цвета, прозрачные, с сужеными в точку зрачками.

— Рутгер, — соглашается магистр, ловя взгляд Хакса и натыкаясь на мощнейший ментальный щит. Щит, которого еще несколько дней назад не было, да и сегодня утром Рен тоже ничего странного в поведении командующего не заметил. А вот Сноук... Сноук мог заметить.

— Это после доклада случилось? — разговаривать через голову непосредственного участника событий крайне неудобно, но генерал явно не в состоянии отвечать. И чем раньше они выяснят, в чем проблема, тем быстрее смогут что-то сделать.

— Нет, — Ойги слабо мотает головой. — Руди... Рутгер жаловался на головную боль с самого утра, а приступ начался пять минут назад, когда он укололся моей шпилькой.

— Версию с ядом отметаем сразу? — полувопрос-полуутверждение, на которое Эрна отвечает кривой улыбкой. 

Она выходит из-за кресла, чтобы проверить показания медицинского диагноста, прицепленного к запястью Хакса, и Рен только сейчас замечает, что из одежды на ней лишь форменная рубашка и белье.

«Свидание определенно не задалось», — мысленно хмыкает магистр, пытаясь с помощью Силы понять, что же случилось с генералом. Но малейшее прикосновение к ментальному щиту отдается вполне реальной болью в висках.

— Так не пойдет, Хакс, — Рен обходит стол и решительно разворачивает кресло вместе с владельцем к себе, легким движением стряхивая со сведенной судорогой руки диагност. После чего касается предплечий Рутгера, внимательно глядя ему при этом в глаза. Яркие, жгучие молнии стекают с кончиков пальцев, вспыхивают ультрамарином и гаснут. Хакс со слабым стоном валится вперед, удерживаясь в сидячем положении лишь за счет Силы, которой его страхует Кайло.

— Эрна, тащи подушки, сколько найдешь, и что-то теплое, — Рен наклоняется и подхватывает оседающего генерала под руки, успев буркнуть что-то неодобрительное, когда тот норовит сползти на пол. 

— И мне еще говорят, что у меня талант находить неприятности, — рыцарь устраивает безвольное тело на диване, пытаясь придать Хаксу полусидячее положение, отмечая при этом, что период расслабленности проходит и генерала скоро опять скрутит судорогой боли. — Эрна, нужна твоя помощь.

— Какого рода? — Ойги скручивает волосы в пучок, закалывая на затылке. Короткие пряди тут же выбиваются из него, превращая прическу в облако мягких кудряшек.

— Мне нужен отвлекающий маневр. Не знаю, что там с Хаксом делал Сноук, но в голове он наверняка покопался... — Рен трет переносицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, поймать ту неправильность, которую ощущает во всем происходящем. — Надо выгадать время, отвлечь на что-то от фантомной боли. Перебивать ее настоящей еще раз нельзя, так и убить недолго.

— На что-то приятное, полагаю? — Эрна на мгновение касается руки рыцаря, показывая четкую картинку из собственного сознания. — Или это плохая идея?

— Слишком... хорошая, — с трудом выдавливает Рен, пытаясь справиться с голосом и думая о том, что за такие методы Хакс убьет их обоих, когда очнется. Если очнется.

— Другие варианты? Мышечных релаксантов я уже вколола две дозы, не помогло, — Ойги кивает на лежащий на краю стола медицинский пистолет.

«И кто же тебя учил действовать в нештатных ситуациях? Или я чего-то не знаю о нашем командующем... Или, что вероятнее, о Ларри Ленце».

— Помогло, именно поэтому он еще дышит, — Кайло смотрит на неподвижные рыжие ресницы, ярко выделяющиеся на фоне бледной в прозелень кожи. Медленно, но верно принимающей тот восковой оттенок, который магистр видел слишком часто. У вчерашних трупов. — Ладно, не можем исправить, так хоть зафиксируем.

«Боги, я же никогда этого не делал, только читал», — память услужливо подсовывает воспоминание о побочных эффектах того, что он собирается применить, но Рен решает подумать об этом потом. Поскольку сейчас думать он уже не в состоянии.

— Ты колыбельные знаешь? — Эрна, сбитая этим внезапным вопросом с толку, кивает.

— Отлично, — рыцарь на пробу проводит ладонью перед лицом Хакса. Тот медленно, механически моргает, повторяя движение век Кайло, и коротко стонет сквозь зубы. 

— Итак, задача простая — держишь его за руки и поешь, час, два — сколько понадобится. Как только увидишь, что зрачки расширились — говоришь об этом мне. Ясно? 

Ойги кивает, секунду оценивающе смотрит на Хакса, после чего усаживается на генерала верхом, сверкая голыми коленями. Очень отвлекающее зрелище.

— Есть возражения? — Эрна насмешливо щурит глаза, но в голосе отчетливо слышна угроза. Ее пальцы крепко сжимают исцарапанные запястья, и, судя по решительному виду, отпускать своего генерала на тот свет она явно не планирует. 

— Нет, но надеюсь, Рутгер ничего из нашего... гм, совместного творчества, не запомнит, — Рен устраивается в кресле, придвинутом к изголовью импровизированной постели, и касается лица Хакса кончиками пальцев. Очерчивает контуры скул, проводит по висками, бровям, линии роста волос, выплетая непонятный узор, который уже через несколько секунд становится видимым, наполняясь зеленоватым свечением.

«Во мраке ночи сияют звезды, холодное пламя далеких костров, туман болот расплетает косы посланниц темных, мертвых богов...» — начальные строки древнего датомирского гимна прекрасно ложатся на простенький мотив колыбельной, благо поет Эрна на незнакомом Кайло языке. Ложатся, позволяя поймать ритм дыхания, подменить чужой своим собственным, удержать достаточно долго для того, чтобы спутать, сплести сознания, обходя пульсирующий болью щит, и провалиться в омут воспоминаний.

В водоворот золотых искр в янтарно-желтых глазах ситха.

Запертый в клетке собственной ярости разум мечется, рассыпаясь на куски. Дрожит, когда он задевает следы чужих ментальны прикосновений — уверенных и резких — лорда ситхов, обманчиво мягких, но разъедающих душу — Сноука. 

Верховный лидер не хотел взламывать разум Хакса, он хотел его проверить, перетрясти и пересобрать, вложив что-то новое. И это что-то уже заочно не нравится Рену, поскольку явно касается его самого. Что интересно, не нравится оно и Рутгеру, иначе бы не пошла реакция отторжения. Но вот сам он создал свой щит, или ему в этом помогли, нужно выяснить, пока не начались необратимые изменения. Держать защиту такой мощности сложно даже одаренному, а уж обычного человека подобное усилие быстро сведет с ума.

«Если там еще хоть что-то осталось от личности, после всего этого...»

Магистр снова едва ощутимо касается нервно вздрагивающего сознания, напоминая себе дышать размеренно и не забывать моргать, ведь делать это приходится за двоих. Несколько новых фрагментов узора вплетаются в уже существующую схему, делая «колыбельку» плотнее. На самом деле техника называется «колыбель для кошки», поскольку напоминает древнейшую детскую игру, но тонкий шнурок тут заменяет плетение Силы, а сложность итогового узора зависит только от мастерства плетущего.

«Интересно, не рисовала ли Эрна своего друга детства в виде фелинкса? Когда он еще не был таким прилизанным и закрытым? Аура у него ржаво-рыжая, вполне кошачий цвет», — на пробу Кайло добавляет в узор пару плавных линий, так, словно оглаживает ушастую голову маленького хищника, и Сила отзывается едва слышным низким урчанием. Позволяя пройти чуть глубже, повторить путь чужих прикосновений, не касаясь самому.

Рен снова видит выверенные движения ситха, запечатывающего уголок памяти генерала, укрывающего новый тайник слоями неприятных воспоминаний, которые любой бы попытался скрыть. Идеальная маскировка — чем глубже копаешь, тем сильнее внутреннее сопротивление, что при должной силе воли допрашиваемого делает вскрытие разума практически невозможным, поскольку стремление защитить выделенный фрагмент прописывается на уровне инстинкта. Только вот Хакса он подвел — прошло слишком мало времени с предыдущего вмешательства, а Сноук был очень настойчив. Почему, спрашивается?

Кайло осторожно расправляет обрывки воспоминаний, небрежно отброшенных в сторону Верховным лидером в попытке добраться до того, что скрыто еще глубже, машинально смыкая края разрывов и становясь невольным наблюдателем провалов и поражений генерала. Боль, смущение, злость, неловкость, отчаяние — слишком знакомый коктейль эмоций, отдающийся тяжелым ударом крови в висках. Рен спохватывается, возвращая дыханию правильный ритм, и проверяет на всякий случай чужое сердцебиение. 

«Не всматриваться», — напоминает он себе, но тут же с головой погружается в следующий обрывок. В котором снова видит Ленца.

— Выделяться из толпы легко, особенно если внешность этому способствует, — узкая ладонь легко касается волос, превращая аккуратную прическу в гнездо корабельной крысы, — пережить излишек чужого внимания сложнее.

Контрразведчик ходит за спиной своего протеже, едва слышно цокая подкованными каблуками по теплому мрамору пола. Рену кажется, что тут Хакс примерно на год младше, чем в предыдущем воспоминании, с зеркалом.

— Я знаю, что ты предпочел бы обойтись без конфликтов, или переиграть возможного противника посредством ума, — Лоренц останавливается и едва слышно вздыхает. — Но ты сын своего отца и его могут попытаться достать через тебя. Не важно, как Брендол на самом деле к тебе относится, Руди, все, кто хоть немного знаком с ректором, прекрасно понимают, что жаловаться ты не побежишь.

— Не побегу, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом соглашается Хакс, безуспешно пытающийся пригладить волосы, но только больше их взлохмачивающий. 

— Значит ты должен не просто сделать так, чтобы возможный конфликт не имел шансов развиться, нужно уничтожить саму возможность конфликта. А для этого нужно быть опасным, — мягкость, с которой это произносит Ленц, не вяжется со смыслом слов. Но под этой плавностью движений и шелком голоса скрыто что-то действительно страшное, и Рен машинально вздрагивает, понимая, что ему еще предстоит со всем этим столкнуться.

— В каком смысле? — Хакс оборачивается, вопросительно глядя на чуть нахмурившегося Лоренца. 

Кайло считывает сохранившиеся в памяти генерала эмоции, удивляясь тому, насколько сложно они перепутаны. Под несомненным уважением к старшему... другу, но другу ли, скрыты обида и... смущение. 

«Если Хаксу шестнадцать, то Ойги девятнадцать. Возможно, она уже предпочла компанию мальчишки более интересному времяпровождению, тогда ревность неудивительна», — Рен отвлекается на свои размышления и пропускает часть разговора.

— Не осознанно, когда противник просчитывает твои сильные и слабые стороны на основе той информации, которой, как думает, обладает, — Ленц щурит светлые глаза, подставляя лицо солнечному свету, греется в его лучах, очевидно наслаждаясь процессом, — а бессознательно считывая твою готовность убивать. Но для этого ты действительно должен быть к этому готов и, при случае, эту готовность доказать делом.

Хакс растерянно моргает. Он явно не хочет никого убивать, да и вообще лишний раз прикасаться к незнакомым людям — в драке или в рукопожатии, без разницы. И Лоренц явно это нежелание видит, одним плавным шагом сокращая дистанцию и оказываясь за спиной Рутгера. Вплотную. Острый подбородок втыкается в плечо, а горячая рука сжимает локоть. И Рен с опозданием понимает, что ростом контрразведчик едва ли выше Ойги.

— Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое, Руди, — Ленц говорит очень тихо, и впервые в его словах прорезается истинное чувство. Боль. Застарелая, сильная, от которой невозможно избавиться. — Но я не знаю других способов выжить в стае. Поэтому ты научишься убивать. Быстро, эффективно, грязно. Достаточно редко, чтобы это не сломало тебя, но создало репутацию... Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

«А ведь это единственный раз, когда Ленц его действительно просил», — подтверждение догадки всплывает из вороха воспоминаний, и магистр уже готов искать дальше, чтобы удостовериться в своей правоте, но именно это воспоминание — последнее вскрытое. А то, что под ним, еще цело. Разумеется, Кайло любопытно, что же спрятано под всем этим, но калечить разум единственного союзника, как минимум, невежливо. А как максимум — подло. 

И Рен отстраняется, оставив для себя маячок, который при необходимости позволит снова добраться именно сюда. Пробраться сквозь сплетенную из колючей лозы «колыбельку». Остальные пути он закрывает, думая о собственной глупости и неуместном в данной ситуации благородстве, но Хакс уже и так натерпелся, пусть же следующий незваный гость получит свое в полной мере.

Взбаламученные многократным вмешательством в разум слои памяти он приглаживает, расправляет, как скомканную ткань, убирая швы и складки, смягчая остроту воспоминаний. Точно так же, как это проделал с ним Вейдер тогда, на «Старкиллере». Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Кайло находит картинку со взрывающейся станцией и немного приглушает краски, превращая зарево пожарищ в сияние звезды, выходящей из-за неровного шара планеты.

Ментальный щит, магистральным энерговодом все это время зудевший над ухом, внезапно осыпается инеем, тает без следа, а Хакс хрипло вздыхает не в такт, откидывая голову на подушку.

— Рен? — Ойги осипла и смертельно устала, но именно ее голос выдергивает магистра из чужого сознания. Легко, как шпильку из волос.

— Да, я вижу, — рыцарь смотрит на гаснущее плетение, под которым проступают знакомые черты. Рутгер все еще бледен, но выглядит получше.

«Сноук хотел заставить Хакса следить за мной тщательнее, но ведь именно такой приказ был отдан командующему прямо, и я при этом присутствовал. Верховный лидер счел, что генерал манкирует своими обязанностями? Или для подозрений у него были веские основания?»

«Спи», — Рен последний раз проводит ладонью надо лбом Хакса, смахивая мокрые от пота пряди.

— Что это было? — Эрна со стоном распрямляет спину, соскальзывает на пол и с минуту сидит, разглядывая свои дрожащие ноги. Конечности наотрез отказываются подчиняться, от перенапряжения морозит и немного тошнит. А пересохшее горло на каждое слово отзывается царапающей болью.

— Сноук, — рыцарь на пробу закрывает то один, то другой глаз, проверяя картинку на целостность. По углам все немного плывет, но переутомление и ограниченное поле зрения — вполне гуманная плата за то, что он сейчас сделал. — Старый параноик решил немного подправить генералу память и перестарался.

— И... как это скажется на Руди? — Ойги вздрагивает, когда ее колено накрывает теплая ладонь. Заметить, когда Кайло успел подойти и сесть рядом, ей не удалось.

— Надеюсь, что никак. Не считая того, что генералу придется соблюдать, наконец, режим, — Рен проводит пальцами от бедра до лодыжки, задерживается на щиколотке и вдруг щекочет пятку, от чего Эрна ойкает и поджимает пальцы. — И в этом я тоже надеюсь на вашу помощь.

— Я постараюсь, — Ойги пытается отодвинуться, но магистр не разжимает рук, продолжая удерживать ее на месте и невесомо оглаживая выступающую косточку. 

Потом, наконец, отпускает, но тут же кладет ладонь на второе колено, посылая теплую волну Силы, расходящуюся по усталым мышцам ощущением сотен покалывающих иголочек. Процедура повторяется в точности, вплоть до щекотания пятки.

— У вас, Эрна, слишком много секретов, — Рен отстраняется, но остается сидеть. — Не думаю, что я вправе задавать вопросы, но надеюсь, что вы... достаточно хорошо относитесь к Рутгеру. И не будете его предавать, преследуя свои интересы.

— Я постараюсь... сохранить ему жизнь, — взгляд серых глаз нечитаем. — Но большего обещать не могу.

— Спасибо и на этом, — устало отзывается магистр, опуская голову и ненадолго отключаясь от реальности. Где-то на грани сна он фиксирует шаги, шорох ткани, слабый щелчок пряжки ремня и тонкий звон металла. И с трудом разлепляет веки, услышав следующую фразу.

— Заметьте, я ничего не сказала про вашу жизнь, Рен, — Ойги уже полностью одета. И даже волосы убраны в гладкий пучок. — Но ее я постараюсь сохранить тоже.

— Боюсь, это будет значительно труднее, — Кайло смотрит в стену, не желая встречаться с Эрной взглядом.

— Как знать, как знать, — дверь с легким шипением закрывается за спиной старшего навигатора, оставляя Рена в обществе погруженного в искусственный сон Хакса.

Магистр поправляет сползший плед, убеждаясь, что жертва эксперимента все еще дышит и даже постепенно приобретает нормальный цвет лица, садится обратно, упираясь затылком в подлокотник дивана, и с силой трет виски, пытаясь собраться.

«Кажется, фокус удался...»

Теперь неплохо бы подумать, что именно стоит рассказать генералу о событиях сегодняшней ночи, поскольку утром, спросонья, Кайло вряд ли сможет придумать что-то путное, а врать в глаза проницательному человеку — плохая идея.

«Хотя когда у меня были хорошие?»


	31. Глава 30

Тихий, почти неслышный шорох будит Рена. Но почему этот простой звук кажется опасным, пока неясно. Магистр приоткрывает глаза, оглядывая каюту из-под ресниц. Потом осторожно сканирует пространство Силой. И тоже не находит ничего, чувствуя, как по спине проходят холодными когтистыми лапками нервной дрожи неуверенность и страх. Рен подозревает, что снова видит один из своих кошмаров, и решает обернуться.

Медленно. Очень медленно он выпрямляется и садится так, чтобы видеть все еще спящего Хакса. Поправка — не спящего, судя по подрагивающим ресницам и слишком сильно сжатым челюстям. Заодно выясняется источник разбудившего магистра звука — генерал слабо царапает пальцами плед, пытаясь то ли натянуть его повыше, то ли просто понять, что это такое.

— Рутгер? — рыцарь протягивает руку и касается плеча Хакса. Тот вздрагивает и чуть поворачивает голову, осторожно открывая глаза. Рену кажется, что при этом генерал ожидает обнаружить перед собой не его, а, как минимум, ранкора. — Как... самочувствие?

Не самый лучший вопрос в данной ситуации, но спросить надо.

— Вам культурно или по существу? — неожиданная язвительность Хакса убеждает магистра в том, что все не так плохо, как кажется. А следующая фраза избавляет от необходимости придумывать объяснения. — После всего, что вы со мной сделали, хорошим оно точно быть не может! 

Генерал с трудом принимает сидячее положение, с отвращением отпихивая плед. Вынужденная демонстрация слабости его не слишком радует, поэтому на сидящего практически у его ног рыцаря Рутгер старается не смотреть. 

— Это было больно и неприятно, Рен, — Хакс откашливается, пытаясь прочистить горло. Благо, подрагивающий голос можно пока списать на долгое молчание, скрыв истинную причину. — Особенно, когда вы ковырялись в моей памяти.

Магистр пожимает плечами с видом оскорбленной невинности. В том, что ему самому этот процесс тоже был совершенно не в радость, он признаваться не собирается.

— В следующий раз, когда надумаете умирать, я вам мешать не буду, — с вызовом отвечает Кайло, поднимаясь на ноги и демонстративно нависая над сидящим генералом.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — цедит сквозь зубы Хакс, глядя куда-то в сторону, и тут же кривится от боли, хватаясь за сведенную внезапной судорогой ногу. — Сапоги с меня снять нельзя было, реаниматологи-любители? И дайте, наконец, воды, Рен!

Рыцарь фыркает, как кошка, выразив этим свое отношение к ситуации, но за водой уходит, прихватив найденный в стенной нише стакан. И намеренно проводит в ванной лишние пять минут, пытаясь заодно хоть немного привести себя в порядок, поскольку от отражения впору шарахаться с воплем ужаса.

«Боюсь, датомирский национальный макияж тут не оценят, — мысленно хмыкает Кайло, разглядывая темные круги под глазами, — как и манеру вплетать в прическу мелкие кости особенно невезучих врагов. Хотя гнездо на голове уже практически такое, как надо...»

Ледяная вода несколько улучшает ситуацию, по крайней мере, глаза перестают закрываться сами по себе, но «интересную бледность» победить не удается. Хотя, для четырех часов утра и так сойдет.

— Хакс? — Рен шагает через порог, пытаясь пригладить свободной рукой влажные волосы, и замирает, обнаружив, что у них появился... гость.

Призрак Анакина Скайвокера стоит за спинкой дивана и с интересом изучает запрокинутое лицо Рутгера, удерживая того от лишних движений правой, скрытой перчаткой рукой. В приглушенном свете кажется, что на горле генерала образовалась черная дыра. Но Кайло знает, что Хакс сейчас чувствует каждый острый сустав протеза, впивающийся ему под челюсть.

— Неплохо получилось, — признает лорд спустя несколько секунд. — Но глупо было спасать человека, который так тебя не любит.

— Отпусти. Его. Пожалуйста, — тихо произносит Рен, делая шаг вперед. Паника Хакса висит в Силе плотным облаком, не нужно даже присматриваться, чтобы ощутить ее. Впрочем, после прошлой их встречи, у генерала нет никаких поводов радоваться Вейдеру.

— Защищаешь? — саркастично интересуется Анакин, наклоняясь и прижимаясь виском к виску Рутгера. Тот слабо дергается, пытаясь отстраниться. — А ведь он хочет воспользоваться твоей помощью, а потом избавиться.

— Мне последнее время кажется, что к этому стремятся все, кого я знаю, — сухо отвечает магистр, рассматривая блики на стакане, который продолжает держать в руках. И после небольшой паузы подчеркнуто ровно уточняет: — Избавиться — в смысле убить?

— Как ни странно, нет. Просто отправить куда подальше, — лорд выпрямляется, отпуская Хакса, и напоследок взлохмачивает ему волосы, заставляя генерала втянуть голову в плечи с едва различимым шипением. — Вместе с твоими рыцарями, в существовании которых он до сих пор сомневается. Таркиновский клан, что с него взять. Хотя Уилхуфф признавал полезность одаренных... особенно некоторых.

Вейдер, а сейчас Кайло не уверен в том, на кого именно смотрит, ухмыляется, прижимая руку к груди театральным жестом.

— Для него это не слишком хорошо закончилось, — тихо замечает Хакс, стараясь не шевелиться, поскольку ситх все еще стоит у него за спиной. Промолчать было бы лучшим решением, но на смену панике приходит злость, и Рутгер понимает, что балансирует на грани срыва. И вряд ли на ней удержится.

— Именно. Свяжешься со Скайвокерами, пожалеешь. Несмешная шутка, в правдивости которой вы уже успели убедиться, — Анакин делает несколько неслышных шагов, оказываясь возле рабочего стола и проводит ладонью над столешницей. Секретная панель с хрустом отщелкивается и, повинуясь новому жесту, из ниши выскальзывает небольшой красно-оранжевый кристалл. — Я бы хотел знать, генерал, почему вы до сих пор не вернули это владельцу.

— А... должен был? — осторожно спрашивает Хакс, с отчетливым и совершенно искренним недоумением разглядывающий камешек. — Что это, кстати?

— Вы не помните? — Вейдер усаживается на край стола и принимается играть кристаллом, перебрасывая его из ладони в ладонь. Подчеркнуто игнорируя при этом тяжелый взгляд Рена. 

— Нет, — генерал машинально берет приплывший к нему стакан из воздуха, тут же обхватывая его обеими руками, пытаясь скрыть дрожь. И очень ломким голосом спрашивает: — Чего я еще не помню?

— Судя по всему, многого, — лорд Силой поднимает камешек повыше и заставляет его медленно вращаться вокруг оси. — Например, того, что это кристалл от светового меча магистра рыцарей Рен, который вы нашли в кармане своей шинели после эвакуации со «Старкиллера». И должны были вернуть Кайло. Но не вернули. Будете дальше отпираться или все же признаетесь?

Лицо Хакса теряет всякое выражение. Несколько секунд он молчит, изображая памятник самому себе, потом коротко выдыхает и произносит:

— Я не хотел возвращать магистру оружие. По многим причинам, — генерал поднимает голову и совершенно спокойно смотрит на ситха. — Удовлетворены ответом?

Анакин улыбается уголком губ, жестом останавливая дернувшегося было Рена.

— Вашей игрой — да. Постарайтесь не растерять этот навык до конца жизни, он может сильно повлиять на ее длину, — ситх аккуратно опускает кристалл обратно в нишу и захлопывает крышку. И с заметным сарказмом продолжает: — После того, что сделал с вами наш дорогой магистр, желающие порыться в вашей безусловно интересной памяти рискуют столкнуться с некоторыми трудностями. Очень болезненными для обеих сторон. Поэтому лгите аккуратно и дозировано.

Рутгер кивает, соглашаясь.

— И вскрыть мое сознание теперь нельзя? — уточняет генерал, нервно облизывая губы в осознании перспективы доклада Верховному лидеру, который наверняка захочет узнать, почему не сработало его внушение.

— При желании можно. Не факт, конечно, что не умрете раньше, но не думаю, что Сноук собирается вас убивать прямо завтра. Вы далеки от идеала, но все еще нужны Ордену и своему... недорезанному экзоту, — отвращение вибрирует в низком голосе едва слышным рычанием. — А теперь перейдем к более важным вопросам.

Тьма сгущается в тенях, поглощая свет и резко очерчивая силуэт призрака, а глаза лорда наливаются расплавленным золотом, заставляя Хакса отвести взгляд. Рен же смотрит на Вейдера не мигая. Обманчивая расслабленность позы рыцаря перечеркивается его пульсирующим в Силе раздражением. Больше похожем на слабый огонек свечи в окружающим одаренных иллюзорном полумраке. Ледяной сквозняк щекочет горло, пробирается под одежду и оседает невидимым инеем на натянутых нервах.

— Кайло, ты ведь нашел Люка Скайвокера, — Вейдер не спрашивает, утверждает, и не ждет возражений, позволяя словам повиснуть в воздухе. И после почти невыносимой паузы продолжает говорить, зло и насмешливо. — Но отчет ваша милая дама-навигатор принесет и магистру, и генералу. В переговорном зале локтями толкаться будете, спеша припасть к мантии повелителя? Или на пороге подеретесь?

— Я... не собирался сообщать о результате без проверки, — скулы Рена, вспомнившего их с Хаксом вынужденно совместный доклад после уничтожения системы Хосниан, окрашиваются слабым румянцем. Тогда они действительно говорили, перебивая друг друга. Выглядело это по-детски. Смешно и унизительно.

— Я тоже, — коротко отзывается генерал, ощутивший всю тяжесть обращенного на него взгляда.

— А после проверки? — вкрадчиво интересуется лорд.

Хакс чуть пожимает плечами, показывая, что не видит необходимости отступать от протокола и нарушать приказ. Рен же резко мотает головой.

«Да, я до сих пор его ненавижу и хочу убить, но не так... И девчонка, кузина... Боги, почему все всегда так сложно?»

— Я сначала хотел поговорить... — начинает рыцарь, но закончить фразу ему не дают.

— Отправившись без оружия к двум одаренным? Магистр, в кого вы такой наивный? — неподдельное изумление, звучащее в голосе генерала, заставляет Анакина коротко улыбнуться.

— В папу, видимо. Тот тоже думал, что может убедить всех силой слова. В тех случаях, когда врагов было слишком много для бластера. На Беспине ему это не слишком помогло, — лорд задумчиво рассматривает потолочную панель, краем глаза наблюдая за меняющимся выражением лица Кайло — от возмущения тот быстро переходит к упрямой обреченности.

— Хан Соло мертв, — тихо произносит Рен, глядя в пол. — Но после его смерти у меня появилось слишком много вопросов.

— Ответы тебя не порадуют, — неожиданно мягко замечает Анакин, неслышной тенью скользя вперед. Призрачные пальцы сжимаются на настоящем плече, сминая ткань и прошивая тело коротким разрядом тока. — Но ты их получишь. Я ведь обещал.

Кайло вздрагивает и кивает, без выражения глядя на то, как силуэт лорда ситхов рассыпается искрами, отражающимися в его собственных зрачках.

 

Первым не выдерживает Хакс.

— Рен... Рен, зачем вам... этот... эта золотоглазая тварь?! — невысказанное «зачем вы притащили это на мой корабль?» звенит натянутой струной. Но под страхом за свою жизнь скрыто что-то еще. — Вы, что, верите, что в обмен на вашу голову... Забыли, про «наездников»?

— Это не вопрос веры, а вопрос времени, — устало отвечает магистр, прислоняясь затылком к стене. — И я ничего не забыл. Не самый худший расклад на самом деле, для Галактики, по крайней мере.

Кайло прикрывает глаза, избегая ищущего взгляда Рутгера. Объяснить так, чтобы Хакс понял, не получится. Но можно попробовать сформулировать мысль иначе, убедить его хотя бы не мешать делать то, что должно быть сделано.

— Той ночью, в лазарете, когда вы ушли долечивать челюсть, а мы с Фазмой остались, я медитировал. И видел... сон и два видения будущего. Сон вас не касается, а вот в первом видении был тот самый уровень в машинном отделении, где потом произошел взрыв. Я запомнил номер отсека и смог его потом найти на схеме.

— А во втором? — Хакс упорно пытается поймать взгляд Рена, но видит лишь тень от ресниц. 

— Во втором был вариант будущего Ордена, пять лет спустя, уже без Сноука, только вы и я, — магистр тихо фыркает. — И власть. Только вот вид у вас, генерал, был хуже, чем сейчас, а у меня половина головы седая и глаза золотые.

— Вы рехнулись, теперь уже окончательно, — Хакс трет висок, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное и понять, почему так цепляется за Рена нынешнего, не слишком предсказуемого и определенно опасного. Боится получить нечто худшее или, наоборот, потерять значимое?

— Еще нет, — Кайло бледно улыбается, так, словно его действительно смешит подобное предположение, — но вы мне немного поможете. Завтра перед отлетом мне нужны будут еще два дройда-блокиратора Силы, точнее, их начинка. Надеюсь, вы не забудете о моей просьбе.

Тяжелая ткань накидки взлетает темным крылом, на мгновение создавая иллюзию другого лица под капюшоном, и заставляя Хакса с силой сжать пальцы.

— Спокойной ночи, генерал. Или, скорее, доброго утра.

Когда дверь каюты захлопывается за спиной магистра, Рутгер наконец вспоминает, что до сих пор держит в руках стакан, так и не сделав ни единого глотка.

«Кажется, сумасшедших уже двое. А я ничего с этим не могу поделать...»

Вода пахнет нагретым металлом. И оставляет на языке горький привкус пепла.


	32. Глава 31

— Отчет, — Ойги передает генералу датапад, не поднимая глаз. — О результатах дополнительного сеанса поисков карты.

— Благодарю, — ровно отвечает Хакс, ловя отблеск внимательного взгляда из-под ресниц. Он прекрасно знает, кому уйдет третья копия отчета, но намекать Эрне не делать этого не стоит. Все блюдут в этой игре свои интересы, и просить о большем, чем уже было обещано — нарушение негласных правил.

— Хорошего дня, генерал, — чуть тише произносит старший навигатор и, глядя в сторону, добавляет едва слышно. — У нас достаточно работы на время... затворничества магистра.

— Разумеется, — подхватывает с каменным лицом Хакс, понимая, что над этой проблемой уже подумали за него. — Команде будет несколько спокойнее без Рена, а длительные медитации, как мы успели убедится, обеспечивают его повышенную работоспособность.

Обменявшись вежливыми кивками, генерал и навигатор расходятся в разные стороны. Хакс машинально ловит свое отражение в многослойном транспластиле иллюминатора, убеждаясь, что последствия прошлой ночи удалось свести к разумному минимуму. Он выглядит просто утомленным, что неудивительно с учетом его графика, но выгодно отличается от полутрупа, на который был похож буквально три часа назад. Как решает аналогичную проблему Рен, генерал предпочитает не знать, по возможности избегая рыцаря.

Но встреча назначена, и отменить ее не удастся. Рутгер щупает плоскую шкатулку в кармане, подавляя желание отдернуть руку. 

«Это уже почти заговор... и станет им, когда я отдам Рену желаемое».

Генерал нервничает — во время прошлого визита в ангар при нем был один из активированных дройдов-блокираторов, но от лорда ситхов его это не спасло. Впрочем, Хакс до встречи с Вейдером был твердо уверен в том, что призраки Силы не могут вступать в контакт с обычными людьми. Ошибался.

— Капитан, мостик ваш, — сообщает он Менцу, и, чеканя шаг, выходит в коридор.

Рен наверняка знает, зачем Хакс был на борту его корабля, вытащил из памяти вместе со всем прочим, и это знание до сих пор заставляет Рутгера сжимать челюсти в бессильной ярости. Но с этим можно хоть как-то бороться, а вот с непрошенным румянцем справляться получается значительно хуже. Все же личные воспоминания на то и личные, чтобы принадлежать только одному человеку. А уж если с ними обошлись так грубо, переворошив и... освежив, то это вдвойне обидно.

Выйдя из поля зрения камер, генерал открывает дверь в технический коридор, и, слегка пригнувшись, проходит между толстыми ребрами несущих конструкций уровня. Воспоминания о том, как он оббивал тут все углы тяжеленным кейсом с маяком и инструментами, настроения не улучшают, а мерное гудение двигателей, слышное тут много громче, чем в основных коридорах, вызывает очередной приступ головной боли.

В ангаре, шагнуть в который Хакс осмеливается не сразу, свет выставлен на три четверти от положенного. Ярче, чем обычно, но, к счастью, не любимый Реном полумрак с многообещающими тенями.

Шагать бесшумно нет смысла, наоборот, стук каблуков оповестит Кайло о визите заранее. Не лишняя предосторожность с его стороны.

— Магистр? — командующий несколько секунд ждет, глядя на опущенный трап, но Рен, судя по шуму и странным скребущим звукам, раздающимся из недр корабля, или занят или просто не слышит. В любом случае стоит подождать снаружи.

Спустя минуту Хакс не выдерживает и начинает прохаживаться перед рампой, разглядывая сложенные возле яхты грузы. Репульсная платформа с лежащим на ней контейнером привлекает его внимание, и генерал делает лишний шаг, заглядывая под крышку. Откуда на него смотрит слепым визором матово-серый шлем, подозрительно напоминающий мандалорский.

При более внимательном осмотре оказывается, что шлем совершенно новый, не реплика и не антиквариат, поскольку блок внутренней связи в нем совершенно точно скопирован со шлемов штурмовиков. Насколько Рутгер помнит, рыцари Рен тоже пошли по проверенному пути и воспользовались уже имеющимся техническим решением.

Два гулких шага за спиной заставляют Хакса напрячься. Но он сначала кладет шлем на место, и лишь потом разворачивается.

— Решили сменить имидж, магистр? — чуть насмешливо спрашивает генерал. И делает непроизвольный шаг назад, стоит Рену выйти на свет. Броня нескольких оттенков серого, являющаяся чем-то средним между мандалорской и штурмовой, делает рыцаря намного массивнее и шире в плечах, заставляя чувствовать себя рядом с ним крайне неуютно.

— Есть немного, — Кайло прислоняется наплечником к гондоле двигателя и некоторое время посвящает разглядыванию стоящего перед ним человека. 

— Мне льстит броня, вам мундир, — наконец замечает он, с удовольствием следя за тем, как вытягивается при этих словах лицо командующего. — Надеюсь, вы принесли то, что я просил?

Хакс молча достает из кармана шинели шкатулку и показывает рыцарю. Тот протягивает руку и терпеливо ждет. Секунд тридцать.

— Сами отдадите или отобрать? — негромко интересуется он, а Сила едва слышно дышит холодом генералу в затылок.

— Я бы хотел быть уверен в том, что вы вернетесь. Не вздумаете... сменить сторону в последний момент, — слова даются трудно, выдавая чуть больше, чем нужно. 

А Рутгер боится, уже который раз боится показать слабость, зная, что за этим немедленно последует наказание. От мироздания, с его скверным чувством юмора, или от теней прошлого, неотступное преследующих его всю сознательную жизнь, не важно. Важна неотвратимость последствий. Рок, в который не стоило бы верить материалисту. Но за последние месяцы «магия» слишком часто вторгалась в его планы и само сознание, чтобы Хаксу удалось сохранить хоть немого здорового цинизма.

Рен смешно морщит нос, что в сочетании с забранными назад волосами должно выглядеть комично. Но не выглядит. За счет тяжелого, хищного, понимающего взгляда.

— Кому мы нужны, генерал? С нашим несуществующим заговором? — печально-насмешливо спрашивает он. — Убийца джедаев и Хоснианский палач. Любая сторона захочет получить наши головы и желательно отдельно от всего остального. 

— Но Сноук... — начинает Хакс, злясь за себя на то, как неуверенно звучит его голос.

— Разменяет нас при первой удобной возможности, как вы могли убедиться на своем личном опыте, — отрезает Кайло. — Маяк я не снимал, результаты проверки координат я вам сброшу до посадки. И... если я не вернусь через две недели и не найду способа связаться с вами, нанесете удар.

— Месть? — генерал отдает Рену шкатулку, стараясь избежать прикосновения. Пусть кисти рыцаря затянуты сейчас в плотную ткань перчаток, но даже такой... усеченный тактильный контакт может показать лишнее.

— Я бы назвал это предосторожностью. С Верховного лидера станется попытаться вырастить из Рей нового ученика. А она на Темной стороне будет куда хуже, чем я, — Кайло перебирает лежащие в ячейках кусочки кости, оглаживая их пальцами. — Поэтому я не собираюсь оставлять учителю такого шанса. Ревность в каком-то смысле.

Хакс тихо фыркает в ответ на кривую улыбку рыцаря. 

— Всегда думал, что ваша привязанность принадлежит другому человеку.

Рен щурит темные глаза, внезапно становясь совершенно серьезным.

— Я тоже долгое время думал именно так. Кстати, пока я здесь, стоит выяснить еще одно. Генерал, зачем вам понадобилось лгать Вейдеру про кристалл? Это же самоубийство, хотя меня вы своим недоумением обманули.

— Я не... До прямого вопроса я действительно не помнил, что именно лежит у меня в столе. Только то, что этот камешек важен и его нужно сохранить, — просто сообщает Хакс, после некоторого колебания добавляя: — Это не первый случай. Я разрабатывал план одной операции, довольно долго. И начисто про него забыл до того момента, пока не наткнулся на черновик среди документов. 

— И давно это у вас? — магистр захлопывает шкатулку, и тихий, на грани слышимости, шум в Силе исчезает. — Очень похоже на скрытые воспоминания, изъятые вы бы не смогли восстановить сами.

— Изъятые? — с тщательно спрятанным страхом переспрашивает генерал, внутренне холодея от осознания того, что именно он мог добровольно-принудительно «забыть». Потом спохватывается и отвечает на заданный вопрос. — А появилось это с того дня, когда вы попросили меня показать воспоминания о выстреле «Старкиллера», после чего вломились в мою память и вытряхнули ее как какой-то коврик!

— Какое... поэтичное сравнение, — хмыкает Рен. — Возможно, Сноук хотел несколько остудить ваш энтузиазм или намеренно сделать так, чтобы наша миссия если не провалилась, то не достигла результата в полной мере. А я своими действиями все испортил.

Ответный взгляд Хакса даже нет нужды расшифровывать, он и так отражает все, что командующий думает о талантах Кайло находить неприятности на свою и чужую голову.

— Бросьте, генерал, этим мы займемся, когда я вернусь, — магистр мыслями уже далеко отсюда и озабочен своими проблемами куда больше, чем всем прочим.

— То есть, себе вы возможность копаться в моей голове оставили? — уточняет Хакс, желая убедиться в правоте своих подозрений. Не то, чтобы он хоть раз поверил в чей-то альтруизм, но знать лучше, чем догадываться.

— Оставил, — соглашается Рен. — Ведь у вас там действительно много интересного.

— Польщен, — мрачно отзывается генерал, провожая взглядом рыцаря, отработанным движением загоняющего Силой на трап очередной контейнер. Прощаться нет смысла, да и желания тоже. Поэтому Хакс лишь кивает Кайло, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит, до последнего ощущая лопатками взгляд. И командующий совсем не уверен в том, что принадлежит он Рену.

 

Добравшись до своего кабинета и соорудив себе «кофейный коктейль» по рецепту магистра, Хакс разворачивает на нескольких экранах план той операции, на которую намекал Кайло, и погружается в невеселые размышления.

Империя умудрилась потерять два линкора, первый при Эндоре, второй при Джакку. Причем потерять сходным образом. И если «Исполнитель» погиб, потеряв управление в результате таранного удара повстанческого истребителя в остекление мостика, щиты которого были потеряны прямо перед этим, то при Джакку повстанцы уже не полагались на случай, и атаковали мостик «Ярости» целенаправленно, угробив подчистую две эскадрильи, но своего добились. «Ярость» не успела вовремя перебросить управление на дублирующий мостик и начала погружаться в атмосферу планеты. С учетом частичной потери щитов это превратилось в замедленное падение, сопровождаемое пожарами, взрывами и фактическим добиванием огромного корабля, беспомощного перед роем куда лучше приспособленных к полетам в атмосфере крестокрылов и прочей мелочевки.

Перед Хаксом же стояла задача посложнее — «Холодное пламя» надо было не потерять, а создать видимость такой возможности, чтобы Сопротивление точно клюнуло и привлекло к атаке достаточно сил. А уж под таким прикрытием можно совершить переворот изнутри. Силами рыцарей Рен, например. Если они до сих пор верны своему противоречивому магистру.

Но для этого надо сначала придумать атаку, выглядящую безусловно опасной, но при этом позволяющей сохранить контроль над ситуацией, и в любой момент перестать играть, уведя линкор в безопасное место. И хорошо бы при этом не угробить крейсера сопровождения. Имея всего десяток разрушителей типа «Возрожденный» не стоило ими разбрасываться даже в рамках операции такой важности.

Перебрав еще раз все имеющиеся варианты и трижды пересмотрев все доступные записи о работе «Черной эскадрильи» По Дэмерона, генерал запускает режим симуляции и с упорством бредущей к оазису банты переигрывает атаки раз за разом. 

Крестокрылы волна за волной разбиваются о монолитную защиту дефлекторов, гибнут в «собачьей свалке», забирая с собой впятеро больше ДИ-шек, но проигрывают. Все время проигрывают. Отчаявшись добиться результата, Хакс привлекает к атаке десантные корабли Сопротивления, о которых у него есть хоть какие-то сведения. И даже пару крейсеров Новой Республики, но тогда ситуация просто не получает развития, поскольку при наличии такой угрозы в дело вступает специальная директива, прямо требующая эвакуации штабного корабля любой ценой. А цену эту Рутгер платить не готов. Поэтому республиканский флот из их маленького уравнения точно нужно исключить.

Диверсия, направленная на временное отключение или ослабление щитов командной рубки, могла бы решить проблему с крестокрылами, но автоматически создавала риск срыва всей операции. Если Верховный лидер заподозрит, что это не единичная атака сил Сопротивления, то второго шанса уже не будет.

А значит, нужен кто-то не связанный ни с врагом, ни с рыцарями Рен, и одновременно близкий Сноуку. Не вызывающий подозрений.

Хакс морщится, вспоминая невыразительное лицо адъютанта Верховного лидера. Кандидатура на роль возможного союзника напрашивается сама собой. Но вот оплатить такую услугу им нечем. 

«Три ноля. Корускант», — Рутгер шарит в столе, разыскивая портсигар, и несколько долгих минут смотрит на тусклую крышку вороненого металла, украшенную эмблемой Ордена, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько раз обещал себе изжить эту дурную привычку. Закуривает, стряхивая пепел в опустевшую чашку, и снова запускает симуляцию.

К «заказчикам» должен отправиться Рен. А для этого он должен вернуться из своей экспедиции целый и в здравом уме. Иначе их не спасет никакое Скайвокеровское везение. В случае Кайло еще и разбавленное вдвое.

«Не нервничайте, генерал, это вредно», — иллюзорный шепот скользит по коже холодком Силы. А датапад тонко пикает, показывая входящее сообщение.

Хакс протягивает руку, активируя экран, и читает: «Координаты подтверждены. Цель в наличии».

После чего топит окурок в остатках кофе и с силой трет ладонями лицо, пытаясь вспомнить, когда попытка спасения своей шкуры вдруг превратилась в желание сместить Верховного лидера. Абсурдное, невыполнимое, но такое притягательное.


	33. Глава 32

Голубовато-серый шар планеты занимает уже весь обзорный иллюминатор, но Рен не обращает на него внимания. Показания сканеров интересуют его куда больше. Вода-вода-вода, совсем немного суши, и две крупные формы жизни, которые с равным успехом видит техника и Сила. Рей сияет фонариком, ярким, светлым, обжигающим протянутые к нему пальцы. Люк Скайвокер больше похож на плывущее в утреннем тумане солнце, угадываемое больше по отсветам, чем по истинному жару. И то, если знать, что искать.

Того, что обитатели планеты обнаружат вторжение в их маленький мирок, Кайло не боится. Его собственная Сила сейчас надежно скрыта, приглушена до уровня слабой одаренности. Такое заметить можно разве что с трех шагов, или при более тесном контакте. К счастью, тонким поисковым манипуляциям это ничуть не мешает. А мигрень он как-нибудь переживет.

Связь, случайно образовавшаяся между ним и девчонкой во время допроса, укрепилась на «Старкиллере», когда Рей раскрылась в ярости и злости. А уж поддерживать ее во снах оказалось несложно, куда затратнее было не пускать собственные кошмары в спящий разум кузины, или кто она там ему. Сны о Джакку Рен просмотрел все и мог с уверенностью утверждать, что попала туда Рей не в возрасте пяти лет, а гораздо позже. Уже после того, как он вырезал учеников Скайвокера. Возможно, Люк не смог вот сразу взять и оставить собственного ребенка на помойке и пришел к необходимости этого решения после нескольких лет скитаний. 

Тогда Сноук не отпускал нового ученика охотиться просто так, одного, соглашаясь лишь на миссии, где Кайло находился под присмотром своего предшественника на посту магистра Рен и пары рыцарей. Нельзя сказать, что это было плохим решением — его подстраховывали и обеспечивали зачистку мирного или не очень населения, если оно попадалось под руку и видело слишком много не предназначенного для чужих глаз. Самому Бену Соло, еще толком не привыкшему к новому имени, оставалось главное блюдо. Именно тогда он заработал свое прозвище — «Убийца джедаев». Поначалу оно казалось почетным, позже он сообразил, что это было лишь частью «рекламной кампании», превратившей его в пугало и оборвавшей все связи с прошлым.

«Глупый был, наивный. Хотя сейчас не лучше», — магистр подпирает голову кулаком, разглядывая топографическую карту местности. Посадить крупный корабль тут просто негде, максимум, что может вместить остров с Храмом джедаев — грузовоз типа «Сокола», свой «Ипсилон» Рен бы тут сажать не рискнул. «Бегущий за тенью» будет поменьше шаттла, но заводить на посадку его придется аккуратно, как престарелый контейнеровоз, и обойтись при этом без воздушной акробатики.

«Жаль, что на моих дорогих родственников все дипломатические уловки и приемы, которыми меня пичкали десять лет, совершенно не действуют», — тихо вздыхает Кайло, перепроверяя показания приборов и мягко толкая штурвал. Угловатая тень яхты падает на плотные облака изломанным силуэтом, распугивающим все живое.

Выхлоп двигателей поднимает высокую волну, пока «Бегущий» медленно разворачивается над маленьким пятачком земли, пригодным для посадки, покачиваясь на репульсорах и выпуская стойки шасси. Рен проверяет крепления шлема и оружие, спускается по трапу, бесшумно и быстро, стараясь держаться в тени корпуса яхты. Рампа поднимается сразу же, как только первый камешек лопается под тяжелым сапогом.

«Дом, любимый дом дорогого дяди», — магистр скептически рассматривает ведущую вверх тропу, которую лишь с большой натяжкой можно назвать лестницей, после чего начинает подъем, передвигаясь широкими прыжками. Каменные ступени в любом случае рассчитаны на кого-то поменьше ростом и размером ноги. На вершину холма он тоже взлетает одним движением, оставляя за спиной массивный камень, обточенный ветром. Не идеальное укрытие, но всяко лучше обрыва. Особенно если перед тобой стоит ученица Скайвокера.

— Добрый день, — с издевательской вежливостью произносит Кайло, разглядывая ошеломленную Рей, застывшую с посохом наперевес. К счастью, шлем в достаточной степени искажает голос, чтобы по нему нельзя было опознать настоящего владельца. А вот от подозрений никуда не деться — доспехи его рост только подчеркивают, а манеру двигаться девчонка могла и запомнить.

— Ты кто? — сурово спрашивает Рей, смешно хмуря брови. Даже спустя два месяца она все такой же худой оборвыш, каким была на Такодане. Не кормят ее, что ли? 

— Гость, — ровно отвечает Рен, все еще не до конца веря в реальность происходящего. — Заглянул на огонек, хотел задать твоему учителю несколько вопросов. Ну и посмотреть на новую надежду Светлой стороны.

— И как же этого гостя звать? — подозрительность, с которой на планете-помойке принято относиться к любому чужаку, еще не сошла с Рей, как пустынный загар, не сменилась джедайской отстраненностью. Ну, хоть что-то хорошее.

— Бегущий за тенью, — сообщает магистр, машинально постукивая пальцами по кобуре. Провоцируя и наблюдая реакцию. — Мой корабль называется точно так же.

— И долго бежишь? — девчонка уже в открытую проявляет агрессию, желто-оранжевой волной поднимающуюся в окружающей ее Силе.

— Достаточно, — Рен шагает вперед, приближаясь на расстояние вытянутой руки. 

Чему бы дядя не учил Рей, вторжение в личное пространство для нее по прежнему стресс, но отступать на маленькой площадке некуда, поэтому девушка лишь стискивает зубы, поднимая посох повыше. Хвататься за световой меч, висящий на поясе, она не спешит, поскольку потенциальный противник не касается оружия, а идею превентивного удара Люк вытряс из ее пустой головы в первую очередь.

— Рей, — одного слова Скайвокера достаточно, чтобы девушка моментально сникла, растеряв всю свою воинственность. — Я просил тебя привести гостя в дом. Ты забыла о просьбе и поддалась гневу. Два часа медитации.

— Да, учитель, — со вздохом соглашается бывшая мусорщица, пытаясь изобразить положенный по этикету поклон. Растрепавшиеся петли волос, забранных в три пучка, подпрыгивают на ветру. 

Кайло медленно оборачивается, окидывая внимательным взглядом фигуру в потертом плаще. И лишь потом убирает руку с кобуры.

— Прошу, — Скайвокер шагает в сторону, слишком медленно для своего возраста, слишком грузно, и отбрасывает капюшон.

Рен давится вдохом. Вместо подтянутого и уверенного в себе рыцаря-джедая, которым он запомнил Люка, Кайло видит рано постаревшего, заросшего и угрюмого деда, в котором скорее можно заподозрить сумасшедшего отшельника, чем признать Явинского стрелка и победителя Дарта Вейдера.

— Время вас не щадит, — замечает вполголоса магистр, следуя за Скайвокером в сторону маленькой халупы, лишь по недоразумению называемой домом. Вписаться в низкий дверной проем не так просто, но после нескольких неловких маневров Рен оказывается внутри и усаживается на обломок камня, заменяющий табурет.

— А тебя, Бен? — без особого интереса спрашивает Люк в ответ, принимаясь колдовать над очагом. 

Вместо ответа Рен снимает шлем и ставит на колено, ожидая, пока его бывший учитель закончит заваривать «чай». Вряд ли здесь растет хоть что-то, пригодное для употребления в пищу и при этом обладающее сносным вкусом, но ритуал есть ритуал.

Кайло ничуть не удивляет то, что Скайвокер узнал его. Было бы слишком наивно надеяться обмануть мастера-джедая, пусть и самопровозглашенного.

— Спрашивай, — глухо произносит Люк, ставя перед гостем маленькую пиалу с зеленоватой жидкостью. 

— Как насчет того, чтобы рассказать полную историю с самого начала? С Эндора, например, — Рен чуть подается вперед, хищно прищуривая глаза.

— Тебе не понравится, — Люк не смотрит на племянника, он целиком поглощен изучением лепестков плавающего в его чашке цветка.

— Меня уже предупредили, — сообщает Кайло. — Лорд Вейдер.

Джедай тихо хмыкает.

«Дозвался-таки?»

«Дозвался», — соглашается магистр, подавляя желание проверить наличие трех кусочков кости в поясной сумке. На мысленные беседы он не рассчитывал, справедливо полагая, что его щиты, пусть и пересобранные заново, не станут серьезным препятствием для Люка, который знает его с пеленок.

— Эндор... На самом деле Эндор был началом конца, — глухо произносит Скайвокер, продолжая глядеть в чашку. — Эйфория, глупая вера, упрямая надежда. И флер безумия, витающий над всем этим, отпечаток сотен тысяч смертей. Во время взрыва первой станции я ничего не почувствовал, а вот во время взрыва второй...

Рен передергивает плечами, вспомнив свои ощущения от гибели системы Хосниан. Тогда он закрылся наглухо, но все равно прилетело от души.

— Мне казалось, что все сложилось удачно — Император мертв, отец вернулся на сторону Света, пусть перед смертью, но перестал быть чудовищем, Темным лордом ситхов, и снова превратился в Анакина Скайвокера. Выбирая в такой важный момент между мной и своим учителем, выбрал меня, хотя толком не знал. Тогда мне это страшно польстило, но истинной подоплеки действий Вейдера я еще не понимал.

Люк молчит с минуту, вспоминая.

— Первое, еще неосознанное сомнение, закралось, когда я увидел призраков — Йоду, Кеноби и молодого Анакина. Тогда я решил, что он просто принял тот облик, в котором помнил себя джедаем. Длинный плащ, светлые одежды, все как полагается. Потом, незадолго до битвы при Джакку, познакомившись с уцелевшими записями времен конца Республики, узнал, что отец не носил светлого со времен падаванства. Всю войну — только черное, практичное, удобное. Тогда подозрения окрепли. А сомнения в том, что сам я сделал правильный выбор, усилились. 

— Империя начала разрушаться? Предатели всех мастей вдруг стали лучшими друзьями Восстания, ведь у них были корабли, ресурсы, армия, верно? — Рен смотрит в стену, думая о том, что свой самый сложный выбор Анакин и Люк сделали в одинаковом возрасте — обоим было двадцать три. Только первый отказался быть джедаем и стал ситхом, а второй счел, что самопожертвование — хороший выход из ситуации.

— Империя рассыпалась слишком быстро, а уж после Джакку бывшие соратники уничтожали друг друга так рьяно, что флоту Сопротивления иногда доставались лишь выжженные до камня воронки на месте бывших городов и поселений. Когда я понял, что заново собранную после Эндора эскадрилью используют как инструмент устрашения, упирая на наличие в ней меня, я ушел со службы, отговорившись необходимостью восстанавливать Орден джедаев. А для этого надо было собрать как можно больше информации, найти людей... Работа на годы. Мотма отпустила меня, Лея была слишком занята обеспечением твоей безопасности и политикой и тоже не возражала, командование «Пронырами» возложили на Веджа, и все покатилось по накатанной.

Люк делает маленький глоток остывшего чая, собираясь с мыслями. В той или иной версии, но все это он уже рассказывал — сестре, близким друзьям, призракам. Но вот о следующем периоде своей жизни он не говорил никогда.

«Светлый джедай, как же...»

«Серый?», — чужая нетерпеливая мысль врывается во внутренний монолог.

«Нет, Бен, не серый, хуже...»

— Еще два года я потратил на сбор данных. В дело шло все — записи времен Республики и Империи, материалы Инквизитория, чудом сохранившиеся на одной из баз, показания очевидцев. Картина в итоге вырисовывалась неутешительная. Мое образование было фрагментарным, и общее, и джедайское. Учить других на таком обрывочном материале? Глупо и страшно, высок риск получить в итоге каких-нибудь культистов. Вроде тех каннибалов с Иату, которые пытались принести меня в жертву одному из своих божеств, которое они считали воплощением Силы. Я вышел из их храма, заляпанный кровью с головы до ног. Меча при мне не было, но хватило и виброножа. Резать глотки одним, сдерживая Силой других, жаждущих разорвать тебя голыми руками и немедленно сожрать кусочек...

— Не самое приятное воспоминание, — Рена передергивает. Сам бы он предпочел просто унести ноги и пройтись по планете орбитальной бомбардировкой. Чтоб наверняка.

— У меня не было крейсера, Бен, — тихо хмыкает Люк. — Хотя именно тогда он был мне очень-очень нужен. Тогда и еще раз двадцать после, когда я снова и снова встречал озлобленность и замкнутость на себя у очередных сектантов, считавших, что одаренность делает их выше всех остальных разумных существ в Галактике. Одно время мне казалось, что Сила просто сошла с ума, пошла в разнос, и уже не придет в равновесие.

— И ты пошел карать, нести Свет в массы, — с горьким сарказмом резюмирует Рен, отхлебывая из своей чашки. Напиток почти безвкусен и слегка отдает рыбой, но это жидкость и она помогает смочить пересохшее горло.

— Именно, — джедай смотрит внутрь себя, чуть улыбаясь. То ли оплакивает свою наивность, то ли завидует тогдашней решимости. — А еще я понял, что совершил неправильный размен, отказавшись на Беспине от щедрого предложения править Галактикой вместе. Вряд ли у нас бы что-то путное вышло, но можно было хоть попытаться. И тогда я впервые позвал не Анакина Скайвокера, а Дарта Вейдера. Но не получил ответа.

— Но ведь это не два человека, а один, — Кайло отставляет пиалу на край импровизированного стола и наклоняется вперед, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд. — Как можно было этого не заметить?

— А как можно было заметить? — голубые глаза Люка с возрастом стали тускло-серыми, утратили яркость, словно Сила в них навсегда погасла. — Я ведь видел только обманку, и никогда — настоящего призрака. 

— Он... цельный и страшный, подавляющий, — Рен сглатывает, вспоминая тяжелый взгляд янтарно-желтых глаз. — И он совершенно точно не возвращался к Свету.

Люк чуть пожимает плечами.

— Тогда я этого не знал, но это не мешало мне хотеть вернуть его, Избранного, единственного дорогого человека, который мог бы меня понять. Не призраком, в них я к тому моменту разочаровался, живым существом. И я нашел в этом деле неожиданного союзника.

Кайло моргает и изумленно распахивает глаза, осознав услышанное.

— Сделать клона? Но одаренных нельзя клонировать, результат нестабилен. Да и личность же будет другая...

— Не совсем. Если провести определенный ритуал и дать клону фрагмент оригинального тела, то высок шанс привязать душу к новой оболочке. Именно так собирался переселяться в новые тела Палпатин, но что-то там не заладилось, личность начала разрушаться еще при жизни. А так бы был у нас практически новый, вполне вменяемый ситх на троне. Полагаю, Мотма была бы поражена в самое сердце...

Люк фыркает, на мгновение превращаясь в себя прежнего, молодого и веселого, оставшегося лишь в воспоминаниях.

— Скажи, что это шутка, — тихо просит Рен. — Пожалуйста.

— Если бы, — Скайвокер смотрит на племянника с понимающей улыбкой, — ведь шлем Вейдера я с Эндора не просто так забрал, и на Корусканте много чего оставил «союзникам» тоже не из врожденного гуманизма. Я заплатил свою цену и получил карту с координатами джедайских Храмов. Облетел их один за другим, собирая все, что вообще можно было собрать и восстановил ход ритуала.

— И попытался его... провести? — Кайло облизывает губы, с удивлением замечая, что успел изгрызть их почти до крови.

— Совершенно верно, — Люк кивает, а улыбка расползается, превращаясь в гримасу боли. — Только вот выяснилась одна важная деталь — чтобы возродить человека, его нужно любить. Не его образ, не половину личности, а человека целиком.

Рен словно наяву слышит хруст снега под суставчатыми лапами, шорох тяжелой ткани, цепляющейся за скелеты обледенелых ветвей, и видит отблеск алого пламени на желтой кости посмертной маски. Но тень кошмара лишь касается его, невесомо оглаживает лицо холодными металлическими пальцами.

— Ритуал не удался? — с трудом выдавливает он.

— Не удался. А ты начал видеть сны, — Скайвокер опускает голову, позволяя спутанным волосам скрыть лицо. — И я малодушно решил, что это... тоже выход. Что ты сможешь стать тем, кто сможет все исправить. Сосудом для чужой Силы.

— И все эти годы ты знал... ждал... и не дал подсказки? — Кайло горбится, сжимается в ощетинившийся пластинами брони комок отчаяния.

— Я отвечал на твои вопросы, включая самые каверзные, взял на обучение, прекрасно понимая, что джедая из тебя вырастить нельзя. И упустил из виду другое, — Люк садится ровнее, расправляет рукава потертого плаща. — Сноук каким-то образом узнал о нашей попытке и решил, заразившись моей убежденностью, что ты станешь реинкарнацией Избранного. Нужно лишь подтолкнуть процесс, направив его в нужное русло. Так у тебя появился воображаемый друг.

— И никто не препятствовал этому? Мама? Отец? — голос ломается, срываясь. И Рен закрывает глаза, не в силах выносить это больше.

— Лея заметила неладное первой. Кошмары она списывала на твою повышенную чувствительность и неумение закрываться, а вот вымышленных друзей, нашептывающих на ушко странное, она уже терпеть не хотела. И поставила мне ультиматум, требуя немедленно начать тебя обучать. Соло был против, категорически. И когда он выяснил, что я забрал тебя тайно, не спросив разрешения, то пришел в ярость. Страшно поругался с Леей и улетел, не оставив координат.

— И мама все это... переживала одна?!

— Она была не одна, — Люк рассматривает свои руки — живую и металлическую, неприятно напоминающую Кайло существо из снов, раз за разом приходящее за ним. — После того скандала Лея с головой погрузилась в работу, да так, что вскоре слегла с нервным срывом. В госпитале выяснилось, что она на третьем месяце беременности. Я прилетел по первому ее зову, перевез сестру в один из Храмов, он тогда был обитаем членами одной безобидной секты созерцателей. И провел с ней несколько недель, утешая и пытаясь вернуть ей душевное равновесие. Всеми доступными способами.

— И пока вы там целовались под луной, меня травили твои обожаемые ученики, — зло выплевывает Рен. — Как можно было додуматься оставить двадцать детенышей разного возраста на попечение двух подростков?

Люк вздыхает, стремление Бена уязвить бывшего учителя оборачивается точной догадкой.

— И целовались в том числе. Когда еще выпадет шанс носить любимую женщину на руках, забирать ее страшные сны и тревоги, касаться в Силе так, как никогда бы не коснулся в реальности?

— Рей — моя сестра? — подробности чужих фантазий мало интересуют Кайло. 

— Нет, кузина. Хотя Сноук наверняка убежден в обратном, — Люк медленно качает головой. — Вскоре после моего отъезда Лея... в результате очередного покушения она потеряла ребенка.

— И как она смогла ни разу... ни одной оговорки, — Рен неверяще смотрит на Скайвокера, подозревая изощренный обман.

— Она забыла, точнее, я помог ей забыть, — спокойно поясняет тот. — Забрал все воспоминания об этих месяцах, заменив их ложными, о длительном восстановлении после нервного срыва и последовавшего за ним покушения. 

— Рей тоже... такая беспамятная? — кулак Рена сжимается в бессильной злобе. Он сам себя запер внутри искусственных стен, но это к лучшему. Иначе древнейший джедайский храм уже раскатился бы по камешку.

— Частично. Эта история не касается никого, кроме меня и Рей, — гораздо суше произносит Люк, — и ей лучше оставаться в неведении. Относительно личности ее матери — особенно.

— Вы бросили на Джакку с ложной памятью собственного ребенка! — голос Кайло срывается в глухое рычание. 

— А сам отправился за оставшимися в живых учениками. Честно говоря, я удивлен тому, что ты смог найти своих рыцарей и даже дать им какие-то знания. Я старался не оставлять в живых никого, кто был сколько либо обучен и мог счесть себя продолжателем дела джедаев или ситхов. А ты мне в этом помог, сделав половину грязной работы.

Магистр с истерическим смешком закрывает лицо ладонью.

— «Убийца джедаев» с одной стороны...

— Верно, — Люк почти готов похлопать племянника по плечу, но вовремя сдерживает этот порыв. 

— Выжигающий Свет, очарованный Тьмой настолько, что готов стереть абсолютно все, и начать заново — с другой, — в темных глазах зажигается опасный, безумный огонек. Точная копия того, что уже почти погас в глазах пасмурно-серых.

— Именно, — снова соглашается джедай. — А когда все сгорело, я отправился сюда, оставив фрагмент карты человеку, который наверняка сумел бы собрать своей смертью все кусочки воедино.

— Включая союзников на Корусканте? — уточняет Кайло. 

С теми, кто может послать для передачи одного единственного послания три боевых крейсера, стоит считаться. Тех, кто готов воскресить Темного лорда ради наведения порядка в Галактике, стоит бояться.

— Да, и тебе стоит их посетить. Выслушать другую точку зрения, — понимающую улыбку джедая хочется стереть. Желательно вместе с лицом, но Рен слишком хорошо слышит, как стонет сминаемая чужой волей Сила, которой ему пока нечего противопоставить. 

Магистр возвращает шлем на место, скрывая непрошенные слезы, и выходит на воздух, мазнув взглядом по застывшей в позе для медитаций девичьей фигуре. Рей сидит спиной к нему, на вершине утопленного в мох валуна, безмятежная и уверенная в себе.

«Я вернусь за тобой, обязательно».

Рен смотрит на серебристую дорожку бликов на далекой воде, испытывая соблазн просто шагнуть вниз и решить все проблемы сразу.

«А вот за мной уже никто не придет».


	34. Глава 33

«Бегущий» свечой уходит в облачное небо, выпрыгивая из атмосферы под стон компенсаторов. А Рен впервые задумывается над тем, что полеты могли быть для Анакина Скайвокера не просто любимым делом, но и терапией, поиском равновесия между желанием разбиться и выжать из машины максимум. 

Иначе какой смысл испытывать себя, если не пытаться найти предел? Границу собственных сил... или безумия? Другой вопрос, что будущий лорд ситхов жил на этой границе практически всю жизнь. Одна посадка половины крейсера Сепаратистов на Корускант чего стоит. А потом он сделал выбор, шагнув за найденную грань. И все прекрасно помнят, чем это закончилось.

Рен вытирает щеку перчаткой, злясь на себя и не имея сил остановиться. Ему ведь даже возможности выбора не оставили. Не один, так другие.

«Иногда достаточно просто спросить», — как он ошибался тогда, на «Старкиллере». Иногда важно не знать, что существует не только ответ, но и вопрос для ответа. Жить проще. И, возможно, спокойней.

Магистр отбивает короткое сообщение Хаксу, всего три символа, три ноля, вводит в навигационный компьютер новые координаты и откидывается на спинку кресла, закрывая глаза. До Корусканта почти сутки в гиперпространстве. Достаточно, чтобы подумать. Недостаточно, чтобы смириться.

Кайло проводит руками по броне, ослабляя застежки, и пытается устроиться поудобнее. Линии гиперпространства танцуют перед лобовым иллюминатором, яркие настолько, что отсветы видны даже под сомкнутыми веками. Усталость накатывает внезапной волной, толкается в затылок тупой болью, заставляя зажмуриться до рези в глазах и вздрогнуть, когда чернота вдруг расцветает слепящими искрами метели.

«Сон».

 

Рен поднимается на ноги, отряхивая колени от налипшего снега, и оборачивается. Тени деревьев тонут в белесом мареве летящих снежинок, тающих на коже и смешивающихся со слезами. И Кайло резко, с присвистом, выдыхает, пытаясь выплеснуть всю скопившуюся боль, колючим клубком свернувшуюся в груди. Пережимающую горло, сбивающую дыхание, заставляющую рычать от ярости.

Меч прыгает в подставленную ладонь, вспыхивая тремя алыми лезвиями. Входит в ближайшее дерево, разрубая его пополам, мечется обезумевшей молнией в стылом воздухе, выписывая дуги и ломаные. Паутина обледенелых ветвей, цепляющаяся за плащ, превращается в жалкие обломки, тонущие в испятнанном черным снегу. Раскаленные брызги испаряющейся воды смешиваются с паром дыхания, остывают, не долетев до земли.

Рен сносит все на своем пути, не слишком обращая внимание на то, куда движется, ведь в месте, где зарево на горизонте — лишь декорация с выцветшими красками, некуда бежать. Да и уже незачем.

Обессилев, он останавливается, запрокидывает голову и бездумно смотрит на кружение водоворота снежинок в тускло-сером небе. Медленное, безразличное. Вечное. 

«Надоело бегать?» — насмешливо интересуется Тьма, таящаяся в тенях. Не важно, что их нечему отбрасывать, не важно, что поляна окружена изрубленными в щепки деревьями. Их тлеющие остовы медленно поглощает чернота, гасящая последние огоньки. Оставляющая лишь неровный круг алого света, отбрасываемого шипящими лезвиями меча.

«Надоело», — говорить вслух нет желания. Да и голос наверняка сорвется.

Лезвия гаснут, и Рен несколько секунд держит в руке выключенный меч, думая, что с ним делать. Но после недолгого колебания возвращает на пояс, проводит ладонями по лицу, стирая налипшую на ресницы снежную кашу, и застывает в неподвижности. Лишь пальцы машинально сжимаются в кулаки — страх неизбывен, но сейчас он приглашает неназываемого обитателя своего кошмара сам.

Тишина оглушает. Метель превращает в снегопад, гасящий все звуки. Слышен лишь слабый шорох, с которым механические конечности цепляются за плотную ткань одеяния.

Кайло сглатывает и закрывает глаза.

«Иди сюда. Я не буду больше бежать».

Тьма скрежещет смехом. Но не радостным, а безнадежно-горьким.

«Ты решил дать мне имя, глупый ребенок?»

— Да, — шепот теряется в искусственном молчании.

Рен чувствует, как изменяется окружающее его пространство, наполняясь чужим холодом, мощью Силы, вязкой и густой, как смола. Тяжелая изорванная ткань цепляет его щиколотки, одна когтистая лапа хватает за пояс, вторая за плечо, помогая хозяину этого места выпрямиться во весь рост. Кайло мысленно представляет себе дюрасталевую многоножку и с усилием разжимает кулак, заставляя себя расслабиться, отпустить скрученную жгутом Силу.

Тихий смешок мокрым мехом мажет по коже. А лица касаются ледяные ладони, затянутые в черную кожу. Рен ощущает скрытые под перчатками протезы, пока Тьма исследует его лицо, проводит по вискам, путаясь в растрепавшихся волосах, цепляет уголки губ, упирается пальцами под челюсть, скользнув к шее. Теперь уже касаясь в реальности, а не в иллюзии.

— Сними с меня маску, — просит прыгающий от стона до визга голос. — Дай мне имя.

Кайло открывает глаза и медленно поднимает руки к костяной маске, полускрытой потрепанным капюшоном. Подозрительно похожим на его собственный.

Секунду он медлит, пытаясь понять, как снимается костяной щиток, но потом аккуратно цепляет пальцами края маски и тянет на себя, видя, как довольно щурятся в прорезях золотые глаза.

«Так ведь лучше?» — у Тьмы оказывается слишком знакомое лицо, украшенное коротким шрамом через бровь, и тяжелые руки. Правая, холодящая металлом протеза даже сквозь все слои ткани, крепко сжимает плечо, а левая, живая и теплая, заправляет непокорную прядь за ухо, обжигая прикосновением.

«Лучше», — соглашается Рен, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь лбом к чужому лбу, успев с удивлением отметить, что Анакин беззвучно смеется.

«Спи».

Тьма подхватывает его, не давая упасть. Горячая и голодная.

 

Просыпается он рывком, дергаясь в сторону и перекатываясь на колени, чувствуя, как при этом впиваются в руки широкие браслеты наручников. Откуда-то он знает, что оковы, охватывающие кисти и щиколотки, для надежности сцепленные между собой, предназначены специально для одаренных и должны блокировать Силу.

Рен тяжело мотает головой, пытаясь собрать воедино разрозненные фрагменты воспоминаний и удержать себя в сознании. Но детали произошедшего дрожат и смазываются, словно скрытые раскаленным маревом чужой воли. И Кайло кажется, что из своего кошмара он выбрался только сейчас, почти двое суток спустя. Ничем другим он все случившееся объяснить не может. 

Возле Корусканта его уже ждали два новеньких корабля эскорта, вполне вежливо проводившие «Бегущего» до пустынной посадочной площадки на одном из столичных небоскребов. Чувство опасности молчало, но стоило Рену сделать первый шаг с трапа, как откуда-то вылетела энергетическая сеть, мощным разрядом моментально выбившая всю электронику доспехов и оглушившая их владельца. К прибытию гостя явно хорошо подготовились. 

«И разговаривать собираются с позиции силы, чтоб их ранкор пожевал», — магистр фыркает, пытаясь сдуть лезущую в глаза прядь волос, и зябко поводит плечами. Броню с него предусмотрительно сняли, оставив только сапоги и нательный комбинезон. И, судя по ноющей челюсти, накачали какой-то дрянью. А раз так, то стоит быть готовым к дальнейшим неприятностям.

Снова мотнув головой, Кайло пытается осмотреться. Комната, в которой он находится, достаточно велика, и судя по вычурному оформлению в стиле Старой Республики, принадлежит кому-то достаточно богатому и влиятельному. Поскольку оставлять пленника валяться на ковре стоимостью в эскадрилью крестокрылов может позволить себе далеко не каждый. 

«С другой стороны, лежать было удобно, мягко», — мысленно хмыкает Рен, разглядывая тяжелое кресло с высокой спинкой, стоящее неподалеку. Единственный предмет мебели в помещении. Как символично.

— Магистр, — низкий женский голос, раздавшийся за спиной, заставляет Кайло резко обернуться, едва не потеряв равновесие.

Незнакомка, чье лицо скрыто за пиксельной вуалью, подходит ближе, едва слышно шурша шелком льдисто-голубого платья, и усаживается в кресло, небрежным жестом отбрасывая носком туфли мешающий шлейф. По-птичьи склоняет набок седую голову, украшенную тяжелой диадемой, и негромко фыркает.

— Вы непозволительно долго игнорировали мое приглашение, молодой человек, — холеные пальцы отстукивают дробь по подлокотнику кресла. Но Рен достаточно хорошо знает язык тела, чтобы понимать — это лишь притворство, игра, больше подходящая для светских салонов.

— Был занят, — коротко отвечает рыцарь, машинально проверяя наручники на прочность. 

Женщина, сидящая перед ним, хоть и скрывает свой возраст, но ей никак не меньше пятидесяти. При этом она высокая, статная и движется с уверенностью человека, хорошо владеющего своим телом. И ничуть его не боится. Опасное заблуждение или твердое знание пределов возможностей одаренных? Кайло подозревает, что второе, но не может пока понять, на чем это подозрение основано.

— Наносили визиты, понимаю, — с иронией произносит незнакомка. А Рен ошарашено моргает, с запозданием сообразив, что его маршрут просто вытащили из навигационного компьютера яхты. Но знать, куда ты летал — мало, надо знать — к кому.

— А вы, значит, тот таинственный «союзник», не так ли? — раз уж предлагают играть в дипломатию, то почему нет? В войну сыграть он еще успеет.

— Верно, — женщина кивает и улыбается. Кайло не видит лица, но откуда-то знает, что при этом изгибается только краешек губ, а глаза остаются холодными. В голосе звучит нотка искреннего сожаления, а узкая кисть плавным жестом гладит воздух, словно обрисовывая фигуру собеседника. — Мне жаль, что пришлось прибегнуть к таким методам, магистр, но вы могли представлять опасность для себя и для моих людей.

Кандалы раскрываются по щелчку пальцев, а Рен перекатывается на пятки, с отвращением стряхивая тяжелые браслеты и принимаясь растирать запястье.

— Теперь, надо полагать, уже не представляю? — холодно интересуется он, прикидывая свои возможности. Без оружия и без Силы выйти отсюда будет трудно. Но трудно не значит невозможно.

— Не делайте глупостей, молодой человек, — с низким смешком произносит женщина, поднимая руку и касаясь диадемы. 

Пиксельная вуаль отключается, а Кайло замирает, забыв дышать. Глаза у мнимой незнакомки оказываются разными: правый — пронзительно голубой, а левый — тускло красный.

— Айсард...

— Именно, друг мой, — Снежная королева смотрит без улыбки, и взгляд ее ощутимо тяжел. Без всякой Силы, одной уверенностью и собственной волей она способна подавлять не хуже лорда ситхов. — Но сейчас меня называют леди Ард. 

— Учту на будущее, — хмыкает Рен, устраиваясь на ковре поудобнее и брезгливо отодвигая наручники подальше. Если женщина хочет играть в королеву, лучше ей не мешать, это он успел выучить еще в детстве.

— Надеюсь, у вас хватит сообразительности и наглости до него дожить, магистр, — теперь Айсард улыбается по-настоящему и тоже принимает более расслабленную позу. — О важном мы поговорим завтра, когда вы приведете себя в порядок и выспитесь. А пока сообщу вам две вещи.

— Я весь внимание, — Кайло упирается подбородком в сложенные домиком ладони и смотрит на бывшего директора СИБ снизу вверх со всем возможным почтением.

Та приподнимает бровь, оценив взгляд, и прикрывает ресницы, становясь совершенно нечитаемой.

— Первое — я являюсь своего рода координатором действий ваших «заказчиков», предоставляя информационную поддержку и нейтральную территорию для переговоров. Это не значит, что я разделяю мнение всех участников процесса, лишь стараюсь не дать им вцепиться друг другу в глотки. 

Рен кивает, принимая сказанное к сведению. Слова Айсард проясняют происхождение неучтенных крейсеров, но не ее интерес в деле Вейдера. Она это прекрасно понимает, поэтому держит паузу, пока та не становится совсем уж драматической.

— А второе, магистр, у нас с вами общее. Я тоже вижу призраков.


	35. Глава 34

Призраки. Точнее, один призрак, явившийся в ночь гибели второй «Звезды Смерти» на Корускант, в Центр Империи. Туда, где уже вспыхнули первые искры мятежа. Не успел трон Императора остыть, как все его приспешники ринулись делить власть. Разрушать то, что еще недавно казалось нерушимым, способным простоять тысячу лет. А в итоге не выдержало и года.

«Какая мрачная ирония», — Сидиус бы оценил. Наверное.

Рен прислоняется виском к многослойному транспластилу панорамного окна и бездумно смотрит на городские огни, подсвечивающие догорающий закат. Кутаясь в тяжелую ткань накидки, точной копии той, что осталась на «Финализаторе», в безуспешной попытке согреться.

«Холодно, почему тут так холодно? Или просто во мне что-то опять перегорело?»

Айсард рассказала ему историю, и теперь безуспешно Кайло пытается понять, сколько в ней правды, а сколько умолчаний. Поверить в стройную схему тщательно продуманной операции, после того, как сам оказался в ситуации вынужденной оппозиции, слишком сложно. Ведь любой план ломают... непредусмотренные факторы.

Например, собственная смерть. Вряд ли Вейдер собирался умереть в тронном зале боевой станции, защищая своего ребенка. Бессмысленный и отчаянный жест.

Ведь в результате самый главный заговор, в который было вовлечены лишь немногие избранные, лишился своего вдохновителя. А «Исполнитель» погиб у Эндора, похоронив идею о силовом доминировании. Без флагмана, бывшего не столько боевой единицей, сколько символом, «Эскадрон» превратился лишь в половину секторального флота. Не самого лучшего, по большому счету, ведь командовать им было уже некому.

«Не знаю, о чем я жалею больше, магистр, — слова Снежной королевы отдают горечью несбывшихся надежд, — о том, что все сорвалось, или о том, что не успела договорить. Мы... нехорошо расстались».

«С Вейдером? — Кайло все так же сидит на ковре, рассматривая переливы света на льдисто-голубом шелке платья стоящей у окна Айсард. Садящееся солнце окрашивает светлую ткань алым».

«Нет конечно, — Исанне тихо фыркает, нервным жестом поправляя прическу, — лорда я имела сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть на следующий день. Не то, чтобы я сомневалась в его возможностях, но увидеть призрак Анакина Скайвокера, крушащий мой собственный кабинет, оказалось немного слишком».

«Тогда с кем же? — Рен представляет картинку и морщится. После такого провала лорд точно был в ярости, а у директора СИБ наверняка прибавилось седых волос. — Кстати, раз уж зашла речь об Эндоре — кто на самом деле планировал операцию? Генерал Хакс в своей выпускной работе пытался ее разобрать, но не преуспел. И в пух и прах разругался с комиссией, отстаивая версию с высочайшим вмешательством».

«Планировал... слишком громкое слово, — лицо Айсард снова становится жестким, застывшим. — Император подозревал, что лорд Вейдер может предпринять... определенные шаги, и перестраховался. «Эскадрон» не должен был прийти на помощь главнокомандующему. Именно поэтому линкор выдвинули на острие атаки и отрезали от остального флота. Чтобы иметь возможность уничтожить флагман при любой его попытке покинуть позицию».

«Палпатин действительно сошел к тому моменту с ума? — уточняет магистр, контролируя дыхание и стараясь не выдать себя ни звуком, ни жестом. Сила едва ощутима, придавленная коктейлем убийственной химии, бродящим в его крови, но даже того, что осталось, хватает, чтобы поймать тень чужого воспоминания, давнего разговора, оставшегося неоконченным».

«Да, и это заметили все, кто счел нужным смотреть, а не прятать голову в песок, — Айсард переводит взгляд на Рена и смотрит долго, оценивающе. Словно зная, что он только что сделал и взвешивая результат. — У вас тоже карие глаза, забавно... Но вы не связаны двойным приказом, в отличие от...»

«Пиетт, — Рен наконец догадывается, о ком идет речь. — Человек, с которым вы не договорили и одновременно тот, кого оставили за рамками плана, так?»

«Вопрос доверия, такой скользкий и неприятный вопрос, — Снежная королева отворачивается и смотрит на бесконечные шпили небоскребов, — вам стоит над ним подумать. И определиться, чей же это все-таки заговор».

Тогда он не нашелся с ответом, неприятно пораженный тем, как повторяется история. Из трагедии превращаясь в фарс. 

А теперь, в одиночестве, вновь и вновь повторяя про себя сказанные слова, Кайло понимает, что не знает, кто именно сделал первый шаг в сторону предательства. Или спасения собственной жизни? 

«Игры в политику чем-то напоминают танец», — тень за плечом возникает из полумрака сумерек бесшумно. Обдает шею горячим дыханием, щекочет невесомым прикосновением пальцев к виску. 

«Потанцуем?»

Сон и явь сплетаются так тесно, что уже не разобрать, где что, и Рен оборачивается, глядя в янтарно-желтые, светящиеся в темноте глаза. Протягивает руку, прижимается так близко, что слышит стук чужого сердца, кладет голову на жесткое плечо, позволяя вести.

Позволяя золоту раствориться во тьме, а двум теням слиться в одну.

 

Просыпается он от удара, обнаруживая себя лежащим на полу, в коконе одеяла, с горящими щеками и прокушенной до крови костяшкой указательного пальца. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, тяжело, неровно, неправильно. И Рен сворачивается клубком, пытаясь удержать исчезающее тепло чужого прикосновения, глядя на то, как медленно ползет по полу солнечный луч. Яркий, слепящий, обжигающий.

На кофе к директору СИБ он бессовестно опаздывает, но в маленьком зале, оформленном в том же знакомом стиле Старой Республики, его все еще ждут. Айсард сидит за овальным столом, бесстрастно разглядывая содержимое своей чашки, а бледное лицо подсвечивает розовым тяжелый бархат платья. На сей раз густо-винного и менее формального.

— Прошу прощения, — извинения так же фальшивы, как все остальное, но Рен произносит свои слова так, словно они искренни, и замирает на пороге, позволяя иллюзии стать полной. Наряд, любезно предоставленный ему хозяйкой Корусканта, в точности повторяет тот, в котором предпочитает появляться призрак Анакина Скайвокера. И его тень.

Исанне поворачивает голову, и на секунду маска Снежной королевы трескается, показывая ее истинную суть, порывистость, жестокость и страсть, давно и надежно погребенные под грузом лет.

— А вы похожи, — в низком голосе одновременно треск пламени и шуршание осколков льда.

— Вы ведь этого ожидали, — Рен занимает свое место и аккуратно берет в руки чашку. — Не так ли?

Айсард чуть вздергивает бровь и прячет глаза под ресницами. Но Кайло знает, куда она смотрит — на узкую, почти сливающуюся с кожей полоску бакта-пластыря.

— Кажется, ночь у вас выдалась насыщенной, — взгляд разноцветных глаз вдруг упирается магистру в переносицу. И давит, ощутимо давит, заставляя вздрогнуть, едва не расплескав кофе. — Впрочем, с учетом вашей... почти влюбленности в Анакина, и всей той химии, которую пришлось применить, это неудивительно.

Исанне улыбается на таясь. Так понимающе и ободряюще, что Рену немедленно хочется расколотить тут все, от кофейника до последней вычурно-помпезной лампы.

— Что вы еще мне скажете? — с нажимом произносит он. Чашка со стуком встречается с блюдцем, а вылетевшая от резкого движения капля ржавой кляксой расползается по белоснежной салфетке. — Вы ведь искали... такого, как я. Нашли?

Айсард откидывается на спинку своего кресла, проводит кончиками пальцев по кромке столешницы, отстукивает ногтями обрывок какой-то мелодии и молчит.

— Исанне, я жду ответа, — на самой границе самоконтроля, с тенью глухого рычания. С тонкой, вибрирующей ноткой Силы, охотно отзывающейся на ярость, но ускользающей от судорожно сжатых пальцев.

— Когда мы проводили первый эксперимент, — Снежная королева совершенно невозмутима, полностью оправдывает свое прозвище, и только во взгляде пляшет пламя далекого погребального костра. — Я была полностью уверена в том, что делает Люк. Полагая, что он точно знает, чего хочет, и вполне осознает, кого именно он тащит с того света. И что он получил разрешение.

Рен сглатывает комок в горле, пытаясь представить, что тогда произошло. Желая и не желая знать продолжение истории.

— Как выяснилось, мы оба ошибались. И доблестному джедаю все же пришлось стать отцеубийцей, пусть убивать пришлось клона. А тьма, которую мы по глупости приманили с той стороны Силы, стала вашей, магистр. Такое... сложно с чем-то перепутать.

Айсард без малейшего страха смотрит Кайло в глаза. На самое дно колодца с мраком. Туда, где не осталось даже искры.

— А потом вы дополнили ее своей. Страшная смесь. И я не думаю, что вы изменитесь, даже если убрать то, что послужило причиной кошмаров.

— Вы правы, — Рен опускает взгляд, рассматривая кружево золотого узора на краешке блюдца. — Уже поздно что-то менять.

— Но умирать все же рановато, вы не находите? — с легким сарказмом отмечает Исанне. — И мне, и вам.

Кайло молча пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на тонкую иглу матово-черного шпиля, прорезающего небо на горизонте.

— Люди смертны. Все люди, и нелюди тоже, — наконец произносит он.

— И, что самое скверное, смертны внезапно, — соглашается Айсард, перехватывая его взгляд. — Я предоставлю интересующую вас информацию сейчас, всю, какую захотите, в рамках разумного, конечно же. Окажу содействие в случае смены власти, и выступлю на вашей стороне перед «заказчиками». Но внутри Ордена разбирайтесь сами. Выживете — поговорим, нет... значит такова ваша судьба.

— Выживу, — Рен улыбается уголком губ, — в том или ином виде.

— Надеюсь, магистр, поскольку вы мне нравитесь, — доверительно произносит Исанне, чуть наклоняясь вперед. — Именно поэтому один подарок я вручу вам прямо сейчас.

Айсард протягивает руку и кладет на столешницу черно-серый цилиндр рукояти светового меча. Прекрасно известного Кайло по хроникам, запечатлевшим главнокомандующего Имперским флотом незадолго до Эндора.

— Вернете владельцу при случае, — бывший директор СИБ чуть подталкивает пальцами рукоять. — И помните, Рен, вопрос доверия важен. Критично важен для успеха вашего дела.

Кайло протягивает руку и накрывает и меч и тонкие, хрупкие пальцы Снежной королевы. Холодные, как лед, но почти сразу теплеющие, оживающие под его ладонью.

«Женщины... имя им коварство».

— Я помню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена с танцем написана под впечатлением от этого арта - http://mpra4332.dothome.co.kr/mmb2/data/86.png


	36. Глава 35

На восьмые сутки отсутствия Рена Хакс вынужден признаться себе, что начинает сходить с ума. От беспокойства и невозможности нормально спать. Причем первое связано скорее с отправленным магистром сообщением, чем с заботой о сохранности его жизни. Не так уж много осталось в Галактике обученных одаренных, чтобы потенциальные враги или союзники не рискнули попытаться воспользоваться свалившимся им прямо в руки «счастьем». 

Хотя генерал сомневается в том, что «заказчики» решат работать с Реном напрямую, но такой вариант развития событий бездумно отбрасывать не стоит. Каким бы плохим дипломатом не был Кайло, но жить он все еще хочет, поэтому продаваться совсем уж дешево не станет.

«Если вообще станет, что может быть проблемой. Правда, пока неясно, чьей», — Хакс рассматривает результат очередной симуляции, отмечая недопустимый уровень потерь, и со вздохом запускает ее заново. Сидеть за полночь нет никакой необходимости, но от мысли, что придется ложиться в постель и смотреть сны, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. 

Рутгер слишком привык просыпаться, не помня даже разрозненных обрывков того, что ему снилось, а снилась в последние годы в основном работа. Но после того, как в его многострадальной голове покопались Рен, Сноук и Вейдер, вернулись совсем другие сны. Яркие, четкие, мучительные. О местах, в которых он точно не был, и людях, мертвых уже слишком давно. 

В детстве он часто мечтал о том, как сделает что-то важное, позволит прорасти зерну порядка в окружающем его хаосе, соберет рассыпавшиеся детали головоломки под названием «сильное государство» заново. Так, чтобы они не разлетались от малейшего сквозняка. Склеит их потом и кровью. Желательно чужими.

Со временем мечты потускнели, а после Академии превратились в монотонный ежедневный труд, терпеливое карабканье вверх, к новым возможностям. Только вот реализовывались они совсем не так, как хотелось в детстве. И воспоминания о некоторых событиях выглядели подозрительно обрывочными.

Хакс тихо поминает одаренных всех мастей нехорошим словом и топит почти догоревшую сигарету в пепельнице. Вредная привычка исчезать не собирается, и приходится особенно тщательно следить за тем, чтобы волосы и одежда не пахли дымом. Хватит уже с него слухов, не стоит добавлять к ним еще один.

На голоэкране силуэты крейсеров флота Новой Республики перестраиваются и наносят массированный удар по силам Первого Ордена. Сокрушительный удар, не оставляющий надежды на победу.

Генерал закрывает глаза и принимается растирать виски. Следовало бы включить принудительную вентиляцию и ультразвуковую чистку помещения, но куда больше хотелось просто лечь лицом в стол и заснуть на неделю. Провалиться в блаженную темноту сна без сновидений.

— Хакс, вы с ума сошли? — Рен, застывший на пороге каюты, кажется в табачном дыму собственным привидением, но глухой удар по панели управления климат-контролем и взвывшая вентиляция не оставляют никаких сомнений — магистр вернулся во плоти. И всей красе своего скверного характера.

— Не дождетесь, — устало огрызается командующий, жестом сдвигая висящие перед ним проекции в сторону. Здороваться и задавать приличествующие моменту вопросы смысла нет. Если Рен захочет — расскажет сам, а нет... ну, значит нет. Переживаемо.

Рыцарь демонстративно разгоняет остатки дыма ладонью и кривит длинное лицо в брезгливой гримасе.

— Такое впечатление, генерал, что у вас кто-то умер, — ядовито замечает он, подходя ближе и с громким стуком выкладывая на стол стандартный инфочип. — Хотя по итогам последней недели в депрессию впадать стоит как раз мне. 

— Можно подумать, вы из нее когда-то выбираетесь, — вяло парирует Хакс, осторожно касаясь чипа кончиком пальца. — Что здесь?

— Карта гиперпространственных путей сектора, пригодных для прохождения флота, а координаты убежища Скайвокера у вас и так есть, — Рен морщит нос и звонко чихает. — Человек, додумавшийся курить на борту космического корабля, должен быть признан опасным преступником и помещен в камеру.

— На «Старкиллере» можно было выйти на воздух, тут — некуда. А до ангара далеко и лень, — равнодушно сообщает Рутгер, открывая портсигар. — И потрудитесь впредь не указывать мне, что я могу в своей каюте делать, а что нет.

В ответ на это портсигар захлопывается с такой силой, что гнется металл корпуса.

— При мне вы курить не будете, — с нажимом произносит магистр, упираясь ладонями в стол, — и коньяк я у вас тоже заберу.

— Выльете? — с невеселым смешком уточняет Хакс, возвращая сигареты обратно в ящик стола.

— Выпью, — сумрачно отзывается Рен, морщась, когда активировавшаяся установка ультразвуковой очистки выдает пронзительный писк. — Поверьте, мне сейчас нужнее.

— Это что же на вас так подействовало? — генерал возвращает голоэкраны на место, отгораживаясь ими от собеседника, и запускает симуляцию на третий круг.

— Осознание открывшихся перспектив, — сквозь зубы отвечает Кайло, разглядывая кружащиеся в медленном танце силуэты кораблей. Но любопытство быстро побеждает раздражение. — Это и есть план, над которым вы работали? С флотом Новой Республики мы тягаться без посторонней помощи точно не сможем, так зачем..? 

Хакс жестом вызывает нужный экран и молча тыкает в него пальцем. Рен наблюдает за происходящим долгих четыре минуты, скептически кривясь и едва слышно фыркая.

— Так не сработает, — заявляет он и решительно перегибается через стол, дотягиваясь до сенсорной панели и активируя рядом с основным экраном еще несколько вспомогательных. — Слишком красиво, а красиво в этой жизни получаются только похороны, и то не всегда.

Генерал отодвигается подальше, позволяя магистру перекраивать операцию по своему вкусу, тяжело наваливается на подлокотник рабочего кресла и прикрывает глаза. Рена совершенно не смущает, что картина на голоэкране перед ним — прямое свидетельство заговора, и других доказательств, реши тот же Ленц обвинить их в покушении на жизнь Верховного лидера, не понадобится. Хватит и этих.

«Мы топим и себя и Орден, с завидным энтузиазмом приговоренных, пытающихся утащить за собой все, до чего удается дотянуться. Но вот выплывет ли в итоге хоть кто-нибудь?» — риторический вопрос, не требующий ответа.

 

Магистр возится минут сорок, и Хакс даже успевает задремать, но просыпается, услышав довольный возглас Кайло. Новая версия симуляции на первый взгляд мало отличается от предыдущей, но уже через минуту становятся видны внесенные Реном изменения. Истребители Сопротивления действуют куда непринужденнее, ломая схемы атак, и целенаправленно долбят щиты линкора совсем не там, где предполагал генерал. А, взломав их, проходят вплотную к корпусу, расстреливая все на своем пути. 

Рутгер передергивается, некстати вспомнив снесенный Реном блок сенсоров и вдруг догадывается, откуда взялся этот маневр. Ведь маленький Бен Соло наверняка общался со многими из тех, кто оказался сейчас по другую сторону фронта. И за штурвалом крестокрыла в том числе.

— Вы ведь их знаете, верно? — неопределенно спрашивает Хакс, глядя, как расцветает взрывом генератор защитного поля мостика. И как в огромный иллюминатор входит остов подраненного истребителя, и все тонет в оранжевой вспышке пламени.

— Знаю, — соглашается Рен, в глазах которого отражается рукотворный пожар. — Кстати, генерал, раз уж мы вспомнили о прошлом... «Исполнитель» был уничтожен точно так же. И, более того, он был подставлен под удар согласно плану. Вам не кажется, что мы сейчас делаем то же самое, а?

— Только линкор мы хотим сохранить, — поправляет магистра Хакс. — поскольку, в противном случае, Орден рискует стать не слишком выгоден инвесторам. Как и мы с вами.

— Именно.

Рен молчит, разглядывая носящиеся над корпусом исполинского корабля тени, исчезающие одна за одной. Уцелевшие синхронно разворачиваются и отступают, тут же уходя в прыжок, а «Холодное пламя» заваливается бок, теряя управление.

— Надеюсь, у нас получится, — тихо произносит он. — Надеюсь... что мы успеем.

«Месяц на поиски карты и еще месяц на поиски убежища Скайвокера, но глупо думать, что Сноук собирается соблюдать условия. А, значит, неприятности нас догонят раньше. И нам действительно придется спешить, что плохо. Очень плохо», — Хакс трет переносицу, пытаясь одновременно разглядеть хронометр. Два часа ночи — самое время для философских разговоров о будущем.

— Надо теперь это как-то оформить и найти канал для передачи информации Сопротивлению, — вздыхает генерал, сворачивая многочисленные экраны. От синих меток уже рябит в глазах.

— Я сам отвезу, — Рен чуть пожимает плечами в ответ на изумленную гримасу командующего. — Мне все равно туда надо.

С третьей попытки Хакс подбирает слова и даже умудряется составить относительно вежливую фразу, но не произносит ее вслух. Вместо этого указывает на стенную нишу и сообщает:

— Коньяк там, магистр. На трезвую голову я выверты вашей очаровательно нелинейной логики воспринимать отказываюсь.

Кайло тихо фыркает и, против ожидания, поднимается на ноги и идет за спиртным сам. Разливает коньяк по бокалам, протягивает генералу его порцию и усаживается на край стола, нахохливаясь и горбясь. Чем сразу становится похож на птицу падальщика с Джакку.

Хакс думает с минуту, потом достает из ящика стола свернутый в трубочку листок и протягивает Рену.

— Эрна просила вам передать, как вернетесь, — Рутгер удерживает листок чуть дольше необходимого, — я не знаю, что здесь, и вовремя ли я вам его отдаю, но пока не забыл...

— Давайте уже, — Кайло разворачивает белый квадратик и тихо фыркает. На картинке изображена та самая птица в узнаваемой потрепанной накидке. Но в этот раз она не прячется под слоями ткани, а стоит, глядя вверх, на водоворот галактики над своей головой.

«Вашу жизнь я постараюсь сохранить тоже... — вспоминает Рен слова Ойги. — Осталось не потратить ее зря».

— Ваше здоровье, генерал, — Кайло салютует бокалом Хаксу, сопровождая свои слова кривой улыбкой. — Душевное, в первую очередь.

Рутгер поднимает свой бокал.

— Вам, я так понимаю, желать того же бесполезно? — уточняет он, разглядывая отражение потолочных ламп в резных гранях хрусталя.

— Увы, — Рен снова улыбается, на сей раз печально. — Но, право, это не то, о чем стоит плакать.


	37. Глава 36

— Черный-шесть — Базе. На три-двенадцать-два зафиксирован корабль в зоне патрулирования. По результатам предварительного сканирования — набуанская яхта. Враждебности не проявляет, на запросы не отвечает. Уничтожить?

— База — Черному-шесть, дождитесь Лидера. Повторяю, дождитесь Лидера.

Отчетливые щелчки переключения каналов то и дело прерывают эфир, эхом отдаваясь в маленькой кабине. Рен терпеливо ждет, стараясь не тянуться к приборной панели, когда на краю видимости проносится хищный силуэт патрульного крестокрыла. Излишне инициативный пилот неплох и явно напрашивается на драку, но давать ему шанс магистр не собирается. Яхта выглядит безобидной лишь с виду, и пусть такой и остается, проще будет уйти в случае чего.

— Черный-шесть, не мельтеши, ты дразнишь гостя, — голос По Дэмерона раздается в эфире, и Рен подбирается, как нексу перед прыжком. Этого человека не стоит недооценивать, поскольку он действительно хорош. И, что главное, любит свою работу.

— Черный-лидер, нарушитель активности не проявляет, — рапортует Черный-шесть и убирается с глаз долой, уступая разговор с целью комэску.

— Черный-лидер вызывает набуанскую яхту, ответьте, — снова щелчок смены частоты и томительные секунды ожидания.

— Слышу вас, — Кайло переводит канал внутренней частоты эскадрильи на наушник шлема, мысленно благодаря технические таланты лорда Вейдера, умудрившегося запихнуть полноценный набор сенсоров в такой маленький корабль. 

— Представьтесь и укажите цель визита, — на последнем слове голос Дэмерона явно меняется, выдавая скрытый сарказм. Играть таможенника боевому пилоту надоедает довольно быстро.

— «Бегущий за тенью», охотник, — за своим тоном Рен следит со всей возможной тщательностью, не давая просочиться ни одной эмоции в искаженный вокодером голос. И мысленно надеясь, что Дэмерон не сделает ненужных выводов раньше времени.

— За наградой, «Бегущий»? — хмыкает По. — Тогда ловить тут нечего. Сопротивление не нанимает охотников за головами. 

«И устроит внутреннее расследование, пытаясь выяснить откуда утечка. Хотя тут не утечка, тут водопад информации, богатый выбор на любой вкус», — Рен негромко фыркает, ощущая как напрягается при этом звуке человек на другом конце тонкого жгута Силы. Вряд ли мать способна заметить его присутствие на таком расстоянии, но светиться пока не стоит. И сильно давить на «лучшего пилота» тоже.

— Мне поручено передать информацию для принцессы Леи. Заказ уже оплачен, так что или принимайте передачу или я оглашу ее на открытой частоте.

— Для генерала Органы? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Дэмерон, а рыцарь чувствует, как лихорадочно мечутся мысли в его голове. Удобно беседовать с тем, кто пережил твой допрос. Всегда есть... запасной выход.

— На момент нашего с ней знакомства она еще называла себя принцессой, — мягко произносит Рен, прислушиваясь к коротким сообщениям на частоте эскадрильи. Кажется, они заинтересовались гостем и потихоньку смыкают кольцо, не собираясь выпускать добычу. Что ж, тем интереснее.

Снова череда щелчков в эфире, комэск явно переключился на Базу и ведет переговоры, короткие, к его чести.

— «Бегущий», вы еще здесь? — спрашивает По, подключая дополнительную частоту и оставаясь на линии.

— Вы меня так старательно караулите, неужели не заметили бы исчезновения? Маленькая безобидная яхта не звездный разрушитель, внимание всей эскадрильи несколько избыточно, — Кайло пробегает пальцами по клавишам, проверяя показания радаров. Так и есть, все основные направления возможного прыжка ему перекрыли.

— А мы вам хотели задать пару вопросов, — сообщает Дэмерон без тени смущения, — но после того, как вы передадите послание.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — хмыкает Рен. — Кстати, Черный-лидер, вам бы позывной сменить, а то нехорошо получается. 

— В смысле? — крестокрыл комэска меняет позицию, ловко заходя в мертвую зону. Пусть Дэмерон не видит пушек, но он прекрасно понимает, куда их можно спрятать, и не желает рисковать.

— Лучшему пилоту Сопротивления далеко до лорда Вейдера, — с отчетливой иронией произносит рыцарь, кривя губы в улыбке, когда через Силу приходит первый, неконтролируемый ответ. — Я бы на вашем месте постарался избежать ненужных ассоциаций.

— Сообщение, «Бегущий», — вместо Дэмерона в разговор вступает Лея. И голос ее холоден, как льды Хота. А Кайло стоит большого усилия не рвануться вперед, разыскивая знакомый отпечаток в Силе. Считать настроение, коснуться, посылая привычную щекочущую волну иллюзорных искорок. Убедиться, что остался хоть кто-то... близкий.

— Хан Соло умер не зря, — с трудом выговаривает он, стискивая пальцы на штурвале. 

Сила оглушительно молчит.

— По, сажайте нашего гостя. Лично, — отдает сухой приказ Органа на частоте эскадрильи и отключается с громким щелчком.

Рен осторожно выдыхает, разжимая сведенные нервной судорогой руки.

«Кажется, получилось».

— «Бегущий», вас приглашают на личный разговор. И не пытайтесь его избежать, а то мы точно узнаем, кто тут хорош, а кто годится только языком трепать, — злость в голосе Дэмерона почти незаметна на слух, но вот в Силе видна прекрасно — ярким алым сиянием, заставляющим задуматься о том, был бы Дэмерон так же хорош на другой стороне. 

— Какая честь, — язвит Кайло, аккуратно толкая штурвал и пристраиваясь за приглашающее качнувшим крыльями Черным-восемь. Все остальные берут его в плотную коробочку, не давая даже шанса вильнуть в сторону.

«А попробовать удрать было бы действительно интересно», — отмечает про себя Рен, пытаясь сосредоточиться и собраться, но мысли разлетаются стайкой вспугнутых нетопырок.

Шасси машины Черного-лидера касаются посадочной площадки одновременно с шасси яхты, но садится крестокрыл так, что его пушки смотрят точно в сопла двигателей «Бегущего», не выпуская его из виду ни на секунду.

Магистр выходит на трап и замирает, ожидая группу сопровождения, как ни странно, возглавляемую Дэмероном, сжимающим в руке тяжелую бластерную винтовку. С другой стороны, раз уж он является доверенным лицом генерала Органы и выполняет ее личный приказ, то ничего удивительного в этом нет. Но некая неправильность все равно остается.

— Охотник в гостях у лучшего пилота Сопротивления, на секретной базе, — вполголоса произносит Кайло специально для комэска, с удовольствием глядя на то, как застывает лицо По. Тот наверняка узнал фразу и сейчас скользит взглядом по закованной в мандалорскую броню фигуре охотника, приходя к нужным выводам. Но вслух произносит совсем другое.

— Работали на Орден? — нотка страха практически теряется в холодном презрении.

— Работаю, — поправляет Рен. — Но на себя мне нравится работать больше.

В ответ он удостаивается тяжелого взгляда и сложной эмоции в Силе. Что в данный момент его полностью устраивает. В спину Дэмерон стрелять не будет, а требовать большего было бы глупо.

 

Снующий по базе персонал косится на вызывающе выглядящего наемника, но привычно уступает дорогу маленькой процессии, не задавая лишних вопросов и принимая ее как данность. 

Магистр смотрит прямо перед собой, позволяя записывающей аппаратуре доспеха фиксировать все остальное. Сопротивление устроилось неплохо, бросать все это будет жаль, да и накладно. А с учетом того, что Новая Республика и ее свежеизбранная, все еще не устоявшаяся власть, пока не высказала свое мнение о месте Сопротивления на политической карте Галактики, варианты развития событий могут быть разные. Вплоть до самых неблагоприятных.

«Как бы нам всем не пришлось бегать от одних и тех же врагов», — мысленно хмыкает Рен, провожая взглядом группу зеленых новобранцев, от которых в Силе веет сдержанным восторгом и отчетливым опасением за свою судьбу.

«Как хорошо во что-то верить. И как обидно разочаровываться».

Помещения штаба с их толкотней и гудением голосов неприятно напоминают Кайло о раннем детстве, и он страдальчески кривится под шлемом, обходя вынырнувшего из какого-то подсобного помещения ботана со стопкой датападов в лапах.

— Не думали менять дислокацию? — небрежный тон удается плохо, но в общем гаме это не слишком заметно.

— Зачем? — удивляется Дэмерон. — «Старкиллера» больше нет, а от всего остального мы отобьемся.

— Я бы на вашем месте не был так уверен, — совсем тихо отвечает Рен, но слова находят адресата. Плечи По напрягаются, а спина становится неестественно прямой.

— Это угроза? — комэск разворачивается и смотрит прямо в визор шлема, хотя для этого ему приходится задрать голову до хруста позвонков. Но дуло бластерной винтовки при этом почти упирается рыцарю в живот.

— Предупреждение, — Рен отводит оружие чуть в сторону, — врагов у вас куда больше, чем кажется. И, я полагаю, мы пришли.

Помещение за тяжелой противоударной дверью в дальнем конце коридора фонит присутствием одаренного. Кайло нервно облизывает губы и проверяет собственные щиты. Шанс, что его до сих пор не признали, минимален.

— Оружие сдай, охотник, — напоминает ему Дэмерон, кивком указывая на пару бластеров на поясе Рена.

Магистр пробегается пальцами по ремням, отстегивая лишнее, секунду держит получившийся сверток в руках, после чего с тихим смешком вешает его на плечо По, от неожиданности приседающего под таким грузом.

— Не потеряйте, Дэмерон, иначе я буду плакать, — доверительно сообщает Рен и шагает через порог.

 

Замирая под взглядом ожидающей его принцессы.

Лея стоит у края проекционного стола, прямая и жесткая, как памятник «Несломленным» на Хосниан-прайм. Скульптор тогда решил польстить старой знакомой, взяв для монумента некоторые узнаваемые черты. Скандал вышел изрядный. А теперь ни памятника, ни скульптора, ни самой планеты. Но генерал Органа все еще не сломалась.

— Полагаю, обойдемся без приветствий, — сухо произносит Кайло, выкладывая на край пульта и активируя портативную глушилку. От едва слышного писка тут же начинают ныть зубы. — И без... лишних слов. 

Шлем ложится на тот же пульт, и Лея вздрагивает, разглядев длинный шрам, пересекающий лицо сына.

— Бен Соло мертв, Кайло Рен рискует последовать за ним. В том или ином смысле, — Рен говорит монотонно, стараясь не допускать в голос эмоции, и не частить, хотя больше всего ему хочется двух взаимоисключающих вещей — удрать на край Галактики, и чтобы мама зарылась пальцами в его растрепанные вихры и устало сказала, что он балбес. Но ни то, ни другое невозможно. — Но Сноука я хочу убрать в любом случае.

— Бен... — Лея осекается, опускает ресницы, пытаясь скрыть свою боль.

— Бена не было никогда, мама, — рыцарь резко выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Разговор он представлял себе совсем не так, и точно не собирался превращать его в монолог. — Считай, что это была лишь оболочка, которую заполнили совсем не тем, чем надо было. И никто не заметил, вот беда...

Резкий, истерический смешок удержать не удается, и Рен закрывает глаза, жмурится до кругов под веками, пытаясь сохранить остатки самоконтроля.

— Обвиняешь меня? — тихо спрашивает Органа, не двигаясь с места. Раньше она бы попыталась обнять Бена, утешить пусть не словом, но жестом. Но не теперь.

— Тебя? В чем? — Кайло изумленно смотрит на мать, кукольно хлопая слипшимися ресницами. — Я тебя благодарить должен.

Лея удивленно моргает. Это непривычно, и так отличается от их последнего разговора, в котором Бен высказал все наболевшее. Всем и каждому, кто попался под руку, напоследок расколотив выплеском Силы остатки обстановки в их столичной квартире. Следующей новостью о Бене Соло, которую она услышала, было сообщение от Люка об учиненной племянником резне.

— Ты пыталась меня просто любить. Между всей своей политикой, войной и прочими делами. Остальные в основном чего-то ждали или просто использовали, — горько произносит Рен. — Я говорил с дядей. И не только с дядей.

— Вейдер? — Органа догадывается сразу и, придавленная этой догадкой, сутулится, сразу становясь меньше и старше. Морщины резче проступают на усталом лице. — Люк так хотел его вернуть...

— Анакин Скайвокер, что хуже, — Кайло делает шаг вперед и застывает, не решаясь коснуться. — Ты знала о том... как он это хотел сделать?

— Позвать призрака, как еще? — Лея поднимает покрасневшие глаза, и Рен не выдерживает, раскрывается, опускает щиты, позволяя Силе заполнить помещение до краев. Позволяя увидеть малую часть того, что гложет его изнутри.

— Если бы только призрака, — шепотом произносит он, протягивая руку и проводя кончиками пальцев по виску, цепляя выбившиеся из прически седые пряди длинных волос и ласково заправляя их за ухо. — Он хотел вернуть человека. А позвал тень, которая стала моей. И все эти годы ждал, пока она заявит на меня свои права, пожрет маленького Бена, заменив его лордом ситхов. Великим и справедливым...

Глаза принцессы раскрываются, зрачки сужаются в точку, а скрытые перчаткой пальцы Рена ложатся на сухие губы, глуша возможный крик.

— Сноук хотел того же. Они почти добились своего, вопрос лишь во времени. Так что это... своего рода прощание.

«Нет...»

«Да. И мне страшно. Как никогда страшно... но ничего уже изменить не получится», — Кайло опускает руку, разрывая контакт.

— Мне жаль, правда, — тихо произносит он. — Мы все только фигуры на доске. Орден, Сопротивление, ты, Верховный лидер. Все катится в пропасть, в новую войну, великий передел сфер влияния...

— Ты хочешь это остановить? — Лее почти удается справиться с голосом, загнать тень дрожи обратно под щиты собственной воли.

— Остановить? — едкий сарказм растекается смертельным ядом, — я не Великая Сила, ход истории менять не умею. Сместить акценты, скорректировать курс, снизить число ненужных жертв — это максимум того, что вообще возможно сделать в такой ситуации. Но даже для этого мне надо стать... чем-то большим, чем я есть сейчас.

Принцесса отстраняется, обхватывает себя руками.

— Жертва ради общего блага? — спрашивает она с непонятной интонацией.

— Будь оно трижды неладно, ваше благо, — огрызается Рен, — надо было оставаться на Набу. Изучал бы гунганское искусство или еще что, числился пятым советником при королеве, а не занимался этим вот...

— Или погиб с Сенатом на Хосниан-Прайм, — жестко отвечает Органа.

— Или, но это было бы быстро, — соглашается Кайло, ловя холодный взгляд карих глаз, так похожих на его собственные. — Впрочем, если Сноук узнает, чем я тут занимаюсь...

— Импровизируешь? — Лея чуть наклоняет голову, изучая лицо сына. Отмечая сходство.

— Не совсем, — Рен вставляет в порт проекционного стола информационный чип и запускает симуляцию. — Ты веришь Дэмерону? Если да, то мне нужен его совет. Ведь рисковать он будет своей головой.

Принцесса медленно кивает, глядя на острый клин линкора с нечитаемым выражением лица. Вспоминая. И принимая решение.


	38. Глава 37

— Генерал! — запыхавшийся связист влетает на мостик с такой скоростью, что лишь хорошая реакция позволяет командующему избежать столкновения, сделав плавный шаг назад. — Срочный вызов от Верховного лидера!

В глазах мальчишки паника, похоже, он уже имел сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть Сноука, поэтому и летел со всех ног.

— Переговорный зал? — уточняет Хакс, прикидывая сколько времени займет путь, и уже заранее оценивая степень недовольства Верховного лидера, которую тот продемонстрирует по поводу неминуемого опоздания.

— Да, сэр, — лейтенант едва не подпрыгивает на месте, снедаемый в равной степени нетерпением и страхом, — связь уже установлена.

«Ну что еще стряслось?» — за прошедшие десять с половиной минут генерал успевает вообразить себе невесть что — от неудавшейся попытки переворота до атаки флота Новой Республики, но к словам Сноука оказывается не готов.

— Час назад меня известили о гибели двух рыцарей Рен, — повелитель не тратит время на приветствия, а его голограмма кажется непривычно блеклой, почти плоской. — Надеюсь, жизнь их магистра вы сумеете сохранить до конца расследования этого прискорбного инцидента. 

— Да, Верховный лидер, — Хакс резко кивает, пропуская момент окончания разговора, и несколько секунд смотрит в пустоту, ощущая, как внутренности смерзаются в один тяжелый ком.

Сорок минут назад он получил ставшее уже привычным короткое сообщение от Рена, состоящее из одного слова: «Джакку». Зачем Кайло эта криффова планета, уточнить возможности не было. Но с учетом того, что магистр перед отлетом все же забрал у него кристалл от своего меча, искать на этой свалке Рен собирался именно недостающие детали.

Или что-то еще, о чем Хакс не знал. К тому же, Кайло наверняка почувствовал смерть своих рыцарей. Раз уж он мог достучаться до них через половину галактики, то и они должны были уметь что-то подобное.

Коротко выругавшись, генерал разворачивается на каблуках и широким шагом несется в свою каюту, проверять сигнал гиперпространственного маяка. К счастью, Рен все еще движется в сторону планеты-помойки, но перехватить его нет никакой возможности. Даже если отправить «Финализатор» в прыжок прямо сейчас, то у магистра все равно будет два часа форы. Но крейсер уводить с позиции нельзя, поскольку вот-вот должны начать возвращаться дальние разведчики, отосланные на проверку привезенной Реном карты. А не обнаружив корабль-носитель в точке встречи, они имели полное право подавать сигнал бедствия любому орденскому кораблю, который окажется рядом. Чего нужно было избегать всеми силами.

А вот если взять шаттл и пару транспортов...

Генерал щелкает селектором, связываясь с ангаром:

— Подготовить к вылету «Ипсилон-43» и два десантных транспорта с полной загрузкой, немедленно. Дежурной эскадрилье быть готовой к суточной миссии сопровождения, код семь-два-желтый.

«Час форы. И не нагнать никак, зараза...»

Хакс достает из сейфа личный бластер, проверяет заряд батареи и пристегивает кобуру к поясу. Обводит каюту пустым взглядом, сжимая в руках комлинк и, так ничего и не придумав, выходит вон.

 

Желто-коричневый шар Джакку, разделенный на две неравные половины линией терминатора, заполняет собой лобовой иллюминатор шаттла, служа немым напоминанием об одной из самых кровавых битв в современной истории. Последствия которой сейчас очень сильно мешают поисковой операции — остовы мертвых кораблей, все еще сохранившие внутри достаточно сложного оборудования, глушат сигнал маяка, заставляя шаттл снизиться и войти в атмосферу.

— Еще минимум час, сэр, — второй пилот внимательно следит за показаниями приборов, но ничего утешительного там не видит. — Мы засекли место посадки яхты, оно примерно в сорока кликах от ближайшего крупного поселения, но личный маяк пока засечь не удается. Корпус линкора создает слишком плотный фон, там до сих пор работает три аварийных сигналки, они глушат все остальное. Странно, что они еще не обесточились, тридцать лет прошло...

«Или кто-то их оставил намеренно», — генерал коротко кивает, стараясь не слишком сильно сжимать пальцы на спинке пилотского кресла. Смутное ощущение неотвратимости катастрофы не желает отпускать Хакса, хотя он уже сделал все, что мог.

— Сообщите мне, как только что-то найдете. Если в ближайшие полчаса ситуация не изменится, садимся у этого поселения, в пяти кликах, — генерал позволяет эмоциям прорваться в прежде спокойный голос. — И выясняем все на месте.

Ситуация не меняется ни через тридцать минут, ни через час, когда шаттл садится на плато у городка с названием, которое Хакс тут же забывает. Штурмовики грузятся в спидеры, а сам командующий, придерживающий полы шинели, которые треплет неожиданно холодный ветер, с мрачным видом разглядывает редкие огоньки внизу. До рассвета еще час, и хорошо бы успеть отсюда убраться до того, как пустыня прогреется, превращаясь в огромную печь, в которой не выжить без соответствующего снаряжения.

— Мы готовы, сэр, — лейтенант штурмовиков возникает перед командиром из темноты, блестя желтым наплечником в резком свете прожекторов шаттла. — Осталось настроить сканеры на частоту маяка...

— Я еду с вами, — сидеть в корабле в ожидании новостей выше его сил, и генерал решает предпринять хоть что-то, не важно, насколько глупо это выглядит со стороны.

— Но, сэр... Да, сэр, — лейтенант оказывается достаточно сообразителен, чтобы не спорить.

Три тяжелых спидера в сопровождении гравициклов соскальзывают вниз, взметнув волну песка, и берут курс на поселение. Половина эскадрильи остается у шаттла, еще две машины заняты патрулированием, а оставшаяся четверка сопровождает поисковую группу, держа разумную дистанцию.

«Рен, что ты тут забыл, хаттов выкормыш?» — экран сканера глух, стабильный сигнал маяка все еще отсутствует, а нервы Хакса натянуты как струна. Покинуть планету и бросить свою яхту магистр не мог, а вот найти на свою голову неприятности — очень даже.

«Или поиск деталей всего лишь моя догадка, ошибочная причем. А Кайло нужна информация о мусорщице, ведь обнаружили ее именно здесь. Эта девчонка помогла удрать штурмовику-предателю, сумев с первой попытки поднять грузовоз и уничтожить два истребителя. Наших истребителя. Откуда в ней это? Если она всю жизнь просидела посреди пустыни? Или это пресловутая Сила... и дурная наследственность?»

Генерал вспоминает янтарно-желтые глаза ситха и передергивается, плотнее кутаясь в шинель.

«Рей — тоже Скайвокер», — слова Рена звучат как наяву. Можно ли это считать определяющим фактором? Зачем магистру прошлое девчонки, если он видел ее саму и мог покопаться в голове. Или там тоже не оказалось нужного?

«Как и у меня... Боги, почему все так сложно?»

Хакс выныривает из омута собственных мыслей и оглядывается.

Широкие, пустые «улицы», лачуги, собранные из остатков найденного на свалке кораблей хлама, испуганно шарахающиеся от света фар тени. Все выглядит так же, как в любом другом отсталом мире. И лишь бледная точка на экране сканера, то появляющаяся, то исчезающая, ведет колонну к местному космопорту.

Впрочем, пустую площадку, заставленную по периметру всякой рухлядью, назвать космопортом можно только при наличии действительно богатой фантазии. Остатки ворот еще хранят следы прошлого налета, черные подпалины резко выделяются на ржавом металле колонн, а шлейф обломков тянется поперек улицы, почти упираясь стену двухэтажного здания. Единственного более-менее нормально выглядящего строения во всем городе. И именно у его стены взгляд Хакса выхватывает из полумрака предрассветных сумерек знакомый силуэт в мандалорской броне.

«Рен!»

Магистр несомненно слышит мысль генерала, поскольку делает шаг вперед. 

И исчезает в яркой вспышке турболазерного выстрела.

«Счетверенное подфюзеляжное орудие», — услужливо подсказывает память, пока тело рывком переваливается через борт спидера, тут же разлетающийся раскаленными обломками развороченной брони.

Что-то тяжело ударяет по спине, заставляя ткнуться лицом в утоптанный песок, сквозь шум в ушах прорывается тонкий вой двигателей ДИ-шек, прерываемый короткими, лающими очередями корабельных пушек. Вся мнимая рухлядь, в художественном беспорядке расставленная на взлетном поле, оказывается способной стрелять. И уже через минуту светлеющее небо пересекают не только всполохи выстрелов, но и два дымных следа подбитых истребителей.

Их ждали. Причем ждали не Рена, а поисковую группу.

«Или меня? Но откуда...» — додумать эту, без сомнения, важную мысль Хакс решает потом, поскольку именно сейчас он очень занят попыткой приподняться на локтях и уползти с линии огня. Залп из чего-то серьезного, оплавивший песок совсем рядом, весьма способствует открытию второго дыхания, и Рутгер отчаянным броском пересекает «улицу», прихватив с трупа сержанта штурмовую винтовку.

Неровная стена здания больно ударяет по лопаткам даже сквозь шинель, но Хакс только крепче стискивает оружие, пережидая мельтешение кругов в глазах. Его явно успело приложить по голове в момент взрыва или сразу после. С другой стороны — контузия не залп в спину, вылечат.

«Рен...», — генерал оглядывается в поисках тела, и обнаруживает магистра совсем рядом. Тот лежит у угла здания, лицом вниз. Но выглядит возмутительно целым для человека, поймавшего заряд такой мощности.

Мысленно выругавшись, Хакс скользит вдоль стены, стараясь не высовываться из-за обломков, и эти несчастные три метра кажутся ему бесконечными, как полоса препятствий в Академии. Наскоро проверив обстановку, Рутгер перебрасывает винтовку через плечо и двумя руками вцепляется в щиколотки Рена. Бронированные накладки сапог обжигают пальцы даже сквозь перчатки, но Хакс тянет изо всех сил, чувствуя, как в его собственной спине что-то смещается с мерзким хрустом.

«Чтоб я еще раз вышел в поле? Никогда в жизни!» — тяжелое тело, наконец, поддается его усилиям и, после третьего рывка, когда генерал уже готов взвыть в голос, оказывается под сомнительной защитой выщербленной стены.

При таком освещении не разобрать, но на обгорелый труп Кайло не похож, да и тянет от него просто горячим металлом с ноткой чего-то химического. Рутгер лихорадочно шарит по броне, пытаясь найти контрольную панель, в доспехах штурмовиков расположенную под поясом, но вместо этого натыкается на остатки генератора персонального щита. Разумеется, на корабельную пушку такая защита не рассчитана, но удар она несомненно смягчила. А, значит, есть шанс, что Рен еще жив. Надолго ли?

К несчастью, местные головорезы явно настроены на убийство, поскольку плотность вражеского огня не уменьшается, а вот ряды штурмовиков редеют. Хакс оборачивается, ведомый каким-то шестым чувством, и едва успевает заслонить лицо рукой. По глупости — правой. Сокрушительный удар обрушивается на него откуда-то сверху, ломая кости и отшвыривая в сторону. Винтовка принимает на себя второй удар, выбивающий из легких остаток воздуха. Но вооруженный энерготонфой, явно снятой с трупа штурмовика, викуэй не собирается останавливаться, занося оружие для третьего, смертельного удара. И нелепо взмахивает руками, заваливаясь назад.

— Сэр! Руку, сэр! — запыленный борт спидера наползает, закрывая небо, и Хакс позволяет себе на секунду потерять сознание. 

Чтобы тут же очнуться от нового всплеска боли, когда его без лишних церемоний хватают за шиворот и забрасывают в транспортное средство. Прямо поверх тела магистра. 

«Ну, хоть этого не забыли», — отстраненно думает генерал, сползая пониже и пытаясь занимать как можно меньше места, чтобы не мешать солдатам делать свою работу. Вряд ли Рену пойдет на пользу его нынешнее состояние, особенно если на него еще пару раз наступят, но лучше уж так, чем никак.

Здоровой рукой Хакс тянется к правому наручу закопченного доспеха и отщелкивает панель. Так и есть, броня, пусть и поврежденная, все еще функционирует, передавая телеметрию. И, судя по ней, Кайло имеет неплохой шанс дотянуть до бакта-камеры. 

— Сэр? — один из штурмовиков наклоняется поближе, осматривая генерала. В свете раннего утра прекрасно видна вся пыль, кровь и грязь, в которой вымазан Хакс. — Вы ранены, сэр?

— Рука... сломана, — выдавливает Рутгер, поскольку это единственное, в чем он уверен точно. А с остальными его проблемами силами походной аптечки не справиться.

— Я вколю вам обезболивающее и противошоковое, сэр, — штурмовик возится с медицинским пистолетом, стараясь говорить ровно и размеренно, но генерал слышит, как подрагивает его голос, и тихо жалеет, что не взял с собой Фазму. Опыта у нее однозначно было больше, во всех сферах. — Мы скоро прибудем в точку встречи и через час-полтора шаттл вывезет нас с планеты.

«Почему так долго?» — хочет спросить генерал, но ловит краем глаза зарево на месте поселения, и решает оставить эту проблему на лейтенанта. Кажется, они проигрывают и просто уходят от возможной погони. А раз так, то лучше потерпеть, чем быть сбитым прямо на взлете.

— Ему... тоже, двойную дозу, — Хакс чуть запрокидывает голову и кривится, когда инъектор больно упирается ему под челюсть. В оказании первой помощи штурмовики ничуть не лучше Рена, и над этим тоже надо работать. 

Слабость и головокружение накрывают его одновременно, и Рутгер приваливается плечом к стенке спидера, бессмысленно глядя на наплывающую на них громаду линкора. 

Солнце восходит в грязно-желтом мареве прямо над остовом погибшего корабля, и Хакс откуда-то знает, что это значит.

Буря. Большая буря. 

А холодный ветер, треплющий волосы и жалящий кожу мелким песком — только ее предвестник.


	39. Глава 38

Генерал прикрывает веки, вслушиваясь в мерный шорох набегающих волн. Он знает, что это сон. Скорее всего вызванный наркозом, а, значит, нет ничего удивительного в том, что именно ему снится.

Хакс из сна оглядывается, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-то в окружающем его влажном тумане. Вода, омывающая основание камня, на котором он стоит, накатывает на гранитный валун и отползает назад, шурша почти неслышно. Судя по цвету и запаху — вода пресная. Генерал чуть пожимает плечами и делает осторожный шаг вперед, ощущая как волглая прохлада пасмурного дня пробирается под наброшенную поверх кителя шинель.

Туман немного рассеивается, открывая впереди то ли отмель, то ли просто дорожку из разновеликих камней, расстояние между которыми, при некоторой ловкости, позволяет использовать ее в роли моста. Далекий берег теряется в дымке, но направление угадать можно. А, значит, есть смысл проверить, что же там находится.

Хакс из реальности вяло удивляется вывертам подсознания и полному отсутствию логики у себя же из сна, но не препятствует дальнейшему развитию событий. И перепрыгивает на следующий камень.

Шаг за шагом, а местами достаточно просто шагнуть, пусть и с риском замочить сапоги, генерал движется вперед, время от времени проверяя правильность выбранного направления, но пока ничего интересного не происходит. Туман редеет, превращаясь в проплывающие мимо отдельные сгустки, больше похожие на плотные облака. Которые приходится пережидать, ежась и морщась, поскольку воздух там значительно холоднее, а влажность такая, что роса оседает на перчатках, а напитавшаяся водой шинель начинает заметно тянуть вниз.

Но, вынырнув из очередного обрывка тумана, Рутгер внезапно обнаруживает, что уже не одинок. В десятке камней впереди, на валуне, отстоящем в стороне от выбранной им дорожки, сидит женщина. Худощавая и невысокая, насколько он может различить с такого расстояния. Слабый ветерок играет с темными волосами незнакомки, но та сидит неподвижно, не обращая внимания ни на лезущие в лицо пряди, ни на брызги, долетающие до подола платья.

Хакс на секунду жалеет об отсутствии оружия, но тут же одергивает себя — он в медикаментозном сне и реальной угрозы тут нет и быть не может.

— Мэм? — осторожно произносит он, подходя ближе. Женщина оборачивается на звук. Как на зло, именно в этот момент ветер приносит очередной клок тумана, не позволяя толком рассмотреть лицо, но Рутгер почти уверен в том, что знает, кого видит.

— Беата? — темные волосы, темные глаза, резковатые черты лица, незнакомка действительно похожа на его без вести пропавшую знакомую, но выглядит значительно моложе. И... наивнее.

— Я тебя знаю? — белесая муть рассеивается, и Хакс встречается взглядом с женщиной. Точнее, девушкой, лет двадцати на вид, если не меньше. 

— Я... не уверен, — генерал испытывает внезапное желание отодвинуться, увеличить дистанцию, но за спиной только вода и отступать некуда.

Девушка соскальзывает со своего камня, легким прыжком преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние и замирает в шаге, балансируя на крошечном, в полторы ступни, обломке гранита.

— Тебе нельзя дальше, — уверенно заявляет она, протягивая руку и почти неощутимо касаясь виска Хакса. Зарывается пальцами в волосы, замирает на несколько секунд, и вдруг неуверенно улыбается. — И правда мягкие, как я помню...

Как ни странно, чужое прикосновение не раздражает. Наоборот, кажется знакомым и привычным, хотя стоящая перед ним особа лишь отдаленно напоминает Беату. Та бы точно не позволила появится на своем носу целой россыпи веснушек.

— Я Рей, — произносит девушка. — Ты помнишь Рей?

— Мусорщицу с Джакку? — изумляется Рутгер, пытаясь соотнести то, что он видит, с картинкой из досье, и не находя ничего общего. — Но ты не она, нет...

— Но я тебя знаю, — недовольно хмурит брови девушка с лицом Беаты, и вдруг сильно толкает его ладонью в грудь, опрокидывая в мерно шепчущие волны.

 

Хакс хрипло вздыхает, приподнимая голову и охая от резкой боли. Шея затекла до хруста, а лоб горит огнем. Генерал моргает, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в окружающем его полумраке и ожидая услышать монотонный писк медицинского оборудования. 

И обманываясь в своих ожиданиях. Вокруг лишь тишина, нарушаемая мерным шорохом, но не волн, а песка по металлу.

«Мать безумия, где я?!»

Рутгер оглядывается, пытаясь задавить приступ паники, но тщетно — они до сих пор на Джакку, внутри выпотрошенного двигателя линкора, куда их занесли выжившие штурмовики, чтобы укрыть от усиливающейся бури. Рен, с которого он с таким трудом содрал шлем, перед тем, как отключиться, сидит рядом. И именно в его наплечник он последний час, а то и два, судя по отчаянно болящей шее и распухшей руке, упирался лбом, потеряв сознание.

«Нет, боги, нет», — Хакс пытается разглядеть показания хронометра, встроенного в наруч доспеха магистра, осторожно прижимая к себе искалеченную руку и старательно избегая взгляда вниз, на заляпанный кровью рукав. Кажется, перелом открытый, но проверять это в условиях такой кошмарной антисанитарии нет никакого желания. Лучше уж предплечье побудет пока в рукаве. По крайней мере, так оно точно сохранится одним куском.

«Четыре часа, мы провалялись тут четыре часа!» — паника накатывает новой волной, вместе с осознанием факта, что действие стандартной инъекции обезболивающего из полевой аптечки рассчитано на восемь часов. А второй дозы нет и не будет.

— Рен, — пересохшее горло выдает лишь сипение, но и от него мало толку. Магистр полусидит, опираясь спиной на какой-то обломок металла, и в зыбком полумраке видно, как мечутся глаза под закрытыми веками.

«Не прикасайтесь ко мне, когда я в таком состоянии», — генерал помнит о предупреждении, но следовать ему сейчас абсурдно. Он уже и так просидел несколько часов практически в обнимку с рыцарем. И смотрел при этом очень странный сон.

«Я вижу ее сны», — Хакс сдавленно шипит сквозь зубы, понимая, что вместе с Кайло провалился в чужое сновидение, и видел там именно Рей, которую его измученный мозг трансформировал в более знакомый образ.

Теперь вопрос в том, как вытащить из этого всего Рена, поскольку без магистра нет никаких шансов не то что выбраться отсюда, но и просто дожить до вечера. Воды, еды, лекарств и средств связи у них нет. И не факт, что оставшиеся снаружи штурмовики все еще живы. Скорее уж погребены в толще песка вместе с транспортом и передатчиками.

Генерал приподнимается на колени, стараясь не съехать вниз со своего ненадежного насеста, и вглядывается в лицо Кайло. Ничего не изменилось — кожа красная, как от сильного солнечного ожога, вокруг глаз темный, налившийся кровью отпечаток от внутренней части визора шлема, ресницы и брови опалены. Нос, кажется, сломан, а на щеке широкая полоса засохшей крови, оставшаяся после того, как Хакс, снимая шлем, зацепил магистра застежкой. О том, как он сдирал эту дурацкую конструкцию одной левой рукой, помогая себе локтем сломанной правой, генерал старается не вспоминать. Кажется, именно это усилие оказалось для него чрезмерным, и он просто отключился, где сидел.

— Рен? — идея потрясти магистра за плечо, при ближайшем рассмотрении, оказывается не слишком здравой, поскольку Рутгер больше цепляется за Кайло сам, чем пытается его встряхнуть. А наклонившись чуть ниже, чувствует жар, исходящий от кожи. Кажется, Рен сейчас в таком же состоянии, как после своего срыва, но вызвано оно внешними причинами.

Хакс пытается облизать губы, ощущая корочку пересохшей кожи, но слюна слишком вязкая и ее так мало, что ничего не получается. Вода кажется недостижимой мечтой. А увиденный сон — издевательством. 

Магистр говорил «не прикасаться», но что, если сделать наоборот? Тактильный контакт усиливает связь, и может получиться вытащить Рена из беспамятства, поскольку сам Хакс сейчас в сознании. В самом худшем случае он снова отключится и уже, судя по ощущениям, насовсем. 

Снять перчатку со здоровой руки можно только зубами, что, с учетом всех сегодняшних событий, неприемлемо. Первый план идет сарлакку в пасть сразу. Второй предусматривает прикосновение виском к виску, но Рутгер боится не удержать равновесие и свалить их обоих, поэтому решает пренебречь теорией и прижаться куда получится.

«Рен... Рен, очнись, — чужая кожа горит огнем, оставляя на губах привкус крови и пепла. — Очнись, или мы оба тут подохнем!»

Хакс отстраняется, борясь с желанием просто залепить Кайло пощечину, наплевав на последствия, и уже заносит руку, но тут магистр медленно моргает, открывая глаза. Приходится просто вцепиться в наплечник.

— Кх... — первый нормальный вдох дается Рену трудно, он резко вздрагивает всем телом, выворачиваясь из слабой хватки генерала, и валится на бок, скребя каблуками песок. Хакс шарахается в сторону, оберегая руку и стараясь при этом не удариться о торчащие со всех сторон обломки.

— Мы на Джакку, — неожиданно спокойно произносит Кайло спустя две минуты.

— Именно, — генералу безумно хочется съязвить, но жаль переводить остатки влаги на слова.

— И живого тут никого, кроме нас, нет, — уточняет магистр, со второй попытки принимая сидячее положение. — Я бы почувствовал.

— Эвакуация не задалась, — мрачно хмыкает Хакс, признавая очевидное. — Вы как вообще? 

— Странно, — Рен сглатывает и пытается повертеть головой, оглядываясь, но от этого простого движения над воротом доспеха выступают крупные капли крови. — Что вы мне вкололи?

Генерал, как завороженный, следит за глянцево-черной струйкой, стекающей по серому металлу брони, и старательно не думает о том, на что похоже тело под ней.

— Обезболивающее и противошоковое, двойная доза, около пяти часов назад, — длинные фразы даются сложнее коротких, но сейчас он уже хотя бы не сипит.

— Ясно, — Кайло прикрывает веки и сосредоточенно хмурится. Сила слабо дрожит, маревом окутывая согнутую фигуру магистра. Размывая и без того нечеткий силуэт.

Хакс мысленно считает до ста, но на тридцати его терпение лопается.

— Рен? Вы вообще здесь? — опасение и беспокойство смешиваются в хриплом голосе в равных пропорциях. 

Рыцарь открывает глаза и пристально смотрит на застывшего статуей генерала. Голодная чернота зрачков глядит заинтересованно, и Рутгер забывает дышать, пытаясь мысленно закрыться от почти неощутимого ледяного сквозняка, волной проходящего по коже. 

— Здесь, — мягко отвечает Кайло, чуть приглушая клубящуюся внутри Тьму, запирая ее под опущенными веками. — Я не думал, что вас это так... заденет.

Что именно, Хакс уточнить не решается, поскольку оба варианта ответа, которые он может придумать, требуют тщательного осмысления, на которое он сейчас точно не способен. А с магистра станется изобрести третий, который вообще ни в какие рамки не впишется.

— Через час в буре будет просвет, — так же ровно и негромко продолжает Рен, — к этому моменту мы должны оказаться на корабле. «Бегущий» сможет прибыть сюда в течение пятнадцати-двадцати минут, с учетом взлета-посадки, но нам самим стоит поискать другое место. Загнать яхту сюда автопилот не сможет.

Генерал решает не акцентировать внимание на идее влетать одним кораблем в другой вслепую во время песчаной бури и вместо этого спрашивает о другом, желая проверить свои предположения.

— Откуда вы столько знаете о пустыне? Вы ведь не жили тут никогда?

— Рей, — просто отвечает Кайло. — Ее сны были очень познавательны, а опыт выживания неоценим.

— Скажете спасибо при встрече, — глухо фыркает Хакс, стараясь загнать поглубже мысль о мерно шепчущих серых волнах.

— Обязательно, — совершенно серьезным тоном соглашается магистр. — А теперь нам надо вниз.

Генерал переводит взгляд на песчаный склон, точнее, остов конструкции разгонного кольца двигателя, скрытый под ним, и вопросительно вздергивает бровь. Вверх, если он ничего не путает, их поднимали шесть человек и потратили на это около четверти часа. Вниз, разумеется, спускаться быстрее, но на своих двоих и со здоровыми руками.

— Как, простите? — уточняет Хакс вслух, убедившись, что его гримасу Рен попросту проигнорировал.

— Генерал, вы давно катались с горки? — с безумной ухмылкой спрашивает Кайло, и Рутгер, осознав, что происходящее уже попросту абсурдно, устало закатывает глаза.

Но при этом терпеливо ждет, пока магистр Силой отдерет от ближайшей стены кусок металла толщиной в палец, призванный изображать санки, и даже покорно усаживается практически к Рену на колени, поскольку размеры их транспорта явно не предусматривают двух пассажиров. А сам рыцарь выглядит слишком скверно для споров.

Путь вниз милосердно стирается из памяти, стоит Хаксу отплеваться от песка и обнаружить практически перед носом гостеприимно опущенный трап яхты. Каким чудом Кайло умудрился вызвать «Бегущего» прямо сюда, и не глядит ли сейчас это чудо на них сквозь бурю глазами цвета расплавленного золота, генерал решает не уточнять. Исключительно для собственного спокойствия.

По трапу Рен заползает на руках, презрительно хмыкнув на робкое предложение помощи. С другой стороны, поднять его в броне сможет разве что вуки, а левитировать самого себя магистр не умеет. И не горит желанием учиться прямо сейчас.

— Тащите аптечку и фиксирующий браслет в кабину, — командует Кайло, когда защитное поле окутывает корабль, погружая его в благословенную тишину. 

Хакс с трудом кивает, чувствуя, что действие обезболивающего подходит к концу и он вот-вот свалится.

— «Бегущего» будете поднимать сами, — «радует» его Рен, расположившийся на полу прямо в проеме, ведущем в рубку. — Я в кресло не заберусь.

— Позвольте побыть пессимистом, — сухо замечает генерал, аккуратно переступая вытянутые ноги магистра и сваливая принесенное ему на колени. — Из этой дыры я даже гравицикл сейчас не выведу, не то что яхту.

— Говорят, в критических ситуация у людей часто пробуждаются скрытые таланты, — философским тоном отвечает Рен, загоняя в медицинский пистолет полную обойму капсул. Четыре из них через несколько секунд с бодрым звоном высыпаются на пол. Пустые. — Остальные ваши.

Хакс неловко прижимает левой рукой нагревшийся металл к ноющей шее и сдавленно охает, когда обезболивающее впрыскивается под кожу.

— Вы что, только стрелять с двух рук умеете? — с искренним интересом спрашивает Кайло, разглядывая перекошенное лицо Рутгера. — Я был о вас лучшего мнения, правда.

— Засуньте свое мнение... — огрызается генерал, вцепляясь здоровой рукой в спинку пилотского кресла. — Как это корыто заводится?

— Не спешите, Хакс, сначала надо починить сломанное, — Рен показывает ему раскрытый фиксатор и приглашающее хлопает по полу рядом с собой. — Сейчас ваша задача сидеть смирно и постараться не дергаться, чтобы не пришлось потом ломать руку заново.

— Спасибо, обойдусь, — генерал и рад бы отодвинуться от этого ненормального, но некуда.

— Предпочитаете протезы? — иронично уточняет магистр, но смотрит при этом тяжелым, оценивающим взглядом. — Если я прав, то несколько часов могут стать фатальными и...

— Не начинайте, — перспектива действительно паршивая, но в целительские таланты Кайло Хакс верит еще меньше. Но не переспоришь ведь.

Рутгер садится, куда велено и, скрипнув зубами, поднимает искалеченную руку на уровень груди. Удержать в таком состоянии прямую спину и остатки собственного достоинства оказывается практически невозможно, поэтому он устало откидывается назад, устраивая затылок на броне и закрывает глаза. Смотреть, как острое лезвие парящего в воздухе маленького виброножа вспарывает его рукав, открывая рану, слишком тошно.

«Хотите урок занимательной анатомии?» — мысленно интересуется Рен, и Хакс вздрагивает, сообразив, что в попытке устроиться поудобнее прижался слишком сильно.

«Чтоб вас сарлакк сожрал и подавился! Как вы вообще собираетесь лечить, если ничего не видите?» — генерал не уверен, что его мысли звучат достаточно громко, но не отвечать же вслух, в конце концов. 

«Ну я же ничего не ломал, поэтому просто соберу по образцу, — Рен замолкает на секунду и невообразимо ехидно, хотя как мысль может быть ехидной, Хакс пока понять не может, продолжает, — ну а если не выйдет, то я знаю одного большого специалиста по протезам».

Рутгер демонстративно стонет сквозь зубы и захлебывается воздухом, ощутив, как смещаются кости в сломанном предплечье. Это не столько больно, сколько невыразимо мерзко и противоестественно, но дернуться в сторону не дает тяжелая рука, удерживающая его за пояс.

«Надо было дать вам воды, было бы легче. Наверное», — то, что Рен делает Силой, явно не мешает ему разговаривать мысленно, но Хакс лишь слабо мотает головой, пережидая очередной приступ тошноты.

«Легче будет, когда вы это... прекратите...»

Наконец, пытка заканчивается, и раздается щелчок фиксирующего браслета, плотно охватывающего руку от локтя до самых костяшек пальцев. Рутгер осторожно открывает глаза, обнаружив, что ресницы позорно слиплись от слез, и радуясь тому, что сидит к магистру спиной. Из-под покрытой багровыми разводами кровоподтеков кожи обломки костей не выпирают, отек почти спал, и даже вернулась какая-никакая чувствительность. Генерал на пробу шевелит пальцами и сипло вздыхает, когда получается сжать их в кулак.

«На руку не налегайте пока, — едва слышно инструктирует вымотавшийся до предела Рен, — срастаться будет быстро, поэтому вам надо восполнить энергию как можно скорее. Сухой паек не отличается изысканностью, но деликатесами будете развлекаться на крейсере, а сейчас марш на место пилота, если не хотите привезти Сноуку мой труп».

— Не командуйте, магистр, — Хакс с сомнением разглядывает приборную панель, пытаясь разобраться, где что. И, после некоторого колебания, запускает двигатели, вслушиваясь в ровное басовитое гудение.

«Интересно, предполагал ли призрак, что за штурвалом его детища окажусь я?» — с этим риторическим вопросом Рутгер посылает яхту в песчаный вихрь, моментально сносящий «Бегущего» куда-то в сторону. 

«Вперед и вверх, генерал, — мысленный шепот щекочет взмокшие виски. — И до самого края Вселенной».


	40. Глава 39

— Я слышал, вы пережили покушение? — голос Сноука холоден и безразличен. Разумеется, что ему один из генералов Ордена, умрет — не жалко, претендентов на высокие должности хватает всегда. В отличие от одаренных.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — Хакс коротко склоняет голову. Повелитель опять не стал утруждать себя приветствием, демонстрируя свое раздражение, но это не повод нарушать протокол. — Жизнь магистра рыцарей Рен вне опасности.

— Я рад, — сухо отзывается Сноук. И вдруг чуть подается вперед, явно играя в доверительный разговор и подчеркивая свое притворство. — Капитан Фазма неплохо справилась, не правда ли? А ведь это было ваше задание, генерал... Уничтожить напавших на магистра отщепенцев, посмевших ради награды покуситься и на вашу голову.

— Капитан справилась прекрасно, — ровно отвечает Хакс, стискивая руки за спиной и машинально прижимая пальцем край фиксирующего браслета, выступающий под перчаткой. — Помимо уничтожения живой силы и техники пиратов, нам удалось взять в плен нескольких высокопоставленных членов банды.

— Решили сделать Рену подарок? — насмешливо интересуется Сноук, кривя в улыбке целую половину лица. — Ему он наверняка понравится. Напоминание об уязвимости...

— Простите, Верховный лидер? — Рутгер удивленно вскидывает взгляд, пытаясь понять, что он только что услышал, и коря себя за несдержанность.

— Никому не стоит считать себя бессмертным, генерал, — мягко поясняет свою мысль экзот. — И, раз уж мы заговорили об этом, то через неделю я жду вас на главной планетарной базе. Вместе со всей информацией, которая у вас есть. 

— Да, Верховный лидер, — Хакс смотрит на нижнюю ступеньку голографического трона, старательно изгоняя из головы все мысли. Слишком быстро, все происходит слишком быстро, и он не знает, что со всем этим делать.

«Будь оно все проклято!» — из зала генерал выходит на негнущихся ногах, борясь с желанием потереть ноющую поясницу. Рен до сих пор в лазарете, отмокает в бакте третий день, а вот сам Рутгер сбежал оттуда, как только ему осмотрели руку и признали относительно здоровым, вкатив напоследок полный набор стимуляторов. Этого хватило на сутки, после чего он все же свалился и проспал двенадцать часов, проснувшись как раз к моменту возвращения Фазмы.

Капитан пришла с докладом лично, прямо в каюту, получив возможность увидеть другого Хакса — взъерошенного, помятого, с солидным опозданием сообразившего, что именно он приказал спросонья. Но благоразумно не стала комментировать увиденное, лишь поинтересовалась его здоровьем.

За прошедшие полтора дня оно лучше не стало, и генерал уже жалел о том, что не остался долечиваться, но текущие дела требовали его внимания, причем все и сразу. Особенно пленные, которых уже подвергли предварительному допросу. Но если трое раскололись буквально за пару часов, то четвертый упорно молчал, а ломать его без Рена было чревато.

«Неужели перспектива легкой смерти не стоит пяти минут разговора?» — с этой мыслью Рутгер шагает в пустой коридор, машинально оглядываясь. Кажется, эта привычка у него появилась после Джакку, будь она неладна.

Двери «личного» лазарета магистра распахиваются от простого прикосновения к пластине замка, даже ключ не нужен. Или Рен проявил пугающую небрежность, или ждал визита. Или то и другое сразу, с учетом обстановки.

Но стоит Хаксу шагнуть через порог, как он понимает свою ошибку. Рыцарь сидит на застеленной койке, задумчиво рассматривая разложенные на покрывале детали светового меча.

— Добрый день, генерал, — произносит Рен, по-прежнему глядя вниз. 

Детали перед ним начинают мелко подрагивать, постепенно поднимаясь в воздух. И вдруг быстро-быстро собираются в одно целое. Точнее, две половинки целого, поскольку последним в паз влетает фокусирующий кристалл, после чего вся конструкция с тихим звоном защелкивается и начинает медленно вращаться вокруг оси. Рен придирчиво осматривает результат, после чего протягивает руку и берет меч из воздуха, сжимая его между раскрытыми ладонями.

Хакс стоит, затаив дыхание. Разумеется, он слышал, от самого Кайло, кстати, что световой меч — древнее и элегантное оружие, являющееся продолжением своего владельца и поэтому требующее особого отношения, но процесс сборки видит первый раз. И он его... разочаровывает. А пока Рутгер пытается проанализировать свои мысли по поводу, некая часть его продолжает наблюдать за Реном, сидящим на постели с совершенно отрешенным лицом. Но очарование момента рушится, стоит темным ресницам взметнуться вверх, открывая непроницаемо-черные глаза.

— Как прошел доклад? — тьма во взгляде магистра тает медленно, но тает, сменяясь привычным карим цветом, и Хакс позволяет себе выдохнуть и пошевелиться.

— Отвратительно, — прятать эмоции смысла нет, Рен в любой момент может их считать, что бы там не говорили о фокусах с Силой, хорошо действующих только на слабые сознания. Генерал прекрасно знает из личного опыта, что вопрос лишь в приложенных усилиях и умении. А сил у Рена с избытком.

— Жаль, я надеялся, что Верховный лидер будет к вам снисходительнее, — ровно произносит Кайло и вдруг кривится, поводя плечами. 

— Что случилось? — Хакс только сейчас замечает, что магистр не просто выглядит бледным, он какой-то полупрозрачный — под кожей видны все вены, особенно на руках и шее, не прикрытой сейчас волосами.

— Со мной? — Рен театрально вздергивает бровь. — Шкуру с меня спустили, если кратко. Не до костей, и не всю, но было неприятно... впрочем, с развернутым докладом медицинских дройдов вы можете ознакомиться позже, только лучше не за обедом. 

Рутгер сглатывает, вспомнив проступающие над глухим воротом капли крови, и снова оглядывает Кайло с головы до ног. Опаленные брови и ресницы после бакты отрасли, причем ресницы, кажется, стали еще длиннее. А вот волосы непривычно короткие, и новая прическа заметно меняет Рена — он кажется старше и жестче. 

Хотя, после очередного визита «на ту сторону» сложно обойтись без тех или иных последствий. Впечатление усиливает светлая больничная пижама: когда магистр в обычном своем наряде, скрывающем его от шеи до кончиков пальцев, то взгляд автоматически цепляется за лицо. А сейчас — за широкие плечи и крупные руки, заставляя подсознательно оценивать возможную опасность.

— Учту, — находит генерал нейтральную формулировку. И переходит, наконец, к цели визита. — Не откажетесь принять участие в допросе?

— Не откажусь, — Кайло щурится с нехорошей ухмылкой. — А еще не откажусь, если кто-то составит мне компанию.

Хакс кивает после секундного колебания.

— Как пожелаете, магистр.

 

Час спустя они встречаются у тюремного блока, и генерал впервые видит Рена в форме Первого Ордена. Она и правда в точности повторяет его собственную, но лишена нашивок. Интересная загадка для стороннего наблюдателя — цвет и покрой говорят о высоком статусе, но с уверенностью его определить не позволяют.

— Состояние заключенного? — Хакс берет из рук дежурного дознавателя датапад с отчетом и бегло его просматривает.

— Без сознания, медикаментозный сон, — майор забирает свой датапад и жестом приглашает начальство пройти внутрь. — Он будет готов к дальнейшему допросу через пять-семь минут после введения антидота.

— Свободны, — произносит Рен таким тоном, что дознаватель захлопывает рот и исчезает, прихватив с собой обоих стоявших у камеры штурмовиков. Теперь «куколки» в белой броне маячат лишь в конце коридора, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.

Тяжелая дверь бесшумно откатывается в сторону, открывая любопытному взгляду пыточное кресло с привязанным к нему тви’леком. Экзот выглядит плохо — половина лица скрыта под повязкой, от левого леку остался лишь обрубок, а болотно-зеленая кожа покрыта сеткой мелких порезов и причудливой россыпью почти черных синяков.

Рен подбородком указывает генералу на место в «слепой» зоне, предлагая ему стать так, чтобы видеть ход допроса, но оставаться незаметным самому. После чего разворачивается к панели управления и нажимает пару клавиш.

Экзот слабо дергается и едва слышно шипит, когда антидот начинает действовать, приводя его в сознание.

— Доброе утро, — магистр останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от пыточного кресла и с интересом рассматривает пленника. Тот морщит нос и фыркает, моргая уцелевшим глазом.

— Не знал, — хрипло произносит он, в свою очередь разглядывая стоящего перед ним человека, — что нынче в дознаватели берут... таких.

— Каких? — тон Кайло почти доброжелательный, но Хакс чувствует медленно ползущий по позвоночнику холодок. Сила, собравшаяся вокруг рыцаря, едва ощутимо пульсирует, подстраиваясь под ритм дыхания.

Тви’лек наклоняется вперед, насколько ему позволяют оковы, и с широкой усмешкой сообщает:

— Смазливеньких.

Кулак Рена вбивается ему под дых с отчетливым хрустом, заставляя экзота скрючиться от боли. С парой ребер он, кажется, только что распрощался.

— Надеюсь, вы не обидитесь, если я не сочту это комплиментом, — так же ровно произносит Кайло, вновь складывая руки за спиной. — Кто заказал вам убийство наемника в мандалорской броне? 

Пленник хрипло дышит, слизывая текущую по подбородку кровь и мелко вздрагивая. Но смотрит без малейшего страха, словно зная что-то, способное полностью изменить ситуацию.

— Убийство магистра рыцарей Рен, — тихо шепчет он, — заказал и оплатил не кто иной, как ваш рыжий дружок, стоящий у меня за плечом. А вот его голову мы решили взять в качестве бонуса. Хоснианский палач, как-никак, восемьсот тысяч стоит.

Генерал замирает, забыв дышать. И переводит непонимающий взгляд на Рена, успев увидеть, как во тьме глаз одаренного зажигается злая, безумная искра Силы. 

Потом приходит удар и безумный, ввинчивающийся в уши, вопль умирающего экзота.

Потолочные светильники взрываются один за одним, осыпая осколками пол, стонет металл и дико, тошнотворно тянет паленым.

И становится абсолютно, противоестественно тихо. Хакс осторожно открывает глаза и выпрямляется, проводя дрожащей рукой по волосам. Сметая на пол несколько случайных осколков. Из всех ламп в камере уцелела лишь аварийная подсветка, окрашивающая багрово-красными сполохами искореженное кресло и обмякший труп на нем. Силуэт стоящего перед ним Рена кажется непроницаемо черным.

— В его памяти, генерал, было воспоминание о разговоре с заказчиком, — устало вздыхает рыцарь. — И говорил он с вашей голограммой, Хакс. Потрудитесь объясниться.

— Я... — Рутгер запинается, не справившись с голосом, и замолкает, пытаясь придумать, что можно сказать. И правда и ложь одинаково опасны.

— План по моему устранению у вас тоже был, не так ли? — Рен поворачивается, позволяя рассмотреть лицо. — Вы слишком предусмотрительны, генерал, и иногда ваша страсть к контролю играет против вас.

— План был, — злость позволяет собраться, поднять внутренние щиты. Уязвимые, непрочные, но щиты. — Составил я его во время вашего визита к Сопротивлению. И да, в случае смены стороны, я собирался заказать вас охотникам за наградой. Довольны?

— Всего за триста тысяч, — то ли обиженно, то ли насмешливо произносит магистр. — Право, я был о себе лучшего мнения.

— Четыреста, — машинально отвечает Рутгер, тут же прикусывая язык.

— Вот и первое расхождение теории с практикой, — теперь Кайло действительно улыбается, хотя взгляд по-прежнему тяжелый, оценивающий. — Почему вы сорвались на Джакку без подготовки, генерал? Мне же ничего не угрожало.

— Верховный лидер вызвал меня, сообщив о недавней гибели двух рыцарей Рен и приказав обеспечить вашу безопасность до конца расследования, — Хакс нервно облизывает губы, пытаясь понять, чья же это на самом деле была игра. И какая роль отведена в ней ему самому: жертвы или главного обвиняемого?

— Информация о смерти моих людей пришла с разрывом в сутки, — замечает магистр, переводя взгляд на труп, — не было никакой необходимости в срочном вызове и отправке группы спасения на эту помойку. Вас просто запихнули в подготовленную ловушку, загнав в заведомо проигрышную ситуацию.

— Но мы еще живы, — тихо возражает Хакс.

— Именно на этот случай и была смонтирована запись с вами, которую пираты приняли за настоящую. Они достаточно давно работали на Орден, чтобы быть в курсе некоторых наших разногласий, — Рен морщится, словно вспомнив что-то неприятное. — Проверки, проверки...

— Простите? — генерал подозревает, что именно магистр имеет в виду, но верить в то, что Сноук таким образом испытывает своего ученика, не хочет. Слишком уж это... избыточно.

— Как вы разбудили меня на Джакку? — Кайло отвечает вопросом на вопрос. — Из моего сна вас вытолкнула Рей, а вот как вы вытащили меня? По лицу не били, я бы запомнил.

— Как спящую красавицу, — Хакс отступает на полшага, так, чтобы оказаться полностью в тени. И старательно добавляет в голос ехидства. — Поцелуем.

Рен фыркает, глядя на него с веселым изумлением.

— Это однозначно самая безумная идея из всех возможных, вам очень повезло, что очнулся я не сразу.

Генерал в ответ лишь пожимает плечами, мысленно проклиная предательски алеющие кончики ушей. И тут же язвит в ответ:

— Заведите любовницу, будете получать свою порцию любви и обожания каждое утро.

Кайло мрачнеет так резко, что Хакс вздрагивает, увидев эту метаморфозу.

— Нет, спасибо. Просыпаться рядом с трупом неприятно. Особенно если это происходит дважды. Достаточно для того, чтобы уловить тенденцию.

«Что?» — Рутгер переводит взгляд с магистра на развороченное кресло и обратно. Понимая причину.

«Вы правы, не все мои кошмары полезны для здоровья окружающих», — чужая мысль оставляет на языке горький осадок.

— Идемте, генерал, тут мы уже закончили, — дверь откатывается в сторону по мановению руки. Рен стягивает перчатки и с отвращением бросает их в угол. — Полагаю, кофе в данных обстоятельствах будет не лишним.

Яркий, после полумрака допросной, свет бьет по глазам, отдаваясь в виски начинающейся головной болью. К счастью, вонь паленого лишь иллюзия, и в коридоре ничем не пахнет.

«Ну, хоть что-то хорошее», — Хакс длинно выдыхает, пытаясь вернуть себе утраченное душевное равновесие, но получается так себе. Магистр прав, сейчас надо занять себя чем-то привычным, отвлечься от очередной неприятной проблемы.

 

В офицерском салоне практически никого нет, все же сейчас середина смены, лишь в дальнем углу стоят двое лейтенантов. При виде генерала тут же делающих вид, что они лишь деталь интерьера. Но до обостренного мигренью слуха Рутгера долетает обрывок фразы:

— А ему идет форма, — девушка, прижимающая датапад локтем к худому боку, провожает магистра задумчивым взглядом. — Всяко лучше обычного балахона.

— Ему все идет, — тихо фыркает ее собеседник со смутно знакомым лицом, кажется, один из навигаторов Ойги. — Кстати, Тесс, ты заметила, что наше дорогое начальство последнее время всюду появляется вдвоем. Так трогательно. Интересно, кто у них в паре принцесса? Спорим, а?

— Давно тебя не били, Касси, — хмуро отзывается девушка. — Совсем уже крыша поехала в женском коллективе.

— Меня никогда не били, — обижается навигатор.

— Исключительно по недосмотру, дружок. И, если мы сейчас не уберемся отсюда, то Рен это досадное упущение исправит. С летальным исходом. 

Парочка быстро выходит в дверь, а Хакс обнаруживает, что его крепко держат за руку повыше локтя. И пелена ярости перед глазами потихоньку рассеивается. Тоже не без посторонней помощи.

— Еще немного, и вы начнете убивать взглядом, — замечает магистр, уменьшив давление, но не спеша разжать пальцы. — Вас так задели слова лейтенанта? 

— А вас нет? — генерал разворачивается, выдирая руку из ослабевшей хватки.

— Меня они скорее позабавили, ненадолго, — Рен протягивает Хаксу чашку с невеселой усмешкой. — Наш мастер слухов до неприличия умен и наблюдателен.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — кофе обжигает язык, но боль отрезвляет, позволяя осознать абсурдность ситуации.

— Мне было отвратительно скучно в лазарете, — Кайло разглядывает содержимое своей чашки так, словно там скрыт ответ на все вопросы мира. — Поэтому я прочел отчеты о моральном состоянии экипажа. За последние десять или двенадцать недель. И заметил одну интересную особенность. Пока шла работа над картой, все были уверены, что мы делим женщину, а вот после моих отлучек картина изменилась, и эта теория постепенно исчезла. А свежую версию настроений в экипаже вы только что слышали сами. 

Генерал кривится, досадуя на себя за то, что совершенно упустил из виду этот аспект.

— Кто-то целенаправленно создает иллюзию нашего тесного сотрудничества, и не делового, а личного, — Рен отставляет нетронутую чашку в сторону. — А времени у нас не так много, как хотелось бы.

— Еще меньше, — Хакс ловит и удерживает взгляд магистра, подчеркивая этим важность того, что хочет сказать. — Верховный лидер приказал нам через неделю прибыть на главную планетарную базу со всей имеющейся информацией. И передать ее...

— Учителя там не будет, — уверенно произносит Рен, и едва слышно добавляет. — Вот и познакомимся, Ларри...


	41. Глава 40

Планетарная база встречает их моросью и порывистым ветром, характерным для местной ранней весны. Хакс морщится, борясь с желанием поднять воротник шинели и мысленно завидуя Рену, полностью закутанному в свое боевое облачение, включая шлем и наброшенный поверх него капюшон. Рукоять меча вновь висит на поясе, явно действуя на своего владельца успокаивающе. Хотя, если подумать, за прошедшую неделю самому Рутгеру понервничать пришлось куда больше, чем Кайло.

«Или положился на волю Силы, или знает то, чего не знаю я», — во внезапный фатализм Рена генерал не верит, считая, что тот составил некий план действий, которым, разумеется, делиться не собирается. Хакс небезосновательно полагает, что причина не в секретности, а в том, что план не выдержит никакой критики.

«Хотя вот это мы сейчас и выясним», — генерал коротко кивает в ответ на приветствие младших по званию, проходя сквозь главное здание штаба. Магистр плывет рядом пугающей тенью, одним своим присутствием отбивая охоту подходить ближе.

Но по мере спуска на нижние уровни людей становится все меньше, а меры безопасности — все серьезнее.

— Прошу прощения, господа, — один из адъютантов Сноука внезапно возникает у них на пути у самых дверей аналитического отдела. — Согласно новым правилам, вам придется сдать оружие. Приказ Верховного лидера.

Хакс со вздохом отстегивает кобуру с бластером, протягивая ее майору. Одному из многих, которых он до сих пор не может нормально запомнить в лицо.

Рен, в ответ на протянутую руку порученца, гордо изображает статую самому себе.

— Магистр, — адъютант терпелив и корректен, — указания Верховного лидера не подразумевали исключений. Оружие должны сдавать все.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Кайло, вновь застывая неподвижно.

— Магистр...

— Я сказал нет, — шипит Рен, выбрасывая руку вперед и поднимая майора за горло на уровень своей маски, — у вас проблемы со слухом?

Громкий слаженный лязг за спиной заставляет рыцаря разжать пальцы и резко обернуться, срывая меч с пояса. В конце коридора появляются две внушительные фигуры, в которых Хакс с ужасом узнает IG-100, магнастражей, вооруженных энергетическими посохами. У легендарного генерала Гривуса тоже были такие. И очень неплохо показали себя против джедаев.

— У вас проблемы с пониманием приказов, магистр, — сухо поясняет порученец, отступая на шаг и даже не делая попытки коснуться горла, на котором уже проступает след от пальцев. 

Алое лезвие вспыхивает, парируя сразу два удара, а Рен припадает на одно колено. Силы дройдов несравнимы с человеческими, но магистру удается уйти от следующей атаки, зацепив одного из стражей. Но, даже оставшись с одной рукой, тот продолжает наступать на противника. А в другом конце коридора появляется следующая пара дройдов.

Хакс оглядывается, вжавшись лопатками в стену. Пока он безоружен, магнастражи не воспринимают его как угрозу. Но против четырех сразу Рен точно не выстоит. А, судя по силе, с которой посох врезается в стену над головой увернувшегося Кайло, щадить его они не собираются.

Адъютант стоит на своем месте — тоже у стены, неподвижно и расслабленно. С интересом наблюдая за боем. И по-прежнему держа в руках кобуру с бластером генерала.

«Боги, что я делаю?» — успевает задаться вопросом Хакс, одним резким рывком сокращая расстояние и вкладывая в удар все силы. К несчастью, его противник оказывается слишком ловок и успевает подставить плечо вместо шеи, поэтому быстро и чисто не выходит. Через несколько секунд и два пропущенных удара генерал понимает, что может не выйти вообще. А уж после неожиданно прилетевшего в колено опорной ноги энергетического посоха все становится катастрофически плохо. И, проморгавшись, Рутгер обнаруживает себя лежащим на полу с завернутой за спину рукой и упирающимся в спину коленом.

— Не дергайтесь, генерал, — зло выдыхает порученец, резко надавливая Хаксу на поясницу в ответ на попытку дотянуться до лежащего совсем рядом оружия. 

Острая боль простреливает позвоночник, выбивая вскрик. А Рен, только что получивший удар по касательной, разворачивается на звук и... выключает меч.

«Нет!» — сразу два посоха врезаются магистру под дых, роняя его на колени. А третий обрушивается на загривок. 

Хакс успевает только ахнуть, но тут над ухом раздается треск разряда, и картинка гаснет, оставив после себя лишь тающий рой искорок.

Дальнейшее помнится смутно и обрывочно. Сквозь пелену беспамятства ощущается, что их куда-то волокут, держа под руки, и лишь дергающая боль в недавно сломанном предплечье не позволяет Рутгеру соскользнуть обратно в черноту. Слух различает только клацанье металлических ног по полу, сопровождаемое четким перестуком каблуков адъютанта. Стыки плит и пороги гермодверей, за которые цепляются его собственные ноги, подсказывают, что они продолжают спускаться. Но все рано или поздно заканчивается, и после очередного порога генерал понимает, что они пришли. 

Запах, характерный запах озона с отчетливой ноткой дезинфицирующих средств, выдает место назначения. И Хаксу очень хочется снова потерять сознание, но вместо этого он почти приходит в себя. Холодный пол, на который его сгрузили без лишних церемоний, весьма этому способствует. Рядом точно так же уронили Рена, бросив у тела шлем. В отличие от генерала, рыцарь не лежит пластом, а слабо шевелится, пытаясь приподняться на локтях.

Но стоит ему поднять голову, как его цепляет под челюсть носок начищенного до зеркального блеска изящного сапога. И медленно тянет вверх, заставляя показать лицо.

«Ленц», — с обреченностью понимает Хакс, моргнув и со второй попытки разглядев картинку целиком. Глава контрразведки Ордена сидит в кресле нога на ногу и с интересом естествоиспытателя разглядывает распростертого на полу магистра. За его спиной стоят два магнастража, вторая пара тоже где-то здесь, но их пока не видно.

— Скажите, лорд Рен, — голос Лоренца скользит по коже холодным шелком, — зачем вам Сила, если все, что вы делаете — поклоняетесь авторитетам. Вейдера, Сноука, самой Силы, наконец. Не пора ли подумать собственной головой?

Магистр молчит, пряча взгляд за опущенными ресницами, не делая попытки сменить позу или атаковать. Ленц ждет еще несколько долгих секунд, потом хмыкает, убирая ногу, и резко кивает стражам.

— На станок их.

 

Металл пыточного кресла, установленного в обычное, чуть наклоненное от вертикали положение, должен обжигать холодом, но вместо этого кажется Хаксу горячим. Спина ноет все сильнее, и генерал с тоской понимает, что еще час-два в такой позе, и он сам расскажет все, что угодно, лишь бы выбраться отсюда и не сойти с ума от боли. Любая попытка хоть как-то выпрямиться, перенести вес на прикованные руки, срывается, поскольку широкие браслеты обхватывают предплечья поверх рукавов кителя плотно, но не давят. А ухватиться, разумеется, не за что.

— Рен... — генерал поворачивает голову, пытаясь разглядеть соседнее кресло. 

— Чего вам? — рыцарь примотан не в пример надежнее — шею охватывает шоковый ошейник, а кисти рук — стазис-поле, не позволяющее пошевелить пальцами. Ленц достаточно знает об одаренных, чтобы не допускать ошибок. И превратить это в еще одну форму пытки. Сила тут, рядом, скользит, не касаясь кожи, но тонко ноющая сверхмощная «глушилка» не дает сосредоточиться, сконцентрироваться или погрузиться в медитацию.

— Зачем вы выключили меч? Ведь вы... — Хакс снова пытается переступить с одной ноги на другую и тихо шипит от боли, когда от этого становится только хуже.

— Захотелось, — безразлично отзывается Рен, закрывая глаза.

«Невозможный человек», — генерал прижимается затылком к креслу и пытается расслабиться, выровнять дыхание, и перестать нервничать. Его ведь учили противостоять допросам. И сам Ленц подсказывал некоторые приемы. Но толку от них в реальной обстановке оказалось немного.

Тогда Хакс принимается считать, от одного и до сколько хватит сил. На трех тысячах он сбивается и начинает заново, время от времени отключаясь. Цифры путаются, сливаются, наползают одна на другую и уводят за собой все дальше, в океан пульсирующей боли. Каждый вдох отдается уже не только в пояснице, но и выше. Онемение медленно ползет вверх и генерал уже близок к тому, чтобы просто перестать дышать. 

«Это будет очень глупая смерть...»

В момент очередного просвета он снова поворачивает голову и видит, что Рен висит в своих оковах неподвижно, запрокинув голову, а по подбородку стекает тонкая струйка крови. Треска шокового ошейника Хакс не слышал, но очень может быть, что именно этот звук вырвал его самого из беспамятства.

— Рен... Рен! — Рутгер извивается, как червяк, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Кайло, но видит лишь спутанные волосы и кровоподтек на скуле. — Ленц!!!

— Я слышу, Руди, — Лоренц ступает совершенно бесшумно, да и дышит тоже, иначе бы Хакс догадался, что они не одни, намного раньше. — Магистр несколько переоценил свои таланты.

Контрразведчик проводит рукой по панели управления, и оба пыточных кресла резко запрокидываются, переходя в горизонтальное положение. Хакс сдавленно охает, чувствуя, как в спине что-то с хрустом встает на место.

— Глаза откройте, лорд Рен, — Ленц останавливается в изголовье соседнего кресла и смотрит на магистра сверху вниз. — Вы можете обмануть Рутгера, но не меня. Не стоит заставлять присутствующих нервничать.

Кайло медленно поднимает веки, награждая главу контрразведки нечитаемым взглядом.

— Прекрасно, теперь вы готовы слушать, — удовлетворенно заключает Лоренц, и начинает медленно прохаживаться между креслами. Шесть шагов туда и шесть обратно. — Итак, в руководстве Ордена имеется заговор, в который сейчас вовлечены около половины самых высокопоставленных людей, как из армии, так и из администрации. Часть из них изначально была противниками уничтожения системы Хосниан, часть присоединилась потом, после того, как прошел слух о приказе на уничтожение системы Иллиниум, отданном Сноуком незадолго до гибели «Старкиллера». Третьи возмущены бессмысленной потерей боевой станции. Но все сходятся в одном — Верховный лидер поставил личные интересы выше интересов Ордена. И должен быть смещен.

— Какое единодушие, — едва слышно комментирует Хакс, краем глаза наблюдая за неподвижным Реном. Тот делает вид, что его это все не касается, но Рутгер успел изучить магистра достаточно, чтобы с уверенностью сказать — слушает он очень внимательно.

— Именно, — соглашается Ленц, замирая на месте. — Но для полноты картины заговору недостает ярких лидеров, способных перевести его в активную фазу. Вы, господа, как нельзя лучше подходите на эту роль. И уже, практически, к ней готовы.

Повисает неприятная пауза.

— У вас есть пять минут на то, чтобы убедить меня не превращать вас в мучеников за идею и не переходить непосредственно к допросу. Надеюсь, все помнят о том, что разговорить можно любого?

Рен выдыхает одно-единственное слово еще до того, как Хакс успевает открыть рот.

— Триумвират.

Ленц медленно поднимает руки и демонстративно хлопает в ладоши несколько раз.

— Браво, магистр, — роняет он. — Вам хватило пяти секунд. 

— Благодарю, — ровно отзывается Кайло. — Значит я не зря потратил столько времени на изучение дипломатии.

Лоренц тихо смеется в ответ.

— Я в курсе того, что вы были на Корусканте. Знаю, с кем говорили, и что получили заверения в оказании помощи после того, как решите наши... внутренние дела. Но ведь это все не за красивые глаза было, а? Чем пожертвовали?

— Список спящих агентов, — Рен внимательно смотрит на Ленца, ловя малейшие изменения в его лице, но с тем же успехом можно смотреть на статую. — За последние восемь лет. Всех тех, в создании которых я принимал участие.

— Все двести шестнадцать? — светлая бровь вздергивается в притворном изумлении.

— Триста десять, — магистр улыбается на удивление мерзко. — Знать всё не можете даже вы. Но оставшуюся неполную сотню я не отдам ни вам, ни... госпоже координатору.

Лоренц проходится между креслами еще раз, на сей раз позволяя каблукам сапог выбить звук из металлических плит пола.

— Предложение насчет триумвирата заманчивое, лорд Рен, но я бы хотел получить еще кое-что. Услугу личного свойства, от вас, в любое время и без вопросов. Ничего... задевающего честь и достоинство.

— Нет! — Хакс выворачивается в оковах так, чтобы видеть обоих. — Никаких личных услуг.

— Руди, — укоризненно произносит Ленц, одним скользящим шагом оказываясь совсем рядом и невесомо проводя тыльной стороной ладони по скуле Хакса. Когда и куда исчезли перчатки, Рутгер пропустил, но прикосновение обжигает, как и раньше. — С тобой я был честен, разве нет?

— Не имеет значения, — цедит Хакс, пытаясь отвернуться.

— Имеет, я согласен, — прерывает их Рен. — Одна личная услуга, и я могу отказаться, если сочту ее неприемлемой. После объяснения причин, разумеется.

Контрразведчик разворачивается к магистру и долго на него смотрит.

— Отлично, лорд Рен, — мягко произносит он. — Верховный лидер ждет вашего доклада в переговорном зале через сорок минут. Постарайтесь оправдать его доверие. 

Ленц вздергивает уголки губ в улыбке, становясь похожим на довольную змею. Но в прозрачно-серых глазах лед и ничего больше.

— Вас проводят, господа.


	42. Глава 41

— Верховный лидер, — две головы склоняются в приветственном поклоне синхронно. Голограмма главы Первого Ордена довлеет над ними, гротескным призраком плывя в полумраке переговорного зала.

Сноук молчит, разглядывая подчиненных. Отмечая синяк на лице Рена и напряженную позу Хакса. И едва заметно улыбаясь этому.

— Я вижу, проверку лояльности вы прошли, — замечает он сухо. — Надеюсь, это поможет вам понять, что незаменимых в нашем деле нет. Послужит... предостережением, поскольку настроения в рядах наших соратников таковы, что вызывают мое беспокойство.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — снова синхронный кивок и отчетливый след боли, причем от обоих.

«Что ж, за все нужно платить. И за возможность стоять передо мной — тоже», — экзот привычно оглаживает пальцами подлокотник кресла.

— Вы сумели найти убежище Люка Скайвокера, — Сноук намеренно не выделяет Рена, заставляя того испытать укол зависти. — Это хорошо, очень хорошо.

В боль и раздражение вплетается нотка осторожного любопытства. Они ждут дальнейших указаний, одновременно опасаясь того, что может понадобиться сделать. Оба. Отлично. Кажется, совместное пребывание в допросной очень способствует дальнейшему сотрудничеству.

— Магистр, что вы можете сказать о девочке, — вкрадчиво интересуется Верховный лидер. — Она достойна моего внимания?

— Да, учитель, — Рен позволяет себе тень улыбки. — Я счел возможным немного подкорректировать ее сны. И у маленькой мусорщицы сразу же возникли вопросы. Много очень неудобных вопросов к Люку Скайвокеру.

— Она способна пойти против своего благодетеля? — Сноук недоверчиво склоняет голову набок, демонстрируя впечатляющий набор шрамов.

— Она способна его покинуть и начать искать ответы в другом месте. Особенно, если ей будет грозить опасность, — Рен замолкает ненадолго, подбирая слова. — И... мне кажется, что опасность эта должна исходить не от меня.

— Боишься не выстоять против последнего джедая? — ехидно спрашивает экзот, подаваясь вперед и вглядываясь в лицо ученика. Тот опускает взгляд.

— Боюсь, что Рей вмешается в бой, и тогда судьба ее будет предопределена, — Кайло заметно колеблется, понимая, что только что предложил Сноуку избавиться от двух проблем сразу, и лихорадочно ищет выход. — А вот если предложить ей что-то, чего она не ожидает. Бескорыстную помощь, например...

— Или чудесное спасение, — заканчивает мысль Верховный лидер.

И поворачивается к застывшему неподвижно Хаксу.

— Генерал, как только вы получите приказ, «Финализатор» нанесет удар по убежищу Люка Скайвокера и сожжет его дотла. Орбитальная бомбардировка или «База-Дельта-Ноль», на ваше усмотрение. Не подведите меня, молодой человек.

— Да, повелитель, — Хакс кланяется особенно низко, стараясь не дернуться от боли. Ощущение теплой ладони на пояснице усиливается, позволяя ему удержать лицо и не выдать своего состояния. 

— Приведешь девочку ко мне, Рен. Сразу же! — в тихом голосе экзота эхо далекой грозы. 

— Да, Верховный лидер! — голограмма идет рябью и исчезает, не прощаясь. А у Рутгера вырывает задушенный вздох, больше похожий на всхлип.

«Не падайте, генерал, не время» — чужая мысль привычно отдается в висках, но Хакс почти уверен в том, что принадлежит она не магистру.

 

На пороге зала их встречает невозмутимый адъютант, тот самый. Без единого слова возвращает Рену шлем и оружие, после чего протягивает генералу два датапада и маленький голопроектор. И провожает визитеров безмолвной тенью до самого шаттла, не обращая внимания на пронизывающий ветер, в наступивших сумерках ставший совсем ледяным.

— Символично, — устало выдыхает Рен, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Прилетели днем, а улетаем во мраке, готовясь сеять хаос и разрушения.

— Это на вас так разговоры с учителем влияют? — язвит Хакс, пытаясь не кривиться, когда шаттл начинает разгон. Тепло, согревавшее больную спину, исчезло еще на выходе из здания штаба, а «прогулка» по заледеневшему плацу добавила новых мучений.

— Не только, — хмыкает магистр. — Кстати, генерал, если вы хотите завтра все же войти, а не вползти на мостик, то ночь вам предстоит провести в лазарете. И хорошо, если только одну. Где вас угораздило?

— Вас тащил, на Джакку, — нехотя отвечает Рутгер, прикрывая веки и пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то постороннем. До крейсера около пятнадцати минут лету, можно и потерпеть.

— В броне? Вы себя явно переоценили, Хакс, — Рен искренне удивлен и озадачен.

— Можно подумать, я сейчас этого не чувствую! — огрызается генерал, отчаявшись найти удобное положение в кресле, и открывая глаза.

Кайло плавно соскальзывает со своего места, опускаясь перед ним на одно колено и делает приглашающий жест.

— Наклонитесь немного.

Рутгер молча подается вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. И вздрагивает, когда тяжелая рука ложится ему на спину чуть выше пояса. Вживую это воспринимается совсем не так.

— Опять будете устраивать сеанс занимательной анатомии? — подозрительно спрашивает генерал, глядя в сосредоточенное лицо рыцаря.

— А вы опять сбежите из лазарета не долечившись, — парирует Рен, чуть сдвигая ладонь и ощутимо надавливая на поясницу.

— Ай! Больно же! — Хакс дергается, пытаясь отстраниться, но замирает, встречаясь с магистром взглядом.

— Это — не больно, — сообщает тот с ухмылкой, — больно будет сейчас.

И сжимает пальцы. Рутгер ощущает резкий рывок, создающий четкое ощущение того, что позвоночник ему, как минимум, сломали, а как максимум — просто выдрали из тела. И даже не успевает закричать, захлебнувшись вдохом и валясь на Рена в обморок.

— Генерал, вы меня придушите, — раздается недовольный голос прямо над ухом, и Хакс открывает глаза, обнаружив, что все еще сидит на своем месте, вцепившись в накидку магистра мертвой хваткой. И упираясь лбом в его плечо. Армированная ткань неприятна на ощупь, но явно лучше бронированного наплечника.

— Я... — Рутгер пытается отстраниться, но понимает, что его ведет, и если он разожмет руки, то просто окажется на полу.

— Методы, пригодные для пыточных подвалов, не слишком подходят в менее напряженных ситуациях, — чуть насмешливо произносит Кайло. — А я всегда об этом забываю. Зато завтра будете ходить на своих двоих.

— Оно и видно, что забываете, — вяло огрызается Хакс, ощущая, как постепенно восстанавливается чувствительность и возвращается контроль над телом.

— Кстати, как давно Ленц на наркотиках? — тихо спрашивает Рен.

— Что?! — Рутгер выпрямляется так резко, что перед глазами все плывет. — Откуда вы взяли?

Магистр легким толчком в грудь усаживает начавшего заваливаться в сторону генерала на место и устраивается рядом.

— Я наблюдал за тем, как он двигается. Слишком текуче для обычного человека, даже хорошего бойца или танцора. А вот для тех, кто сидит на глиттерстиме, подобная обманчивая плавность очень характерна. Они двигаются так, словно предвидят следующее движение противника. И получают об окружающем мире в два раза больше информации. Эффект, близкий к латентной одаренности. Я так ошибся несколько раз.

Хакс хмурится, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Не могу сказать точно, но мне кажется, что Лоренц всегда... Хотя нет, постойте, восемь лет назад, во время очередного покушения все было именно так — обманчивая плавность движений и полдюжины трупов. Я видел запись с камер наблюдения.

— Однако, — Рен озадаченно трет кончик носа, — удивительная живучесть. Возможно, это связано с тем, что вы говорили о его здоровье. Глиттерстим обладает, среди всего прочего, «консервирующим» эффектом, за что любим стареющими актрисами и политиками, больше озабоченными сохранением товарного вида, чем работой на благо общества.

— Вы знали так много... ах, да. Лея Органа же была сенатором двух первых созывов и даже баллотировалась на пост главы Сената Новой Республики.

— Именно, — кривится Кайло. — Так что на это змеиное гнездо я насмотрелся до отвращения. По слухам, Мон Мотма сама под конец баловалась чем-то подобным. Добрая тетя Мон...

Хакс лишь брезгливо морщится в ответ. И протягивает руку за лежащим в соседнем кресле датападом.

— Докладная записка о политическом, экономическом... так, это явно ваше, Рен, — генерал передает планшет магистру и берет второй. — Досье на офицеров армии и флота, выдержки из доклада о строительстве базы «Теш»... это мое. Ленц позволил себе такой риск, передав нам секретные материалы в открытую. Не слишком на него похоже.

— Он всегда может отказаться от договора, а эти данные сыграют против нас, — Кайло жестом поднимает в воздух диск голопроектора и активирует его. — Тут еще что-то...

Над пластиной появляется маленькая фигурка Хакса, зачитывающая условия заказа для охотников за головами, а сам генерал замирает, стиснув челюсти и пытаясь удержать рвущееся наружу ругательство. 

Голограмма собрана безукоризненно, заподозрить в ней фальшивку невозможно. Но Рен, увидев ее в памяти покойного тви’лека, как-то догадался. Или он успел заглянуть и в его голову? Предусмотрительно оставив себе возможность обойти щиты. Ответа у Рутгера нет, а вот вопросов с избытком. И, словно угадав момент, голограмма меняется, а вместо Хакса над пластиной проектора появляется Ленц.

— Полагаю, эта маленькая демонстрация послужит достаточным доказательством того, что идею очередной проверки, устроенной вам Верховным лидером, подал Сноуку я. Мои люди приняли участие в организации покушения, но последний этап стал отступлением от плана. Шаттл должен был вас забрать, а не погибнуть в буре. Впрочем, вы сумели воспользоваться запасным вариантом, и я рад, что не ошибся в выборе союзников. Лорд Рен, устроенный вами сегодня спектакль был весьма хорош, благодарю. И да, форма вам действительно идет, жаль, что вы ее так редко носите. Хорошего дня, господа.

Голограмма гаснет, а Хакс длинно выдыхает через нос, пытаясь успокоиться. Но счет до десяти тут не поможет. Разве что позволит высказаться словесно, а не разбить что-нибудь об одну дурную голову.

— Спектакль, значит, — голос генерала больше похож на шипение. — Подставились Ларри, заинтриговали нашего «Препаратора», предложив себя на блюдечке?

— Подставился, и что? — чуть пожимает плечами Рен. — Найти другого союзника мы бы не успели, а Ленц уже был заинтересован в вас, осталось лишь... дополнить условие задачи, вот и все.

— Меня спросить, разумеется, никто не соизволил? — окончание фразы Хакс практически выкрикивает, но тут же осекается, закрывает глаза и с силой стискивает переносицу. — Ненавижу, как же я вас обоих ненавижу... лучше б я вас на «Старкиллере» оставил. И сам остался...

— Отступать за шаг до победы? Генерал, вас успели по голове приложить, а я не заметил? — магистр наблюдает за нарастающей истерикой с неподдельным интересом. Таким Хакса он еще не видел.

— Заткнитесь, Рен, просто заткнитесь хоть на пять минут, или я вас сейчас удавлю собственноручно!

— А вы попробуйте, может легче станет? — ехидно предлагает Кайло и почти пропускает момент, когда затянутая в перчатку рука вцепляется в его плащ и резко дергает.

— Если я соберусь вас убить, магистр, — серые глаза совсем близко, так, что можно различить каждую полупрозрачную ресницу, но в глубине расширенных зрачков горит холодная ярость. Уже взятая под контроль. — То прибегну к какому-нибудь более надежному способу, поверьте. Впрочем, если немного подождать, то вы угробите себя сами.

— Не боитесь, что придется наблюдать этот процесс вблизи? — мягко спрашивает Рен, накрывая судорожно сжатые пальцы генерала своими.

— Боюсь, — устало соглашается Хакс, отстраняясь и отворачиваясь. — Я много чего боюсь, в отличие от вас. И имею на то веские основания.


	43. Глава 42

Снег падает с неба, оседая на серых скалах. Вода мерно накатывает на камни, но снегопад глушит все звуки. Белесая муть плывет в воздухе, скрывая далекий берег. Ту сторону, с которой нет возврата.

«Сон», — понимает Кайло, подставляя под лохматые снежинки руку. Но те тают, не долетая до теплой ладони.

«И не только твой», — златоглазая тень возникает за его спиной, улыбаясь из-под глубокого капюшона. Плащ спадает до пят, скрывая фигуру и волочась по воде. Волны опасливо лижут край темной ткани, не оставляя следов.

— Страшно? — в свете пасмурного дня тень кажется провалом в никуда, первозданную Тьму или нечто худшее.

— Страшно, — Рен не видит смысла отрицать очевидное.

Тень с лицом Анакина Скайвокера подходит ближе, обнимает за плечи и прижимается, согревая своим теплом.

— Предлагаешь отменить договор? Девочка не заметит, что что-то изменилось. Особенно, если меняться оно будет медленно. Соглашайся, будет забавно...

— Нет, — тихо отзывается Кайло. — Забавно не будет, она же как чистый лист, что запишешь, то потом прочтешь.

— Свобода выбора — иллюзия, — твердый подбородок упирается в плечо, ветер срывает капюшон и путает волосы, смешивая черные пряди с темно-русыми.

— Иллюзии украшают жизнь. Но иногда очень больно ранят, — Рен не спорит, просто комментирует. — А у нее и их толком нет. Бросили, как котенка, потом втянули в... приключения, так ничего и не сказав. 

— Ты ее жалеешь? — удивляется тень. — После всего, что она сделала одним своим присутствием. Не считая этого...

Металлические пальцы касаются щеки, очерчивая шрам, давно уже превратившийся в тонкую линию.

— Мне жаль, что пропадает талант. Потенциал. Одаренных рождается все меньше, — хмурится Кайло, осторожно убирая руку от своего лица. Протез обжигает холодом даже сквозь кожу перчатки. — Возможно, это к лучшему, и новой войны орденов не будет. Но Рей могла бы потратить свою жизнь с пользой. Стать кем-то, а не просто придатком к светлому знамени Восстания. В смысле, Сопротивления.

Тень издает глухой смешок.

— Да-да-да. Люк Скайвокер — последний джедай, Явинский стрелок и прочая. И Лея Органа — бесстрашная принцесса, борец за демократию. Хотя тут за что боролись, тем и получили... Стоило ли оно того, вот в чем вопрос.

— Империя тоже была... не без недостатков, — замечает магистр. — Особенно под конец.

— Думаешь, у тебя получилось бы лучше? — тень весело фыркает ему прямо в ухо. — Наивный.

— С Первым Орденом? Он намного меньше, контролировать проще. Идеалистов, опять же хватает. Их можно использовать.

— А потом... утилизировать, — саркастично тянет Анакин Скайвокер.

— Если я правильно понимаю расклад, то утилизировать остатки Империи собираются Орден целиком, — Кайло ежится, прижимаясь к своему потустороннему собеседнику плотнее. — Как только мы перестанем себя экономически оправдывать.

— Да, девочка подобные сложные материи точно не осилит. К политике надо иметь талант. И соответствующее образование. Но менее гадостным это занятие в любом случае не становится, — тень морщится, снова упираясь подбородком в подставленное плечо. — А сделать Орден незаменимым...

— Трудно, — соглашается Рен, — но можно попробовать.

— А что будешь делать с девочкой? — золотые глаза вспыхивают любопытством, а тень разворачивается к магистру лицом, становясь плотнее и материальнее. Приобретая полное сходство с призраком лорда Вейдера.

— Для начала — разговаривать, — Кайло шагает на следующий камень, ломая тонкую корочку льда. — А там посмотрим...

 

Пронзительный писк выдергивает Хакса из полудремы, и генерал с трудом отрывает тяжелую голову от столешницы, пытаясь одновременно открыть глаза и нашарить кнопку селектора.

— Сэр! Срочный вызов Верховного лидера! — голос такого же сонного связиста ощутимо дрожит. 

— Иду, — Рутгер с усилием трет лицо, пытаясь взбодриться. За те трое суток, которые прошли с момента возвращения с планетарной базы, он спал хорошо если часов десять-двенадцать. Суммарно. Но учесть и предусмотреть все было невозможно, оставалось положиться на умение Рена импровизировать. И свое собственное — ликвидировать побочные последствия этих импровизаций. А еще генерал смутно подозревает, что третий сеанс «занимательной анатомии» он может и не пережить, поэтому до такого доводить точно не стоит.

Десятиминутная прогулка быстрым шагом позволяет немного собраться с мыслями, но сбивает дыхание, поэтому перед дверями переговорного зала Хакс немного притормаживает, и бросает взгляд в зеркало, стенная панель рядом с которым еще носит следы давнишнего срыва Рена. Отражение его цветущим видом не радует, но хотя бы выглядит прилично. А, значит, годится для демонстрации повелителю, чтоб ему икалось со звонками в четыре утра.

— Верховный лидер, — формальный поклон позволяет замаскировать непротокольное выражение лица и подавить неуместный зевок.

— Генерал, — Сноуку глубоко безразличны проблемы подчиненных. — Я требую нанести удар по убежищу Люка Скайвокера немедленно. 

— А... мусорщица? — Хакс удивленно моргает, силясь вспомнить, что требовалось сделать с девчонкой в прошлый раз. Кажется, привести повелителю живой и здоровой.

— Уничтожить обоих, — голос экзота наливается тяжестью, буквально прижимая генерала к полу. — Она больше не представляет ценности.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — голограмма еще секунду сверлит его тяжелым взглядом и рассыпается искрами.

«И что это было?» — задается вопросом Хакс, доставая комлинк. Дежурный офицер текущей смены отвечает возмутительно бодрым голосом, что окончательно портит командующему настроение. Но требование вызвать капитана Менца на мостик и начать подготовку к гиперпрыжку выслушивает с должным вниманием.

«Двадцать, максимум тридцать минут», — генерал разворачивается на каблуках в сторону ближайшей двери технического коридора, и проводит по замку ключ-картой. Бегать при подчиненных — дурной тон, но тут его точно никто не увидит. Поэтому можно без стеснения перейти на тяжелую рысь, мысленно проклиная неожиданно возникающие на пути пороги и выступы несущих конструкций.

До каюты магистра Хакс добирается за рекордные восемь минут, окончательно запыхавшись. И открывает ее точно так же, как дверь технического коридора. На ритуалы нет времени.

— Рен? — створка закрывается за спиной генерала, оставляя его в темноте. — Рен! 

«Ну вот, когда надо, не дозовешься», — Рутгер делает осторожный шаг вперед, но понимает, что не помнит, как именно расставлена мебель, а раз так, то придется еще раз побыть невежливым.

— Освещение сорок, — командует он, пересекая каюту, пока лампы выходят на заданную мощность. — Магистр, где вы там!

На пороге спальни Хакс застывает, ощутив касание Силы, так похожее на липкий холодный туман из сна. Вытаскивать Кайло из очередного кошмара нет никакого желания, но вряд ли рыцаря обрадует известие, что они успели сжечь планету, пока он спал.

— Рен? — насколько может разглядеть Рутгер, в постель рыцарь упал, не раздеваясь. На полу валяются лишь накидка и пояс. Нет даже сапог. Остальное разобрать в клубке одеял не представляется возможным. С другой стороны, магистр хотя бы дошел до подушки, а не заснул носом в датапад, как некоторые.

«Ну почему всегда я?» — генерал обходит кровать, пытаясь понять, где у этой одеяльной гусеницы голова. И чувствуя, как бессмысленно утекает драгоценное время.

Велик соблазн просто сдернуть весь этот кокон на пол, но спина подобного явно не простит. А искать воду слишком долго. Поэтому приходится делать нечто среднее, просто стащив верхний слой одеяла и рявкнув магистру прямо в ухо:

— Рен!

Эффект превосходит все ожидания. Толчок Силы впечатывает Хакса в пол, а сверху валится Кайло, без церемоний упирающийся ему локтем прямо в горло.

— Хакс? — искреннее удивление взлохмаченного и помятого спросонья Рена было бы забавным, если бы он сначала догадался убрать локоть, а потом уже задавал дурацкие вопросы. Особенно с учетом того, что Рутгеру приходится удерживать предплечье Кайло двумя руками, чтобы иметь возможность хоть как-то дышать.

— Приказ... обоих, — для передачи информации приходится жертвовать остатком воздуха, но до магистра, наконец, доходит. И он срывается с места, едва не придушив Хакса окончательно.

— Чтоб вас... ранкор пожевал, — с чувством произносит Рутгер, собирая себя с пола. И обнаруживая, что Рена уже и след простыл. А раз так, то стоит вернуться к выполнению приказа. А с девчонкой магистр пусть разбирается сам. Как и с прочими своими родичами, покойными и не очень.

 

«Бегущий за тенью» уходит в прыжок за шесть минут до того, как «Финализатор» начинает разгон. И вываливается из него в верхних слоях атмосферы Эч-То ровно два часа спустя. При ближайшем рассмотрении, повторение фокуса имени Хана Соло оказывается подозрительно близким к самоубийству, и яхта неуправляемо валится вниз, прорезая грозовой фронт и выравниваясь лишь над самой водой.

Рен выдыхает невнятную фразу на хаттском, пытаясь не дать «Бегущему» зарыться блестящим носом в волны, и не врезаться в одну из изъеденных ветром скал, окружающих нужный островок. Судя по безжалостной болтанке, надвигается шторм, и посадка в таких условиях не выглядит разумным решением. Висение на репульсорах над вершиной холма — тоже, но Кайло выбирает именно второй вариант.

Яхта танцует в воздушных потоках, то едва не скребя опущенным трапом торчащие из мха камни, то взлетая на десяток метров вверх. И как бы магистр не верил в мощь Великой Силы, в страховочный фал в данном случае он верит сильнее.

— Рей! — удержаться на рампе удается с большим трудом, волосы лезут в глаза, а ветер уносит слова, не давая позвать маленькую песчаную крысу, которая наверняка сейчас забилась в какой-то угол вместе с дорогим дядей. 

«Рей!» — зов в Силе удается лучше, но все равно получается слишком слабым, поскольку большую часть внимания забирает контроль над яхтой, которая от мелких камней времен его ученичества отличается далеко не в лучшую сторону. И скачет в воздухе как необъезженный эопи.

«Бен...» — Сила тяжелой волной проходит над вершиной холма, гася ветер и позволяя хоть немного отвлечься от попыток удержать «Бегущего» на месте.

Люк появляется из-за полуразрушенной арки, бывшей когда-то частью Первого храма джедаев, не один. Рей идет за ним, как привязанная, с опаской косясь на болтающуюся над головой яхту.

— Рей... «Финализатор» будет в системе через пять минут. С приказом на уничтожение планеты, — Кайло сглатывает, видя, как расширяются глаза девушки, а сама она делает маленький шаг назад. — Рей, я могу тебя забрать, решайся. Ну же!

Кузина смотрит на него безумным взглядом, потом оглядывается на Люка, словно спрашивая разрешения.

— Дядя! — Рен протягивает руку и мысленно твердит: «Обоих, хатт задави, заберу обоих, только шевелитесь уже!»

Скайвокер молча кладет Рей ладонь на плечо, и слегка подталкивает ее вперед, усиливая толчок волной Силы, стоит девушке сделать первый шаг. Бывшая мусорщица с визгом взлетает в воздух, с размаху врезаясь в Кайло и едва не сбивая его с ног. Люк салютует им обоим, а пульт дальней связи «Бегущего» взрывается хрипом помех.

— Полторы минуты, Рен, убирайтесь оттуда немедленно! — ниточка Силы тянется вверх, к далеким грозовым облакам и тяжелому треугольному клину крейсера на орбите.

«Уже, генерал».

Рей приходится буквально забрасывать в кресло, одной рукой пристегивая ремни, а второй снимая с пояса девушки лазерный меч. Сюрприз в спину Рен получить не хочет, а судя по затуманенному взгляду и градом текущим слезам, кузина не в себе. Но разбираться с этим они будут позже.

«Бегущий» стартует свечкой, ввинчиваясь в пасмурное небо под вой компенсаторов, и в верхней точке дуги проносится рядом с серой тушей флагмана, замирая над мостиком «Финализатора». 

«Огонь!» — магистр слышит слова Хакса в Силе и по дальней связи.

Рей за его спиной судорожно всхлипывает, закрывая лицо руками, когда первый залп накрывает островок. Эхо чужой смерти прокатывается по коже раскаленной волной, заставляя давиться вдохом.

Магистр стискивает зубы, пережидая боль, и мягко касается сознания кузины, открытого и такого сейчас уязвимого: «Спи».

Далеко внизу камни вскипают вместе с водой, превращая храм в могилу.


	44. Глава 43

— Сэр, получены координаты точки встречи, — связист вытягивает шею, пытаясь разглядеть сидящего на своем месте генерала.

— Начинайте разгон, — ровно произносит Хакс, отбивая команду на передачу шифрованных данных. — Прыжок по готовности. Капитан, мостик ваш.

Генерал еще секунду медлит, разглядывая висящий перед ним голографический экран, потом резким движением ладони сворачивает его, и покидает мостик, печатая каждый шаг. Дежурная смена пригибается за своими пультами. Безумная круговерть событий последних часов озадачила всех, но приказы Верховного лидера не обсуждаются. Даже если очень хочется.

А вот перемыть кости начальству непосредственному можно и нужно, поскольку нарастающее напряжение ситуации очевидно. Что-то будет, там, в точке встречи. Но что?

Хаксу не нужно обладать Силой, чтобы заметить волнение экипажа, взгляды в спину ощущаются кожей. И невыносимо трудно не ускорить шаг, пытаясь уйти от этого перекрестного огня.

Все, более-менее наблюдательные, уже сделали выводы, и в этот раз мнения разных групп практически совпадают — грядут кадровые перестановки. Только пока никто не знает, насколько масштабными они будут.

«Через восемь часов узнаем», — мысленно хмыкает генерал, пытаясь подавить нервную дрожь. Безумно хочется спать, но Рутгер знает, что бессмысленно даже пытаться заснуть. Не то состояние. А вот привести себя в порядок не помешает — помятый вид однозначно не способствует твердости духа.

Еще хорошо бы поговорить с Реном, за прошедшие с окончания орбитальной бомбардировки полтора часа он точно должен был разобраться со своей девицей. Верховный лидер удовлетворился известием о смерти Люка Скайвокера и не стал акцентировать внимание на том, что Кайло вывез девчонку, хотя приказ недвусмысленно требовал уничтожить обоих одаренных.

«И почему нельзя решить свои вопросы приватно, не втягивая в противостояние армию и флот? Светлая сторона, темная сторона, да хоть полосатая — толку в любом случае никакого...» — с этой мрачной мыслью Хакс перешагивает порог каюты магистра. И останавливается у двери, ожидая, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку. 

— Рен? — генерал оглядывается, замечая раскатившиеся по столу ампулы и свисающую с дивана накидку. Клубок еще каких-то черно-серых тряпок обнаруживается прямо под ногами, и его приходится аккуратно переступить.

— Здесь я. И осторожнее, там неубрано, — голос магистра глухо доносится из спальни.

Сочтя это приглашением, Хакс движется вперед, отпихивая носком сапога попадающиеся на пути вещи. Каюта выглядит так, как будто по ней прошелся смерч. И, кажется, Рутгер знает, кто был его причиной.

— Я заметил, — язвительность пропадает зря, поскольку Кайло явно безразлично, что о нем сейчас думают. 

Он сидит в дальнем углу кровати, привалившись спиной к изголовью, а рядом с ним лежит закутанная в одеяло девушка.

— Мне пришлось делать всю работу за вас, — негромко произносит генерал, прислоняясь плечом к стене. — Докладывать Сноуку, пересылать вашим... «друзьям» данные, организовывать все остальное, наконец.

— Командовать — ваше призвание, — уголок губ Рена вздергивается в пародии на улыбку. — Я был занят, пытаясь стабилизировать Рей. У нее в голове сейчас такая каша, что почти невозможно работать... такое впечатление, что барахтаешься в кипятке. Смерть Скайвокера все усложнила.

— Как это? — Хакс подходит ближе, разглядывая лицо спящей. Наклоняется, отводит мешающую прядь и снова вглядывается. Сходство, померещившееся ему во сне, существует и в действительности. Отдаленное, но все же.

— Наш дорогой последний джедай умер, как самый настоящий ситх. Даже меня зацепило, хотя я закрывался. А она... там все слетело — все щиты, все блоки. Бери и лепи что хочешь.

— И вы не преминули воспользоваться случаем? — генерал выпрямляется и насмешливо смотрит на магистра сверху вниз.

— Разумеется, — Кайло даже не пытается изобразить смущение. — Недоученный джедай, сорвавшись, способен разнести корабль. Силенок у нее хватает, своих или заемных я еще не понял, но контроля сейчас нет вообще. Так что пришлось заставить ее заснуть, и работать уже со сном. Она не вспомнит и половины, но станет спокойнее. Ну и не будет бить в спину бездумно...

— Собираетесь держать ее в таком состоянии весь полет? — Хакс стягивает перчатку и устало массирует висок. Голова уже не болит, просто кажется пустой и одновременно тяжелой. Что раздражает, поскольку мешает сконцентрироваться. — Кстати, яркий пример того, что блага цивилизации важны. Стоило девушку отмыть, как она стала... миленькой. А не диким детенышем вомпы-песчанки, как раньше.

— Важны конечно, но истерику Рей в процессе закатила знатную. И умудрилась проплакать мне броню насквозь, хотя я не думал, что это вообще возможно, — Рен тихо фыркает, поправляя закатанный рукав рубашки. И заметно мрачнеет. — А вот продержать ее в трансе весь полет не получится. Мне надо хотя бы пару часов поспать, да и вам тоже не помешает.

— У меня есть обязанности, которыми я не могу пренебречь, — слишком резко парирует Хакс, уязвленный этим замечанием.

— Нервы у вас, а не обязанности, — невозмутимо отвечает магистр. — Но раз уж вы так хотите принести пользу, то идите сюда, будете отвлекающим маневром. Только китель снимите, а то вдруг моя дорогая сестрица опять начнет слезы лить в промышленных масштабах.

— Переживу как-нибудь, — Рутгер после секундного колебания отправляет обе перчатки на пол, расстегивает воротничок, и как можно небрежнее интересуется:

— Так она вам сестра или кузина? Я уже запутался.

— А вот тут возможны варианты, — Кайло шарит рукой в изножье кровати и достает медицинский пистолет. Придирчиво изучает и протягивает генералу, показывая четыре пальца. — Начнем с того, что Лея Органа биологически на два месяца старше Люка Скайвокера, и там явно не обошлось без генетической коррекции. И закончим тем, что все образцы тканей есть только на Корусканте.

— Замечательное у вас семейство, просто замечательное, — вполголоса комментирует это шокирующее заявление Хакс, ловя выпадающие из инъектора пустые ампулы. Неудивительно, что Рен такой спокойный, такой дозой можно утихомирить ранкора. — Вы не свалитесь?

— Не надо меня недооценивать, — магистр дожидается, пока Рутгер устроится на краю кровати, и с заметной ехидцей спрашивает. — По сложившейся традиции разбудите спящую красавицу поцелуем?

— Нет уж, спасибо, — невозмутимо отвечает генерал. — Я предпочитаю, когда мне отвечают, а не изображают труп.

Рен тихо фыркает и трясет девушку за плечо, заставляя ее сесть и частично выпутаться из одеяла. Рей сонно моргает, пытаясь привалиться к широкой груди Кайло и заснуть опять, но тот аккуратно разворачивает ее лицом к Хаксу и что-то шепчет на ухо.

Рей моргает еще раз, и ее взгляд меняется, становясь осмысленным и цепким. Чужим.

«Это сон. Ее сон, мы лишь гости, но можем влиять на происходящее, поэтому постарайтесь подыграть по возможности», — чужая мысль давит на виски, а Сила проходится касанием ледяного сквозняка по коже. Не давая отстраниться и разорвать контакт.

Картинка плывет, затемняясь по краям, и привычный интерьер сменяется другим, явно искусственным, схематичным. Тот же полумрак, но пропитанный горячим жаром пустыни. Пустыни, в которой нет ни воды, ни песка.

«Место, которого нет», — подсказывает Рен, достраивая картинку, добавляя деталей. Придавая подобие уюта.

Рей, та же и совсем другая, больше похожая на Беату, чем на саму себя, наклоняет голову и смотрит на Хакса испытующе.

— А теперь ты меня вспомнил? — тонкая рука касается его лица, проводит по уху и зарывается в волосы на затылке. Пытаясь натянуть слишком короткие пряди. — Кто я?

— Рей, — уверенно отвечает Рутгер, глядя в зелено-карие глаза и чуть наклоняясь вперед. — А кто я?

— Друг мамы, — совершенно естественным тоном произносит девушка, — но ты редко ходил к нам в гости. 

Хакс моргает, пытаясь прогнать внезапно всплывшую в памяти сценку времен его юности: Беата стоит посреди залитой солнечным светом комнаты, по которой с диким визгом носятся несколько детей. А за ее юбку держится темноволосая девочка лет шести на вид. И смотрит на гостя хитрыми глазами, безуспешно пытаясь сохранить серьезный вид. Девочка, когда-то набравшаяся храбрости и попросившая разрешения потрогать его волосы. Старший ребенок Беаты Нарье, погибший вместе с матерью и еще двумя сотнями пассажиров на «Поющей звезде».

— Мне жаль, — едва слышно выговаривает Рутгер, не зная, о чем именно говорит — о смерти или своем равнодушии.

— Но теперь ты у меня в гостях, — Рей веселится непонятно чему, словно ей снова шесть. Или двенадцать, как той, которая должна была исчезнуть, сгорев в атмосфере вместе со взорванным кореллианскими радикалами пассажирским лайнером, но вместо этого оказалась на Джакку, лишенная памяти. — И я тебя не отпущу!

Она хватается на него двумя руками, тянет на себя, и сама наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь всем телом и хрипло шепча:

— Мне было страшно. 

— А теперь? — Хакс осторожно гладит ее по спине, цепляясь за торчащие лопатки.

«Не отпускайте ее», — Рен смотрит из-за плеча Рей, и взгляд его тяжелый и темный.

— А теперь нет, — целуется она неумело, но старательно. И быстро входит во вкус, пытаясь вести и командовать, нажимая Силой, если ей кажется, что что-то не так. Оглушая своими ощущениями и недооформленными желаниями. Голодом.

Тело взрослой девушки с разумом ребенка. Но ребенка ли?

— Рей... — голос Кайло низкий, с отчетливой мурлыкающей ноткой. — Рейата.

Девушка отпускает растрепанного Хакса и прижимается спиной к Рену. Поворачивается, пытаясь уткнуться ему носом в шею, но вместо этого лишь бодая в челюсть. И замирая, когда его ладони ложатся ей на талию, сминая ткань рубашки. Слишком большой и явно с чужого плеча.

— Рей, — Кайло тянет ее вверх, заставляя привстать на колени и удерживая в таком положении, пока она пытается его поцеловать. 

Неуправляемая Сила мечется, требуя всего и сразу, буквально принуждая к прикосновениям. Рутгер пропускает момент, когда рук вдруг становится слишком много, а сама Рей ловит его пальцы и ощутимо прикусывает костяшки. Ей хочется обмануться, заменить боль удовольствием, и она готова отдаться этому процессу бездумно. 

Картинка рассыпается, сменяется обрывками видений, собранных, как с неожиданным смущением обнаруживает Хакс, наполовину из его собственных воспоминаний. О происхождении остальных он старается не думать, вжимаясь лицом в грудь Рей, пока она выгибается под лаской Рена и стонет на высокой ноте. Одновременные прикосновения ледяного сквозняка Силы и горячих пальцев сводят ее с ума, ломая остатки контроля и заставляя жадно хотеть слишком многого. Требовать, стягивая собственную Силу в один пульсирующий, яркий клубок. Пропуская ее жгучей волной по нервам и венам.

Прикосновения становятся ожогами, отпечатываясь на коже даже сквозь все слои ткани, сейчас мешающие так сильно, что хочется выползти из них, как змея, меняющая шкуру. Каждая новая фантазия сменяет предыдущую, спрессовывая время и ощущения в скручивающие мышцы судорогой удары тока. Отдаваясь под веками яркими вспышками и вкусом крови на языке. Сплетая три сознания намертво, превращая удовольствие в боль, перегружая усталый мозг и окуная его в блаженную темноту. Пронизанную сотнями алых искорок, тающих одна за другой.

«Это только сон», — последний огонек гаснет под тихий, на пределе слышимости, срывающийся шепот Рена. А бесконечное падение прерывается истошным писком.

 

«Сорок минут до выхода из гиперпространства», — синтезированный голос зачитывает сообщение пятый раз, когда Хакс собирается с силами и поднимает веки. И подскакивает на месте, осознав смысл слов. Цветные круги головокружения тут же вспыхивают перед глазами, вынуждая генерала вцепиться в то, на чем он сидит. Рядом сонно возится Рей, возмущенная тем, что один из источников тепла, согревавшего ее бок, исчез.

— Какого... — Рутгер беспомощно оглядывается, пытаясь унять дрожь. Кожа все еще горит, заставляя его морщиться при каждом движении. Но все вокруг недвусмысленно указывает на то, что это действительно был только сон. Мучительно реалистичный, тщательно срежиссированный и подконтрольный своему создателю, сон. Волна ослепляющей ярости перебивает дыхание, отдаваясь в горле глухим рычанием. — Рен...

— Ваши обязанности, генерал, — Кайло садится, обнимая подушку, и щурится, пытаясь разглядеть показания хронометра на прилетевшем в подставленную ладонь датападе. — Тридцать пять минут.

Путь до собственной каюты и следующая четверть часа совершенно стираются из памяти Хакса, сгорают в пламени гнева, который никак не получается обуздать. Глупо было верить, что Рен хоть иногда в состоянии думать над тем, что он делает и с кем делает. 

«Самовлюбленный, эгоистичный, недалекий...» — но все эпитеты рано или поздно заканчиваются, а гнев сворачивается колючим комком где-то под ребрами, когда Рутгер выходит в главный ангар, к опущенной рампе «Ипсилона».

— Верховный лидер приказал мне привести девчонку. Ваш доклад он выслушает позже, — голос магистра, абсолютно бесшумно материализовавшегося у него за спиной, звучит ровно и размеренно, словно он зачитывает вслух устав.

— А вы... — начинает генерал, разворачиваясь лицом к Рену, и замолкает, потрясенный увиденным. 

Ошибившись в первую секунду и с ужасом осознавая причину ошибки. Сейчас Кайло, в черном наряде наподобие джедайского, выглядит почти точной копией Анакина Скайвокера. И, что самое страшное, ощущается так же — пронзительным холодом Силы, способной сломать человеку шею или вывернуть сознание наизнанку по щелчку пальцев.

«... не собираетесь возвращаться», — пусть мысленно, но он должен это сказать.

«Верно, — соглашается Кайло, — точнее, это буду уже не я. Не расстраивайтесь, вам точно не будет скучно, Хакс».

«Я вас ненавижу...» — выходит глупо и жалко.

«Я знаю, — мысленный смешок заставляет вздрогнуть против воли. — И ценю».

Рен вежливо кивает генералу, жестом подзывает Рей, совсем незаметную в своей форме младшего офицера среди других снующих в ангаре людей, и поднимается по трапу.

Хакс на секунду закрывает глаза, не желая смотреть, как шаттл отрывается от посадочной площадки, и резко выдыхает, восстанавливая контроль над своими эмоциями. У него есть дело, которое нужно сделать. С Реном или без, но механизм переворота уже запущен, и нужно удержать его в правильном русле. Не дав пожрать еще что-нибудь... ценное.


	45. Глава 44

— Верховный лидер ждет, — невзрачный адъютант, встретивший их у трапа, требовательно протягивает руку, и едва заметно кивает, когда Рен без единого возражения вкладывает в подставленную ладонь свой меч. — И вас тоже, мэм.

Рей моргает, осознав, что на нее обратили внимание. И неловко кивает в ответ, когда магистр срывается с места, широким шагом пересекая ангар. Адъютант пристраивается за его правым плечом, жестом указывая девушке на место рядом с собой. Рей спешит изо всех сил, стараясь не споткнуться и досадуя на обоих сопровождающих за их умение ходить настолько быстро. А ведь надо еще успеть покрутить головой и поглазеть. Напоследок.

Отвлечься от того, что ее ждет. Магистр шагает впереди, сосредоточенный и страшный в своей обреченности. 

«Чего я не знаю?» — в голове Рей обрывки видений бьются, как второе сердце, заставляя пальцы леденеть, а кончики ушей полыхать жаром. Будь ее воля, она бы взяла Рена за воротник и вытрясла из него все ответы. Но сейчас она лишь приз, который он хочет вручить своему повелителю. И единственное, что удерживает Рей на тонкой грани кошмара — обещание позаботиться о ее судьбе. Правда, сейчас бывшая мусорщица совсем не уверена в том, что правильно поняла условия их странного договора.

«Сутки ты делаешь то, что я тебе говорю. Без возражений, без вопросов, без колебаний. Все остальное потом, самый последний джедай Галактики», — Рей слышит в этих словах отчетливый сарказм, но не знает, на чей счет его отнести. Свой или Кайло. Но честно соблюдает условия.

И лишь перед широкой дверью, у которой стоят две укутанные в черное фигуры рыцарей Рен, она замедляет шаг, пытаясь побороть свой страх и сомнения. Усиливающиеся стократно, когда ее крепко берут за локти, буквально затаскивая внутрь. В огромный полутемный зал, наполненный чужой Силой. Вязкой и липкой, как смола.

— Учитель, — Рен склоняет голову перед сидящим на троне существом. И замирает в этой позе, ожидая разрешения говорить.

— Ты нарушил мой приказ, — мягко шелестит сухой, надтреснутый голос, от которого у Рей волоски на руках встают дыбом. Ее оттаскивают на шаг назад и чуть в сторону, позволяя Верховному лидеру рассмотреть свое приобретение. 

— Да, учитель, — соглашается магистр, не поднимая глаз. — Я счел, что она еще может быть полезна.

— Докажи мне, — Сноук откидывается в кресле, кутаясь в плотную материю мантии и поражая своей кажущейся хрупкостью. Но Сила буквально кричит, что это не так, и Рей отводит глаза, утыкаясь взглядом в пол. Смотреть на изуродованного экзота попросту страшно.

Рен выпрямляется и складывает руки за спиной.

— Рей, она же Рейата Скайвокер, дочь Люка Скайвокера и Леи Органы. Моя... сестра, — последнее слово он буквально выплевывает. И после короткой паузы продолжает голосом, мягким как шелк, и ядовитым как сотня змей. Чуть подрагивающим от сдерживаемой ярости. — Дитя, которое должно было служить Свету, раз уж меня дорогой дядя своими руками столкнул во Тьму. 

Рей застывает, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на носки собственных сапог. «Это ты», — значит Рен узнал ее еще там, на «Старкиллере», когда она с легкостью повторила, отзеркалила все его действия. Подобралась так близко, как только возможно.

— Я слышал, что принцесса потеряла ребенка в результате покушения, — Верховный лидер задумчиво постукивает кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику трона. — Нет никаких медицинских документов, фиксирующих рождение. Никто, нигде и никогда не упоминал об этом инциденте на протяжении почти двадцати лет. 

— Люк забрал воспоминания о примерно шести месяцах жизни моей матери, — Рен не замечает оговорки, полностью поглощенный своей злостью, медленно сжигающей его изнутри. Подтачивающей контроль.

— И спрятал ребенка? — Сноук улыбается, кривя губы на здоровой половине лица. Изувеченная остается неподвижной, мертвой. — История повторяется, так никого ничему не научив?

— Передал младенца одному из двойников принцессы, — уточняет магистр, — внушив, что тот ее собственный. И отправил на родину, сочтя, что прятать нужно на самом видном месте.

А вот теперь Верховный лидер уже выглядит заинтересованным.

— И звали этого двойника?

— Беата Тол-Беренко, в замужестве — Нарье, секретный агент, проработавший под прикрытием в столице Республики свыше пяти лет.

Сноук резко, со свистом выдыхает, до хруста сжимая пальцы.

— Значит все эти годы мы искали не там... и не того. А Нарье прятала детеныша, как родного. И предпочла погибнуть сама, скрыв спасение девчонки. Умно...

Кайло кивает, даже не пытаясь скрыть удовлетворение. А Рей с ужасом понимает, что окончательно запуталась со всеми этими прятками. Но больше всего ее мучит то, что Люк знал, кто она, и ни разу даже не обмолвился, что она ему не чужая. Живой человек, а не инструмент в этой безумной войне.

— Воспоминания стерты, но несколько сохранившихся обрывков позволяют с уверенностью заявлять, что на Джакку Рей попала в возрасте двенадцати лет. А медицинское обследование это подтверждает — все детство девочка питалась хорошо и жила в нормальных условиях, что позволило ей нормально развиться. Интеллектуальная сохранность, после стирания основной памяти и внедрения ложных воспоминаний, хорошая, за исключением эмоциональной сферы, — Рен бросает косой взгляд на Рей и язвительно добавляет. — Но не думаю, что ей понадобится разбираться в оттенках древней альдераанской поэзии.

— Судя по реакции на способ, которым ты ее привязал к себе... и не только, — Сноук издает негромкий смешок, словно только что оценив шутку. — Эмоциональная сфера не так уж пострадала.

Лицо Рей горит от стыда, и она опускает голову как можно ниже, ощущая, как ее разума касаются призрачные пальцы, перебирающие недавние воспоминания, словно обкатанные водой разноцветные камешки. Она остро жалеет, что волосы убраны в строгую прическу, лишая ее возможности занавеситься растрепанными прядями, спрятаться в «домик». 

— Тьма в ней будет такой, каким должен был стать Свет. Иссушающая, холодная, как ночь в пустыне. Прекрасная заготовка, из которой можно вылепить нового магистра рыцарей Рен, — вкрадчиво произносит Верховный лидер.

— Учитель? — Кайло вскидывается, ловя взгляд Сноука, и разом теряя всю свою самоуверенность.

Экзот наклоняется к нему и жестом приказывает подойти поближе. Кайло шагает вперед, но на последнем шаге вдруг оседает прямо на ступени трона. Опускается на колени, заглядывая повелителю в глаза. Сила вспыхивает его эмоциями: страхом, больной, исковерканной надеждой, дрожью предвкушения и чем-то еще, что Рей распознать не может. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что должно сейчас произойти, — Сноук говорит тихо, почти ласково, протягивая руку и невесомо касаясь затянутого в кожу широкого плеча ученика. — Ты все еще хочешь походить на него, а не на себя. Но боишься, так сильно боишься...

— Вы ведь защитите меня, учитель? — голос Рена ломается, падает до шепота, а в глазах появляется умоляющее выражение. — Я устал убегать...

— Конечно, друг мой, ты получишь все, что я обещал, — длинные узловатые пальцы проходятся по лицу, очерчивают шрам, зарываются в волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. И отпускают, даже отталкивают. — Зови своего призрака. 

Кайло нервно облизывает пересохшие губы и прикрывает глаза, одновременно полностью опуская щиты. По залу начинает гулять холодный сквозняк, а у Рей по позвоночнику пробегают ледяные мурашки. 

Рыцари по обе стороны от нее повторяют движение своего магистра, опускаясь на колени и увлекая недоученного джедая за собой. После чего синхронно выбрасывают свободные ладони вперед, строя защитный купол. Рей на мгновение кажется, что она ослепла и оглохла, но ее ошибка становится очевидной, когда в зал лениво вползает настоящая Тьма. Ледяная, текучая, как вода, и голодная до человеческого тепла. 

Взгляд Рей мечется между Реном, медленно разводящим руки в стороны, и крупно вздрагивающим каждый раз, когда тонкая плеть чужой Силы касается его тела, Сноуком, сидящим в своем кресле абсолютно неподвижно, и держащими ее рыцарями. Приняв решение, она хватается непослушными пальцами за плащи рыцарей, вплетая свою Силу в щит и чувствуя в ответ нечто похожее на благодарность. Им тоже страшно.

Тьма постепенно заполняет помещение, перебивая дыхание, поднимаясь волной, готовой обрушиться и снести все на своем пути. И Рей видит, как на гребне этой волны концентрированного мрака загораются первые искры, все ярче и ярче сияющие расплавленным золотом. И беззвучно падающие вниз. Окутывающие Кайло янтарно-желтым смерчем. Растекающиеся по коже и под кожей, выжигающие все, что попадется им на пути, выбивающие тихий, обреченный вскрик. 

Рен складывается пополам, почти упираясь головой в край мантии учителя, и тихо скулит, не в силах удержать затапливающую его Тьму, проигрывая и растворяясь в ней без остатка. Сменившее хозяина тело снова вздрагивает, и Рей хочется отшатнуться, когда она видит, как меняется поза, из униженно-беспомощной становясь угрожающей, собранной для удара или прыжка. Искры гаснут, погружая зал в темноту.

Как только затихает последний звук, Сноук наклоняется и широким плавным жестом взмахивает руками, словно укрывая скорчившуюся фигуру плащом. Невидимая сеть сковывает Тьму лиловыми разрядами крохотных молний, заставляет ее принять форму тела, скрыться под кожей полностью. 

Рен медленно поднимает голову, открывая глаза. Желтые, как и положено ситху. 

— Здравствуй, Анакин, — Верховный лидер смыкает кончики пальцев, на которых танцуют готовые сорваться разряды. — Как тебе новое тело?

Тот чуть отодвигается, мягко перекатываясь на пятки и пряча руки в рукавах джедайского наряда, но не пытаясь встать.

— Непривычно, — чуть хрипловато, как после долгого сна, отзывается ситх.

— Уязвимо, — экзот чуть улыбается, полностью уверенный в своей власти. — Многие мечтали воскресить легендарного Дарта Вейдера. Поблагодарим же Люка Скайвокера за то, что он проделал половину работы, привязав твою тень к своему бестолковому племяннику. Открыв путь, по которому могло пройти все остальное. Только вот беда, мне не нужно все... только часть. Поэтому я действительно хочу выполнить свое обещание и вернуть мальчику его душу, оставив твою Силу, но стерев личность. 

Сноук подносит руки, окутанные молниями, к самом лицу. Смыкает ладони в форме чаши и смотрит поверх кипящей в ней Силы на Вейдера. 

— Прощай, Анакин. Это была долгая охота. Но она того стоила, — резкий выдох выплескивает Силу вперед, и сеть вспыхивает, как сверхновая. Тьма под ней вспухает грозовым облаком, тысячами тонких нитей пронизывая пространство, замораживая само время.

«Сюрприз», — мягкий голос Кайло раздается у Рей в голове, а в руках того, кто сидит у трона Сноука, вспыхивают световые мечи. Голубой и красный, синхронно вспарывающие дряхлую плоть, издевательски медленно плавящие ребра. Выпивающие жизнь по капле.

Беззвучный вопль боли дробит пространство, рвет опутывающие его нити. И время срывается с крючка, обрушиваясь на всех присутствующих концентратом ощущений.

От запаха паленого Рей мутит, но она продолжает смотреть, как закутанные в мантию останки Верховного лидера падают на пол бесформенными кусками. 

— Милорд? — рыцари опускают руки, убирая щит. — Приказывайте, милорд.

Рен разворачивается, обжигая всех троих расплавленным золотом Силы, горящим в глубине зрачков, и Рей понимает, что от Кайло там ничего нет — Анакин Скайвокер смотрит на нее с затаенной насмешкой.

«Глупый ребенок», — мысленный шепот проходится по коже ледяными брызгами, а Тьма, подчиненная воле лорда ситхов, рывком затапливает весь корабль. Порабощает его.

Аварийный ревун включается через восемь секунд, истошным воем сотрясая корпус потерявшего управление линкора.

 

— Сэр! Истребители Сопротивления атакуют «Холодное пламя», — голоса операторов взлетают до крика, когда первая тройка крестокрылов выполняет заход на мостик, осыпая дефлекторы протонными торпедами.

— Не вмешиваться, — тяжело роняет Хакс, до боли сжимая пальцами край пульта. — Это не наша операция. 

Капитан Менц оборачивается, пытаясь поймать взгляд генерала, но тот упорно смотрит только на висящие перед ним голоэкраны, своими мертвенно-белыми отсветами превращающие застывшее лицо командующего в посмертную маску.

— Почему не стартуют истребители с крейсеров сопровождения? — старпом одним глазом следит за тактической картой, а вторым пытается косить на капитана.

— Вы хотите обсудить приказ Верховного лидера? — Хакс поднимается со своего кресла и подходит к обзорному иллюминатору, глядя на яркие сполохи турболазерных выстрелов, расчерчивающие пространство вокруг линкора. Все корабли эскорта держат дистанцию и соблюдают молчание в эфире.

— Никак нет, сэр, но шаттл... — мямлит сбитый с толку старпом.

— Магистр вполне в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам, — отрезает генерал. — Или запросить помощь на «Холодном пламени».

— Да, сэр, — соглашается Менц. — Зенитные орудия готовы, торпедные аппараты готовы. Дефлекторы выведены на полную мощность.

— Хорошо, капитан, — Рутгер следит за смертоносным танцем крестокрылов с замиранием сердца. Атака должна была координироваться изнутри, а у сил Сопротивления не возникнуть и толики сомнения в том, что они вот-вот лишат Первый Орден одного из ключевых кораблей. На деле их задачей было лишь убийство нескольких десятков человек, собравшихся на мостике линкора.

Два истребителя разлетаются мелкими осколками, а третий, совершив какой-то безумный маневр, выходит на финишную прямую, явно собираясь таранить обзорный иллюминатор. Там, несомненно, разгадали его намерения, но на то, чтобы опустить защитные бронепластины, нужно время. А его уже не осталось. Две протонные торпеды входят точно в оставшийся зазор, а крестокрыл рвется вверх, пытаясь уйти от зенитного огня. И почти уходит, на излете получив огненный поцелуй в один из двигателей.

Свалившаяся в штопор машина теряет управление и летит в никуда, удаляясь от своих товарищей, дернувшихся было на помощь, но быстро осознавших бесперспективность подобной попытки.

— Приготовить луч захвата. Поймайте мне этого... снайпера, — с нескрываемым отвращением произносит Хакс, кривя лицо в хищной ухмылке. — Полагаю, у нас найдется тема для беседы. 

Уцелевшие крестокрылы разворачиваются, напоследок осыпав линкор торпедами, и один за другим уходят в прыжок. А из-под накренившегося корпуса линкора выныривает раскладывающий крылья «Ипсилон».


	46. Глава 45

— Генерал, — знакомый и в то же время чужой голос легко перекрывает рабочий шум, заставляя Хакса оглянуться. Рен, точнее, Анакин Скайвокер, стоит в двух шагах за его спиной, а Сила ситха медленно заполняет все окружающее пространство, заставляя людей вздрагивать и отводить взгляд. — Я жду ваш доклад через час.

— Да, милорд, — едва слышно отзывается Рутгер, стараясь не смотреть в горящие золотом глаза. И не понимая, как остальные не видят подмену. Совершенно другая манера держаться, двигаться и говорить. Да и Сила другая. Возможно, именно в этом и кроется ответ.

— С пленным пилотом Сопротивления я поговорю сам, — прилетает в спину короткое замечание, заставляющее Хакса лишь еще сильнее выпрямиться, хотя позвоночник и так уже напоминает перетянутую струну. — Позже.

— Как вам будет угодно, — не оборачиваясь отвечает он, покидая мостик, и обходя стоящую столбом Рей. Та провожает его беспомощным взглядом, не зная, куда идти и что делать. 

«Можно подумать, я знаю, девочка», — мрачно думает генерал, шагая по бесконечным коридорам крейсера. Странно пустым, словно вымершим. Вымерзшим под воздействием чужой, подавляющей воли.

Дрожь корпуса, характерная для перехода в гиперпространство, застает генерала в дверях собственной каюты. Но думать над тем, куда летит «Финализатор», нет ни желания, ни сил. Информация о конечной точке прыжка наверняка уже передана ему с мостика, но она никуда не убежит. А повлиять на выбор маршрута он в любом случае не сможет.

«Проклятье...»

Рутгер стряхивает на диван шинель, стягивает перчатки и делает несколько шагов туда-сюда, словно зверь, запертый в клетке. Берет с рабочего стола датапад, машинально открывает бланк стандартного отчета. Что говорить Вейдеру, он даже не представляет, просто фиксирует события последних часов для себя. Официально и не очень. На это уходит минут двадцать, несколько дольше, чем обычно, и куда меньше, чем хотелось бы. 

Не выдержав бессмысленного хождения кругами, Хакс садится на диван, упирается локтями в колени и утыкается лбом в сложенные ладони. Ему надо, надо осмыслить изменившуюся ситуацию, пока не стало поздно. Вейдер не Рен, ошибок ситх не прощает, а его «кадровая политика» вошла в легенды еще до рождения самого Рутгера. Исключительно мрачные легенды, надо заметить.

«Рен, неужели не было другого пути?» — бессмысленный вопрос, обращенный к тому, кто уже не сможет ответить.

Другого пути действительно не было, но Хакс надеялся, что неизбежное случится позже. И не на дни, а на месяцы, если не годы. В том, что Вейдер сможет удержать власть, которую они только попытались взять в руки, нет никаких сомнений. А вот в том, что это смог бы сделать Кайло — есть. Но даже с учетом всех возможных рисков, генерал бы предпочел работать с магистром, а не реинкарнацией лорда Вейдера. Но его не спросили.

Осознание этого факта неприятно, поскольку завязано не только на обычные рабочие взаимоотношения, хотя с Кайло это была очень специфическая «обычность», но и на банальный страх за свою жизнь. У Хакса были рычаги влияния на Рена, весьма условные, но все же. Повлиять на Анакина Скайвокера невозможно.

Магистр мог быть язвительным, несносным, склонным демонстрировать свое недовольство по поводу и без, но при этом... почти равным. Даже с учетом Силы и вечных попыток доказать, что его мнение важнее, а приказы приоритетнее. Рена можно было достать, уколоть словесно, пробив мнимую броню самоуверенности, не опасаясь немедленной смерти, а вот с Вейдером такое попросту немыслимо. И их триумвират очень быстро превратится в диктатуру. Методом исключения неугодных.

— Делите шкуру неубитого вампы и одновременно тоскуете, как влюбленная девица.

Хакс вздрагивает, поднимая голову. Как можно было не заметить чужое присутствие? Тем более, такое.

Лорд ситхов глухо фыркает, любуясь выражением лица сидящего напротив него человека. Вставать в его присутствии генерал явно не собирается.

— Будь моя воля, — тихо и зло выдыхает Рутгер, поддаваясь внезапному порыву, — вас бы на этом корабле не было. Ни в каком виде.

— Я в курсе, — Анакин щурит янтарные глаза. — Многим моим подчиненным было свойственно сходное заблуждение.

— Вам ничто не мешает перенести флаг на «Холодное пламя», отобрав линкор у Ленца. Ведь сейчас власть в Ордене, фактически, принадлежит ему, — Хакс выпрямляется и упирается лопатками в спинку дивана, прекрасно осознавая, как это будет понято. — И я не ваш подчиненный.

— Пока, — вкрадчиво произносит лорд, — вы даже не покойник. Что говорит о моем к вам слишком хорошем отношении.

У Рутгера дергается щека, когда ледяной сквозняк Силы оборачивается вокруг шеи шелковой лентой, ощутимо сдавливая горло.

— И чем же я обязан... такому отношению? — очень трудно выдержать тон, не сорваться, позволив истинным эмоциям отразиться в голосе. Труднее, чем с Реном. Почти невозможно. Внезапное сожаление о всех упущенных возможностях бьет наотмашь, заставляя стиснуть зубы. Если бы знать раньше...

— Тем, что при всех своих недостатках, а их у вас куда больше, чем достоинств, вы неравнодушны к Кайло. И прямо сейчас под всеми своими щитами вы думаете...

— Что он такой судьбы не заслужил, — глухо выговаривает Хакс, отводя взгляд. Смотреть в водоворот золотых искр в знакомых глазах невыносимо.

— А пару месяцев назад радовались бы его трупу. Какая ирония, правда?

Ситх замолкает, превращая паузу в разговоре в приговор. И когда Рутгер уже готов сорваться, высказав Вейдеру все, что он о нем думает, вдруг произносит с неожиданной мягкостью:

— Вернуть вам вашего магистра?

— Да, — отвечает генерал, не успев даже задуматься. Взвесить все «за» и «против».

— А если подумать? Предварительно оценив риски и эфемерные шансы удержать Орден под контролем без посторонней помощи? — лорд уже откровенно издевается, безошибочно указывая на слабые места их плана.

— Да! — получается слишком резко и нервно, но поздно исправляться. — Сколько раз я буду должен это повторить?!

— Столько, сколько понадобится, — силуэт ситха плывет, растекаясь туманом, и словно раздваивается, распадаясь на Анакина Скайвокера и полуобморочного Рена, привалившегося к обнимающему его за плечи лорду. Видеть Кайло таким... неприятно. Он словно пустая оболочка, из которой выпили жизнь.

«А может, так и есть?» — мысль колет коротким приступом паники, а Вейдер негромко смеется, разжимая руки, позволяя Рену осесть на пол.

«Держите своего магистра, генерал, только потом не жалуйтесь на последствия принятого решения, — Анакин набрасывает на голову капюшон, в тени которого золотые глаза вспыхивают особенно ярко. — С Рей я побеседую сам, от вас в любом случае никакого толку, господа теоретики». 

Призрак шагает прочь, на ходу растворяясь в тенях, забирая с собой потусторонний холод Силы. Хакс рвано выдыхает, давя судорожный всхлип, и переводит взгляд на Рена. Тот сидит на полу, тяжело опираясь на руки и опустив голову. И даже отсюда видно, как его трясет.

Комок в горле упорно не сглатывается, Рутгер подавленно молчит, не в силах придумать или сделать хоть что-то соответствующее ситуации. Просто встать и протянуть руку.

— Не думал... что вы согласитесь, — голос Кайло тихий и сиплый, — просить за меня.

— Вы слышали весь разговор, — не то утверждает, не то спрашивает генерал, сплетая пальцы до боли. Пытаясь удержать маску равнодушия и расползающийся в клочья самоконтроль. Хотя больше всего ему хочется встать и залепить магистру затрещину, а лучше две.

— Я при нем... присутствовал, — Рен поднимает голову, показывая бледное лицо с серыми тенями под глазами и на висках. — Без права голоса. 

— Ясно, — сухо роняет Хакс. И поколебавшись немного, спрашивает. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Омерзительно, — с чувством отзывается Кайло, одним неуловимым движением перетекая ближе, прислоняясь спиной к дивану и цепляя плечом колено генерала. — Но получить обратно власть над собственным телом безусловно приятно. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — Рутгер пытается отодвинуться, но понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Сила ощутимо прижимает его к месту, почти сразу отпуская.

— Не убегайте, — Рен наваливается сильнее, одновременно подтягивая под себя ноги и обхватывая их руками, складываясь максимально компактно, словно пытаясь сохранить отсутствующее тепло.

Хакс со вздохом тянется к лежащей на диване шинели и набрасывает ее магистру на плечи. Тот благодарно кивает и немного расслабляется, когда дрожь постепенно уходит.

— Интересно, что бы сказал по этому поводу Ленц? — спустя несколько минут пустого молчания спрашивает сам себя Рутгер.

— Что мы — два идиота, — мрачно хмыкает Рен. И вдруг тихо смеется, в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Хакса поясняя: — Весь наш прогресс пока заключается в том, что мы это понимаем.

 

— Рей? — девушка вздрагивает и садится на койке прямо, оглядываясь. Но в палате ничего не меняется — на соседней кровати дремлет По, для надежности пристегнутый к ней наручниками, мерно попискивает медицинская аппаратура и время от времени тонко посвистывает скучающий в уголке дройд. За дверью тюремного лазарета ощущается пара караульных, уже других, видимо она проспала пересменку. Но владельца голоса из ее снов нигде нет.

— Рей? — тени в одном углу сгущаются, и в самой их сердцевине вспыхивают знакомым золотом глаза ситха. — Пора поговорить наяву, Рейата Скайвокер. Ведь сны ты до сих пор забываешь.

Девушка кивает, заливаясь краской. Свой последний сон она помнит почти целиком и радуется, что это было лишь чужой фантазией, хотя тот вечно со всем спорящий голосок внутри подсказывает, что чужой она была далеко не полностью.

— Да... — соглашается она для вида, поскольку дольше молчать просто невежливо, даже по ее меркам. — А как мне вас называть?

— Анакин Скайвокер, Дарт Вейдер, милорд, — ситх задумчиво загибает пальцы. — Только дедушкой не надо, хорошо?

Рей несмело улыбается в ответ. Называть такого человека по титулу кажется ей странным, по имени — опасным, но из всех вариантов этот выглядит самым разумным. Большинству людей нравятся их имена. Те, которые им дали при рождении, или те, которые они взяли сами. Но сейчас ее гость не похож на то бронированное чудовище, виденное пару раз в старых голозаписях, поэтому можно рискнуть.

— Хорошо... Анакин. Мне Люк про вас рассказывал немного, — начинает она, и вдруг замирает, пораженная внезапной мыслью. — А вы можете мне сказать, кто я на самом деле?

— Могу, — соглашается лорд, небрежно опираясь на стену и складывая руки на груди. — Более того, я могу восстановить все остатки воспоминаний, которые сохранились в твоей голове. Правда, не могу гарантировать, что после этого ты не сойдешь с ума. Кайло немного приукрасил свой рассказ, для большей убедительности. Но то, что ты дочь Люка — бесспорно.

— А он мне так и не сказал... — Рей устало горбится, разглядывая пол. Вновь переживая жгучее разочарование, впервые постигшее ее в тронном зале Верховного лидера. — Но почему?

— Джедай должен не иметь привязанностей, — тоном умудренного жизнью человека произносит Вейдер и тут же замечает со странной смесью презрения и горечи. — Мне эта догма никогда на нравилась.

— Как так? — Рей поднимает голову и пристально смотрит на призрака. — Так нельзя... есть же разумные и не очень существа вокруг, с ними знакомишься, дружишь или просто живешь рядом. Как можно не привязаться? Я вот до сих пор жалею, что не смогла попрощаться кое с кем на Джакку. 

Девушка опускает взгляд, на свои сжатые в замок руки. И добавляет намного тише:

— И Люк такого мне тоже не говорил.

— Он тебе это демонстрировал наглядным примером, — фыркает ситх. — Я думаю, он просто не знал, что с тобой делать. Поскольку сам джедаем так никогда и не был, а под конец и вовсе...

— Как не был?! — звонко возмущается Рей, зацепившись за самое безопасное утверждение. — Но генерал Органа...

— Его так называли, а быть и казаться — вещи разные, согласись, — Анакин отлипает от стены, оставив там подчиненные своей воле тени, в два широких шага пересекает палату и садится на койку рядом с девушкой. Та опасливо отодвигается, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию.

— А кто же тогда джедай? Рен? Ерунда какая, — Рей возмущенно тыкает одеяло кулаком, стараясь побороть смущение. При любом упоминании кузена, а для собственного спокойствия она решает называть его именно так, уши предательски краснеют. И не только из-за вчерашнего. Из всех, с кем она сталкивалась, он единственный за ней вернулся, выполнил обещание. А она его зарубить пыталась. Почти успешно, хотя успешно именно потому, что он ее ни убивать, ни калечить не хотел.

— Кайло не джедай и не ситх. И никогда не станет. Он умеет причинять боль, но не любит это делать. А уж прощать и отпускать это точно не к нему, — лорд прислоняется к стене и вытягивает длинные ноги, разглядывая пряжки на сапогах. Выжидая, пока Рей справится с собой и перейдет к главному вопросу. 

— Мне стоило соглашаться, когда он предлагал учиться у него? — убитым тоном спрашивает девушка. Сомневаясь и пытаясь представить последствия такого решения.

— Нет. Если хочешь быть джедаем, пусть и не совсем правильным, то учиться тебе стоит у джедая. Но точно не сейчас, — Анакин вздыхает и трет пальцами переносицу. — Самым разумным для тебя было бы затаиться, найти безопасное место и просто узнать этот мир с лучшей стороны. С худшей ты его увидеть всегда успеешь.

Рей непонимающе хмурится.

— Но я ничего не умею, немного разбираюсь в технике и пилотировании, а этого мало.

— Научись лучше, — ситх пожимает плечами. — В идеале тебе нужно нормальное образование, а это требует не пары месяцев, а нескольких лет. Хотя дипломата из тебя сделать... ну, агрессивные переговоры ты точно освоишь, а других в обозримом будущем не предвидится.

— Агрессивные? — Рей удивленно поднимает брови. И ойкает, когда ей на лицо ложится полупрозрачная ледяная рука, закрывая глаза. Чужое воспоминание затапливает сознание раскаленным песком, всполохами световых мечей и вонью паленого пластика.

— Примерно так, — хмыкает Анакин, придерживая за плечо начавшую было заваливаться в сторону девушку. Та трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать остатки видения.

— Как-то я не так представляла себе джедаев, — недоверчиво тянет она.

— В роли генералов армии клонов, вырезающих мирное население, их тоже мало кто представлял, — саркастично замечает ситх, сжимая пальцы протеза в кулак. — Война вообще очень неприятная штука. Приходится делать слишком много того, что противоречит природе разумных существ. Каждый день, без выходных и праздников. Превращая свет в испепеляющее пламя, а тьму — в ледяной мрак.

— Как поэтично, — Рей подскакивает от звука чужого голоса, а лорд лишь выразительно хмыкает, медленно поворачивая голову в сторону вошедших.

Хакс осекается, отступая на полшага. А Рен машинально загораживает его плечом.

— Надеюсь, не помешали? — светским тоном интересуется магистр, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Нисколько, — Вейдер поднимается на ноги, коротко кивает Кайло, и шагает в тень, оставляя за собой лишь отзвук механического дыхания.

«Мы продолжим позже, Рей», — мысль тает, как тень ироничной улыбки.

Хакс выразительно закатывает глаза, предварительно дождавшись, пока рассеется зловещая аура ситха, и переводит взгляд на мирно сопящего на своей койке По Дэмерона. 

— До допроса пилота вы, как вижу, так и не дошли, — констатирует он. — Если вообще собирались.

Рен окидывает палату внимательным взглядом, тянется Силой к камерам, проверяя, что они не работают, и вдруг бросает Рей что-то блестящее. Та машинально ловит тяжелый кубик и непонимающе смотрит на Кайло.

— Это — обучающий голокрон, который Анакин записал на основе псевдоличности своего учителя Оби-Вана Кеноби в конце Войны клонов. Предназначался Люку, но в итоге достался мне. Я отдаю его тебе, поскольку тебе он точно нужнее, — Рен прикусывает губу, размышляя над тем, что сказать дальше. Речь он сочинял на ходу и уж точно не собирался произносить ее при зрителях. — Не потеряй, поскольку я хочу получить его обратно. Со временем.

Рей кивает, с интересом ощупывая тяжелый кубик со всех сторон.

— А как он открывается? — спрашивает она, не найдя никакого замка или кнопки.

— Силой, разумеется, — чуть улыбается магистр. — Не так сложно, как кажется, просто представь, что тебе очень хочется приобщиться к новым знаниям. Но сделать это вежливо.

— О! — односложно отвечает Рей, пряча кубик в карман и проводя пальцами по ткани формы. — А что со мной... в смысле, с нами, будет?

Рен вздыхает, а поймав выразительный взгляд генерала, просто кривится. На девушку Хакс смотреть избегает. Как и она на него.

— Вам выделят транспорт, возьмешь По, переоденешься во что-то менее вызывающее и отправишься к Лее. Расскажешь ей про Сноука, Дэмерон про свои подвиги, потом свяжешься со мной, — Кайло снова замолкает. Секунд на двадцать. — Если все пройдет успешно, встретимся на Корусканте.

— А почему там? — «зачем» Рей не спрашивает, окончательно потерявшись в лавине обрушивающейся на нее информации. Все это слишком похоже на то время, когда она покинула Джакку простой мусорщицей, а на Эч-То попала ученицей джедая. Так же насыщенно.

— Ты хочешь узнать о своем происхождении или нет? Сестра-кузина...

«Или мне просто отрезать от тебя какой-нибудь ненужный кусочек, чтоб хватило на проведение генетической экспертизы? Раз уж ты не стремишься встречаться со мной лично».

«Еще чего», — Рей хмурится, едва заметно краснея.

— Хочу, конечно.

«Отлично. Только Лее не говори про то, что я рассказал о тебе Сноуку, иначе найду и лично шею сверну. Наплевав на все родственные обязательства».

«Охотно верю».

— Вылет через семь часов. Меч получишь у трапа, во избежание... эксцессов, — Сила проходится по палате холодным смерчем, намекая, что любая самодеятельность может плохо закончиться. Для нее и для По, который далеко не так беспомощен, как кажется.

— Поняла, — Рей борется с дурацким желанием показать кузену язык и узнать, как он на это отреагирует.

— Вот и славно, вот и замечательно, — ехидно произносит Хакс, проводя ладонью по панели замка. — После вас, магистр.

Кайло молча кивает, а Рей еще с минуту смотрит на захлопнувшуюся створку, пытаясь изгнать из памяти взгляд генерала, холодный и цепкий. Изучающий.


	47. Глава 46

— Прощание получилось на удивление трогательным, — вполголоса замечает Хакс, лишь когда «Финализатор» снова уходит в прыжок, на сей раз — к Корусканту. Поспать Рутгеру так и не удалось, и он чувствует, как сознание потихоньку начинает плыть от переутомления. А мысль о том, чтобы заснуть прямо на мостике, уже не кажется настолько абсурдной.

Рен награждает командующего недобрым взглядом и снова утыкается в голоэкран с отчетом, тяжело наваливаясь на спинку генеральского кресла. Читать через плечо Хакса не слишком удобно, но так явно быстрее и проще находить нестыковки. Хотя от мельтешения экранов и строк уже слезятся глаза и ломит виски. Но они и так потеряли непозволительно много времени, почти упустив инициативу.

«Триумвират все еще может стать диктатурой, только вот претендент на эту роль теперь другой...» — генерал до боли сжимает переносицу кончиками пальцев и еще раз вчитывается в отчет аналитиков. Восемь версий, восемь вариантов развития событий, и благоприятных из них хорошо если полтора.

«А ведь пока мы только в самом начале пути», — Хакс вздрагивает, когда пульт одного из операторов издает пронзительный писк, и едва не стонет сквозь зубы, обнаружив новую порцию отчетов. Расшифровка еще идет, и эта партия явно не последняя. До Корусканта тринадцать часов, и будет чудом, если он не свалится и не сойдет с ума, пытаясь успеть все, и немного больше.

«Не паникуйте, — пальцы магистра мимолетно касаются плеча у самой шеи, — Ленц в нас заинтересован. А мы — в нем. Пока. Не бывает людей без слабостей, у Лоренца они наверняка есть и я их найду».

«Если мы доживем до этого волнующего момента», — язвит в ответ генерал, чувствуя, как его немного отпускает, а глаза перестают закрываться так явно. 

О том, что на самом деле может оказаться слабостью главы контрразведки, он старается даже не задумываться. Ларри всегда был любопытен, но в силу разных причин его интерес носил довольно странные формы. Ленц любил изучать как устроена система, ситуация, человек. Препарировать, раскладывать на составляющие и собирать обратно в другом порядке. Знакомиться с этим процессом вновь у Хакса не было ни малейшего желания.

«А вы пессимист, Рутгер», — беззвучный смешок отдается легким покалыванием в шее.

«Я реалист», — Хакс подавляет желание потереть зудящую кожу, и отстраненно размышляет о том, что он так и не спросил ни о произошедшем на борту линкора, ни зачем был этот... спектакль со сном. Точнее, какое к этому отношение имел он сам. И еще тысячу важных вещей, о которых он так никогда и не спросит.

«А вы попробуйте, — Рена едва слышно, но слова в голове звучат так, словно произносит их не Кайло, а кто-то другой, очень на него похожий. — На досуге».

«Непременно».

К цели они идут не одним прыжком, как было бы проще, а серией из трех. И если первая промежуточная остановка нужна для высадки «пассажиров», то вторая — для получения информации от Ленца о состоянии дел в Ордене. Тот за прошедшие часы сумел развить бешенную активность, и теперь надо успеть обработать полученный массив данных до выхода из прыжка. Подготовиться ко встрече с «заказчиками» и их координатором так хорошо, как это вообще возможно. 

«Или напороться на флот Содружества прямо на орбите», — мрачно думает Рен. На сей раз он хочет посетить Центр почившей Империи как преемник Верховного лидера, а не как забавная зверушка в кандалах. Хотя тут могут возникнуть сложности. В первую очередь с ним самим, а во вторую — с Айсард.

То, что сделал Вейдер на «Холодном пламени», а именно — взял под свой контроль сознания почти четверти миллиона живых существ, выпило Рена досуха. Поток Силы был настолько силен, что от перенапряжения теперь дергало все мышцы, а кожу от каждого прикосновения жгло ледяным огнем. Но это позволило практически безболезненно произвести смену флотского руководства, ликвидировать всех неугодных, списав их смерти на атаку Сопротивления. Дэмерон должен быть доволен — цена за его голову выросла до двухсот восьмидесяти тысяч.

«Интересно, сколько дают за мою?» — Кайло пытается сосредоточиться на тексте, скользящем перед глазами, но видит лишь смазанные полосы строк, внезапно ощущая, как мир начинает заваливаться на бок.

— Рен? — голос Хакса пробивается сквозь шум в ушах, позволяя очнуться и предотвратить падение. Не хватало еще на виду у экипажа хлопнуться в обморок.

— Да, — магистр моргает, убеждаясь, что картинка снова обрела четкость, и выпрямляется, все еще держать за спинку кресла. — Мне кажется, пора сделать перерыв.

Генерал со вздохом кивает, приказывает все новые данные незамедлительно пересылать ему, как только они будут расшифрованы, встает со своего места, не удержавшись от болезненной гримасы, и бок о бок с Реном покидает мостик.

Операторы провожают бледное в прозелень начальство взглядами и снова утыкаются в свои экраны. Задавать вопросы или строить предположения никто не спешит, поскольку все помнят ледяной холод Силы, накрывший «Финализатор» меньше полусуток назад. И повторять урок не рвутся.

Рен шагает за Хаксом, не особо замечая, куда тот его ведет, и выныривает из своих мыслей лишь на пороге адмиральского салона.

— Решили вернуть любезность? — с легкой иронией спрашивает он, скользя взглядом по потолку и проверяя камеры на работоспособность. — Сомневаюсь, что вы помните рецепт.

— Ваш не помню, но это не значит, что не знаю других, — генерал ставит на стол две чашки кофе. — Фирменная штабная болтушка. Поможет вам прийти в себя и стать отдаленно похожим на живого человека.

Кайло фыркает, устраиваясь в кресле и жестом призывая чашку со стола. Садиться прямо и протягивать руку, как все нормальные люди, ему явно лень.

— Вы ведь хотите что-то спросить? — вполголоса замечает он минут через десять, вертя в руках опустевшую посуду. Против уверений Хакса, Рен выглядит все таким же бледным и осунувшимся, причем в более ярком освещении все тени на его лице проступают четче. — О том, что произошло у Сноука?

Рутгер молчит несколько секунд, неотрывно глядя в стол. Разумеется, об этом он тоже хочет знать, но есть еще два очень важных вопроса, задавать которые точно не стоит. Генерал спорит сам с собой и проигрывает. Один вопрос.

— Я... хотел бы знать, ваше видение, оно теперь не сбудется? — теперь он смотрит прямо в глаза Кайло. Больные, покрасневшие, но обычного, карего цвета. Безо всяких искр Силы и прочего.

— Не знаю, — магистр отводит взгляд, внимательно изучает дальний угол салона, досадливо закусывает губу, и, наконец, сдается. — Чего вы боитесь больше, Хакс? Того, что мы не справимся, или того, чем мы станем?

Рутгер пожимает плечами. В самом худшем случае они объединят оба пункта, утопив Галактику в крови. Хотя казалось бы, куда уже хуже... после Хосниан и «Старкиллера».

— Если вас это утешит, то я тоже боюсь. В том числе того, что второй раз вы за меня просить не станете, — Рен одним движением поднимается на ноги, лишь стукает о столешницу аккуратно поставленная чашка. — Через три часа должна закончиться расшифровка полученных данных. А пока настоятельно рекомендую вам поспать, генерал. Пугать госпожу координатора своим бледным видом — плохое решение. «Снежная королева» не оценит.

— А-Айсард? — Хакс подается вперед, наваливаясь локтями на стол, неверяще глядя на магистра. — Она жива?!

— А вы не знали? — Кайло издевательски ухмыляется и неспешно выходит прочь.

Командующий со стоном закрывает лицо руками.

«Боги, этот день стать хуже уже не сможет...»

 

На орбите Корусканта их встречают три разрушителя. Агрессии не проявляют, просто обозначают свое присутствие, пока длится первый этап общения диспетчеров, под контролем Рена пытающих перещеголять друг друга в вежливости. Но волшебная фраза «по приглашению леди Ард» все расставляет по своим местам, и им любезно разрешают посадку одного шаттла с эскортом.

— Я лечу с вами, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявляет Хакс, заступая Кайло дорогу и заставляя того замереть на полушаге. — Хватит с меня секретов, я имею право знать, во что ввязываюсь.

— Но десантный корпус нам взять не разрешили, — напоминает магистр с непонятным выражением лица. То ли проверяет, то ли и правда призывает к здравомыслию.

— А вы не сможете его заменить? — ядовито интересуется генерал. Но начавшийся спор прерывает испуганный лейтенант, явившийся с докладом о готовности шаттла к вылету. Приходится отложить выяснение этого животрепещущего вопроса на потом. До первой нештатной ситуации.

Рен отправляется на поверхность в полном боевом облачении, включая шлем. Но даже не видя лица Кайло, Рутгер знает, что тот нервничает. То самое, уже порядком подзабытое ощущение нахождения рядом с неисправным генератором накрывает Хакса, и он украдкой косится в сторону ближайшей отражающей поверхности, проверяя, не встали ли волосы дыбом. 

Но вместо этого видит свои лихорадочно блестящие глаза с расширенными до предела зрачками. Замаскировать внешние следы усталости несложно, но взгляд выдаст в любом случае. Поэтому вместо прокручивания в памяти заготовленной речи генерал просто опускает веки и старается перестать думать. Получается ожидаемо плохо, но в целом успокаивает. И на холодный камень посадочной площадки он ступает с абсолютной уверенностью в успехе их безумной миссии. 

Ее хватает ровно на два шага.

Встречает их от лица «леди Ард» его старый знакомый, которого он мысленно похоронил четыре года назад, бывший майор службы внутренней безопасности Ордена, Феликс Перье. Тот самый, который когда-то предупреждал Хакса на счет магистра рыцарей Рен.

«Некоторые люди умирают, только когда ты убиваешь их лично», — Рутгер скользит по лицу Феликса равнодушным взглядом, игнорируя тень предназначенной ему понимающей улыбки. И замирает при виде восьми магнастражей с активированными энергетическими пиками в руках. 

Декоративные плащи из черной с алым подбоем ткани контрастируют с полированным металлом корпуса, вызывая неуместную ассоциацию с Фазмой, что окончательно сбивает Хакса с толку, и он решается положиться на свое сомнительное умение импровизировать. Раз уж все планы стремительно катятся к хаттам — Айсард знает о них достаточно, чтобы учесть практически любую «домашнюю заготовку».

«Ленц говорил, что он — представитель заказчика, но никогда не уточнял — какого, да и вообще, не упоминал никаких имен. А если он представитель координатора? — приходит в голову шальная мысль. — И нас все это время буквально тащили к цели за шиворот?»

«Поздравляю, генерал, вы очень вовремя догадались, — ответная мысль Рена отчетливо отдает сарказмом. — Только хочу напомнить, что цели мы пока не достигли».

— Господа, рад приветствовать вас на Корусканте, сверкающем бриллианте Республики, Империи и всей Галактики, — невозмутимо произносит встречающий их человек, в равной степени напоминающий сейчас дипломата и секретного агента. — Леди примет вас незамедлительно.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он жестом приглашает гостей пройти за собой.

И все двадцать минут пути Хакс думает о том, что магистру определенно стоит что-нибудь сломать. Желательно шею.

Строгий дизайн внешних коридоров постепенно сменяется куда более сложным и вычурным декором внутренних, а Рутгер с запозданием понимает, что они проходят в центральную часть бывшего Императорского дворца. 

«Было бы затруднительно более явно продемонстрировать, кому принадлежит власть на этой планете», — мысленно язвит он, когда эскорт из штурмовиков и дройдов остается за очередной дверью. Богатство отделки которой не в силах скрыть ее внушительную толщину.

— Прошу, — их провожатый указывает вглубь галереи, на стоящую там одинокую фигуру, и бесшумно скрывается за тяжелой драпировкой.

Рен выразительно хмыкает, позволяя звуку отпечататься в окружившей их тишине и шагает вперед. Сила тенью скользит за ним, сгущая тени и дергая подвески многочисленных люстр.

— Магистр, — низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос женщины в меховой накидке искрится непонятным весельем. Она оборачивается к ним, обжигая взглядом разноцветных глаз, и не меняя тона, продолжает: — Я полагала, что своего генерала вы оставите на орбите. 

Хакс чувствует, как от злости краснеют кончики ушей. То, как Айсард произносит «своего», подразумевает слишком многое. 

— Триумвират предполагает равные права участников, — ровно отзывается Рен, и Рутгер остро завидует маске, скрывающей лицо. Его собственная невозмутимость сейчас под вопросом.

— Но преемником Верховного лидера будете именно вы, — резонно замечает бывший директор СИБ, поправляя холеной рукой снежно-белый мех воротника.

— Мне не нужен титул, — слишком резко отвечает Кайло, на мгновение раскрываясь, выдавая свои истинные эмоции. И вдруг добавляет, так мягко и вкрадчиво, насколько это возможно в шлеме. — Вам ведь он тоже не нравится, судя по тому, как ваш... представитель называл меня.

— Лорд Рен, — Исанне улыбается уголком карминно-красных губ, — вы правы, так звучит значительно лучше. И... не придется переучиваться, если что.

«Она знает, — для Хакса время застывает, покрываясь тонкой корочкой льда. — Она знает даже это, про Вейдера, призрак и прочее».

Сердце колотится где-то в горле, а остаток разговора Айсард с магистром теряется в тонком писке, перекрывающем все внешние звуки. Рутгер моргает, пытаясь восстановить контроль над собственным телом, вернуться в реальность. И вздрагивает, когда чужая ладонь ложится ему на рукав. 

— Слишком много нового для вас, генерал? — сочувствие Снежной королевы кажется искренним, но поверить в него невозможно.

— Да, мэм, — коротко отзывается он, слыша, как даже в такой простой фразе прыгает интонация.

— Право, молодой человек, это не самые худшие новости в вашей жизни, — бархатисто смеется Исанне, аккуратно подталкивая его в сторону очередной арки. — Я думаю, пока магистр знакомится со всеми... «заказчиками», мы можем подышать воздухом. Столица никогда не могла похвастаться прекрасной экологией, но район дворца немного спасают парки и ботанический сад.

— Как вам будет угодно, — улыбка выходит совершенно безжизненной. Его знакомиться не позвали, четко обозначив занимаемое место. Не равного, нет. Впрочем, глупо было надеяться.

«Кажется, я сделал неправильную ставку в этой игре».

Внезапный порыв ветра треплет волосы, разрушая прическу, а полуденное солнце слепит глаза, отражаясь в тысячах высоких шпилей, теряющихся на фоне пирамидальной громады дворца.

Хакс глубоко вдыхает холодный воздух, так, что начинает колоть в боку, и прикрывает веки. Поражения тоже надо уметь признавать. Даже такие.

— Вы курите? — в тонких пальцах Айсард возникает знакомый портсигар с эмблемой Ордена.

— Уже нет, — генерал поворачивается к Снежной королеве, изучая бесстрастную маску ее лица. Этой женщине не нужна вуаль, она прекрасно умеет прятать одно и показывать другое. И занимается этим дольше, чем он живет на свете. 

— Вы все же сумели меня удивить, — мягко произносит она, и на сей раз улыбка достигает разноцветных глаз. — Посмотрим, сможет ли наш дорогой магистр удивить всех остальных.

 

Полумрак переговорного зала нарушают лишь голубоватые лампы нижней подсветки, расположенные по кругу. Рен шагает на возвышение и замирает неподвижно, лишь шелест фильтрованного дыхания нарушает вязкую тишину.

Голограммы вспыхивают одна за другой, окружая его полукольцом. Условные полосы света, прячущие силуэты существ, скрытых за ними, искаженный звук, не позволяющий опознать голос. Вопрос доверия, будь он неладен.

Молчание длится минуту.

— Не слишком вежливо являться на беседу в таком виде, — замечает одна из голограмм, вспыхивая чуть ярче. Остальные семь ждут, не подавая признаков жизни.

— О, это легко исправить, — слова скатываются с языка сладким ядом, а Сила сворачивается тугой пружиной, готовая протянуться через всю галактику, достать и сокрушить. Но вместо позвонков лопаются лишь детали передатчиков, лишая «заказчиков» анонимности.

Рен поднимает руки и расщелкивает крепления шлема. Снимает его, пристраивая на бедре, оглядывает собеседников.

— Интересный способ, — экзот с самой правой голограммы удостаивает Кайло пары хлопков в ладони и заинтересованного взгляда горящим алых глаз. — Хоть и несколько театральный.

— Благодарю, сэр, — магистр чуть склоняет голову. — Рад видеть вас в добром здравии.

Кто-то из бывших имперских чиновников громко фыркает.

— Молодой человек, любезностями вы тут никого не удивите, а вот своей... политической ориентацией можете. Так что излагайте ваш план, а мы послушаем. Всё развлечение на старости лет.

Рен стискивает зубы под сдержанные смешки, усилием воли подавляя желание свернуть кому-нибудь шею. Этим он займется потом, лет через десять.

«У меня хорошая память, господа, и учили меня не так уж плохо. А вам нужны руки, которые не жалко замарать еще раз. Что ж, я предоставлю такую возможность, но потом взыщу по счетам. С процентами».

— Покойный Верховный лидер Сноук...


	48. Глава 47

«Уничтожение системы Хосниан оказало существенное влияние на экономику Новой Республики, ведь помимо гибели руководителей многих компаний, офисы которых были размещены в столице, и потери актуальных данных...» — Рен роняет датапад с отчетом месячной давности на колени и бездумно смотрит на город за окном, думая о том, что если ему сегодня еще хоть кто-то заикнется про биржевые котировки или макроэкономические показатели, то он оторвет ему голову. Руками, без Силы. И скажет, что так и было.

Помощь экспертов, любезно предоставленных Айсард в количестве целого научного института, была неоценима. Но увы, они категорически отказывались понимать, что их невольный слушатель на третьем часу разговора уже готов выйти сквозь стену, поскольку даже чтение мыслей не помогало разобраться в том, почему из трех представленных аналитическим отделом версий первая плоха, а две оставшиеся нереалистичны. При том, что их авторы, как один, уверены в своей правоте.

Недостаток экономического образования ощущался в такие моменты особенно остро. Рен умел красиво говорить, давить оппонента аргументами любой степени абсурдности, ломать кости и сознания, но составить цельную картину экономической ситуации в Галактике не мог даже с посторонней помощью. Поэтому с долей обреченности вписал оплату услуг института в бюджет Ордена на следующий год. Цифра, после всех уточнений, выходила совершенно безумной, но он надеялся, что «заказчики» не преминут воспользоваться имеющимися возможностями и получат все причитающиеся им выгоды от наступившего в Республике хаоса.

На деле Содружество имело еще больше внутренних противоречий, чем это казалось на первый взгляд. И многое там до сих пор было завязано на личные счеты. Пять из восьми «заказчиков» достигли пика своей карьеры еще при Империи, после развала которой просто перехватили управление в подчиненных им секторах, и лишь трое заняли свои посты совсем недавно. 

«В результате весьма подозрительных смертей предшественников. Похоже, что свой собственный переворот изнутри наружу Сноук готовил уже давно, собираясь заменить всю «старую гвардию» своими ставленниками», — магистр провожает взглядом тяжелый спидер, заходящий на посадку под контролем шести атмосферных перехватчиков, и с чувством вздыхает. 

Хакс после визита в Генеральный штаб будет, как обычно, зол и язвителен. С другой стороны, если Рену приходилось терпеть неявно демонстрируемое пренебрежение специалистов из чужой области, то генерала возили по грязи свои. Пользуясь подавляющим превосходством в опыте, возрасте и общей склочности характера. К концу второй недели терпение Хакса почти иссякло.

— Как ваш бизнес-план шестой редакции? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Рутгер, бросая свой датапад в кресло. Читать эмоции генерала нет нужды, раздражение ощущается и так.

— Переживает второе рождение. Надеюсь, последняя версия обойдется без трупов, — хмыкает Кайло. — «Холодное пламя» придет к Корусканту через шесть часов. Ленц настоятельно просил меня поговорить с ним до того, как это успеет сделать кто-то еще. Есть идеи?

— Нет, — отвечает генерал, прерывая свое кружение по кабинету. Снежная королева любезно выделила им половину одного из ярусов дворца и штат секретарей, адъютантов и прочих необходимых людей, но собирались они именно здесь, умудряясь делить рабочее место на двоих. Но ради получаса ленивой беседы явно не стоило тащиться в конференц-зал. 

— Точнее, идеи есть, — поправляется генерал, — но они вам не понравятся.

— Беспокоитесь о том, что заговор, во главе которого нас поставили, себя еще не исчерпал? — магистр снимает ноги с подлокотника и садится на диване прямо.

Хакс замирает у стола, отбивая по краешку столешницы нервную дробь.

— Нет. Просто... я знаю, что это глупо, но у меня какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. Как перед Джакку.

— Скверно, — задумчиво хмурится Рен, машинально поигрывая подвесками на подаренной ему Айсард заколке для плаща. Точно такой же, как в том видении, которому якобы не суждено сбыться. — Я поговорю с Ленцем. Возможно, мы еще успеем все исправить.

 

Шаттл подлетает к линкору в окружении целой эскадрильи. Озверевшие от безделья ребята Ольста рады даже такой символической «работе», и сразу после того, как «Ипсилон-42» заходит на посадку, закладывают какой-то немыслимый маневр и расходятся в разные стороны, нервируя службу контроля полетов. Рен ловит обрывок возмущенных воплей на частоте эскадрильи из кабины пилотов и снова прислушивается к себе. 

Но Сила молчит, не обещая никаких неприятностей. Или дело в том, что некое событие в ближайшем будущем окажет влияние на будущее отдаленное? Кайло никогда не был силен в предвидении, а шлифовать зачаточный навык, в попытке добиться большего, не видел нужды. Чуть пожав плечами, магистр проверяет наличие светового меча на поясе и шагает с трапа.

— Лорд Рен, — один из бывших адъютантов Верховного лидера, теперь работающий на своего истинного хозяина, встречает его прямо у шаттла. Кажется, именно тот, которого он едва не придушил на планетарной базе. — Генерал Ленц хочет вас видеть срочно. И... он отдельно просил не разглашать ту информацию, которую вы получите. Ни перед кем.

Кайло удивленно вздергивает бровь.

— Без моего согласия разговора не будет? — уточняет он, скручивая Силу в клубок, распускающийся под пальцами тонкой сетью, немедленно опутывающей весь ангар. Но враждебных намерений у окружающих нет, лишь от адъютанта исходит нервозность и тяжелая, застарелая усталость. 

— Нет, — коротко отзывается порученец. — В этом случае генерал передаст вам через меня свои искренние сожаления и отчет о проделанной работе.

— Майор, — Рен нависает над невысоким офицером и понижает голос до свистящего шепота. — Я не люблю, когда со мной играют. И в состоянии сам узнать все, что мне нужно. Без вас. Во всех смыслах.

— Как вам будет угодно, — сухо отвечает адъютант, не меняясь в лице. Ему действительно безразлична его дальнейшая судьба. И где-то глубоко под этим равнодушием ощущается слабое облегчение. Покорность.

Очень нехорошее чувство для человека на такой должности. 

«Кажется, Хакс прав, и у нас неприятности. Уже».

— Немедленно ведите меня к Ленцу. Ну! — побудительный рык действует как надо, порученец отмирает, наградив магистра нечитаемым взглядом, разворачивается на каблуках и быстро шагает прочь. Нахала приходится слегка притормозить Силой, поскольку бегать за кем-то Рен сейчас считает ниже своего достоинства. Даже в критической ситуации.

У двери адмиральской каюты их встречает еще один майор, обменивается коротким кивком с товарищем и жестом предлагает войти.

— К чему такая срочность? — ровным тоном интересуется Кайло, проходя внутрь. 

Полумрак помещения расцвечен плывущими над портативными проекторами голограммами. Схемы, диаграммы, списки, звездные карты. И посреди всего этого два огромных настенных экрана, показывающих панораму заката над Корускантом.

— Ленц? — магистр подходит к заваленному рабочему столу, выхватывая взглядом среди стопок датападов, аккуратных столбиков различных носителей информации и распечаток совершенно неуместную деталь — лежащие на кофейном блюдце запонки.

— Прошу прощения, — хозяин каюты возникает в дверях, ведущих во внутренние помещения. — Я не слышал, как вы вошли.

— Неужели? — Рен переводит на него взгляд и изумленно моргает. Раньше Лоренц всегда выглядел безукоризненно, как в воспоминаниях Хакса, так и наяву. Но то, как он выглядит сейчас, описанию словами не поддается. Контрразведчик похож на собственную мумию: резко осунувшийся, с запавшими глазами и тонкой сеткой следов от уколов на висках и скулах. Кажется, он не спал недели три, если не больше.

— Незадолго до нашей беседы на планетарной базе, — Ленц невозмутим, но его сухой, надтреснутый голос едва слышен, — на меня было совершено покушение. Почти успешное.

Кайло смотрит на то, как Лоренц пытается пригладить влажные волосы пальцами, замечая мелькающие под краем закатанного рукава рубашки характерные кольцевые отпечатки от подключения стационарного инъекционного блока. Но вряд ли он мог позволить себе валяться в госпитале, а значит, таскал эту штуку на себе. 

— Почти? — уточняет магистр, опираясь ладонями на край стола, так, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Ленцу в глаза.

— Второго я не переживу, а оно будет в ближайшее время, и хорошо, если после заключения договора. Иначе получится очень неудобно, — невесело улыбается Лоренц, почти падая в свое кресло и откидываясь на спинку. — Я катастрофически не успеваю выйти на исполнителя, слишком много людей вокруг, слишком много неучтенных контактов.

— И что же вы хотите от меня? — Рен выпрямляется, понимая, что взглядом собеседника не передавит, да и смысла нет. — Приставить к вам охрану из рыцарей?

— Бросьте, это ничего не решит, — отмахивается Ленц. — Верхний датапад в крайней левой стопке. Прочтите, а я вам расскажу одну не очень интересную историю.

Магистр протягивает руку, ловя взлетевшее со стола устройство, и открывает указанный документ. Несколько минут сосредоточенно читает, время от времени кривясь и морщась. Детальный отчет о ломке пленников с целью превращения их в «спящих» агентов, по получении сигнала превращающихся в машину для убийства, и так не слишком похож на сказку на ночь, но тут исполнители превзошли сами себя: химия в больших дозах, лишение еды, воды, сна, холод, темнота, насилие физическое, включающее не только побои, и психическое. А под конец — бессмысленная попытка растянутого убийства. На все вместе восемь дней. Жертва оказалась на редкость упорной, пусть и сломалась под конец.

— Ну, что можете сказать? — контрразведчик сидит на своем месте, меланхолично покачивая ногой.

— Перевод ресурсов и вопиющий непрофессионализм, — Кайло возвращает датапад на место, не удержавшись от брезгливой гримасы. — Зачем было резать жертву после всех усилий, направленных на то, чтобы ее сломать? Из-за занесенной инфекции потенциальный агент умер бы примерно через сутки.

— Этому отчету тридцать лет, — Ленц смотрит на панораму города на огромном экране. Шпили сияют золотым и алым, подсвеченные садящимся солнцем. — И я так тогда и не умер.

— Что?! — выражение лица магистра определенно стоит того, чтобы быть сохраненным в памяти. 

— После гибели Императора в столице начался хаос и передел власти. Периодически перерастающий в открытую резню неугодных. Похищения, убийства заказные и просто убийства, — Лоренц вновь возвращается взглядом к экрану, глядя на него так, словно в жизни не видел ничего интереснее. — Все, что копилось последний год перед Эндором, вдруг выплеснулось наружу. Мои родители занимали высокие посты в военной разведке, и кто-то решил, что украсть и замучить ребенка будет хорошей идеей. Не знаю, месть это была или просто попытка отвлечения внимания, но цели своей они достигли. Айсард перерыла половину Корусканта, и почти опоздала. Получив вместо мальчишки, называвшего ее «тетя Исанне», полудохлый мешок с костями. Не могу осуждать ее за то, что она закончила процесс и задала кодовое слово. Хотя гуманнее было бы просто пристрелить.

— И... какое было слово? — Рен смотрит внимательно, оценивающе. Изучающе.

— «Ты выживешь», — контрразведчик тихо хмыкает. — Вот с тех пор и выживаю. С переменным успехом. К несчастью, с годами все хуже. 

— Покушение запустило механизм самоликвидации? — магистр тоже упирается взглядом в экран, считая проплывающие облака. С таким он никогда не сталкивался. Одно дело попытаться выгадать несколько часов, максимум — суток, чтобы успеть вытащить из агента необходимую информацию, но повернуть вспять сам процесс?

— Не совсем, только ускорило. На то, чтобы после спасения собрать меня обратно в человека, ушло четыре месяца, причем со спиной ничего так толком сделать и не удалось, остались шрамы и частичная потеря чувствительности. Но история ждать отстающих не любит, после Джакку родителям и мне пришлось покинуть столицу и убраться в Неизведанные Регионы. Полученное по дороге известие о смерти Айсард меня практически добило. Ведь поблагодарить за то, что она со мной возилась и тащила обратно к жизни, я не успел. 

По лицу Ленца проскальзывает тень улыбки. Такой, какой она могла бы быть в другом, лучшем мире.

— Но ее совет сосредоточиться на всем том, что меня окружает, найти в нем красоту и зацепиться за нее, я запомнил. И творчески развил. Возможно, это меня удержало тогда, поскольку одним желанием уничтожить всех, кто причинил тебе боль, сыт не будешь, — Лоренц морщится. — Несколько лет прошли более-менее нормально, пока я однажды не сообразил, что не чувствую спину целиком. И почти не ощущаю боль как таковую. Запаниковал и ринулся искать решение. После всего того, чем меня напичкали во время похищения и последующего лечения, список усваиваемых организмом препаратов сократился до минимума. И остановить процесс потери чувствительности было нельзя. Сроку мне дали до двадцати лет. Неплохая перспектива в шестнадцать, а?

— Подозреваю, что это были очень насыщенные годы, — замечает Рен. — Но решение нашлось, раз вы до сих пор с нами.

— О, да, — контрразведчик отвечает на два вопроса сразу, сопровождая свои слова кривой улыбкой. — Наркотики позволили скомпенсировать потерянное, но для контроля над ситуацией нужна была власть. Не деньги, поскольку их как раз хватало, а возможность разрабатывать новые составы под себя, не отвлекаясь на решение вопроса поставок, соблюдения закона и прочее. Академию я закончил экстерном, обзаведясь при этом массой полезных знакомств и связей. И дальше шел, не останавливаясь. Не могу сказать, что было скучно, но повторения подобного не пожелаю никому.

— А когда вы познакомились с Хаксом? И почему решили вмешаться в его судьбу? — картинки из чужих воспоминаний всплывают в памяти. Яркие, не потускневшие даже спустя годы. И Рену очень хочется узнать — почему. Проверить свою догадку.

— Нас познакомила Эрна. Руди как раз исполнилось четырнадцать, он был совершенно очарователен в своей смеси наглости, смущения и живого любопытства. И был, в свою очередь очарован мной, — Ленц переводит взгляд на свои руки и мрачнеет. — Человек — очень хрупкая конструкция, слишком легко сломать, если знать, куда давить. Я знал. И многие вокруг меня знали. 

— И вы решили..? — с нажимом произносит магистр, едва удержавшись от подкрепления голоса Силой.

— Решил оказать покровительство, — ровно произносит Лоренц. — Тогда у меня уже было определенное влияние и достаточно неприятная репутация. Слухи ходили разные, но лишь слухи. Я хотел получить друга, а получил... не врага, и на том спасибо.

— Интересный способ заводить друзей, — фыркает Кайло. Он давно уже сидит на краю стола, а экран за его спиной показывает чернильно-черное небо столицы, расцвеченное ночными огнями.

— Лорд Рен, вот кто бы говорил, а? — Ленц улыбается, как сытая змея.

Магистр демонстративно пожимает плечами.

— Но мы ушли от сути вопроса. Какая связь между покушением и этой историей?

— Простая, — контрразведчик смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы вы вытащили из моей памяти все, что я знаю об Ордене, «заказчиках», агентах и прочем. Если бы у меня было два лишних месяца, я бы успел удержать ситуацию сам, но их нет, поэтому хоть так...

— Это ваше «последнее желание», та самая просьба из договора? — уточняет Рен.

— Именно. Я уже тогда знал, что могу не успеть, — Лоренц вздыхает и трет переносицу. — А историю рассказал для того, чтобы вы знали, на чем построена моя защита сознания. Что смогу — уберу сам, остальное вам придется ломать.

— Не любите вы себя, — хмыкает Рен, поднимаясь на ноги и жестом предлагая подняться Ленцу.

— Ошибаетесь, очень люблю. Больше особо некого, — контрразведчик поворачивается спиной, позволяя магистру положить ему ладонь между лопаток. Тонкие полосы шрамов, сетью оплетающие позвоночник, ощущаются даже сквозь ткань рубашки.

— А Эрна и ваш ребенок? — Кайло придерживает стоящего перед ним человека за плечо, цепляясь взглядом за завиток татуировки, ранее скрытый под воротником. Кажется, это щупальце. Логичный выбор узора, ничего не скажешь.

— Эрна... это скорее взаимоуважение, чем любовь, — Ленц осторожно выдыхает, прикрывая глаза и постепенно опуская щиты. — Ребенок — тоже ее выбор и ее решение.

— Хакс знает? — очередная часть головоломки становится на свое место, когда под слоем ментальной защиты проскальзывает картинка: ребенок лет пяти сидит посреди разоренной клумбы и громко смеется, разбрасывая во все стороны лепестки цветов, оседающие на светло-рыжих волосах разноцветными снежинками.

— Конечно, — Ленц шипит сквозь зубы, когда первая волна боли прошивает тело, но усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться.

«Все не так плохо, как выглядит, Ларри, — мысленная речь с непривычки отдается в висках, но по сравнению со всем остальным это просто мелочь, не стоящая внимания. Как и фамильярность магистра. — Если я устраню причину, сломаю схему, вернув вас в тот момент, когда вы отказались чувствовать боль, и вы примете другое решение, то все психологические установки развалятся, а причина умирать исчезнет. Правда, может вместе с личностью...»

«Все когда-нибудь происходит в первый раз, — философски замечает Ленц, вжимаясь спиной в широкую ладонь. — Только завещание мое прочитать не забудьте на радостях, там на случай безумия тоже есть...»

— Рискнуть готовы? — весело спрашивает Кайло, прокручивая в голове идею маленькой сладкой мести. Собираясь вернуть жертве не ее боль, а свою собственную.

— Да, — коротко отзывается Ленц, и молча выгибается дугой. Захлебывается вдохом, оседая на колени, когда его окатывает волна жгучего жара. Волна, взрывающая все нервные окончания, возвращающая режущую боль в старых шрамах, раскрывающихся тонкими порезами под воздействием Силы, выворачивающей его личное пространство и время наизнанку.

«А вы злопамятны, Рен», — мысль гаснет вместе с сознанием.


	49. Глава 48

— Рен, не подскажете, чем вы думали, когда выбирали эти дурацкие костюмы? — генерал нервно поправляет перчатку, неодобрительно косясь на свое отражение в занимающем всю стену зеркале. Бал, устроенный Айсард в честь успешного подписания договора между Первым Орденом и Содружеством, называется благотворительным, но все присутствующие в курсе, зачем и почему они тут собрались. 

— Кажется, пытался решить, заснуть прямо у двери или доковылять до кровати. Хакс, мне надо было вас будить в три часа ночи, чтобы выяснить, какой цвет рубашек вы предпочитаете? — магистр вежливо кивает проходящему мимо тучному экзоту, отвечающему на приветствие весьма нервным поклоном. — Я понимаю, что парадная форма — лучший выход, но мы пока лишь потенциально интересный инвесторам проект, а не оккупационные власти.

— Я вижу, — тихо цедит Рутгер, демонстрируя слабое подобие улыбки очередной паре гостей, судя по их виду, помнящих еще канцлера Палпатина. — Что мы тут скорее украшение интерьера.

— Бросьте, генерал, у леди Ард не настолько дурной вкус, — Рен, сменивший свой длиннополый наряд на нормальный костюм, но не изменивший черному цвету, отворачивается, высматривая что-то поверх голов наполняющей зал толпы. — Кстати, а где Эрна?

— Перевелась на линкор, — ровно отвечает Хакс, поправляя шейный платок. Белый, как и рубашка. — И воздержитесь от комментариев по этому поводу, будьте так любезны.

— А кто тогда с Ленцем? — спрашивает магистр, прищуриваясь, чтобы лучше разглядеть одетую в изумрудно-зеленое платье даму. Ее высокая прическа украшена мягкими серыми перьями, частично закрывающими с такого ракурса лицо, поэтому узнать ее сразу не представляется возможным.

— Магистр, вам точно надо больше спать, — ехидно шепчет Рутгер, когда пара подходит ближе и Эрна улыбается им обоим. 

Рен удивленно моргает, с запозданием возвращая улыбку.

— Вы сегодня ослепительны, — Кайло склоняет голову. — И в надлежащей компании.

Ленц, успевший за прошедшие трое суток вернуть себе привычный холеный вид, тихо хмыкает, накрывая затянутой в белую перчатку ладонью лежащую на его локте руку жены.

— Благодарю, — отвечает он за них обоих. — Кстати, не забудьте познакомить генерала с вашими рыцарями, раз уж они все здесь.

— Обязательно, а пока прошу меня простить... — Рен снова окидывает взглядом зал и, наконец, находит искомое.

Хакс поворачивает голову следом, пытаясь понять, что же там высматривает магистр, и удивленно поднимает брови.

— Фазма? — удержать скучающее выражение при виде капитана штурмовиков, рассекающей толпу гостей, как крейсер астероидное поле, трудно. Особенно с учетом того, что «крейсер» наряжен в нежно-сиреневое платье со стелющимися по полу пышными оборками на два тона светлее.

— Генерал, магистр, — Фазма широко улыбается им обоим. — Рада вас видеть и спасибо за приглашение.

— Капитан... — озадачено тянет Хакс, только сейчас сообразив, что увеличившаяся разница в росте ему не привиделась. Фазма, правильно расшифровав его недоумение, приподнимает подол, кокетливо отставляя ногу в лодочке на высоком каблуке.

— Боюсь, мне придется уступить вам сегодня свою даму, — тихо смеется Кайло.

«Предвосхищая вопрос — танцевать наша очаровательная капитан умеет, я научил, так что вашим ногам ничего не угрожает», — мысленная речь, в противовес обычной, окрашена легкой ноткой сарказма.

«Не буду даже спрашивать, чему вы ее еще учили, — возвращает шпильку генерал. — И когда только успели...»

«Все остальное эта очаровательная женщина прекрасно умеет сама. Да, на будущее, вы ей тоже нравитесь. Эстетически в основном».

Уверенность, с которой Фазма берет Хакса под руку, несколько противоречит этому утверждению, но появление хозяйки вечера лишает Рутгера возможности сказать Рену очередную колкость. 

Снежная королева сегодня в красном, но цвет, на воротнике платья ярко-алый, постепенно темнеет к подолу до почти черного. А строгость покроя разбавлена лишь маленькой брошью то ли в виде хищного цветка, то ли сарлачьей пасти. Желающих присматриваться нет.

Исанне царственно кивает приглашенным, медленно скользя, почти плывя по залу, окруженная десятком сопровождающих, умело отсекающих хозяйку от толпы. Гости подобострастно улыбаются, спеша произнести заготовленные комплименты. Но Айсард лишь прикрывает веки, демонстрируя доброжелательное равнодушие, и идет дальше. 

Пока не замечает представителей Первого Ордена. Останавливается и, чуть наклонив голову, раздает какие-то указания, после чего оставляет свиту, среди которой как минимум половина — действующие полевые агенты с соответствующими навыками, и подходит ближе.

— Лорд Рен, — мягко произносит она, оглядывая магистра с головы до ног, — вам стоило делать дипломатическую карьеру, вы прекрасно смотритесь в таком окружении. Оно вас выгодно... оттеняет.

— Вы мне льстите, — Кайло задерживает взгляд на броши, потом поднимает глаза и всматривается в лицо некоронованной королевы Корусканта. — С какой же целью?

— О, всего лишь хочу попросить вас об одной услуге, перед тем, как мы с вами пойдем беседовать на скучные темы со скучными людьми, — Исанне берет магистра под руку, на секунду сжимая пальцы почти до боли. — Смотрите в оба.

— Разумеется, леди Ард, — Рен опускает ресницы, пряча вспыхнувшую в глубине зрачков злую искру Силы.

 

Хакса Рен находит четыре часа спустя, прерывая оживленную беседу генерала с высокой и удивительно красивой темнокожей девушкой. Та при виде Кайло щурит ярко подведенные глаза и вдруг приседает в реверансе.

— Магистр, — чувства в низком мурлычущем голосе столько, что Рутгер вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Иэра, — Рен легко касается локтя красавицы, чуть толкая вверх. И та немедленно пользуется разрешением, повисая у Кайло на шее с радостным взвизгом. Магистр страдальчески кривится, но терпит. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, но буду просто счастлив, если вы не будете вешаться на меня всей толпой. Да, тебя это тоже касается, Иво.

Из-за колонны раздается тихий смешок, и на свет выходит беловолосый юноша. На вид почти подросток, невысокий и тонкокостный, но иллюзию хрупкости разрушает слишком внимательный взгляд неожиданно темных глаз.

— Вы меня заметили, — с легкой обидой замечает он. — Плохо прячусь.

Рен фыркает, отцепляя от себя Иэру и отодвигая девушку на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Генерал, познакомьтесь с рыцарями Рен. Иво, Иэра...

Хакс медленно кивает, с растущим удивлением рассматривая стоящих перед ним таких разных и таких похожих людей. Объединяет их голодный, ищущий взгляд, плавность движений и некая скрытая напряженность при внешней расслабленности. И в то же время какая-то совершенно детская мягкость черт.

Память услужливо подбрасывает картинку с выводком нексу, резвящихся в пыли.

«Нет-нет-нет, только не это опять... »

— Наверное, тут я должен сказать, что рад знакомству, — произносит Рутгер сквозь зубы, — но раз уж вы, магистр, сочли нужным представлять мне своих подопечных, то у нас опять что-то произошло.

— Может произойти, — соглашается Кайло, устало потирая висок. Жестом он отпускает рыцарей, и те бесшумно исчезают в тенях, наградив Хакса напоследок насмешливыми взглядами. Неласковый прием со стороны генерала их скорее развеселил, чем расстроил. — Люди Айсард обеспокоены положением дел в Республике. Там вот-вот должны закончиться выборы в новый Сенат. Поэтому одна пара рыцарей отправится завтра с Ленцем на «Холодное пламя», и будет за ним ходить по пятам. Пусть покушение удалось предотвратить, но кто сказал, что оно последнее. Вторая двойка только что улетела на «Финализатор» с Фазмой. А оставшиеся будут ходить за вами, генерал.

— Меня вы, как водится, не спросили, — зло выплевывает Рутгер, чувствуя, как что-то внутри ломается. Какой-то барьер, не позволявший ему раньше переходить определенные границы. — И это я вас считал незрелым самоуверенным идиотом, а оказывается, на фоне своих подопечных, вы прямо умудренный жизнью магистр. Этому Иво сколько? Шестнадцать? 

— Девятнадцать. Иэре двадцать три, она старшая, — Рен стягивает с шеи галстук и прислоняется затылком к холодному мрамору колонны. — Я их нашел, обучил, сохранил во всех внутренних конфликтах, и не собираюсь рисковать доверенными мне жизнями зря. Они опасные бойцы, даже если выглядят... безобидно.

— Безобидно? Вы шутите, — Хакс разглядывает прочерченное шрамом лицо попытке понять, в чем подвох. — И стойте, вы сказали, что сохранили своих рыцарей. А как же те двое погибших? Или они были... не ваши?

— Дезинформация. Пришлось импровизировать, но вышло неплохо, Сноук поверил, — Рен приоткрывает один глаз. — Слушайте, ну что вы так беситесь, а? Приставить к вам людей Айсард? Так они уже за нами обоими ходят, просто вы их не видите. Привыкайте, Хакс, не то положение, чтобы отказываться. Публичность имеет слишком много побочных эффектов, именно поэтому я не хотел идти в политику, когда предлагали.

— Мне казалось, что карьера в Сенате вас не привлекала, судя по тому, какими словами вы обычно описывали своих знакомых из этой среды, — генерал достает из кармана хронометр, смотрит на экран и морщится. Утро оказывается слишком близко.

— Не в Сенате, — Кайло отлипает от стены и проводит рукой по волосам, пытаясь привести растрепавшиеся пряди в относительное подобие порядка. — На Набу. Я там жил полгода, когда мне было двенадцать. Ну и проходил «стажировку» в роли помощника принцессы Тида, моей троюродной, если не путаю, сестры. Было забавно.

— Что-то вам сегодня все кажется забавным, — вяло язвит Рутгер, пытаясь понять, что именно его так задело. Или это накопившая усталость виновата?

— Если бы я все в этом мире воспринимал серьезно, давно бы рехнулся, — просто отвечает Рен. — И, кстати, что у нас с черновиком договора с Сопротивлением? Акбар прилетает послезавтра.

— Ничего, совершенно ничего! — генерал рвано выдыхает, считая про себя, но не выдерживает и резко добавляет. — И раньше завтрашнего вечера можете на эту тему даже не заикаться, поскольку я буду спать. Хоть раз не два и не четыре часа, а восемь, как нормальный человек!

— Надо было вас на «Финализатор» отправить, с Фазмой, — констатирует магистр, который сам уже устал так, что на какое-то внешнее проявление эмоций нет ни сил, ни желания.

— А то там работы нет, — огрызается Хакс, тянется ослабить платок, но цепляется за скалывающую его булавку с эмблемой Ордена и зажмуривается, до боли стискивая металлический шестиугольник в пальцах. — Я... спокойной ночи, Рен. Учтите, что через двадцать минут это будет уже «Доброе утро».

Кайло тихо фыркает, провожая генерала взглядом, и молча оборачивается к ожидающему его агенту Айсард. Этот умеет прятаться гораздо лучше Иво. Убивать — тоже.

 

— Спасибо за Ларри, Рен, — Исанне, сменившая платье на удобный брючный костюм, идет рядом, глядя перед собой. Искусно наложенная косметика прячет следы усталости, но тело выдает хозяйку — движения чуть более медленные и недостаточно плавные.

— Не стоит благодарности. Я в его добром здравии заинтересован куда больше, — ровно отзывается магистр, поправляя накидку, принесенную ему одним из секретарей Айсард. Без заколки-застежки она то и дело норовит сползти с плеча, но гуляющие по нижним ярусам дворца сквозняки слишком холодные, чтобы отказываться от лишнего слоя одежды. 

— Когда-то давно я смотрела на него и думала о том, что таким мог быть мой сын, — Снежная королева едва слышно вздыхает. — Но история с похищением... показала, как уязвима я могу быть, даже привязавшись к чужому ребенку.

— Вы нашли тех, кто это сделал? — Рена мало интересует, свершилась ли месть, но вопрос он задает не только из вежливости. Он тоже изучает, как изучают его самого.

— Исполнителей убрали сразу же. А с инициатором покушения мне пришлось работать еще пять лет, — Исанне вздергивает уголки губ в хищной улыбке. — Никак не удавалось прижать, но когда удалось...

Снежная королева не договаривает фразу, но позволяет воспоминанию всплыть на поверхность. Яркому, четкому, сопровождаемому звуками и запахами.

Рен сглатывает.

— Не принимайте на свой счет, Кайло, — Айсард не поворачивает голову и не умеет читать мысли, но прекрасно знает людей. И может просчитать реакцию на свои откровения. — Мы почти пришли.

Тяжелая многослойная дверь раскрывается хищным цветком, позволяя переступить высокий порог и погрузиться в темноту, подсвеченную лишь редкими лампами, вделанными в пол. Своеобразная путеводная нить. Очень важная и нужная, поскольку первый же шаг, отразившийся от далеких стен глухим эхом, показывает, что идут они по мосту над пропастью. Постепенно приближаясь к нескольким толстым колоннам, опутанным уходящими в пустоту трубами и кабелями. Матовое покрытие не позволяет разглядеть содержимое, но Рен вдруг догадывается — что это. Клонирующие цилиндры.

Исанне подходит ближе, кладет ладонь на пульт у правого цилиндра и его верхняя часть светлеет, становясь прозрачной и открывая женское лицо, окутанное длинными волосами, свободно плавающими в наполняющей капсулу жидкости. Темными, с широкой седой прядью надо лбом.

— Моя точная копия. Обновленная матрица сознания накладывается каждый стандартный месяц, — Айсард проводит кончиками пальцев по прозрачной преграде, отделяющей ее от клона. — Страховка на всякий несчастный случай. Разумеется, полный перенос сознания был бы лучшим решением, но для этого нужно иметь под рукой соответствующего специалиста, а из всех живущих такой фокус сможете провернуть разве что вы, магистр.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — после короткого молчания отзывается Кайло. — Всегда есть риск... испортить.

— Совершенно верно, — соглашается Исанне. — Именно поэтому я остановилась на варианте с матрицей. Возможно, я однажды просто открою капсулу, и со временем представлю ее как свою дочь. Или внучку, хотя до последнего я опасаюсь не дожить.

Магистр смотрит, как Снежная королева снова касается цилиндра с какой-то странной смесью нежности и тоски. Но это чувство тает, стоит стенкам капсулы снова стать матовыми.

— А что во втором? — вряд ли Айсард вела его сюда, чтобы показать своего клона. Конечно, с ее стороны это было проявлением неожиданного доверия, но наверняка без еще одной проверки не обошлось.

— Коснитесь и узнаете, — лицо Исанне бесстрастно, но в глазах лед и огонь. Сложная смесь эмоций, которые Рен не может прочитать. Или, скорее, боится.

Магистр протягивает руку, проводя по матовой поверхности. И едва сдерживает порыв отшатнуться. За ставшим прозрачным пластиком плавает тело Анакина Скайвокера. И глаза клона под закрытыми веками мечутся, словно в неглубоком сне.

— В любой момент, как только он того захочет, он может вернуться.

Айсард подходит ближе и кладет свою ладонь поверх руки Кайло, все еще лежащей на теплом боку капсулы.

— Только в этот раз убедитесь, что желание обоюдное.


	50. Глава 49

Второй день переговоров проходит как и первый — в бессмысленных разговорах о политике и сдержанной ругани на военные темы. Эмиссар генерала Органы, невысокая суровая женщина средних лет, когда-то бывшая помощником Мон Мотмы в последний год ее сенаторства, пытается что-то обсуждать с магистром рыцарей Рен. Но даже неискушенной в дипломатических играх Рей видно, как сильно он ее раздражает. 

Льстивым вкрадчивым голосом, в котором иногда прорезаются низкие мурлыкающие нотки, от которых краснеют оба секретаря эмиссара; роскошью одежд, так похожих одновременно на его старое боевое облачение и мантию сенатора; вычурной брошью в виде птичьего черепа и вызывающе черными ногтями. Именно к ним раз за разом возвращается взгляд подполковника Карински, поскольку смотреть магистру в глаза эмиссар избегает.

Рей отчаянно скучает. Ее роль на переговорах сводится к тому, чтобы следить за честностью сделки. Но, поскольку в дипломатии и военном деле она одинаково не сильна, то единственное, за чем она реально может уследить, так это за тем, чтобы Рен не давил на делегацию Сопротивления Силой. Хотя магистру это не нужно, он прекрасно справляется с помощью слов. Поэтому Рей старательно пропускает их мимо ушей, пытаясь медитировать прямо в разгар обсуждения, но вместо этого краем глаза наблюдая за генералом Хаксом. 

Тот тихо беседует с адмиралом Акбаром, подчеркнуто игнорируя сидящего рядом со своим начальником Дэмерона. Тот, судя по плотно сжатым челюстям, предметом разговора сильно недоволен, и Рей решает прислушаться, но разобрать удается лишь обрывок фразы. Что-то про атаку на линкор, в которой принимали участие две эскадрильи, а сам Дэмерон, уничтоживший мостик исполинского корабля, был подбит и попал в плен.

По, узнав, что «Холодное пламя» практически не пострадало, а разгерметизация мостика лишь помогла устранить неугодных, был в ярости, обвиняя Рена во всех возможных грехах. Но еще сильнее бравого пилота задело то, что его так и не разбудили во время разговора в лазарете «Финализатора». Упущенная возможность побеседовать с Анакином Скайвокером стала для него личным оскорблением. И Рей уже жалела, что была излишне откровенна в своем рассказе. С другой стороны, Дэмерон был доверенным лицом Леи, а, значит, генерал Органа достаточно хорошо его знала. Раз уж отправила в свое время на миссию по поиску карты с координатами Люка.

«Странно, что никто так ничего и не сказал о... папе», — называть его так очень странно даже в мыслях, поскольку Рей совершенно не может представить Скайвокера в этой роли. «Учитель» звучит нейтральнее и ближе к истине, хотя те месяцы, которые девушка провела на Эч-То, запомнились ей скорее атмосферой отстраненности и равнодушия. И подавляющей, тяжелой воли, которой почти невозможно воспротивиться. 

«Неужели он тоже ждал от меня... проступка? Или, наоборот, не ждал ничего?» — за этими размышлениями она едва не пропускает начало очередного технического перерыва. Но успевает воспользоваться случаем и сбежать ото всех к огромному панорамному окну, из которого открывается великолепный вид на залитый полуденным солнцем город. Там она застывает, стараясь скрыть свое присутствие. Фокус, который ей пока удается лучше всего. Так она, по крайней мере, думает.

— Как успехи в освоении джедайских премудростей? Соответствуют внешнему виду? — Рен возникает за спиной бесшумно, словно тень. И даже Сила не выдает его приближение.

Рей вздрагивает, машинально цепляясь пальцами за рукав своей робы. Новенькой, сшитой строго по канону. Не такой светлой, как должна бы быть, судя по записям времен Республики, но это исключительно ради удобства и практичности, ведь Сопротивление не так богато, чтобы тратиться на бессмысленную церемониальную одежду для недоучки. Она упорно убеждает в этом сама себя, но в глубине души понимает — причина в другом. И внутренние слои ее одеяния, сшитые из серо-коричневой ткани, куда лучше отражают суть маленькой мусорщицы, слишком близко подошедшей к бездне и имевшей глупость смотреть в нее, как в зеркало.

— Так себе, — сдержанно отзывается девушка. — Но в любом случае я теперь — джедай. 

— Как и мой отец до меня, — магистр глухо хмыкает, глядя на панораму бывшей столицы поверх ее плеча. — В тронном зале второй «Звезды Смерти» Люк Скайвокер произнес именно это. И ошибся.

Рей оборачивается, готовая возразить, но вдруг умолкает, уловив глухую, тяжелую тоску, тонкой нитью тумана проскользнувшую между чужих щитов. Ведь это именно Бен Соло должен был стать лучшим джедаем из всех, кого учил Люк. А вместо этого... 

«Анакин Скайвокер тоже был джедаем, Избранным, согласно пророчеству рожденным из Силы, чтобы установить равновесие, — мысль щекочет затылок мнимым прикосновением. — Только вот беда — у ситхов было точно такое же пророчество».

«Избранный дважды? — изумляется Рей, пытаясь уложить это в своей голове. — А разве так бывает? И... ведь он вернулся к Свету перед смертью?»

Думать о том, что произошло за десять лет до ее рождения, кажется ей немного неуместным. Слишком долго она жила сегодняшним днем и смутной надеждой на будущее, лишенная памяти и возможности ухватиться за что-то еще, кроме смутного видения улетающего корабля и собственного жалкого крика. А потом все вдруг обрушилось на нее валом информации, часть из которой она до сих пор подвергает сомнению, но вынужденно принимает на веру, поскольку других источников нет. И уже не будет.

«Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать по этому поводу, — ей кажется, что Кайло давится смешком. — Дорогая кузина, ты же видела призрак, говорила с ним, присутствовала при убийстве Сноука. Ты серьезно думаешь, что там есть Свет?»

«Ну... — Рей вспоминает жуткую, леденящую Тьму, волной затапливающую зал и обрушивающуюся на коленопреклоненную фигуру в облаке жгучих искр. — Может, где-то глубоко?»

«Спросишь при следующей встрече, — теперь Рен откровенно веселится, — только сначала извинишься перед лордом ситхов за дурацкий вопрос, вдруг это несколько смягчит его... недоумение».

Рей возмущенно фыркает, ловит недовольный взгляд эмиссара и, понизив голос, спрашивает уже вслух:

— Когда будут результаты анализа? — животрепещущий вопрос. Ведь если окажется, что Лее она должна говорить «мама», то придется рассказывать историю с самого начала. А после этого точно будет большой скандал. Пусть принцесса никак внешне не отреагировала на известие о смерти Люка, кроме положенных в таких случаях скупых сожалений, но Рей знает, что внутри у нее при этом что-то сломалось. Но насколько важное и нужное..?

— Завтра утром, — Кайло вертит в руках стакан с водой, разглядывая за окном что-то, видимое только ему. — Я думаю, что... версия событий, которую я изложил Сноуку, не соответствует действительности. Но даже если она окажется правдива... то Лее мы ничего не скажем. Не стоит портить то хорошее, что было у них с Люком.

«Ты всегда называешь ее по имени, а не мамой, почему?» — Рей видит, как сжимаются пальцы на тонком стекле, и ждет, что стакан сейчас треснет, расплескав воду и разбрызгав во все стороны колючие осколки. Но магистр достаточно хорошо держит себя в руках.

«Много причин, кузина. Больше, чем тебе стоит знать», — Рен оборачивается через плечо, оглядывая зал.

— Думаю, если мы проболтаем еще пять минут, то суровая дама-эмиссар придет оттаскивать меня от последнего джедая лично, — замечает он насмешливо. — Но мы в любом случае ни о чем сегодня не договоримся. Карински не имеет права подписывать договор без генерала Органы, а та прибудет лишь завтра к вечеру. Но мое время она потратит охотно. Жаль, нельзя оставить ее на Хакса.

— А генерал тут зачем? Ведь ни Орден, ни Сопротивление разоружаться не будут, — Рей выискивает взглядом приметную фигуру и прищуривается. — Странно, что они беседуют с Акбаром даже в перерыве. О чем?

— Эндор, конечно, — Рен едва заметно качает головой. — Пройти мимо живого участника тех событий и не вытрясти все подробности? Хотя сейчас они уже просто обсуждают тактику Альянса времен битвы за Хот. 

— Это же было так давно, — пожимает плечами девушка. — С тех пор все изменилось, даже корабли совсем другие.

— Военная наука куда консервативнее, чем тебе кажется, — мягко замечает Кайло. — Но слушать не обязательно, можно просто смотреть на генерала. Впрочем, ты и так это делаешь.

Рей чувствует, как румянец заливает щеки, и благодарит всех богов за то, что с них еще не сошел загар.

«Я... думала над тем, что было после того, как ты вывез меня с Эч-То, — даже мысленная речь носит оттенок смущения. — Зачем был тот сон?» 

«Мне нужно было, чтобы все участники нашего маленького заговора думали о чем угодно, кроме дела, — обманчиво ровно отзывается Рен. — А другого способа добиться этого я придумать не смог. Наверное, получилось немного... слишком, но риск был велик. Сработало лишь потому, что Сноук хотел обмануться».

«То есть, все было понарошку? — разочарование буквально повисает в воздухе плотным облаком. — Только способ отвлечения внимания?»

«Рейата, — Рен не говорит вслух, но от мысленного звучания своего полного имени Рей вздрагивает и прижимает пальцы к губам, давя невольный вздох. — Если ты до сих пор об этом думаешь, а думаешь об этом не только ты, то вся эта безумная затея имела смысл...»

— Магистр, — прервавшая их неслышный разговор Карински зла настолько, что едва удерживает себя в рамках протокола. — Будьте так любезны уделить мне немного времени.

— Разумеется, эмиссар. Но, прошу вас, лорд Рен, не магистр, — улыбка Кайло таится в уголках губ, почти незаметная стороннему наблюдателю, но на подполковника она производит сногсшибательный эффект. 

Карински застывает и начинает метать взглядом молнии. 

Рей коротко извиняется, сбегая к столу переговоров, благо перерыв уже закончился. И старается выкинуть из головы все то, о чем она только что говорила с кузеном. Но вместо этого снова ищет взглядом Хакса. Наталкивается на недоуменную гримасу и спешно опускает глаза, убеждая себя, что только что придуманный ею маленький мысленный эксперимент совершенно безвреден. Ведь она будет очень, очень осторожна.

— Мне кажется, что вы позволяете себе слишком много, — эмиссар решительно уводит собеседника в галерею, отсекая от обеих делегаций. — И я сомневаюсь, что ваше присутствие положительно влияет на Рей. Пусть она и...

— А мне кажется, что вы забываетесь, — Рен смотрит на нее снисходительно, словно на расшалившегося ребенка. — Обсуждать пути Силы я предпочту с тем, кто их понимает, а никак не с вами. Но кое в чем вы правы, мэм. Мы оба можем покинуть зал переговоров до завтра без малейшего ущерба для их процесса. Поэтому я могу лишь пожелать вам приятно провести вечер.

Магистр коротко, на пределе допустимой вежливости, кивает и разворачивается к онемевшей от ярости женщине спиной. Та резко выдыхает, мысленно выдавая отборное ругательство и возвращается в зал, буквально излучая раздражение.

«О, я надеюсь, вам там не будет скучно. Всем вам».

 

День клонится к закату и успевает превратиться в густые сумерки, когда Хакс влетает в кабинет, с силой бьет по кнопке закрытия дверей и с остервенением трет лицо, словно пытаясь снять с него налипшую паутину. При этом он настолько сильно похож на вляпавшуюся в мокрую грязь кошку, что Кайло с трудом удерживается от смешка.

Магистр откладывает датапад с текстом новой, только что законченной, версии договора на край стола, и с интересом ждет развития событий, покачивая в руках бокал. Наблюдать за чужой потерей контроля забавно. Особенно если объект наблюдений всегда гордился своей выдержкой.

— Что это за дрянь? — генерал последний раз проводит по алеющей щеке пальцами, с усилием отнимая руку от лица и опуская ее вниз. Черная кожа перчатки натягивается на сжатом кулаке до скрипа, четко обрисовывая костяшки. 

Хакса все еще потряхивает, от отвращения и злости, насколько может судить Рен. С другой стороны, сидеть битых два часа и держать лицо, чувствуя, как тебя медленно ощупывают, проводя невидимыми пальцами то по скуле, то по волосам, удовольствия мало. Даже если таинственный воздыхатель держит себя в рамках и касается только того, что не скрыто одеждой.

— Которая? — мягко уточняет Кайло, отхлебывая янтарно-желтую жидкость. С некоторых пор этот цвет уже не вызывает у него отторжения. — Прикосновения в Силе? Если да, то это дело рук Рей.

«А девочка быстро учится, вся в папу. Только вот учится немного не тому».

Рен тихо хмыкает в ответ на потрясенный взгляд собеседника.

— Смиритесь, генерал, вы ей понравились. А наша маленькая мусорщица исповедует один простой принцип: «понравилось — хватай и беги». Ваше счастье, что утащить человека из-за стола переговоров непозволительно даже джедаю, — Кайло салютует Хаксу бокалом. — А то бы вы сейчас интересно проводили время в какой-то кладовке.

«И узнавали много нового о характере некоторых взбалмошных девиц».

— Похоже, представители обеих сторон Силы слишком боятся делать что-то своими руками. За исключением размахивания древним элегантным оружием, — генерал выделяет последние слова явным презрением. — А уж разговаривать словами не способны совсем.

Столь явное внимание со стороны девушки Хаксу немного льстит, но вот способ, которым она его проявляет, вызывает исключительно отрицательные эмоции. 

Рен чуть пожимает плечами, делая вид, что утратил интерес к собеседнику. Проходит через кабинет и усаживается на широкий диван, оббитый насыщенно бордовой клонированной кожей, разметав полы роскошной мантии. Вкусы Айсард достаточно предсказуемы, но не ему жаловаться на недостаток гостеприимства. И на качество сервиса.

«Все мы во что-то играем. Кто хорошо, кто плохо, кто вынужденно, кто нет», — Кайло смотрит на резной хрустать в своих руках, чуть взбалтывает жидкость, наблюдая за кружением подтаявших льдинок. Потом поднимает взгляд на генерала.

— Поймите, наконец, что слова иногда излишни. Для одаренных Сила — еще одна плоскость бытия, объединяющая все остальные. Или лучше сказать пронизывающая.

— И что с того? — Хакс смотрит ему в глаза, не мигая. Обжигая холодной яростью. — Пользуетесь вы ей в основном для принуждения и взлома чужих сознаний. Грубо и пошло.

— Ошибаетесь, — в глубине зрачков Рена вспыхивает злая искра, — иногда принуждать совершенно не обязательно.

Сила упруго толкается в чужие щиты, выискивая знакомый путь, давно оставленную лазейку, ведущую в самый дальний уголок памяти. Туда, куда заглянуть в прошлый раз не удалось. Теперь — удастся.

«Что же вы так тщательно прятали, генерал?» 

Хакс моргает, чувствуя, как замедляется время. Опускает веки и падает в колодец с вязкой тьмой на дне, даже не успев испугаться. Падет долго, успев ощутить прикосновение бархатистого мрака к скуле, так похожего на знакомые горячие пальцы. Услышать слова, произнесенные почти двадцать лет назад.

«Это слишком щедрое предложение, друг мой... И я... вынужден отказаться, Руди. Потом ты поймешь — почему...»

А, открыв глаза, понять, что иллюзия рассеялась, а сам он сидит на коленях у Кайло, сжимая свой только что снятый пояс в руках. Рутгер медленно складывает его вдвое, внимательно глядя на пряжку и изгоняя все мысли из больной головы. После чего поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Реном. 

Хакс готов ударить наотмашь, стереть довольную ухмылку с этого длинного лица, но вместо этого видит полное недоумение с легкой ноткой паники. Магистр вжимается в высокую спинку дивана лопатками, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ними. Глупое желание для того, кто только что заставил другого человека подчиниться своей воле, усадив на себя верхом со вполне понятными намерениями.

«Мать безумия, почему я такой дурак?»

Рутгер роняет пояс на пол и забирает из безвольной руки Кайло бокал. Отхлебывает сразу половину, понимая, что сейчас ему точно нужно выпить хотя бы для храбрости, и смотрит на магистра, щуря потемневшие глаза.

— Скажите мне, Рен, — медленно произносит он, — почему манера тащить за хвост будущие неприятности, не выяснив, что находится по другую сторону хвоста, умиляет в три, но раздражает в тридцать?

— Ничего крупнее крайт-дракона я пока не вытаскивал, — парирует магистр, не отводя взгляда. Он уже справился с собой и теперь играет в эту игру на равных, хотя некоторая скованность жестов выдает его напряжение.

— Пока, — соглашается Хакс, наклоняясь вперед и кладя одну руку на спинку дивана, так, что нашивки на рукаве цепляются за пряди темных волос. — Кто знает, что будет дальше?

— Никто, — почти беззвучно выдыхает Рен, а в его расширенных зрачках плещется что-то, чему Рутгер пока не может дать название.

— Как я уже говорил вам однажды... — Хакс наклоняется еще ниже, осторожно касаясь чужих губ почти невесомым поцелуем. Но Кайло лишь опускает ресницы, позволяя целовать себя, но не предпринимая ничего в ответ, — я предпочитаю...

— Когда вам отвечают, я помню, — теперь эмоции в глазах рыцаря понятны — насмешка с долей смятения. — Но не в этот раз. Все же, это было лишь ваше воспоминание.

— Которое вы наверняка досмотрели до конца, — сухо замечает Хакс, отстраняясь.

Кайло едва заметно кивает. Раскаяния за очередное вмешательство в чужой разум он точно не чувствует.

— Ваша бесцеремонность оскорбительна, — генерал позволяет Рену забрать бокал обратно, но поймать взгляд магистра сразу не получается. Тот прячется за резным хрусталем. И Рутгер уверен, что Рен развернул бокал перед тем, как отпить, специально. В некотором роде закрепив поцелуй. 

— Ваша тоже, — улыбается уголком губ Кайло. — Вам ведь вполне удобно, насколько я вижу. А у меня уже ноги затекли.

Хакс вспыхивает, неровные пятна румянца разливаются по скулам, а взгляд леденеет. Он одним движением соскальзывает с колен магистра, нервным жестом поправляя обшлаг рукава.

Рен подает ему пояс, на секунду дольше нужного задержав его в руке.

— Вы ведь были готовы ударить, — произносит он задумчиво, глядя на то, как Хакс перетягивает ремнем талию. Слишком сильно, как кажется рыцарю. — Почему не сделали этого?

— Счел нецелесообразным, — отрезает генерал.

— Ну да, конечно, — ухмыляется Рен последней плавающей в бокале льдинке. — Я верю в ваш самоконтроль.

Резкий, на грани всхлипа, вздох заставляет его поднять глаза. Поймать и прочитать в чужом взгляде все невысказанное.

— И прошу прощения, — тихо добавляет Кайло, впервые искренне извиняясь за свои действия. — Это было... лишним.


	51. Глава 50

«Борт 2-14-38, посадку разрешаю, соблюдайте выделенный вам коридор, корабли эскорта вас проводят», — маленький потрепанный шаттл Сопротивления заходит на посадку в сопровождении четверки крестокрылов и полудюжины атмосферных истребителей. Вторая полудюжина болтается в разумном отдалении, готовая выйти на перехват в случае необходимости.

Кайло протягивает руку, вкладывая в ладонь Рей маленький носитель информации. Та сжимает пальцы, вопросительно глядя на магистра.

«Все же кузина, — мысленно отвечает тот. — Дочь Беаты Нарье. И у тебя есть сводный брат, младший. После окончания переговоров попробуем устроить вам встречу на нейтральной территории, хотя выдергивать его из Академии будет не лучшим решением, проще отправить туда генерала с инспекцией. А тебя нарядить под рыцаря Рен. Заодно выясните отношения по дороге».

Рей сдавленно фыркает, вспомнив вчерашнее. То ли она немножко не рассчитала, то ли Хакс слишком долго общался с Реном, но прикосновение Силы он почувствовал. И очень... ярко отреагировал.

«Рейата, на нас люди смотрят. Включая тех, о которых ты сейчас очень громко думаешь», — Кайло чуть оборачивается, проверяя, чем заняты окружающие. Хакс щурится на бликующие отраженным светом высотки, неосознанно подставляя лицо солнцу. Но выныривает из собственных размышлений и вздергивает бровь в немом вопросе, ощутив взгляд.

«Готовы к встрече, Рутгер? Второй этап переговоров будет куда сложнее, Лея играет в войну уже очень давно, а в политику и того дольше», — Рен скользит взглядом дальше — к собранной и сосредоточенной Карински, невозмутимому Акбару, скучающему Дэмерону и безликим солдатам почетного караула. Пусть они не носят шлемов, как стоящие рядом штурмовики, но ощущаются точно так же — люди, просто делающие свою работу.

«Малодушно надеюсь, что первый удар вы примете на себя», — отзывается Хакс, сгоняя сонное оцепенение и выпрямляясь, превращаясь в генерала Первого Ордена. Удачная маска, но Лея достаточно проницательна и может догадаться, что человек под ней вовсе не так невозмутим, как пытается казаться.

«О, я постараюсь, но второй точно будет ваш», — магистр шагает вперед, на длинный мост, ведущий к посадочной площадке, так, чтобы оказаться у трапа садящегося челнока строго вовремя. Крестокрылы расходятся с эффектным разворотом, качнув напоследок раскрытыми плоскостями, а басовитое урчание ионных двигателей шаттла сменяется тонким воем репульсоров. Вдруг взлетающим до режущего уши писка... и взрывающимся стоном сминаемого металла.

А вслед за взрывом приходит волна Силы.

Хакс успевает увидеть, как Рен плавно опускается на колено, выбрасывая руки вперед, буквально ловя падающий, объятый пламенем и рассыпающийся обломками корабль. А Рей замирает за его спиной, сжав в руках активированный меч.

Ведомый неясным предчувствием, генерал разворачивается, одновременно оседая вниз, прячась за телом экзота перед собой. Которое тут же прошивает выстрел. Акбар еще одно тягучее мгновение стоит прямо, прижав плавники к груди, на которой расплывается кровавое пятно, и валится на холодный камень лишь после второго, контрольного выстрела.

Рядом с тонким вскриком падает Карински, зажимая одной рукой простреленный бок, а второй слепо шаря в поисках оружия. Дэмерон закрывает эмиссара собой, успевая подстрелить одного из нападавших, одетых в форму Сопротивления. Хакс снимает второго, успев задаться вопросом, почему Рен не заметил подмены и вообще не смог просчитать такую ситуацию, но тут пермакрит рядом с его головой взрывается колючими брызгами, и становится резко не до размышлений.

Штурмовики открывают огонь на поражение, не разбирая, кто из солдат противника засланный, а кто настоящий, и посадочная площадка погружается в хаос, усугубляющийся падающими с неба фрагментами челнока. Раскаленный сердечник двигателя, с воем проносящийся по мосту, сшибает ограждение, сметая собой изувеченные тела и еще живых, кричащих от боли и ужаса людей, а холодный голос в голове произносит с интонациями Рей: «Бегом на счет три. Раз, два, три!»

Хакс срывается с места, помогая Дэмерону вздернуть на ноги почти потерявшую сознание Карински, и бежит вперед, слыша лишь буханье собственного пульса в висках. Рядом мелькает тень в облачении рыцаря Рен, ловко отбивающая взмахом руки очередной кусок обшивки, а камень под ногами вздрагивает от тяжелого удара. Шаттл все же приземляется, практически складываясь внутрь себя и не взрываясь лишь потому, что Рен держит его Силой. И будет держать ровно столько, сколько понадобится.

Запнувшись за чей-то труп, Рутгер падет на колени, едва не выронив бластер. Хватается свободной рукой за остатки ограждения, оборачивается, одновременно пытаясь подняться. И замирает, видя выпрямившегося в полный рост Рена. Силуэт магистра, подсвеченный пламенем неутихающего пожара, кажется ему провалом в первозданную Тьму. 

«Кайло?» — имя оседает на языке сухим пеплом сомнения. Генерал не уверен в том, что там все еще есть, кого звать.

«Идите, Хакс, я буду позже», — ровно отзывается Рен. Так, как будто стоит рядом с ним на мостике «Финализатора», а не посреди рукотворного кошмара. Все звуки медленно глохнут, а краски выцветают. Всего на несколько секунд, но этого достаточно, чтобы испугаться. Поверить, что снова падаешь в чужой сон. Без права проснуться и разорвать этот круг, превратив его в спираль. Возможность выхода.

«Я не...» — иллюзию разрушает надсадный вой сирен кораблей спасательных служб, роем облепляющих посадочную площадку. 

Второй рыцарь, судя по росту, Иво, помогает генералу приобрести вертикальное положение и аккуратно придерживает его под локоть, когда тот делает первый шаг прочь. Рядом Иэра поднимает вяло сопротивляющуюся Карински, а перемазанный чужой кровью Дэмерон стоит столбом, явно разрываясь между двумя желаниями — бежать к кораблю или спасать жизнь вверенного ему эмиссара.

— По, — к счастью, у лучшего пилота Сопротивления очень короткое имя, поскольку выдавить что-то из перехваченного спазмом горла удается лишь со второй попытки. 

Комэск оборачивается, пустыми глазами глядя на Хакса.

— Уводите своих, — едва слышно произносит тот. — Эвакуируйте базу.

Взгляд Дэмерона становится осмысленным, злым. Он резко кивает, оглядывается на обломки шаттла и без малейших колебаний уходит, скрываясь в застилающем мост дыму.

Рутгер с трудом вдыхает воздух, пропитанный запахом раскаленного металла, вонью паленой изоляции и тошнотворным душком горелой плоти.

— Иво, мне нужен Ленц. Срочно!

 

Связь с планетарной базой удается установить через сорок минут. Лоренц невозмутимо выслушивает последние новости, постукивая пальцами по корпусу датапада, который держит в руках, и обещает принять меры. Линкор с эскортом из четырех крейсеров висит на орбите, и этого должно быть достаточно для того, чтобы если не отбить возможный удар флота Новой Республики, то продаться настолько дорого, насколько это вообще возможно.

Айсард, окруженная свитой, в этот раз состоящей исключительно из доверенных лиц, выдергивает Хакса из переговорной, отправляя на срочное заседание антикризисного штаба. Там же, прямо у проекционного стола, генералу заклеивают бакта-пластырем рассеченный осколками лоб и вручают чашку с каким-то совершенно гадким витаминным коктейлем. Рутгера трясет от пережитого, но он каким-то чудом умудряется не расплескать напиток и даже не подавиться, когда на одном из экранов возникает экзот в белом гранд-адмиральском мундире времен Империи.

Траун коротко интересуется у Хакса его оценкой ситуации и дальнейшими планами, после чего генерал начисто выпадет из жизни на четыре с лишним часа, заполненные мельтешением сменяющих друг друга тактических карт, разведывательных сводок и нескончаемым потоком поступающих прогнозов от аналитической и прочих служб.

Транслируемая по всем каналам речь свежеизбранного «первого сенатора» Новой Республики застает генерала в пути. Тяжелый спидер несет его к комплексу Корускантского военного госпиталя, куда поместили Лею Органу и где сейчас находится Рен.

Белоснежный ботан с непередаваемым пафосом вещает о том, что Сопротивление, коварно заключившее сепаратный мир с Первым Орденом за спиной едва оправившейся от ран Новой Республики, теперь объявлено вне закона наравне с их новыми союзниками. И подлежит полному уничтожению. А первый удар уже нанесен — база в системе Иллиниум стерта с лица земли. И так будет с каждым, кто осмелится выступить против демократического государства, ведомого к светлому будущему мудрым Сенатом, и всеми силами борющегося за то, чтобы Империя не восстала из пепла никогда.

«Бейте своих, чтобы чужие боялись, — Рутгер прикрывает глаза, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить головную боль, и досадливо морщится. — Теперь понятно, откуда у Кайло такая ненависть к старым знакомым. Есть за что...»

Бесчисленные больничные коридоры сливаются в один, пока Хакс шагает к нужной палате в сопровождении невозмутимого Иво, в облачении рыцаря совсем не кажущегося хрупким подростком. И обрываются закрытой дверью палаты, на пороге которой генерал секунду медлит, перед тем как коснуться панели замка.

«Я давно хотел увидеть ее лично, понять, что движет мятежной принцессой, боровшейся за свое «правое дело» так, что только ленивый не напоминал ей о родстве с Вейдером, бросившей старых соратников, как только они от нее отвернулись, и сумевшей собрать Сопротивление буквально из ничего. Но никогда не думал, что это произойдет... при таких обстоятельствах», — Рутгер шагает через порог, погружаясь в пропитанный медицинскими запахами полумрак, словно в темную воду.

Тихое попискивание многочисленных приборов, окружающих прозрачную капсулу с телом, сливается в фоновый шум, тает в тенях, позволяя не отвлекаться от главного. Ощущения присутствия. Рена тут нет, но есть другой представитель этого ненормального семейства.

Невысокий светловолосый юноша в черном полувоенном костюме сидит в изголовье «постели» и медленно перебирает разложенные по подушке седые пряди Леи Органы. Ничуть не смущаясь тем, что делать это приходится сквозь прочный пластик.

— Люк Скайвокер, — тихо произносит Хакс, разглядывая призрака. — Какая... неожиданность.

— Неприятная? — молодой человек улыбается светло и солнечно, как на старых голографиях времен победы Альянса. Но Сила, наполняющая палату, настолько густая и плотная, что сбивает дыхание. И ощущается подозрительно знакомо. Стылым холодом бездонного омута Тьмы.

«Последний джедай, значит? Люди бывают удивительно слепы, не желая замечать очевидного», — генерал тихо хмыкает. Сегодняшний день выдался кошмарно длинным и все еще не закончился, поэтому не стоит делать необдуманных заявлений.

— Еще не знаю, — честно отвечает он, так и не придумав подходящую ложь. Глупо надеяться обмануть призрака Силы, но можно просто обойтись полуправдой. — Кстати, а где охрана? Ведь возможно повторное покушение...

— В ней нет нужды, — Люк чуть пожимает плечами и кладет ладонь на бледный лоб сестры. — Я вполне в состоянии проследить за Леей сам.

«Где же вы были, когда падал шаттл?» — мысль крутится на поверхности, и Хакс намеренно позволяет ей просочиться через внутренние щиты, стать почти осязаемой.

«Призраки не всесильны, а я не Избранный», — просто отвечает Люк. Опускает глаза, в которых в пронзительной голубизне радужек нестерпимо сияют золотые звезды зрачков. И тихо вздыхает.

— А что будет... с ее высочеством? — почему-то называть Лею именно так кажется единственно правильным.

— Ей предстоит долгий путь, — полупрозрачные пальцы снова зарываются в волосы, нежно очерчивают скулу, едва касаются виска, разглаживают давнюю морщинку между бровей. — И я надеюсь, что ей будет куда возвращаться. 

«На очередную войну? А разве оно того стоит?» — лежащая в капсуле женщина кажется спящей, но душа ее где-то блуждает. Там, где можно остаться навсегда. Рутгеру вспоминается серая отмель с россыпью крупных камней, и он вздрагивает, осознав, что именно скрывалось в тумане. 

— Ни одна война не может длиться вечно, — Люк подпирает свободной рукой подбородок, испытующе глядя на генерала. — Постарайтесь эту закончить как можно быстрее. Вы ведь теперь главнокомандующий?

— Да... в некотором роде, — соглашается Хакс, пытаясь уложить события последних часов в памяти. Но картинка смазывается накопленной усталостью и тоскливым пониманием того факта, что выспаться ему в обозримом будущем не дадут. А еще, совершенно внезапно, очень хочется переложить на кого-то ответственность. Или просто побыть в компании живых людей, действительно живых, а не умело ими притворяющихся.

— Бросьте, генерал, — Люк снова улыбается, на сей раз понимающе. — Все у вас получится. Ведь даже из джедаев вышли полководцы, не сразу правда, но их этому никто не учил, в отличие от вас.

— Это должно меня утешить? — осторожно уточняет Рутгер, пытаясь понять, что он до сих пор тут делает.

— Ну, я старался, — тихо смеется Скайвокер. — Кстати, вас уже ждут на военном совете.

Хакс удивленно хмурится, уловив касание Силы, плотно охватывающей его запястье и несильно дергающей в сторону едва различимых в полумраке дверей. Он оборачивается через плечо, бросая последний взгляд на заключенное в капсулу тело, и молча выходит.

 

— Последние данные, — Иво возникает из теней, вручая генералу датапад с отчетом. — Покушение готовилось заранее, шаттл был заминирован при последнем капитальном ремонте, произведенном около восьми месяцев назад. Открывшие огонь солдаты участвовали в одной и той же операции, вернулись на базу с задержкой на сутки, сославшись на погодные условия, препятствовавшие вылету. Атаковали по кодовому слову. Больше эмиссар не знает ничего, дальнейшее чтение памяти признано нецелесообразным.

— Она... тоже? — Хакс стискивает датапад до хруста, вновь возвращаясь мыслями на тот проклятый всеми богами мост.

— Принимала участие, — соглашается рыцарь. — Но ее заказали, как и Акбара, выжила по чистой случайности.

Рутгер медленно кивает, чувствуя, как хватка Силы на запястье становится крепче, и ускоряет шаг. Два одинаково безликих майора из людей Айсард встречают его вежливым кивком, пропуская в конференц-зал. Лишь на первый взгляд пустой и гулкий. Но на деле наполненный Силой.

— Из того, что известно на данный момент, — Рей теребит в руках снятый наушник, то и дело тыкая им в плывущую надо карманным голопроектором карту, — Сопротивление потеряло основную базу, практически весь штаб, техников и два транспорта. Четыре эскадрильи истребителей и медицинский корвет успели уйти. Больше По никто не захотел слушать. Сейчас объявлена полная готовность к эвакуации на более мелких базах, но куда их всех девать...

— О запасной главной базе никто так и не побеспокоился. Расслабились, обленились, забыли старые добрые времена, — лорд ситхов сидит на ящике, прислонившись спиной к стене, и крутит в руках рукоять собственного светового меча. Вполне физическую, в отличие от самого призрака. — Хоть бери, да возглавляй этих идиотов.

— Я тогда подам в отставку, — мрачно сообщает Хакс вместо приветствия, касаясь плеча дремлющего в кресле Рена. Тот открывает глаза, со стоном садится прямо и устало трет виски.

— Не приму, — сонным голосом сообщает магистр, пытаясь расправить безнадежно измятую накидку и побороть желание лечь лицом в стол. — Работать кто тогда будет? Пусть у вас, генерал, недостает опыта военного, но вот административного хватает. Должен же кто-то читать эти бесконечные отчеты, не пытаясь тут же свернуть шею их бездарным авторам.

— Решили оставить мне самое скучное? — по привычке язвит Рутгер. — Кстати, раз уж зашла речь об администрировании... Есть ваши сопротивленцы что будут? И, заметьте, почему меня это должно заботить, я даже не спрашиваю.

— Деньги имеются, — ровно произносит Вейдер. — Лея достаточно аккуратно использовала мои счета, только для тех операций, которые надо было сохранить в секрете. Надо только найти новый канал передачи.

— Ваши счета? — переспрашивает Хакс, в поисках поддержки оглядываясь на Кайло. Тот безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Я всегда знал, что есть некий побочный источник финансирования, но без деталей. Хотя, после очередной кампании по разоблачению коррупционеров в Сенате, пошли очень интересные слухи, через неделю, правда, прекратившиеся. По причине гибели распространителей.

«Сенат всегда был змеиным гнездом, сейчас, похоже, ситуация даже ухудшилась».

— Так, хорошо, — Рутгер начинает по привычке выхаживать вдоль длинного стола, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Сопротивление — проект принцессы Леи. Сама она в коме и когда из нее выйдет, неясно. Внутри руководства Сопротивления были люди, желавшие, как я понимаю, прекращения проекта.

Вейдер плавным жестом затянутой в перчатку ладони приглашает генерала продолжать.

— Мы можем начать все с начала, но мне неясно одно — зачем? В чем выгода? Подрыв авторитета нового правительства, выступившего против своих? Наглядный пример того, что маленькая группа существ может изменить ситуацию в государстве? — Хакс останавливается, оглядывая слушателей. — Мы намеренно усложняем схему, а это ведет к риску. 

— Не будет никакого риска, — Анакин поднимается на ноги, ловко перебрасывает меч Кайло и тяжело упирается ладонями в столешницу. — У нас есть лучший пилот Сопротивления По Дэмерон, за которым уже пошли люди, последний джедай Рей Скайвокер, за которой люди пойдут по привычке, деньги, идея и я. Непредусмотренный фактор.

— Айсард найдет заказчиков покушения, мои рыцари их уберут, — Рен оглаживает рукоять ситхского меча кончиками пальцев. — Это не обсуждается.

— А потом Лея очнется, и мы подарим ей Республику, да? — спрашивает Рей, глядя то на одного, то на другого родственника круглыми от изумления глазами. Ее совершенно детский энтузиазм расходится в Силе теплой щекочущей волной.

— Что-то вроде, — соглашается лорд ситхов.

А Хакс поддается секундной слабости и закрывает лицо рукой. Обшлаг рукава остро пахнет кровью и гарью.

— Это самый безумный план, который я видел в жизни, — произносит он. — Но я участвую.


	52. Эпилог

— Первый сенатор Новой Республики решил, что государство, которому он должен служить, принадлежит ему лично и является цельной, неизменной структурой, — Рен обводит набитый журналистами зал холодным взглядом. — И совершил прискорбную ошибку. Правительство любого мира, системы или сектора имеет право на самоопределение. Выбор лучшей участи для своих граждан. И если они выберут порядок вместо хаоса, мы поддержим их решение, позволив претворить его в жизнь с минимальными потерями. Без ущемления прав и свобод, и с уважением к местным традициям. Взамен же мы, Первый Орден, потребуем от тех, кто решит примкнуть к нам, соблюдения взятых на себя обязательств, галактических законов и... честности.

Магистр чуть подается вперед, упирается в стол кончиками пальцев, и немного понижает голос. 

— Политика всегда была очень грязным делом. Но бить в спину тех, кто потратил всю свою жизнь на служение государству, фактически, создал его, я считаю недопустимым. Попытка физического уничтожения Сопротивления стала главной ошибкой Сената. Республика распадется изнутри, подточенная внутренними противоречиями, как было уже не раз. А на ее месте вырастет что-то другое. 

Кайло делает паузу, стягивая Силу в клубок, сгущая тени в углах и позволяя температуре в помещении заметно понизиться. И произносит так мягко, что слова буквально скользят по коже слушателей холодным шелком.

— Или погибнет в пламени новой войны. 

Зал замирает, словно загипнотизированный, сотни пар глаз всех форм и расцветок синхронно моргают, а собравшиеся в одной точке взгляды ощущаются физически. Кайло чуть опускает ресницы, придавая лицу выражение легкого сожаления:

— Но мы предпочли бы мирное разрешение конфликта, — в глубине зрачков вспыхивает злая, жгучая искра. А голос обретает глухие рычащие нотки. — Пока это возможно.

Рен поднимается на ноги, кивает стоящим за спиной рыцарям, и выходит в абсолютной, звенящей тишине. Которая спустя несколько секунд взрывается возмущенными криками.

Информационное противостояние переходит в горячую стадию.

 

«За последние три месяца экономическая ситуация в Новой Республике заметно ухудшилась, последние торги на бирже Кореллии завершились падением основных...»

«Как показала практика, соглашение о разоружении не соблюдали ни Содружество, ни Республика. Это не говоря уже о Первом Ордене, источники финансирования которого нам до сих пор найти не удалось...»

«Тук Майси, представитель Чандриллы в Сенате трех последних созывов, найден мертвым в собственной квартире. Причиной смерти предположительно является передозировка наркотиков, а результаты предварительного расследования доказывают его причастность к разработке проекта «Альтернатива», результатом которого стало уничтожение базы так называемого Сопротивления в системе Иллиниум...»

«Журналисты уже окрестили события последних недель «Странной войной». Два флота — Новой Республики и Содружества, все предыдущие годы не проявлявшие заметной активности, с удивительной синхронностью решили провести полномасштабные учения, и теперь любой торговец или путешественник, решивший заглянуть в дальний уголок Галактики, рискует встретить там военный корабль. И хорошо, если сумеет унести ноги...»

«Совершено нападение на тюремный конвой в коридоре Риши, неопознанная группа легких кораблей атаковала транспорт с заключенными, уничтожив два корвета сопровождения. Дальнейшая судьба транспорта неизвестна, но наши источники утверждают, что на нем перевозили группу бывших военных, обвиняемых в нарушении присяги и попытке формирования бандитской группировки...»

Хакс протягивает руку и гасит новостные экраны один за другим. Над столом остаются висеть только разведывательные сводки и постоянно обновляющаяся тактическая карта.

Генерал кладет локти на столешницу, упирается подбородком в сложенные домиком пальцы и прикрывает усталые глаза. С момента покушения, прервавшего так толком и не начавшиеся переговоры, прошло два с половиной месяца. Резкое заявление «первого сенатора» повлекло за собой новый виток кризиса, затронувшего не только миры Новой Республики, и так пострадавшие от уничтожения столицы и последовавшего за ним безвластия, но и некоторые сектора Содружества, экономически жестко завязанные на республиканских соседей. 

И сейчас дипломаты обеих противоборствующих сторон делают все возможное и невозможное в попытке уравновесить систему, вернуть ее в некое подобие порядка. Не забывая о личной выгоде. Бесконечная череда референдумов и голосований по поводу самоопределения катится по Галактике, захватывая все новые и новые системы и отдельные планеты, тоже пытающиеся что-то выгадать, поймать в мутной воде. Не попавшись обитающим там хищникам.

«Хунта становится государством, — иронично отметила Айсард во время их последнего разговора. — Тоненькой прослойкой между двумя осколками прошлого».

Но об управлении этой «прослойкой» будет думать Рен. У Хакса своих забот хватает, руководство всей военной машиной Ордена требует полной отдачи, но оказывается... весьма увлекательным, пусть и нервным процессом. Особенно с учетом того, кто именно оценивает принятые им решения.

Ощущать себя фигурой на доске для игры в голошахматы не слишком приятно, но шанс стать игроком, пусть и призрачный, упускать не стоит.

«Призрачный во всех смыслах слова», — мысленно хмыкает генерал, возвращаясь к карте и выводя на нее сводную картину передислокации сил всех участников конфликта за последний месяц.

Флоты Республики и Содружества все это время кружат в смертельно опасном танце, провоцируя, но не нападая. «Учения» в любой момент могут превратиться в полномасштабную войну, но этого надо избегать любой ценой. Или хотя бы выгадать дипломатической игрой немного времени до момента, когда со стапелей в Неизведанных Регионах сойдет новая партия из шести крейсеров типа «Возрожденный». А Сопротивление оттянет на себя всех недовольных текущей политикой Республики. В будущем это сулит новые проблемы, но до будущего доживут не все. А раз так, то с неприятностями надо разбираться по мере их поступления.

 

«Сон длиною в жизнь».

Рен стоит посреди пустой штурманской рубки «Финализатора», прямо в центре огромной голографической карты Галактики, и одновременно в выстуженном вечной зимой лесу «Старкиллера». Голые ветви деревьев укрывает снег, медленно падающий с наглухо затянутого облаками неба. Бесцветное зарево на горизонте кажется абстрактной картиной, привычной и не вызывающей уже никаких эмоций. А ледяной воздух, раньше обжигавший кожу и выбивавший невольную слезу, теперь ощущается как-то иначе. Все ощущается как-то иначе, словно обитавшая тут Тьма куда-то делась. И магистр, кажется, знает — куда.

Рен поднимает руки, желая коснуться лица, но вместо этого наталкивается пальцами на твердую поверхность маски. Осторожно тянет ее вниз, снимает, переворачивает и внимательно разглядывает. Она не костяная, как ожидалось, а металлическая, цельная и отполированная до блеска. 

Кайло смотрит на отражение своего лица в импровизированном «зеркале», ожидая увидеть расплавленное золото глаз, но видит лишь кружение искр в глубине зрачков. Отраженное сияние чего-то большего. Того, что никогда не будет ему подвластно. 

Рен разжимает пальцы, позволяя маске упасть в снег, и запрокидывает голову к небу, где в разрыве облаков холодным пламенем горят далекие звезды. 

 

Конец.

Январь-апрель 2016


End file.
